Serie On Dublín Street: Calle Londres
by AlmondLess
Summary: Adaptación. Rosalie trabaja en un bar y siempre se ha ocupado de su hermano pequeño. Enamorarse es un lujo que no se puede permitir. Pero con el nuevo barman, Emmett McCarty, la atracción es innegable.Y, por una vez, siente la tentación de poner sus necesidades por delante. Sobre todo cuando Emmett se muda a su edificio y los secretos empiezan a salir a la luz. 2do Libro.
1. Sinopsis

**"Quien diga que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, no ha leído esta historia."**

 **Sinopsis**

Rosalie trabaja en un bar y siempre se ha ocupado de su familia, sobre todo de Ben, su hermano pequeño. Con un padre ausente y una madre incapaz de cuidarles, ha estado tomando decisiones basándose en lo mejor para Ben. Incluso elige los hombres con que sale en función de lo que pueden aportarles a su hermano y a ella. Enamorarse es un lujo que no se puede permitir. Pero con el nuevo barman, Emmett McCarty, la atracción es innegable. Cada vez que mira a su compañero de trabajo se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Y, por una vez, siente la tentación de poner sus necesidades por delante. Emmett está igualmente interesado en conocerla mejor, pero la dura coraza de Rosalie le impide intentarlo siquiera... hasta que Emmett se muda al piso de abajo del de ella y los secretos empiezan a salir a la luz.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de Calle Londres, mi favorito. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi este segundo libro :)**

 **Capitulo N° 1**

 **Edimburgo, Escocia**

Miré la obra de arte y me pregunté qué demonios estaba yo mirando. A mí me parecía solo un montón de líneas y cuadrados de diferentes colores con algún sombreado disperso. Resultaba familiar. De hecho, creí recordar que tenía por ahí guardado un dibujo hecho por Ben a los tres años y que se parecía bastante. Aunque dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera llegar a pagar trescientas setenta y cinco libras por el dibujo de Ben. También dudaba de la cordura de alguien dispuesto a desembolsar trescientas setenta y cinco libras por un trozo de tela que parecía haber permanecido junto a una vía férrea en el preciso instante en que descarrilaba y se estrellaba un tren cargado de pintura.

No obstante, mirando al azar a mi alrededor, comprobé que a la mayoría de la gente de la galería le gustaba el arte expuesto. A lo mejor yo no era lo bastante inteligente para entenderlo. En un esfuerzo por parecerle más sofisticada a mi novio, compuse una expresión pensativa y pasé al lienzo siguiente.

—Emmm, vale, no lo entiendo —anunció una voz queda y ronca a mi lado.

La habría reconocido en cualquier sitio. Las palabras con acento americano se veían alteradas aquí y allá por una cadencia, o por las consonantes más fuertes de la pronunciación irlandesa, todo ello como consecuencia de que su emisor había vivido en Escocia casi seis años.

Me invadió el alivio al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para cruzar la mirada con Bella, mi mejor amiga. Era la primera vez que sonreía yo con ganas esa noche.

Isabella Swan era una chica americana corajuda, sin pelos en la lengua, que servía copas conmigo en un bar bastante pijo llamado _Club 39_ , un sótano situado en George Street, una de las calles más famosas de la ciudad. Las dos llevábamos allí ya cinco años.

Con un vestido negro de diseño y zapatos Louboutins de tacón alto, mi bajita amiga parecía ir cachonda. Lo mismo que su novio, Edward Cullen. Detrás de Bella, con la mano rodeando posesivamente la espalda de ella, Edward rezumaba confianza. Te hacía salivar; era el tipo de novio que yo había estado buscando durante años, y si no hubiera sido porque quería un montón a Bella y Edward la adoraba con locura, la habría pisoteado para enrollarme con él. Edward medía más de metro noventa, ideal para alguien de mi estatura. Yo, uno setenta y algo, y con los tacones adecuados llegaba a metro ochenta. El novio de Bella también resultaba ser atractivo, rico y divertido. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella. Llevaban juntos casi dieciocho meses. Se estaba cociendo una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Estás increíble —le dije mirándole las curvas. A diferencia de mí, Bella tenía buenas tetas, y unas caderas y un culo que no desmerecían—. Gracias por venir. A los dos.

—Bueno, me debes una —farfulló Bella, arqueando una ceja mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor a los otros cuadros—. Si la artista me pregunta mi opinión, voy a mentir de verdad.

Edward le estrujó la cintura y le sonrió.

—Bueno, si la artista es tan pretenciosa como su arte, ¿por qué mentir si puedes ser crudamente sincera?

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Es verdad.

—No —tercié yo, sabiendo que si le dejaba, Bella haría precisamente eso—. Chelsea es la ex novia de Royce y siguen siendo amigos. Si le das en el culo con Robert Hughes, la que sale rebotada soy yo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Robert Hughes?

Exhalé un suspiro.

—Un famoso crítico de arte.

—Me gusta esto. —Bella sonrió con aire malvado—. Dicen que la sinceridad va de la mano con la piedad.

—Creo que de la limpieza, nena.

—De la limpieza, claro, pero seguro que la sinceridad la sigue de cerca.

El obstinado brillo de los ojos de Bella casi me obtura la garganta. Bella era todo un carácter a tener en cuenta, y si quería opinar o decir algo, poco se podía hacer para impedirlo. Cuando la conocí, me pareció una persona tremendamente reservada que prefería no implicarse en los asuntos privados de sus amigos. Desde que salía con Edward había cambiado mucho. Nuestra amistad se había fortalecido, y ahora Bella era la única persona que conocía realmente la verdad de mi vida. Yo me sentía complacida con esa amistad, pero en momentos como este lamentaba que no fuera la Bella de antes, la que se guardaba los pensamientos y las emociones.

Yo llevaba casi tres meses saliendo con Royce King. Para mí era ideal. Amable, tranquilo, alto... y rico. Royce era el más viejo de mis «viejos verdes», como los llamaba Bella en broma. Aunque con treinta y nueve años no era exactamente viejo. En todo caso, me llevaba quince. Daba igual. Convencida de que podía ser el definitivo, no quería que Bella hiciera peligrar la relación con Royce ofendiendo a su buena amiga.

—Isabella... —Edward volvió a agarrarla por la cintura mirándome a mí y a mi creciente pánico—. Creo que, después de todo, sería mejor que esta noche practicaras el arte del artificio.

Bella me leyó por fin el pensamiento y le plantó una tranquilizadora mano en el brazo.

—Estoy de broma, Rose. Me portaré de maravilla. Lo prometo.

Asentí.

—Es que... las cosas van bien, ya me entiendes.

—Royce parece un tío cabal —señaló Edward.

Bella emitió un sonido con la parte posterior de la garganta, pero ambos lo pasamos por alto. Mi amiga había dejado clara su opinión sobre mi elección de novio. Estaba convencida de que yo estaba utilizando a Royce igual que él estaba utilizándome a mí. Cierto, él era generoso y yo necesitaba esa generosidad. Sin embargo, también es verdad que a mí él me importaba de verdad. Desde mi «primer amor», John, a los dieciséis años, me había quedado prendada de encantadores sostenes económicos y de la idea de seguridad para mí y para Ben. Pero John, harto de tener un papel secundario en mi vida, al cabo de seis meses me dio la patada.

Eso me enseñó una lección impagable.

Ahora cualquier otro posible novio tenía que satisfacer un nuevo requisito: debía tener un buen trabajo y las cosas claras, ser trabajador y cobrar bastante. Por mucho que yo trabajara, sin títulos ni verdadero talento, yo nunca iba a ganar suficiente dinero para conseguir para mi familia un futuro estable. No obstante, era lo bastante bonita para conseguir un hombre con títulos y talento.

Unos años después de que me recuperase del fracasado idilio con John, entró Marco en mi vida. De treinta años, abogado acomodado, guapísimo, culto, sofisticado. Resuelta a que la relación durase, me convertí en lo que para él era la novia perfecta. Ser otra persona acabó siendo una costumbre, sobre todo desde que pareció que surtía efecto. Marco pensó durante un tiempo que yo era perfecta.

Estuvimos dos años juntos... hasta que mis reservas respecto a la familia y mi incapacidad para «ponerle al corriente» crearon entre nosotros tal distancia que acabó dejándome.

Tardé meses en recuperarme de lo de Marco... y cuando lo hice fue para caer en brazos de Tim. Nefasta decisión. Tim trabajaba para una sociedad de inversiones. Estaba siempre tan atentadamente ensimismado en su trabajo que yo le di pasaporte. Entonces le llegó el turno a Steven. Steven era director de ventas de una de esas irritantes empresas de venta puerta a puerta. Trabajaba muchas horas, lo cual pensaba yo que nos favorecería, pero no. Bella creía que Steven me había dejado por mi incapacidad para ser flexible sobre nada a causa de mis obligaciones familiares. La verdad es que quien dejo a Steven fui yo. Steven me hacía sentir indigna. Sus comentarios sobre mi inutilidad general me traían a la memoria demasiados recuerdos, y aunque también yo pensaba que había pocas cosas sobre las que hacerme comentarios aparte de mi belleza, cuando tu novio te dice lo mismo y en última instancia te hace sentir como si fueras una señorita de compañía, ya es hora de cortar el rollo.

Aguanté mucha mierda de la gente, pero yo tenía mi margen de tolerancia, y cuanto mayor me hacía, más se reducía ese margen.

Pero Royce era distinto. Nunca me había hecho sentir mal conmigo misma, y hasta entonces la relación se había desarrollado sin contratiempos.

—¿Dónde está el Lotoman?

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás para buscarlo sin hacer caso del sarcasmo de Bella.

—No sé —murmuré.

Con Royce me tocó literalmente el premio gordo, pues era un abogado convertido- en-ganador-de-la-lotería. Tres años atrás le había tocado el euromillón y había dejado su empleo —de hecho, su carrera— para empezar a disfrutar de su nueva vida como millonario. Habituado a estar ocupado, había decidido probar como promotor inmobiliario y ahora era dueño de una cartera de propiedades.

Nos encontrábamos en un viejo edificio de ladrillo con sus sucias ventanas hechas de hileras de pequeños rectángulos más susceptibles de ser vistos en un almacén que en una galería de arte. Dentro era otra cosa. Con suelos de madera noble, una iluminación increíble y mamparas, resultaba el sitio ideal para una galería. Royce se había divorciado solo un año antes de ganar el premio, pero como es lógico un hombre rico y apuesto atraía a las mujeres jóvenes como yo.

Pronto había conocido a Chelsea, una espabilada artista irlandesa de treinta y seis años. Habían salido juntos unos meses y tras romper habían seguido siendo buenos amigos. Royce había invertido dinero en las obras de ella y había alquilado una galería a unas cuantas manzanas de mi viejo piso de Leith.

He de admitir que la galería y la exposición eran dignas de admiración. Y ello pese a que a mí el arte no me decía nada.

Royce había conseguido que un grupo de compradores particulares acudieran a esta inauguración especial de la nueva colección de Chelsea y, gracias a Dios, a ellos el arte sí que les decía algo. Tan pronto llegamos, perdí a mi compañero para el resto de la velada. Chelsea se había precipitado hacia nosotros luciendo unas mallas metálicas y un jersey descomunal, golpeando con los pies descalzos el gélido suelo de madera. Me había dirigido una sonrisa nerviosa, había agarrado a Royce y había exigido que él la presentara a la gente que había venido. Entonces me puse a recorrer la exposición preguntándome si el problema era que yo no tenía gusto artístico o que aquellos cuadros eran simplemente espantosos.

—Pensaba comprar algo para el piso, pero... —Edward soltó un débil silbido al ver el precio del cuadro frente al que se hallaba—. Tengo por norma no pagar de más si compro mierda.

Bella resopló y asintió con la cabeza. Tras decidir que era mejor cambiar de tema antes de que se dieran cuartelillo y se mostraran abiertamente groseros, pregunté:

—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

Alice era un encanto capaz de verle el lado positivo a cualquier cosa. También lograba suavizar los bruscos comentarios de su mejor amiga y de su hermano, razón por la cual la había invitado yo de forma expresa.

—Ella y Jasper se quedan en casa esta noche —explicó Bella con una seriedad tranquila que me preocupó—. Hoy le han dado los resultados de la resonancia. No hay ningún problema, claro, pero le han vuelto todos los recuerdos.

Hacía apenas un año desde que a Alice le habían practicado una operación cerebral para extirparle unos tumores benignos que le habían estado provocando ataques y molestias físicas. Entonces yo no la conocía, pero Bella se había quedado una noche a dormir en mi viejo piso durante la recuperación de Alice, y de lo que contó deduje que había sido una época dura para todos.

—Intentaré pasar a verla —farfullé, sin saber si me daría tiempo. Entre mis dos empleos, cuidar de mi madre y de Ben y acompañar a Royce cada vez que me llamaba para algo, mi vida era de lo más ajetreada.

Bella asintió, y entre las cejas se le dibujó una arruga de inquietud. Alice le preocupaba más que nadie. Vale, más que nadie quizá no, pensé lanzando una mirada a Edward, cuyas cejas también estaban juntas componiendo una expresión atribulada.

Edward era probablemente el hermano más sobreprotector que he llegado a conocer, pero como yo lo sabía todo sobre protección excesiva a un hermano más pequeño, no tenía derecho a hablar.

En un intento de ahuyentarles los sombríos pensamientos, bromeé sobre el día de absoluta mierda que me esperaba. Los martes, jueves y viernes trabajaba de noche en el _Club 39_. Los lunes, martes y miércoles trabajaba de día como secretaria personal de Thomas Meikle, contable de la empresa Meikle  & Young. El señor Meikle era un cabrón de humor cambiadizo, y como «secretaria personal» era solo una manera fina de decir «recadera», sufría continuos trallazos de su voluble temperamento. Unos días todo funcionaba con normalidad y nos llevábamos bien; pero otros, como hoy, iba literal y completamente de culo y me sentía del todo inútil. Por lo visto, ese día mi inutilidad había batido otro récord: no había habido suficiente azúcar en el café del señor Meikle, la chica de la panadería había pasado por alto mis instrucciones de quitarle los tomates del bocadillo, y yo no había mandado por correo una carta que él se había olvidado de darme. Menos mal que al día siguiente me libraba de Meikle y su lengua vitriólica.

Edward intentó una vez más convencerme de que dejara Meikle y trabajara a tiempo parcial en su agencia inmobiliaria, pero rechacé su ofrecimiento de ayuda igual que había rechazado otros de Bella en el pasado. Aunque agradecía el detalle, estaba decidida a apañármelas sola. Cuando te apoyas en personas que te importan y les das tu confianza en algo importante como eso, inevitablemente te decepcionan. Y la verdad es que no quería sentirme decepcionada por Bella y Edward.

Esa noche Edward, a todas luces más insistente, estaba transmitiendo las ventajas de trabajar con él. De repente noté que se me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Se me tensaron los músculos y volví la cabeza ligeramente, y entonces las palabras de Edward fueron apagándose mientras yo verificaba quién o qué me había llamado la atención. Parpadeé recorriendo la estancia y se me entrecortó la respiración cuando mi mirada se posó en un tío que me miraba fijamente. Los respectivos ojos se cruzaron, y por alguna razón totalmente extraña la conexión resultó física, como si reconocer cada uno la presencia del otro me hubiera fijado en el sitio. Noté que se me aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco y que la sangre se me agolpaba en los oídos.

Como entre nosotros había una distancia considerable, yo no distinguía el color de sus ojos, pero eran reflexivos y perspicaces, y la frente se le arrugaba como si estuviera tan confuso como yo por la electricidad estática que había entre los dos. ¿Por qué me había llamado la atención? No era el típico tío ante el que yo solía reaccionar. Pero bueno, sí, era bastante guapo. Pelo oscuro y descuidado y barba sexy. Alto, aunque no como Royce. Seguramente no más de metro ochenta. Con los tacones que llevaba esa noche, yo le superaría en unos centímetros. Le veía los músculos de los bíceps y las gruesas venas de los brazos porque a finales de invierno el muy idiota llevaba camiseta, si bien no tenía la complexión de los otros tipos con los que yo salía. Era ancho y tonificado. Emmm... «tonificado» era una palabra adecuada. ¿He mencionado los tatuajes? No sé qué eran, pero alcancé a verle la pintoresca tinta del brazo.

Yo no me hacía tatuajes.

Cuando escondió los ojos bajo las pestañas, inhalé la sensación de sacudida que me sobresaltó cuando su mirada me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Sentí retorcerme, abrumada por su flagrante examen, aunque por lo general, cuando un tipo me repasaba así yo solía sonreírle con gesto coqueto. En el momento en que sus ojos regresaron a mi rostro, me dirigió una última mirada abrasadora, una mirada que se dejaba sentir como una caricia, y acto seguido la desvió. Aturdida y decididamente caliente, lo vi andar a zancadas tras una de las mamparas que dividía la galería en secciones.

—¿Quién era ese? —La voz de Bella atravesó mi niebla.

Parpadeé y me volví hacia ella con lo que supongo que era una mirada de estupefacción.

—No tengo ni idea.

Bella sonrió con aire de complicidad.

—Tenía un polvo.

Se aclaró una garganta a su espalda.

—¿Y eso?

Los ojos de Bella titilaron maliciosos, pero al darse la vuelta para ponerse frente a su ceñudo novio ya había sustituido su expresión por otra de inocencia.

—Desde un punto de vista puramente estético, por supuesto.

Edward resopló pero la atrajo con más fuerza a su lado. Bella me hizo una mueca burlona y yo no pude menos que sonreír. Edward Cullen era un hombre de negocios sensato, franco, intimidante, pero de algún modo Isabella Swan conseguía manejarlo a su antojo.

Creo que estuvimos ahí de pie más o menos una hora, bebiendo champán gratis y hablando de todo lo habido y por haber. Cuando estaban los dos juntos, a veces yo me sentía cohibida porque eran inteligentes y cultos. Rara vez me sentía capaz de añadir algo profundo e interesante a la conversación, así que solo reía y disfrutaba de su compañía tomándoles el pelo a base de bien. Pero cuando estaba a solas con Bella, era distinto. Como la conocía mejor que a Edward, estaba segura de que ella nunca querría hacerme sentir que yo debía ser una persona diferente. Un buen cambio de ritmo con respecto al resto de mi vida.

Charlamos con otros invitados intentando no parecer confundidos por su entusiasmo por el arte, pero al cabo de una hora Bella se dirigió a mí con tono de disculpa.

—Hemos de irnos, Rose. Lo siento, pero Edward tiene una reunión por la mañana a primera hora. —Se me notaría la decepción, pues ella meneó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes una cosa? No, me quedo. Que se vaya Edward. Yo me quedo.

No, ni hablar. Me he visto antes en situaciones como esta.

—Bella, vete a casa con Edward. Estoy bien. Aburrida. Pero bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

Me dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo y tomó a Edward de la mano. Edward me hizo una señal con la cabeza, y yo respondí con una sonrisa y un «buenas noches», y luego los vi cruzar la galería hasta el perchero donde colgaban los abrigos de los asistentes. Como un auténtico caballero, Edward sostuvo el abrigo de Bella y le ayudó a ponérselo. Antes de volverse para ponerse el suyo la besó en el pelo. Con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, la condujo hacia la fría noche de febrero dejándome a mí dentro con un dolor desconocido en el pecho.

Miré el reloj Omega de oro que Royce me había regalado por Navidad, y, como siempre que miraba la hora, lamenté no poder venderlo todavía.

Probablemente era el regalo más caro que me habían hecho en la vida, y haría maravillas con nuestros ahorros. Aunque siempre quedaba la esperanza de que mi relación con Royce llegara a ser algo más importante y de que vender el reloj ya no fuera un problema. De todos modos, siempre procuraba no extralimitarme con mis esperanzas.

Eran las nueve y cuarto. Me repuntó el pulso y revolví en mi diminuto bolso de mano imitación Gucci en busca del móvil. Ningún mensaje. Maldita sea, Ben.

Acababa de pulsar ENVIAR un mensaje de texto recordándole a Ben que me llamara en cuanto llegase a casa cuando se deslizó un brazo por mi cintura y el olor a bosque y cuero del aftershave de Royce me llenó las fosas nasales. Sin necesidad de inclinar la cabeza para que se cruzaran nuestras miradas, pues llevaba mis tacones de doce centímetros, me volví y sonreí disimulando mi inquietud por Ben. Había decidido ir sofisticada y me había puesto el vestido de tubo rojo de Dolce & Gabanna que Royce me había comprado en nuestra última excursión de compras. El vestido realzaba a la perfección mi estilizada figura. Me encantaba. Sería una lástima añadirlo a mi montón de eBay.

—Por fin. —Royce me sonrió burlón, con los ojos castaños que le brillaban al arrugarse atractivamente en las comisuras. Tenía la cabeza llena de pelo rubio y exuberante y una sexy tonalidad gris en las sienes. Lucía siempre traje, y esa noche no era una excepción: uno exquisito de Savile Row—. Si hubiera sabido que no venían tus amigos, no te habría dejado sola.

Ante esto esbocé una sonrisa y le puse la mano en el pecho.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Han estado aquí, pero tenían que irse. — Miré el móvil todavía acurrucado en mi mano. ¿Dónde estaba Ben? En mi estómago se despertaron pequeños gremlins que me mordisqueaban ansiosos las tripas.

—Voy a comprar uno de los cuadros de Chelsea. Ven y finge que es genial.

Reí entre dientes y enseguida me supo mal y me mordí el labio para ahogar el sonido.

—Me alegro de no ser la única que no entiende de esto.

Los ojos de Royce iban de un lado a otro, los labios ondulados de regocijo.

—Bueno, gracias a que estas personas saben de arte más que nosotros, al menos mi inversión será rentable.

Mantuvo el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me guió por la galería y tras un par de mamparas, donde Chelsea estaba de pie bajo una enorme monstruosidad de salpicaduras de pintura. Casi tropiezo y me caigo al ver con quién estaba ella discutiendo.

El Tío de los Tatuajes.

 _Mierda._

—¿Estás bien? —Royce bajó la mirada hacia mí y frunció el ceño al notar la tensión en mi cuerpo.

Emití una sonrisa radiante. Regla número uno: no dejar que se te vea de ninguna manera que no sea positiva y encantadora.

—De maravilla.

El Tío de los Tatuajes le sonreía burlón a Chelsea, con una mano en la cintura de ella intentando atraerla para sí, con una expresión que rayaba en el apaciguamiento. Pasé por alto deliberadamente el temblor en mi respiración ante el destello de su blanca y perversa sonrisa. Chelsea aún parecía algo molesta, pero lo entendí perfectamente cuando cedió al abrazo de él. Me dio la sensación de que cualquier mujer le habría perdonado al cabrón cualquier cosa si le sonreía así.

Aparté los ojos del Tío de los Tatuajes y seguí a Royce, que se paró, y la pareja se volvió hacia nosotros. Chelsea tenía las mejillas coloradas y le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

—No nos hagáis caso ni a mí ni a Emmett. Estamos discutiendo porque es un idiota.

No lo miré pero oí su risita.

—Estamos discutiendo porque no tenemos el mismo gusto artístico. No puede ser como otros amigos y mentir un poco. No. Despiadadamente sincero, ahí lo tienes. Al menos a Royce le gusta mi trabajo. ¿Te ha dicho Roy que va a comprarme un cuadro, Rose?

Pensaréis que estaba celosa del evidente cariño de Royce por Chelsea, y sé que suena fatal, pero estuve un poco celosa hasta que vi su arte. Yo no era excepcionalmente inteligente. No dibujaba. No bailaba. No cantaba. Era solo una cocinera pasable... Menos mal que era guapa. Alta, con unas piernas que no se acababan, me han dicho innumerables veces que tenía un cuerpo bonito y una piel fantástica. Combinemos esto con unos inmensos ojos verdes, un abundante pelo rubio y unos rasgos delicados, y tenemos un paquete atractivo... que ha hecho volverse muchas cabezas desde que era adolescente. Sí, no tenía gran cosa, pero lo que tenía lo utilizaba en provecho de mi familia.

Saber que Chelsea era mona y tenía talento me había preocupado un poco. A lo mejor Royce se cansaba de mí y volvía con ella. Sin embargo, la reacción nada entusiasta de Royce ante la obra de Chelsea me hizo sentir mejor en cuanto a su relación con ella. En cualquier caso, no es que eso tuviera lógica alguna.

—Sí. Buena decisión. —Sonreí a Royce, y vi que él se moría de ganas de reír. Deslizó la mano desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera y yo me arrimé más a él al tiempo que echaba un vistazo furtivo al móvil. Todavía nada de Ben.

—Rose, te presento a Emmett, un amigo de Chelsea —dijo de pronto Royce, y levanté al punto la cabeza para examinar por fin al hombre que durante los últimos segundos había procurado evitar. Cruzamos la mirada, y sentí otra vez un escalofrío de arriba abajo.

Tenía los ojos azul cobalto y mientras me analizó detenidamente por segunda vez parecía estar desnudándome. Vi que parpadeaba al ver la mano de Royce en mi cintura. Me puse rígida mientras Emmett nos captaba, sacaba algún tipo de conclusión sobre nosotros y mostraba un semblante inexpresivo apretando los labios con fuerza.

—Hola —conseguí decir, y él me dedicó un asentimiento casi imperceptible. El resplandor de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo.

Chelsea se puso a charlar con Royce sobre el cuadro, y entonces yo pude mirar otra vez el móvil. Ante un bufido de contrariedad, alcé la cabeza de golpe, los ojos pegados a los de Emmett. No entendía el desagrado en su semblante ni por qué sentí la urgente necesidad de mandarlo a tomar por el culo. Ante la animosidad o la agresividad, yo solía sobresaltarme y no decir palabra. En este caso, la actitud condenatoria y sentenciosa de aquel imbécil tatuado me empujó a querer darle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz. Justo en el puente de la nariz tenía un pequeño bulto que debía haber estropeado su atractivo, pero solo añadía dureza a sus facciones.

Me mordí la lengua antes de hacer algo impropio de mí y bajé los ojos a sus tatuajes. En el antebrazo derecho había una bella caligrafía negra: dos palabras que yo no sería capaz de descifrar sin que se notara mi intención. En el izquierdo se veía una imagen detallada y vistosa. Parecía un dragón, pero no me quedó claro, y entonces Chelsea se acercó más a Emmett y me lo tapó.

Me pregunté por un momento cómo Chelsea podía pasar de salir con alguien de treinta y tantos como Royce, con su traje a medida y todo, a salir con un veinteañero como Emmett, con su reloj de aviador y sus pulseras de cuero de los setenta, una camiseta Def Leppard que había sido lavada un montón de veces y unos Levi's raídos.

—Roy, ¿le has preguntado a Rose sobre el empleo?

Desconcertada, miré a mi novio.

—¿Empleo?

—No pasa nada, Chelsea, en serio —insistió Emmett con una voz grave que me enviaba por todo el cuerpo un escalofrío que yo no quería admitir. Mis ojos fueron a chocar con los suyos y lo vi mirándome fijamente, ahora carente de expresión.

—Tonterías —dijo Royce con tono afable, y luego me miró pensativo—. En el bar aún estáis buscando otro camarero, ¿verdad?

Era cierto. Mi amigo y colega Craig (y mi único ligue de una noche... Después de lo de Marco estaba hecha polvo) nos había dejado y se había marchado a Australia. El martes había sido su última noche, y la gerente, Su, llevaba una semana haciendo entrevistas. Echaría de menos a Craig. A veces su flirteo me cansaba y nunca tuve las pelotas de decirle que se callara (Bella, sí), pero al menos estaba siempre de buen humor.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Chelsea me tocó el brazo, y le vi la cara suplicante. De pronto se me ocurrió que, aunque fuera algunos años mayor que yo, parecía y hablaba como una chica joven, con aquellos grandes ojos azules, la piel suave y la voz chillona. No podíamos ser más diferentes una de otra.

—Emmett es diseñador gráfico. Trabajó para una empresa que hace todo el márketing y el etiquetaje de conocidas marcas en todo el país, pero les han recortado el presupuesto. Aquello de que los últimos serán los primeros. Y Emmett llevaba allí solo un año.

Lancé a Emmett una mirada cautelosa y a la vez compasiva. Perder el trabajo es duro. De todos modos, no entendía qué teníamos que ver con eso yo o el puesto de barman.

—Chelsea. —Ahora Emmett sonaba molesto—. Te dije que esto lo arreglaría por mi cuenta.

Chelsea se sonrojó un poco ante la penetrante mirada de Emmett, y de repente me sentí en sintonía con ella. Yo no era la única intimidada. Bien.

—Déjame echar una mano, Em. —Chelsea se volvió hacia mí—. Él está intentando...

—Estoy intentando encontrar trabajo como diseñador gráfico. —Emmett la interrumpió con los ojos encendidos. Entonces pensé que ese aparente mal humor no tendría nada que ver conmigo sino más bien con su situación—. Royce dijo que había un puesto libre de jornada completa en el Club 39, y yo tengo cierta experiencia como barman. Necesito algo para ir tirando hasta encontrar otro empleo. Si puedes conseguirme un impreso de solicitud, te lo agradeceré.

Sigue siendo un misterio por qué decidí ser servicial teniendo en cuenta que ni él ni su actitud me gustaban demasiado.

—Haré algo mejor. Hablaré con la gerente y le daré tu número.

Él me miró unos instantes, y yo no pude descifrar ni por asomo qué pasaba detrás de sus ojos. Por fin asintió despacio.

—Muy bien, gracias. Mi número es...

En ese momento me vibró el móvil en las manos y lo levanté para ver la pantallita.

 _ **Llego desde casa de Jamie.**_ _ **No te alarmes.**_

 _ **Ben.**_

Desapareció la tensión de mi cuerpo, emití un suspiro y le escribí enseguida un mensaje de respuesta.

—¿Rose?

Alcé los ojos y advertí las arqueadas cejas de Royce.

Maldita sea. El número de Emmett. Me ruboricé al caer en la cuenta de que me había olvidado de él por completo a raíz del mensaje de Ben. Le dirigí una avergonzada sonrisa de disculpa que rebotó en su férrea compostura.

—Perdona. ¿Tu número?

Con gesto aburrido, lo dijo de un tirón y yo lo tecleé en el móvil.

—Se lo daré mañana.

—Sí, claro —dijo él con tono cansado, dando a entender que yo no contaba con las células cerebrales necesarias para recordarlo.

Su actitud hacia mí me tocó las narices, pero decidí no permitir que eso me fastidiara y me arrimé con más ganas a Royce, ahora que sabía que Ben estaba sano y salvo en nuestro piso de London Road.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo N°2**

Mientras sin duda Chelsea intentaba convencer a Royce para que ampliara el contrato de alquiler de la galería, fui tranquilamente al perchero llamando a Ben de espaldas a la sala.

—¿Qué?

Últimamente, el modo en que mi hermano pequeño contestaba al teléfono me hacía enfadar. Por lo visto, entrar en la adolescencia significaba que los modales que había intentado inculcarle cuidadosamente ya no eran usados. —Ben, si vuelves a contestar así al teléfono, vendo la PS3 en eBay. —Yo había echado mano de los ahorros para comprarle la videoconsola por Navidad.

En su momento había valido la pena. Al parecer, el paso a la adolescencia había significado para Ben que ya no tenía capacidad para manifestar emociones. Cuando era niño, yo trataba de que la Navidad fuera para él lo más emocionante posible, y disfrutaba de lo lindo viéndole loco de alegría cuando venía Santa Claus. Aquella época se esfumó no sé cómo, y la echo de menos. Sin embargo, la imagen de la tímida sonrisa de Ben al abrir su PS3 me había devuelto por momentos aquella sensación. Él incluso me había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro y me había dicho «muy bien». _Mierdecilla condescendiente_ , pensé con cariño.

Ben dio un suspiro. —Perdona. Te he dicho que estaba en casa. El padre de Jamie me ha acercado en coche.

Suspiré aliviada hacia dentro. —¿Has hecho los deberes?

—Estaba intentando hacerlos justo ahora, pero alguien no hace más que interrumpirme con llamadas y mensajes paranoicos.

—Bueno, si te pones en contacto conmigo cuando dices que lo harás, no te molestaré tanto.

Ben se limitó a gruñir, una respuesta con la que me estaba familiarizando.

Me mordisqueé el labio y noté que se me removía el estómago. —¿Cómo está mamá?

—Fuera de combate.

—¿Has cenado?

—Pizza en casa de Jamie.

—Te he dejado una PopTart si aún tienes hambre.

—Gracias.

—¿Te acostarás temprano?

—Sí.

—¿Lo prometes?

Otro sonoro suspiro. —Lo prometo.

Confié en él y asentí.

Ben tenía un grupito de amigos con los que jugaba a videojuegos y no se metía en problemas; era estudioso y de vez en cuando ayudaba en casa. De pequeño había sido lo más adorable de mi vida. Mi sombra. En la adolescencia, cosas como ser abiertamente cariñoso con tu hermana mayor no molaban. Yo estaba aprendiendo a adaptarme a la transición. De todos modos, no dejaba pasar un solo día sin hacerle saber lo mucho que le quería. Mientras crecía, yo no había tenido eso jamás, y me había propuesto hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi jodida mano para que Ben sí que lo tuviera. Me daba igual lo tontorrona que él me considerase. —Te quiero, nene. Hasta mañana.

Colgué antes de que él volviera a resoplar y me di la vuelta solo para inspirar hondo.

Emmett estaba de pie frente a mí. Me miró mientras sacaba el móvil de Chelsea del abrigo de ella, que colgaba en el perchero. Su mirada recorrió por encima mi figura antes de posarse en el suelo.

—No tienes por qué preguntar por ese empleo —dijo.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos mientras se me erizaba el pelo del cogote. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tío? ¿Cómo es que yo reaccionaba así? Como si me importase una mierda lo que él pensara de mí.

—Lo necesitas, ¿no?

Aquellos intensos ojos azules se clavaron otra vez en los míos. Vi que, al cruzar él los brazos sobre el pecho, el músculo de la mandíbula se flexionaba junto con los bíceps. Tuve la sensación de que debajo de su camisa había puro músculo.

No me dio ninguna respuesta verbal, pero con un lenguaje corporal así no hacía falta.

—Entonces preguntaré.

Sin una palabra de gratitud, sin ni siquiera un gesto de asentimiento, Emmett se dio la vuelta y yo sentí que desaparecía mi tensión interior. De pronto, se detuvo y se volvió despacio, y la tensión aumentó de nuevo, como si alguien me hubiera puesto un tapón en el fregadero. Aunque los labios de Emmett eran delgados, el superior tenía una curva suave y expresiva, lo que le daba esa ondulación permanentemente sexy. Esa expresividad parecía desvanecerse cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Entonces los labios adelgazaban. —Royce es un buen tipo.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Conocía de sobra la percepción que tenía la gente de mi y sabía adónde conducía eso. Pero no quería hablar de eso con él. —Sí, así es.

—¿Sabe él que estás saliendo con alguien a escondidas?

Vale... No pensé que se tratara de eso. Me vi a mí misma imitándole, con los brazos cruzados y a la defensiva. —¿Perdón?

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia, repasándome con los ojos de arriba abajo por decimoquinta vez. Advertí una chispa de interés que él no podía disimular del todo, pero supuse que su repugnancia hacia mí anulaba cualquier valoración masculina de mi cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me miró con dureza.

—Mira, conozco a las mujeres como tú. Crecí viendo un desfile de chicas bonitas y tontas que entraban y salían de la vida de mi tío. Cogían lo que podían y luego jodían con otros a su espalda. Él no se lo merecía, y Royce no se merece a una cabeza hueca aspirante a esposa de futbolista para quien enviar un mensaje de texto en mitad de una conversación de adultos es socialmente aceptable o planear verse con otro hombre mañana mientras su novio está en el otro lado de la sala no es una bancarrota moral y emocional.

Intenté pasar por alto el nudo en el estómago ante ese ataque injustificado. Por alguna razón, las palabras de ese gilipollas calaron hondo. No obstante, en vez de despertar la vergüenza de la que solo yo conocía su existencia en mi interior, inflamaron mi indignación. Por lo general, yo me tragaba la irritación y el enfado con los demás, pero a saber por qué la voz no escuchó al cerebro. Quería escupirle las palabras directamente. No obstante, procuraría no hacerlo con el estilo «cabeza hueca» que él esperaba.

Fruncí el entrecejo. —¿Qué le pasó a tu tío?

Al ver que el rostro de Emmett se oscurecía, me preparé para más insultos. —Se casó con una versión de ti. Lo dejó sin nada. Ahora él está divorciado y endeudado hasta las cejas.

—¿Y esto explica que te parezca bien juzgarme? ¿A una persona que no conoces de nada?

—No necesito conocerte, cariño. Eres un cliché andante.

Notando que me hervía la sangre, pisé el freno y bajé el fuego cuidadosamente al mínimo, y di un paso hacia él riéndome bajito, a la fuerza.

Cuando los respectivos cuerpos estuvieron uno frente a otro, traté de ignorar el chisporroteo de electricidad entre los dos, pero en vano. Noté que se me endurecían inesperadamente los pezones, y me alegré de tener los brazos cruzados delante para que él no lo viera. Ante mi cercanía, Emmett aspiró con fuerza, con una mirada abrasadora que sentí como una presión entre las piernas.

Pasando por alto la absurda atracción sexual entre nosotros, torcí el gesto. —Bueno, pues me parece que no te quedas atrás. Si yo soy una tonta descerebrada, moralmente corrupta y ladrona, tú eres un capullo pretencioso, un sabelotodo con ínfulas y veleidades de artista. —Luchando para ocultar el tembleque que me recorría... una reacción ante el subidón de adrenalina debido a que por una vez me defendía yo sola... di un paso atrás, satisfecha por la llamarada de sorpresa en sus ojos—. Ya ves, yo también puedo opinar sobre un libro mirando solo la cubierta.

Sin concederle la oportunidad de una réplica de listillo, hice balancear las caderas para acabar con el temblor y anduve pavoneándome por la galería y doblé una mampara hasta encontrar a mi novio. Chelsea ya llevaba demasiado rato monopolizando a Royce. Me acerqué con sigilo y deslicé la mano por su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de su delicioso trasero. Dejó de prestar atención a Chelsea y me miró los ahora resplandecientes ojos.

Me lamí los labios con gesto seductor. —Me aburro, cielo. Vamos.

Sin hacer caso del resoplido de fastidio de Chelsea, Royce volvió a felicitarla por la fabulosa exposición y me acompañó a la salida, dispuesto a recibir la promesa reflejada en mis ojos.

Royce gemía en mi oído, sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías en sacudidas hasta que por fin se corrió. Los músculos de la espalda se le relajaron bajo mis manos, y se desplomó sobre mí un instante mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Le besé en el cuello con ternura mientras se echaba hacia atrás, el cariño por mí se reflejó en sus ojos. Bonito de ver.

—No te has corrido —señaló con tono discreto.

No, no me había corrido. Tenía el cerebro demasiado agitado: pensamientos de la noche anterior, de Emmett y la discusión en la que se negaba a soltarme.

—Sí que me he corrido.

Malcolm torció la boca. —Cariño, conmigo no tienes por qué fingir. —Me besó dulcemente y se echó hacia atrás sonriendo burlón—. Ahora sí, ya verás. —Hizo el gesto de bajar por mi cuerpo, y lo agarré con las manos tensas y detuve su descenso.

—No tienes por qué. —Empecé a incorporarme. Y Royce se apartó del todo y se apoyó de costado para dejarme mover—. Has tenido un día duro. Mejor que duermas un poco.

Su enorme mano bajó por mi cadera desnuda para impedir que me levantara de la cama. Lo miré y vi preocupación en sus ojos. —¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

Decidí mentir. —Cuando antes he llamado a Ben, me ha parecido que mamá tenía algún problema. Me preocupa, eso es todo.

Ahora se incorporó Royce, con las cejas juntas. —Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Como no quería perturbarle, ni quería tampoco que eso afectara a nuestra relación, me incliné y le di un intenso beso en la boca, y me retiré un poco para mirarle a los ojos y que él viese que yo era sincera. —Esta noche quería estar contigo.

Eso le gustó. Me sonrió y me dio un beso rápido. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cariño.

Asentí y le dediqué otra sonrisa antes de ir a toda prisa a asearme. Nunca había pasado la noche entera con Royce. Después del sexo me iba porque imaginaba que era eso lo que él quería. Imaginaba que era eso lo que le satisfacía. Y como no me había pedido nunca que me quedara, seguramente no me equivocaba.

Cuando estaba lista para salir, vi que Royce se había dormido. Observé el fuerte y desnudo cuerpo tirado en la cama, y recé por que esta fuera la relación definitiva. Llamé a un taxi, y cuando sonó el teléfono dos veces para decirme que había llegado, me marché en silencio, intentando no tener en cuenta el desasosiego que se había apoderado de mí.

Hacía casi un año que había trasladado a mi familia desde el enorme piso de Leith Walk a otro más pequeño situado en una calle que daba al Walk, London Road; técnicamente, Lower London Road. Ahora estaba al doble de distancia del trabajo, lo que significaba que, la mayoría de los días, debía coger un autobús en vez de ir andando. De todos modos, valía la pena por lo que nos ahorrábamos en alquiler. Mi madre había alquilado el piso de Leith Walk cuando yo contaba catorce años, pero muy pronto me correspondió a mí asumir el gasto, lo mismo que ahora. Cuando entramos en el piso nuevo, estaba en condiciones penosas, pero al final había convencido al casero para que me dejara decorarlo pagando de mi bolsillo. Algo de presupuesto ajustado.

Menos de diez minutos después de abandonar el piso de Royce, el taxista me dejó en casa. Entré en el edificio y enseguida me puse a andar de puntillas para no hacer ruido con los tacones. Al tomar la estrecha y oscura escalera en espiral, de tan acostumbrada que estaba ya ni veía el frío y húmedo hueco de hormigón lleno de grafitis. El hueco de la escalera del otro piso era igual. En esos sitios se oía todo, y como yo sabía lo mucho que fastidiaba que te despertaran vecinos borrachos con su golpeteo de zapatos y su jovialidad empapada en alcohol, procuré no hacer ruido alguno mientras subía a la tercera planta.

Entré en silencio en el oscuro piso, me quité los zapatos y primero fui de puntillas por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Ben. Abrí solo un poco la puerta, y gracias a la luz que se derramaba por debajo de las cortinas alcancé a distinguirle la cabeza, casi toda cubierta por el edredón. La inquietud que siempre sentía por él se aligeró un poco ahora que podía ver con mis propios ojos que estaba sano y salvo, pero la inquietud no llegaba a desaparecer nunca del todo... en parte porque los padres nunca dejan de preocuparse por sus hijos y en parte debido a la mujer que dormía en la habitación de enfrente.

Me deslicé en el cuarto de mi madre y me la encontré despatarrada en la cama con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas y el camisón arrugado de modo que se veía el algodón rosa de debajo. Menos mal que llevaba ropa interior. A pesar de todo no podía dejar que se enfriara, así que la tapé al instante con el edredón y entonces vi la botella vacía junto a la cama. La cogí al punto y salí del cuarto y la llevé a la pequeña cocina. La coloqué con las demás y advertí que ya tocaba bajar la caja al contenedor de reciclaje.

Las miré un momento y me sentí agotada, y el agotamiento se convirtió en resentimiento hacia la botella y todos los problemas que nos había causado. En cuanto hubo quedado claro que mamá ya no tenía interés en nada, ni siquiera autoridad en su propia casa, me hice cargo yo. En aquella época, yo pagaba puntualmente cada mes el alquiler del piso de tres habitaciones. Había ahorrado un montón, trabajaba la tira de horas, y, lo mejor de todo, mi madre no podía ni acercarse a mi dinero. De todas maneras, no había sido nunca el caso. Hubo un tiempo en que la pasta sí que fue algo preocupante, cuando alimentar y vestir a Ben era de veras un problema. Me prometí a mí misma que eso no volvería a pasar. Por ello, aunque en el banco había dinero, no se podía gastar alegremente.

Yo había intentado borrar buena parte de nuestra vida anterior. Cuando era joven, mi tío Eleazar —pintor y decorador— solía llevarme con él y enseñarme lo que hacía para los amigos y la familia. Trabajé con él justo hasta que se marchó a América. El tío Eleazar me había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y yo disfruté al máximo de aquellos momentos. Lo de transformar un espacio tenía algo de relajante, era terapéutico. Así que de vez en cuando iba en busca de gangas y redecoraba el piso, como había hecho al mudarnos. Hacía solo unos meses que había empapelado la pared principal del salón con ese atrevido papel color chocolate con flores azul verdoso. Había pintado las otras paredes de color crema y comprado varios cojines color chocolate para el viejo sofá de cuero color crema. Aunque al final no sacaríamos ningún beneficio económico del cambio, lo primero que hice al mudarnos fue arrancar los revestimientos de suelos de madera noble y recuperar su viejo esplendor. Había sido el mayor gasto, pero valía la pena sentirnos orgullosos de nuestro hogar, al margen de lo provisional que fuera. Aunque no gastamos demasiado en el resto, el piso tenía un aspecto moderno, limpio y bien cuidado. Era un piso al que Ben no le importaría invitar a sus amigos... si no fuera por nuestra mamá.

La mayoría de los días yo lidiaba con lo que a mí y a Cole nos había tocado en suerte. Hoy me sentía afectiva, más allá de la paz y la seguridad que me esforzaba por conseguir. Quizá se me calentaba la sangre debido al cansancio.

Tras decidir que ya era hora de echar unas cabezadas, fui tranquilamente hasta el extremo del pasillo sin hacer caso de los ronquidos borrachos del cuarto de mi madre, y crucé calladamente la puerta de mi habitación y dejé el mundo afuera.

Yo tenía la habitación más pequeña del piso. Dentro había una cama individual, un armario —casi toda mi ropa, incluido el montón de eBay, compartía espacio con la de Ben en los armarios de su cuarto y un par de estanterías abarrotadas, donde había desde novelas románticas paranormales hasta libros de historia. Leía de todo, absolutamente de todo. Me encantaba que los libros me transportaran a cualquier sitio, incluso hacia atrás en el tiempo.

Me quité el Dolce & Gabanna y lo guardé en la bolsa de la limpieza en seco. El tiempo diría si iba a conservarlo o no. En el piso hacía un frío que pelaba, así que me puse el cálido pijama y me metí bajo las mantas.

Habiendo sido un día tan largo, creía que me dormiría enseguida. Pero no. Me quedé mirando fijamente al techo, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Emmett. Creía estar acostumbrada a que la gente me considerase una inútil, pero por alguna razón el recuerdo de su actitud se me clavaba en el costado como un cuchillo. Y, con todo, no podía echarle la culpa a nadie salvo a mí misma.

Yo elegí ese camino.

Me puse de lado y me subí el edredón hasta la barbilla. No me consideraba infeliz.

De todos modos, tampoco sabía si era feliz.

Supuse que daba igual siempre y cuando el resultado final fuera la felicidad de Ben. Nuestra mamá había sido bastante desastre como madre... y catorce años atrás me había jurado a mí misma cuidar de mi hermanito. Lo único que importaba es que él creciera con autoestima y yo fuera capaz de darle lo que precisara para desenvolverse en la vida.

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Calle Londres. Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que esta teniendo este segundo libro y gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de fans que tiene la pareja de Em &Rose! Gracias a los lectores y en especial a:**

 **ackanne: Espero que te guste esta segunda parte tanto como la primera! Y no te preocupes que aquí también tendremos mucho de Bella &Edward *-* Besos!**

 **Rosemmett: Hola! Como estas! Me alegra que te guste la historia; Ben tiene 14 años y pues Rose y Royce no viven juntos pero si se están acostando, es triste pero tenemos que ser realistas, no podemos esperar que Emmett sea el primer hombre de Rose, al menos no en esta historia :) Y bueno al principio tendremos ganas de matar a nuestro querido Emmett pero te aseguro que después todo lo compensa con creces. En fin un abrazo y besos para ti!**

 **En el próximo capitulo conoceremos algunos secretos de nuestra Rose y la crudeza de Bella para decir las cosas hará acto de presencia una vez mas...**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**_

 _ **—Yo no estoy sola. Tengo a Ben.**_

 _ **—Vale. —Bella negó con la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia mí. Me volví hacia ella ligeramente, el estómago revuelto tras oírla—. Voy a decirlo y ya está.**_

 _ **Prepárate, Rose.**_

 _ **—¿Cómo puedes aceptar ayuda de Royce y de esos otros y no de una amiga?**_

 _ **¡Porque es algo completamente distinto!**_

 _ ** _—Es distinto —le dije con tono suave—. For_ ma parte del hecho de tener una relación con un tío de pasta. No sé hacer gran cosa, Bella. No soy una erudita como Alice ni una escritora como tú. Soy una novia. Soy una buena novia, y a mi novio le gusta demostrar su agradecimiento siendo generoso con su dinero.**_

 _ **—Uno: En ti hay mucho más de lo que dices. Dos: ¿Te das cuenta de que te has descrito prácticamente como una puta con pretensiones?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo N°3**

Miré contrariada la factura de la luz y decidí que ya volvería a mirarla después, cuando no estuviese tan cansada. Aún podía dormir unas horas antes de levantarme para llevar a Ben a la escuela, algo que hacía siempre y con gusto.

Luego regresaba a casa y me pasaba el día limpiando el piso, espabilaba a mamá lo suficiente para ayudarla a lavarse y vestirse, y a continuación la dejaba viendo algún estúpido programa de entrevistas mientras me iba a hacer la compra.

Miré la factura de la luz entrecerrando los ojos. No me veía muy capaz de descifrarla. Nunca he entendido cómo funcionan las tarifas. Con independencia de cómo lo calculasen, me sacaban la pasta. «Asquerosos gilipollas», dije entre dientes, lanzando la factura a la mesita baja y haciendo caso omiso de la sobresaltada mirada de Ben, que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

Desde que ya era lo bastante mayor para imitarme, cuando él estaba cerca yo reprimía mi lenguaje. Ni hablar de meter la pata.

Si fingía no haber dicho nada, a lo mejor él hacía lo mismo.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y cerré los ojos frente a la luz con la esperanza de que eso me aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Oí a Ben andar arrastrando los pies, seguí el sonido de un cajón que se abría segundos antes de que me cayera en el pecho algo pequeño. Despegué los ojos y miré el minúsculo proyectil.

Un chicle _Nicorette._

Noté que se me curvaba hacia arriba una comisura de la boca y miré a Ben desde debajo de las pestañas mientras él me observaba fijamente. —Ya no me hacen falta los chicles.

Ben me lanzó un gruñido y se encogió de hombros, gestos que este año se estaban volviendo cada vez más habituales. —Cuando intentabas dejar de fumar, decías muchas palabrotas.

Arqueé una ceja. —Dejé de fumar hace tres meses.

Otra vez a encogerse de hombros, mierda. —Lo decía por si acaso.

Yo no necesitaba fumar. Necesitaba dormir. Vale, a veces quería fumar de veras. Pero por fin la desesperación había desaparecido..., esa agitación interior en que cada terminación nerviosa parecía suspirar por un cigarrillo durante las primeras semanas después de dejarlo. Me gustaría decir que estaba motivada para dejar el tabaco porque eso sería lo correcto. Pero no. Algunos amigos míos habían intentado dejarlo sin imaginarse la terrible experiencia. Yo ya tenía en mi vida suficientes cosas para meter una adicción en la lista. No, dejé de fumar por la única cosa del mundo que significaba algo para mí, y ahora mismo esa cosa tenía el largo cuerpo doblado en el suelo, con sus dibujos de cómics desparramados delante del televisor.

Ben me había pedido que dejara el tabaco hacia años, cuando se enteró de que fumar «era malo». Yo no le había hecho caso, porque él, con siete años y más interesado en Iron Man que en mis malas costumbres, nunca había perseguido realmente ese objetivo.

Pero hace unos meses, en su clase de salud pasaron un vídeo bastante asqueroso sobre el daño que el tabaco podía hacer a los pulmones y las consecuencias... como el cáncer de pulmón. Y claro, Ben es un chico listo. Sabía perfectamente que el tabaco mataba. Los paquetes de cigarrillos llevan una etiqueta en negrita que dice FUMAR MATA; si Ben no lo hubiera sabido, sí que me habría preocupado.

Sin embargo, creo que fue precisamente entonces cuando se le ocurrió que el tabaco podía matarme a mí. Llegó a casa con actitud agresiva y tiró todos mis cigarrillos por el retrete. Nunca le había visto actuar con tanta decisión ante nada... la cara casi morada por la emoción, los ojos encendidos. Me exigió que lo dejara.

No tenía que decir nada más: lo llevaba todo escrito en el rostro.

No quiero que mueras, Rose. No puedo perderte.

Así que lo dejé.

Me hice con los parches y los chicles y pasé por los horrendos monos. Ahora que ya no tenía que comprar chicles ni parches estaba ahorrando dinero, sobre todo desde que el tabaco no hacía más que subir de precio. En cualquier caso, fumar parecía ser socialmente inaceptable. Bella se puso contentísima, y he de admitir que estuvo bien no tener que aguantar su mala cara cada vez que yo regresaba de un descanso oliendo a humo de cigarrillo.

—Ahora estoy bien —le aseguré a Ben.

Siguió haciendo bosquejos en el libro de cómics que estaba creando. El chico tenía talento de veras.

—¿Por qué las palabrotas, entonces?

—Ha subido la luz.

Ben soltó un bufido.

—¿Hay algo que no haya subido?

Estaba al corriente, sin duda. Desde que tenía cuatro años miraba las noticias con avidez.

—Es verdad.

—¿No has de prepararte para ir a trabajar?

Emití un gruñido. —Sí, vale, papá.

Me concedió otro encogimiento de hombros antes de inclinarse otra vez sobre sus dibujos, señal de que estaba a punto de dejar de prestarme atención. El pelo castaño rojizo le tapaba la frente, y reprimí el impulso de apartárselo. Ya se le veía demasiado largo, pero no le gustaría que lo llevara al barbero. —¿Has hecho los deberes?

—Hemmm...

Vaya pregunta más tonta.

Miré el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Ben tenía razón. Tenía que ir arreglándome para mi turno en el Club 39. Menos mal que esa noche Bella estaba conmigo. Trabajar con tu mejor amiga era una ventaja.

—Es verdad. Más vale que...

 _¡Pum!_

—¡Oh, mierda!

El estrépito y el taco iluminaron el apartamento y pensé que gracias a Dios el vecino de abajo se había marchado y el piso estaba vacío. Temía el día que llegara un nuevo inquilino.

—¡Rooooose! —chilló ella con tono desvalido—. ¡Rosalieeee!

Ben me miraba fijamente; la rebeldía le abrasaba los ojos y en sus rasgos juveniles se reflejaba un dolor opresivo. —Déjala, Rose.

Meneé la cabeza con un nudo en el estómago. —Solo la tranquilizaré para que no tengas que preocuparte por ella esta noche.

—¡ROOOSE!

—¡Voy! —grité, y eché los hombros para atrás dispuesta a vérmelas con ella.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, y no me sorprendió nada ver a mi madre en el suelo, junto a la cama, agarrada a las sábanas mientras intentaba levantarse. Una botella de ginebra se había roto contra la mesilla, y el suelo estaba lleno de trocitos de vidrio. Vi que dejaba caer una mano hacia uno de los trozos y me precipité hacia ella y le aparté el brazo de un tirón.

—No —dije con suavidad—. Vidrio.

—Me he caído, Rose —lloriqueó.

Asentí y me agaché para pasarle las manos bajo las axilas. Tras arrastrar el flacucho cuerpo a la cama, le alcé las piernas y las deslicé bajo el edredón.

—Deja que limpie esto.

—Necesito más, Rose.

Exhalé un suspiro y bajé la cabeza. Mi madre, Lilian, era una alcohólica sin remedio. Siempre tenía ganas de tomar una copa. Cuando yo era más joven, la situación no había sido tan grave como ahora. Durante los dos primeros años desde la mudanza de Glasgow a Edimburgo, mamá logró conservar su empleo en una importante empresa privada de limpieza. Su afición a la bebida había ido a más tras marcharse el tío Eleazar, pero cuando volvieron sus problemas de espalda y se le diagnosticó una hernia discal, empezó a abusar. Dejó el trabajo y pasó a cobrar una pensión de invalidez. Yo contaba quince años. Como no podía trabajar hasta cumplir los dieciséis, durante un año tuvimos una vida de mierda subsistiendo gracias a la asistencia social y a los escasos ahorros. Se suponía que mamá debía mantenerse activa —al menos, caminar— debido a la maltrecha espalda. Sin embargo, al volverse una especie de eremita que oscilaba entre largos períodos postrada en cama bebiendo y breves estallidos de cólera seguidos de sopores etílicos frente al televisor, el dolor aumentó. Abandoné la escuela a los dieciséis años y conseguí un empleo de recepcionista en una peluquería. Trabajaba en exceso para llegar a fin de mes. Entre los pros estaba que, mientras en el instituto no había hecho realmente amistades, en la peluquería sí. Tras leer no sé qué artículo sobre el síndrome de fatiga crónica, empecé a incumplir mi horario con la excusa de que tenía que estar en casa para cuidar de Ben porque mi madre sufría el síndrome de fatiga crónica. Como yo sabía muy poco sobre la compleja afección, fingía considerarla demasiado perturbadora para hablar de ella. De todos modos, esto me parecía mucho menos vergonzoso que la verdad.

Miré desde debajo de las pestañas, fulminando con la resentida mirada a la mujer de la cama sin conseguir que parpadeara siquiera. En otro tiempo, había sido una mujer despampanante: alta como yo, figura esbelta y color natural del pelo. Pero ahora, medio calva y con la piel estropeada, mi madre de cuarenta y un años parecía tener casi sesenta.

—No te queda ginebra.

Le tembló la boca.

—¿Me traes un poco?

—No. —No lo hacía nunca y también se lo había prohibido a Ben—. En todo caso, debo ir a trabajar. —Me dispuse a irme.

Se le onduló el labio con gesto asqueado, los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre entrecerrándose de odio. El veneno le había vuelto la voz pastosa.

—¡No puedes traer a mamá una puta copa! ¡Eres una putilla holgazana! ¡Crees que no sé qué andas haciendo! Golfeando. ¡Abriendo las putas piernas para cualquier hombre que quiera follarte! ¡He criado una ramera! ¡Una maldita ramera!

Acostumbrada a la «doble personalidad» de mi madre, salí del cuarto arrastrando los pies, notando las chispas que echaba Ben mientras pasaba por la puerta del salón y me dirigía a la cocina en busca de una escoba. La voz de mi madre subió de intensidad, los insultos más rápidos y seguidos, y al volver vi a Ben con una hoja de papel arrugada en su puño cerrado. Lo miré y negué con la cabeza para indicarle que no pasaba nada y proseguí hasta la habitación de mamá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Interrumpió la diatriba el tiempo suficiente para hacerme la pregunta mientras yo me agachaba a recoger los vidrios de la botella. No le hice caso. —¡Deja esto aquí!

—Te podrías cortar, mamá.

Oí que volvía a gimotear y noté el cambio. Llevaba tanto tiempo aguantándola que ya sabía qué tocaba ahora. Había solo dos posibilidades: el cariño lastimero o la mordacidad hiriente. Estaba a punto de hacer su aparición el cariño lastimero.

—Lo siento. —Se le entrecortó la respiración y se puso a llorar en silencio—. No hablaba en serio. Yo te quiero.

—Lo sé. —Me puse en pie—. Pero no te puedo traer nada de beber, mamá.

Mi madre se incorporó, junto las cejas, con los dedos temblorosos mientras alcanzaba el bolso que tenía en la mesilla de noche. —Que vaya Ben. Tengo dinero.

—Mamá, Ben es demasiado joven. No le atenderán. —Prefería que se creyera eso, que no es que él no estuviera dispuesto a ayudar. No quería que Ben tuviera que soportar su malhumor mientras yo estuviera trabajando.

Mi madre dejó caer el brazo. —¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Eso significaba que saldría ella. Me mordí la lengua para no discutir. Si me marchaba, necesitaba tenerla contenta. —Deja que recoja esto y te ayudo.

Al salir de la habitación, Ben estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Me tendió las manos. —Dame —dijo señalando los vidrios con la cabeza—. Ayúdala.

Sentí un dolor que me apretaba el pecho. Era un buen chico. —Cuando hayas terminado, llévate el libro de cómics a tu cuarto. Esta noche no te cruces con ella.

Ben asintió, pero al volverse percibí la tensión en su cuerpo. Se hacía mayor y estaba cada vez más frustrado con nuestra situación y su incapacidad para hacer nada al respecto. Mi intención era solo que aguantara los siguientes cuatro años. Entonces Ben tendría dieciocho, y yo podría sacarlo legalmente de ahí y alejarlo de mamá.

Cuando Bella se enteró de mi situación, me preguntó por qué no cogía a Ben y nos marchábamos los dos y ya está. Bueno, no habíamos hecho esto porque mamá ya había amenazado con llamar, en tal caso, a la policía: tenía garantizado que estaríamos con ella para alimentarla y hacerle compañía. Yo ni siquiera podía solicitar la custodia a los tribunales, pues había el peligro de que no me la concedieran, y en cuanto los servicios sociales averiguasen lo de nuestra madre, seguramente lo pondrían al cuidado de alguna institución. Además, deberían ponerse en contacto con mi padre, y la verdad, no quería que este reapareciera en nuestra vida.

Pasé media hora adecentando mínimamente a mamá para que pudiera salir de casa. No temía que deambulara por ahí, en los pubs y restaurantes de nuestra concurrida calle, pues ella parecía tan avergonzada de su estado como nosotros. La necesidad de beber era lo único que la empujaba a salir; incluso se aficionó a comprar la bebida online para no tener que bajar tanto a la calle.

Cuando estuve duchada y vestida para ir a trabajar, mamá ya había vuelto al piso con sus botellas de ginebra y se había sentado frente al televisor, así que me alegré de haberle dicho a Ben que se fuera a su cuarto. Entonces asomé la cabeza y le dije, como hacía siempre, que si pasaba algo me llamara al bar.

Al salir no me despedí de mamá. Para qué.

Salí del edificio y me preparé para la noche, dejando aparte mi preocupación y mi enfado para poder concentrarme en el trabajo. Tenía ganas de andar y me sobraba tiempo. Así que marché con brío cuesta abajo por la calle Londres, de modo que el paseo de quince minutos duraría solo diez, pero en cuanto llegué al más conocido Leith Walk, aflojé el paso. Los maravillosos olores procedentes del restaurante indio de debajo de nuestro viejo piso junto con la fría noche me despertaron un poco. Subí a zancadas por la ajetreada y ancha calle con sus restaurantes y tiendas, dejé atrás el Edinburgh Playhouse y el Omni Centre, y lamenté no ir elegantemente camino al cine o al teatro. Crucé cerca de la parte superior del Walk, giré hacia Picardy Place, y mientras me encaminaba a George Street recé para ser capaz de olvidarme de la escena que había dejado en el piso.

La gerente, Su, no tenía horario. Los fines de semana, casi nunca trabajaba a primera hora, pues confiaba en que los empleados más antiguos y los tipos de seguridad ya se ocuparían del local. A veces trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la noche, renunciando a las de jueves, viernes y sábado, que resultaban las más concurridas. Me daba igual. De hecho era mejor no tener a un jefe echándome el aliento en la nuca, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo irritante que era el de mi empleo de día.

Ni se me pasó por la cabeza no darle a Su el teléfono de Emmett. Se había portado conmigo como un capullo, pero no podía menos que compadecerme de su condición de desempleado. Supongo que el destino pensaba igual, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo pillé a Su justo antes de marcharse. Nos tropezamos en George Street, en lo alto de las escaleras que bajaban al bar, y tuve que cruzarme literalmente en su camino para que no escapara, pues estaba a todas luces desesperada por pirarse. —Rose, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, casi saltando sobre el pulpejo de los pies mientras ladeaba la cabeza buscando mi mirada. Con su poco más de metro y medio de estatura, Su era una cuarentona pequeñita, de pelo rizado y llena de energía, que parecía tener siempre la cabeza en lo que no correspondia. Me sorprendía que dirigiese el Club 39, pero es que era amiga íntima del propietario, un individuo bastante esquivo llamado Oscar.

Bajé la mirada y le dirigí una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Aún buscas un barman?

Su resopló con fuerza metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. —Sí. Quiero a otro tío como Craig; presentan la solicitud montones de chicas, pero ningún chico atractivo como Craig.

 _Encantador._

Tenía muy claro que los empleados del Club 39 eran todos atractivos, pero oírlo decir tan a las claras en el lugar de trabajo sin concesión alguna a la ética me obligó a reprimir un bufido. Disimulé al punto con una compungida sonrisa de complicidad.

—Bien, pues tengo la solución a tu problema. —Saqué el móvil—. Se llama Emmett, tiene experiencia detrás de la barra, puede comenzar enseguida y es bastante atractivo. — _Un gilipollas de cuidado, pero guapo._

Su anotó el número con una sonrisa ancha y contagiosa. —Pinta bien, Rose. Gracias.

—De nada.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y yo bajé a toda prisa al sótano y dediqué una luminosa sonrisa al seguridad, Brian, y a Phil, el portero de noche.

—Buenas noches, Rose. —Brian me guiñó el ojo al pasar.

—Buenas noches. ¿Te ha perdonado la parienta que se te olvidara su cumple? —dije, aminorando el paso y volviéndome en espera de su respuesta. El sábado por la noche, el pobre Brian había ido a trabajar de un humor fatal. Se le había pasado el cumpleaños de su mujer, y en vez de enfadarse un poco, Jennifer, su esposa desde hacía diez años, se había mostrado realmente dolida. Había habido lágrimas. Brian, que parecía un oso pardo aunque más bien de peluche, estaba consternado.

Pero si aquella mueca burlona tenía algo que ver, el asunto se había calmado.

—Sí, puse esa película que decías tú. Funcionó como un hechizo.

Me reí entre dientes. —Me alegro. —Sugerí a Brian que hablara con Sadie, una de las estudiantes que trabajaba en el bar y que estaba en la filmoteca de la Universidad de Edimburgo. Pensé que ella podría obtener permiso para usar uno de los proyectores y para que Brian pudiera llevar a Jennifer a un pase privado de su película favorita, Oficial y caballero, en una pantalla grande.

—¿Aún sales con el ganador de la lotería, Rose? —preguntó Phil, que estaba repasándome con los ojos de arriba abajo. Aunque no es que hubiera mucho que ver: iba embutida en mi cálido abrigo de invierno.

Ladeé la cabeza, ahora con mi sonrisa más insinuante. Phil era un tío solo unos años mayor que yo, soltero, mono, que me proponía continuamente que saliéramos juntos.

—Sí, Philip.

Emitió un suspiro sonoro, los oscuros ojos brillando bajo las titilantes luces de la puerta del club.

—Cuando cortes, házmelo saber. Tengo un buen hombro sobre el que llorar.

Brian resopló.

—Si no vomitaras mierda de esa, a lo mejor tendrías alguna posibilidad.

Phil masculló algo y soltó una palabrota. Siguiendo el ritual acostumbrado, me reí y los dejé con su pelea.

—Mírate. —Bella me sonrió burlona mientras yo entraba como si tal cosa en el vacío bar, pero al verme la cara su expresión cambió—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Esta noche... —Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que estábamos realmente solas— he pasado un mal rato con mi madre. —Acabé de bajar los escalones y entré en la barra. Tras pasar por su lado rozándola, oí sus pasos siguiéndome a la pequeña sala de personal.

—¿Qué ha sido? —preguntó Bella en voz baja mientras yo metía el bolso en la taquilla.

Me volví hacia ella y me quité el abrigo para dejar ver el mismo uniforme que lucía ella: una camiseta sin mangas con CLUB 39 garabateado sobre el pecho derecho y unos vaqueros negros estrechos que me hacían las piernas aún más largas.

Bella estaba de pie frente a mí con su pose típica. Llevaba la gruesa melena de pelo castaño recogida atrás en una desordenada coleta y me miraba preocupada con sus exóticos ojos de felino y los carnosos labios apretados. Bella no era una belleza tradicional, pero atractiva sí. No me extrañaba que Edward se hubiera enamorado de ella. Su fría actitud sarcástica chocaba tanto con su sexualidad involuntaria pero manifiesta, que cualquier tío se quedaba intrigado.

Sí. Hacíamos buena pareja. Y conseguíamos buenas propinas.

—Mamá se ha caído de la cama, ha roto la última botella de ginebra y ha pillado el berrinche habitual cuando le he dicho que no iba a traerle más. Cuando se ha tranquilizado, he tenido que ayudarle a arreglarse un poco para que pudiera salir del piso a comprar más bebida. —Resoplé amargada—. Y luego he tenido que dejar ahí a Ben.

—No le pasará nada.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Estaré toda la noche preocupada por él. ¿Te importa si llevo encima el móvil?

Bella arrugó la frente, apesadumbrada.

—Claro que no. Pero sabes cuál es la solución, ¿verdad?

—¿Un hada madrina?

—Sí.

—Se le levantó una comisura de la boca—. Solo que en vez de un hada madrina, es un cavernícola con traje.

No entendí nada.

—¡Edward! Te ha ofrecido un empleo muchas veces, Rose. Media jornada o jornada completa. Cógelo y ya está. Si aceptas la jornada completa, trabajarás durante el día y por la noche Ben dejará de ser una preocupación.

Intenté sentir solo gratitud al pasar por su lado y me esforcé de veras por dejar atrás la irritación. —No, Bella.

Bella me siguió detrás, y no me hizo falta mirarla para saber que estaría componiendo la testaruda expresión a la que recurría cuando los demás le formulaban preguntas a las que no quería responder.

—¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas si no quieres una solución?

—Eso no es una solución —repliqué con calma, mientras me ataba el corto delantal blanco alrededor de la cintura—. Es una limosna. —Le dirigí una sonrisa para atenuar el golpe de mis palabras.

Esa noche, estaba claro que mi amiga no atendía a razones.

—Mira, tardé mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que no todo podemos hacerlo solos.

—Yo no estoy sola. Tengo a Ben.

—Vale. —Bella negó con la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia mí. Me volví hacia ella ligeramente, el estómago revuelto tras oírla—. Voy a decirlo y ya está.

 _Prepárate, Rose._

—¿Cómo puedes aceptar ayuda de Royce y de esos otros y no de una amiga?

 _¡Porque es algo completamente distinto!_

—Es distinto —le dije con tono suave—. Forma parte del hecho de tener una relación con un tío de pasta. No sé hacer gran cosa, Bella. No soy una erudita como Alice ni una escritora como tú. Soy una novia. Soy una buena novia, y a mi novio le gusta demostrar su agradecimiento siendo generoso con su dinero.

Me sorprendió la tremenda furia que centelleó en los ojos de Bella, y retrocedí de manera automática.

—Uno: En ti hay mucho más de lo que dices. Dos: ¿Te das cuenta de que te has descrito prácticamente como una puta con pretensiones?

También habría podido darme un puñetazo. Sentí un dolor en lo más hondo mientras me apartaba de sus palabras, con el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. —Bella...

Vi que le recorría la cara una sombra de arrepentimiento, y agachó la cabeza y la meneó.

—En ti hay mucho más, Rose. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que la gente diga de ti esas guarradas? Antes de conocerte, creía que eras una tía legal pero a la vez una mercenaria buscadora de oro. Me equivoqué al juzgarte... como los demás. Pero tú permites que se piense eso. Ni te imaginas cuántas veces quise dar a Craig una patada en los huevos por la manera de hablarte. Rose, no te respeta nadie porque tú no exiges respeto. Hace solo un año que sé la verdad y me cuesta lidiar con ella. No sé cómo lo haces tú. Ni sé si lo haces siquiera.

Desde la puerta, se filtraron en el bar risas y chácharas, y Bella se alejó para atender a los primeros clientes. La miré sintiéndome traumatizada, en carne viva... como si alguien me hubiera arrancado la piel y yo hubiera quedado desprotegida y sangrando.

—Yo te respeto —dijo bajito—. En serio. Sé por qué haces lo que haces y lo entiendo. Pero de una mártir antigua a una mártir actual te digo... supera todas esas sandeces y pide ayuda.

Entraron los clientes y me volví para atenderles con una resplandeciente sonrisa falsa, fingiendo que mi mejor amiga del mundo entero no acababa de llamarme todas las cosas que yo temía de mí misma.

A medida que iba transcurriendo la noche, fui capaz de arrinconar la opinión de Bella hasta lo más recóndito de mi cabeza, y coqueteé con clientes guapos, apoyada en la barra para susurrarles al oído, riéndome como una tonta de sus chistes, buenos o estúpidos, y en general dando a entender que estaba pasándomelo de muerte.

El bote de las propinas se llenó deprisa.

Dos segundos después de que un atractivo treintañero con un reloj deportivo Breitling me deslizara su número antes de irse, Bella estaba a mi lado agitando una coctelera.

Tenía una ceja arqueada como un signo de interrogación.

—¿No me decías la otra noche lo mucho que te gustaba Royce?

Dolorida aún por el despellejamiento anterior, me encogí de hombros con aire desenfadado. —Solo mantengo abiertas mis opciones.

Bella suspiró con fuerza. —Perdona si antes he herido tus sentimientos.

No acepté la disculpa al no tener claro siquiera si estaba preparada para ello, e hice un gesto en dirección a la barra. —Te espera tu cliente.

Durante el resto de la noche evité la conversación con ella y miré continuamente el móvil por si Ben quería decirme algo. Nada.

Cuando el club cerró y estuvimos listas para irnos, Bella me abordó mientras estaba poniéndome el abrigo.

—Eres un auténtico coñazo, ¿lo sabías? —Bufó y se puso el suyo.

Solté un gruñido.

—Es la peor disculpa que he oído en mi vida.

—Lamento que lo que he dicho haya sonado tan duro, pero no lamento haberlo dicho.

Saqué el bolso de la taquilla y le lancé una mirada cansada.

—Antes solías dejar que la gente viviera su vida. No te metías donde no te llamaban. Eso me gustaba de ti.

Ahora le tocaba gruñir a Bella.

—Sí, lo sé. También a mí me gustaba. Pero Edward me lo está quitando. —Se le retorció la boca en una mueca—. Siempre está metiendo las narices en la vida de las personas que le importan para saber si están bien o no.

Percibí que desaparecía parte del dolor anterior, un cálido bálsamo extendiéndose delicadamente encima.

—¿Estás diciendo que te importo?

Bella cogió su bolso y se me acercó a zancadas. Sus desafiantes ojos marrones se habían suavizado con una sorprendente dosis de emoción.

—Has acabado siendo una de las mejores personas que conozco y me revienta que estés en esta situación tan jodida y que no dejes que nadie te ayude. Al cabo de unos meses de conocer a Alice, me dijo que ojalá yo confiase más en ella. Por fin entiendo lo frustrante que debió ser para Alice... ver que yo necesitaba a alguien y no dejaba que fuera ella esa persona. Pienso lo mismo de ti, Rose. Veo a una buena persona con toda la vida por delante tomando un camino que lleva a la inevitable desgracia. Si puedo impedir que cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo... bueno, lo haré. —Sonrió en plan gallito—. Así que prepárate para verte acorralada. He aprendido del maestro. —Le brillaron los ojos solo de pensarlo—. Está esperándome fuera; mejor me voy.

Bella se marchó antes de que yo pudiera responder a su amenaza. No estaba muy segura de qué había querido decir, pero sí que sabía que, cuando quería, Bella era la persona más resuelta del planeta. No me hacía ninguna ilusión ser alguien a quien ella quisiera salvar tan decididamente.

Todo apuntaba a que sería agotador


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo N° 4**

—Lo siento, Royce. No puedo. —Noté que se me aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco mientras se me metía la ansiedad en las tripas para practicar kickboxing con mis nervios. Me sabía fatal rechazar su generoso ofrecimiento. Tan pronto empezaba yo a lanzar por ahí la palabra «no», normalmente las cosas empezaban a ir cuesta abajo.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo con calma desde el otro extremo de la línea—. No es hasta abril. Esto te da tiempo de sobra para encontrar a alguien que cuide de tu madre y de Ben durante el fin de semana.

Royce quería llevarme a París. Yo quería que me llevaran a París. No había salido nunca de Escocia, y supongo que era como la mayoría de las personas de mi edad: quería ver algo del mundo que había más allá de donde me había criado.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

—No confío en nadie para cuidarlos.

Menos mal que el suspiro de Royce no sonó exasperado y, con gran sorpresa mía, fue seguido de estas palabras: —Lo entiendo, nena. No te preocupes.

Seguía preocupada, claro.

—¿Seguro?

—No te preocupes más. —Royce se rio bajito—. No es el fin del mundo, Rose. Me gusta lo mucho que te importa tu familia. Es digno de admiración.

Un arrebato de acaloramiento y de placer me subió desde el pecho hasta las mejillas.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro.

De momento no supe qué decir. Me tranquilizaba que él se tomara tan bien mi negativa, pero seguía ansiosa. Aunque ahora por otra razón. A cada día que pasaba sentía más cariño por Royce. Eso esperaba yo, al menos.

El pasado me había enseñado que la esperanza era una cosa demasiado frágil para aferrarse a ella.

—Rose.

 _Uy._

—Perdona. Estaba en la luna.

—Pensando en mí, espero.

Sonreí burlona y hablé con voz de arrullo. —Después de trabajar puedo ir a tu casa para compensarte.

La voz de Malcolm se volvió más grave. —Nada me apetece más.

Colgamos y miré el móvil en mi mano. Maldita sea. Yo estaba esperando. Esperando que esta vez funcionara de verdad.

—Según Edward, te tendí una emboscada.

Sorprendida, alcé la vista mientras guardaba el bolso en la taquilla. Era un viernes por la noche, y el bar estaba ya de bote en bote. Como había llegado tarde, no había tenido realmente tiempo de charlar con Bella y Alistair, que sustituía a Craig y ya se ocupaba de la barra. Aprovechando una especie de tregua, me había escabullido para beberme un zumo y coger un chicle del bolso.

—¿Cómo?

Bella estaba apoyada en la entrada del cuarto del personal, con la música del bar sonando con fuerza a su espalda. Su rostro reflejaba contrariedad.

—Le he contado a Edward lo que te dije ayer y dice que te tendí una emboscada.

Sonreí. —A lo mejor un poco.

—Me ha dicho que aún tengo mucho que aprender.

Eso se merecía arquear una ceja.

—Él también, por lo visto.

—Sí. —Bella soltó un resoplido—. Ahora luce un cardenal como mi puño en el brazo izquierdo. Idiota condescendiente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque también a lo mejor, quizá... quién sabe si tiene algo de razón.

Parecía tan incómoda que resultaba casi gracioso.

—Bella, intentabas ser una buena amiga.

—Según Edward, debo ser sigilosa. Lo que conlleva no usar la palabra «puta» bajo ningún concepto.

Tuve un estremecimiento.

—Sí, no estaría mal.

Bella dio un paso hacia mí; toda la seguridad en sí misma parecía haberse esfumado.

—Anoche todo salió mal, ¿no?

—¿Significa esto por casualidad que no vas a meter más las narices en mis asuntos?

Bella emitió un bufido.

—Ni hablar.

—Bella...

—Solo voy a hacerlo mejor. Menos emboscadas, más acorralamientos.

Otra vez esa palabra.

—Mira, me parece que si quisieras ser «sigilosa», no me hablarías de tus intenciones para apartarme del «camino que lleva a la desgracia».

Bella cruzó los brazos y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Menos entrecomillados, guapa.

Levanté las manos en señal de capitulación.

—Era solo por decir algo.

—¡Señoras! —Alistair asomó la cabeza—. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Cogí el chicle y pasé junto a Bella rozándola. Se me escapó una sonrisa al imaginar lo que le preocupaba realmente.

—Oye, no estoy enfadada contigo. —Miré hacia atrás y vi que me seguía.

Ella asintió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros como si le diera igual cuando no era así. Por eso no estaba enfadada con ella. —Vale, guay.

Llegamos a la barra llena de clientes. —Entonces, ¿tú y Ben vendrán igualmente a cenar el domingo?

Le sonreí burlona pensando en la familia Masen y en el delicioso asado de Esme.

—No me perdería esta cena por nada.

La casa de los Masen era la clase de casa en la que me habría gustado que Ben y yo hubiéramos crecido. No por el hecho de que el magnífico piso estuviera en Stockbridge —aunque esto habría estado bien, sin duda— sino porque estaba lleno de calidez y de verdadera solidaridad familiar.

Esmerald Masen era la madre de Alice. Siendo joven, se había enamorado perdidamente del padre de Edward, Douglas Cullen, y se había quedado embarazada. Douglas había roto la relación pero había ofrecido ayuda económica y una indolente suplantación de identidad como padre. Edward había entrado en escena y se había hecho cargo de su hermanastra pequeña y había asumido el papel de papá joven/hermano mayor. Los dos estaban muy unidos... tanto que, de hecho, Edward tenía una relación más íntima con Esme y su esposo Carlisle que con su propia madre. En cuanto a Douglas, había muerto hacía unos años dejando dinero a Alice y sus negocios a Edward.

Alice tenía dos hermanastros divinos: Vanessa, un año y medio mayor que Ben, y Seth, de once años. Como es lógico, cuando yo llevaba a Ben a esas cenas los dos adolescentes tímidos casi no hablaban. Quien siempre acaparaba el tiempo de Ben era Seth, en todo caso, que tenía una amplia colección de videojuegos con los que ambos se volvían zombis.

Hace unos ocho meses, salí una noche con Bella y Alice. Al cabo de cinco minutos, tuve la clarísima sensación de que me acogían bajo su manto protector. Alice enseguida me invitó a su cena familiar del domingo (Bella sonreía con aire de complicidad cuando veía a alguien recibiendo el «tratamiento de Alice») insistiendo en que llevara conmigo a Ben. Tras dos meses eludiendo la invitación, llegué por fin a la conclusión de que seguir rechazándola me hacía sentir grosera. Por fin acabé yendo con Ben, y lo pasamos tan bien que en lo sucesivo asistimos a la cena dominical de los Masen siempre que nos fue posible.

Me encantaba porque era el único rato en que Ben y yo podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Al margen de lo que Bella hubiera contado a la pandilla del domingo, nunca nadie preguntó por mamá, y Ben y yo podíamos relajarnos unas horas a la semana. Además, Esme era la personificación de la madraza, y como mi hermano y yo no habíamos conocido eso, por una vez disfrutábamos de un trato cariñoso.

En la cena del domingo solían estar los Masen, Alice y su novio, Jasper, Edward y Bella.

Mientras aguardábamos a que la cena estuviera lista, yo solía juntarme con Vanessa. En cuanto al aspecto, Nessie era una versión reducida de su estupenda hermana mayor. Pero ella era alta para su edad, y si no estaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, ya habría llegado a su altura máxima de metro setenta y pico. Era de veras deslumbrante: pelo rubio corto, grandes ojos castaños aterciopelados que miraban desde debajo de un elegante flequillo, y rasgos finos entre los que se incluía un adorable mentón puntiagudo. Con un gran busto como nunca sería yo, lucía ya un escote muy decente y marcaba una bonita curva en las caderas. Con casi dieciséis años, parecía tener dieciocho, y si no hubiera sido por su timidez, seguramente habría habido chicos echando la puerta abajo y provocándole a Carlisle un fastidio interminable.

Yo era un ratón de biblioteca, pero Nessie, a quien le gustaba refugiarse en la literatura y los deberes escolares, me superaba. Lástima, pensaba yo, que no fuera más extrovertida, pues tenía una personalidad alucinante. Era más lista que el hambre, cariñosa, graciosa, algo más irritable que su hermana mayor. Me había acostumbrado a sentarme en su gran dormitorio, mirando en los montones de libros mientras ella me hablaba de todo y de nada.

—Este es bueno —señaló Nessie, y me volví desde la estantería y la vi alzando la vista desde el portátil. Por lo visto yo había hecho algo más interesante que sus amigos de Facebook.

—¿Este? —Agité ante ella el libro para adolescentes. La verdad es que yo no leía literatura juvenil, pero Bella se deshacía en elogios y decidí probar. Gracias a Nessie, mi bibliotecaria personal, me ahorraba una pasta.

Nessie asintió y sonrió, y se le formó un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Era una verdadera monada.

—Sale un tío atractivo.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Edad?

—Veinticuatro.

Agradablemente sorprendida, sonreí y hojeé.

—Bien. ¿Quién iba a decir que la literatura adolescente llegaría a ser tan subida de tono?

—El personaje principal tiene dieciocho. Y no es soez ni nada.

—Bueno es saberlo. —Me levanté de mi postura arrodillada y me acerqué tranquilamente hasta la enorme cama y me dejé caer a su lado. —No me gustaría que corrompieras mi inocencia.

Nessie soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que eso ya lo ha hecho Royce.

Resoplé débilmente de regocijo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas? ¿Ya te has fijado en un chico?

Como es natural, me esperaba que ella negara con la cabeza y frunciera el ceño como siempre que yo le hacía esta pregunta. Pero, oh, sorpresa, se ruborizó.

 _Interesante._

Me incorporé y le cogí el portátil y lo dejé sobre la cama para que me prestase toda la atención. —Cuéntamelo todo.

Nessie me dirigió una mirada sesgada.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Ni a Alice ni a Bella ni a mamá...

—Lo prometo —dije rápidamente sintiendo una andanada de emociones. Los primeros amores son excitantes.

Poniendo mala cara ante mi obvia anticipación, Vanessa meneó la cabeza.

—No es que salga con él.

Sonreí con aire burlón.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

Se encogió de hombros con gesto vacilante, los ojos de repente llenos de consternación.

—Yo no le gusto igual.

—¿A quién? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es mayor.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago.

—¿Mayor?

Nessie debió de notar al tono de reproche en mi voz porque espantó mi inquietud con un gesto rápido de la mano. —Tiene dieciocho años. Está en último curso.

—¿Cómo os habéis conocido? —Aunque estaba dispuesta a ser amiga de Nessie, también quería detalles para decidir si había o no motivos de preocupación. Si hablábamos de chicos, Nessie tenía solo quince años, y yo no quería que nadie se aprovechase de ella.

Relajada, Nessie se volvió hacia mí, más cómoda al poder confiarme su historia.

—El año pasado, unos chicos empezaron a reírse de mí y de mis amigas. Cuando estábamos juntas, a nosotras realmente no nos molestaba. Se trataba solo de palabras, y ellos eran solo una panda de idiotas que hacían campana e intimidaban a los que querían ir a clase. —Puso los ojos en blanco ante la estupidez de los jóvenes de la especie humana—. En todo caso, un día del curso pasado perdí el autobús y eché a andar hacia casa. Me siguieron.

Agarré el edredón con los ojos como platos.

—¿Ellos...?

—No pasa nada —cortó para tranquilizarme—. Jacob los detuvo.

Apreté los labios mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa ante la bobalicona manera de pronunciar el nombre.

—¿Jacob?

Nessie asintió, ahora con una sonrisa algo más que tímida.

—Su padre es afroamericano, pero la familia de su madre es italoamericana con parientes en Escocia. Él es de Chicago, pero se mudó aquí el año pasado para vivir con sus tíos. Estaba con un par de amigos y vio que los otros me seguían y me hostigaban. Los ahuyentó, se presentó y me acompañó a casa aunque yo iba en dirección contraria a la suya.

De momento, bien.

Asentí animándola a continuar.

—Me dijo que cada vez que perdiera el autobús me acompañaría a casa. Entonces, una vez terminaban las clases, empezó a rondar por allí con sus amigos para ver si yo cogía el autobús. Las dos veces que lo perdí, cumplió su palabra y me acompañó.

¿Qué buscaba ese chico?

—¿Te ha pedido que salgas con él?

Nessie emitió un suspiro teatral.

—Aquí está la cosa. Lo único que hace es protegerme, como si yo fuera su hermanita o algo así.

Vale, a lo mejor es solo un buen chico.

—¿Es por tu timidez? ¿No hablas con él?

Nessie soltó una carcajada, un sonido adulto tan resabiado que tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estaba hablando con una adolescente.

—Esta es la cuestión. Yo me corto con otros chicos, y pensarás que con lo atractivo que es no soy capaz de decirle nada. Pero la verdad es que lo pone fácil. Es muy campechano.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le gustas?

Se mordió el labio mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rojo más intenso y parpadeaba y apartaba los ojos.

—Nessie...

—Quizá le he... beee... ao —susurró.

Me acerqué más sospechando que ya sabía la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿El qué?

—Quizá le he besado —respondió de mal humor y con las mejillas otra vez brillantes.

Sonreí con gesto burlón. Si se trataba de sus enamoramientos, la pequeña Nessie tenía la impulsividad de su hermana. Alice me había hablado de la noche en que se lanzó en brazos de Jasper. Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward, y por respeto a este se distanció de Alice durante un tiempo. Alice no se lo puso fácil. —¿Cómo fue todo?

La frente de Nessie se arrugó mientras miraba al suelo.

—Él me devolvió el beso.

—¡Yupi! —Di un puñetazo al aire como una tonta.

—No. —Nessie negó con la cabeza—. Luego me apartó, no dijo una palabra y durante todo el mes ha estado evitándome.

Con un dolor en el pecho ante lo alicaída que estaba, le pasé el brazo alrededor de los hombros y la atraje hacia mí. —Nessie, eres bonita, y lista, y divertida, y habrá montones de chicos que no te apartarán.

Sabía lo vacías que eran mis palabras. No hay palabras que valgan para aliviar el dolor de un amor adolescente no correspondido, pero Nessie me abrazó también agradeciéndome igualmente el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Levantamos la cabeza al oír la preocupada voz de Alice, que estaba de pie en el umbral con los delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los arrugados ojos revelando inquietud. Llevaba el pelo negro mucho más corto que de costumbre. Después de la operación, durante unas semanas había llevado un pañuelo en la cabeza para tapar la parte del cuero cabelludo que había sido afeitada. Con el pelo ya crecido, se lo había cortado para parecer un elfo sexy, y ahora lo detestaba. Le llegaba al mentón y era tan überchic como el de Nessie.

Noté la tensión de Nessie, a todas luces temerosa de que yo contara el secreto de su enamoramiento del escurridizo Jacob. Me compadecí de ella. Él no parecía intrigante. Tenía que ser duro andar reprimida tras un misterioso y atractivo afroamericano, italoamericano o italoescocés sin que tu fastidiosa familia lo supiera todo al respecto.

—Solo estaba hablándole a Nessie de mi primer amor, John, y de cómo me rompió el corazón. Me estaba abrazando para mostrar su solidaridad.

Los dedos de Nessie me apretaron la cintura como dando las gracias mientras Alice se quedaba boquiabierta. —Nunca me has hablado de John.

Como no quería entrar en el asunto, me incorporé en la cama y me llevé a Vanessa conmigo. —En otro momento. El olor a comida sube por la escalera, lo que significa que pronto estará lista.

Alice pareció algo decepcionada al dejarnos salir. —¡Pues claro! Este mes tendremos una noche de chicas para hablar de nuestro primer amor.

—¿No estáis saliendo tú y Bella con los vuestros?

Se le dobló la boca hacia abajo en las comisuras. —¿Solo el tuyo, entonces?

Hice una mueca. —Será un rato divertido.

—Cada vez que andas con Nessie te vuelves un poco más sarcástica. Voy a prohibirte su compañía.

Nessie sonrió contenta ante la idea de que pudiera haber influido en mí, y yo no pude menos que reír, el pecho rebosando afecto.

—Solo caballos salvajes, Alice. Solo caballos salvajes.

En cuanto estuvimos sentados a la mesa, deambulo alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estábamos bien servidos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres más salsa, Rose? —preguntó, mientras el cuenco de la salsa rondaba en el aire precariamente sostenido por sus dedos.

Sonreí ante una patata y meneé la cabeza.

—Ben...

—No, gracias, señora Masen.

Al ver sus magníficos modales el corazón me dio un respingo, y le di un codazo cariñoso sonriéndole burlona. Ben me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente «qué idiota eres» y siguió comiendo.

—¿De qué estabais hablando tú y Nessie tanto rato en su habitación? — preguntó Esme mientras tomaba asiento en un extremo de la mesa. Carlisle se sentaba en el otro extremo. Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward estaban delante de mí, y yo me ubicaba entre Ben y Nessie, con Seth al otro lado de Ben. Aunque Esme fingía no importarle demasiado lo que habíamos estado hablando, en realidad se moría de ganas de saberlo.

—De libros —contestamos Nessie y yo al unísono, por lo que Carlisle rio entre dientes.

—Supongo que no era de libros. —Jasper dirigió a Nessie una mirada de niño y ella se sonrojó. Estas chicas y su susceptibilidad ante un escocés pícaro... De repente me sentí afortunada de que Royce no fuera así en lo más mínimo. Todo el drama y la angustia... ¿Le gusto, no le gusto? ¿Está solo flirteando? ¡No, gracias!

—Qué astuta deducción, Jasper. —Edward torció la boca y tomó un sorbo de café.

Bella sonrió ante su tenedor.

Jasper lanzó una mirada imperturbable a su amigo por encima de la mesa.

—Creo que hemos de encontrar una expresión infantil para «a la mierda».

—¿A la tienda? —propuso Ben. —Exacto. —Jasper hizo un gesto con el tenedor—. Edward, a la tienda, sarcástico tabardo.

Alice soltó una risita. —¿Tabardo?

—Por no decir «bastardo» —señaló Nessie amablemente.

La risotada de Carlisle quedó interrumpida de golpe por el rebote indignado de Esme. —Vanessa Masen. —Tomó aire—. No vuelvas a pronunciar nunca esta palabra.

Nessie soltó un suspiro de resignación. —Es solo una palabra, mamá. Se refiere a una persona cuyos padres no estaban casados cuando nació. Solo convertimos la palabra en insultante al dar a entender que eso encierra algo moralmente malo. ¿Estás sugiriendo que tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio es moralmente inaceptable?

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa mientras todos mirábamos a Nessie con malicioso regocijo.

Esme emitió un pequeño resoplido para romper el silencio y se volvió hacia Carlisle fulminándolo con su penetrante mirada. —Di algo, Carlisle.

Carlisle hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se dirigió a su hija. —Creo que, a pesar de todo, deberías incorporarte al equipo de debate, cariño.

La sonora risotada de Edward fue el catalizador para el resto. Todos nos reímos y la mueca de Esme se desvaneció al tiempo que nuestro buen humor la envolvía. Suspiró cansada. —Seguramente es culpa mía por haber criado a una chica lista.

Más que lista. Nessie era una superestrella, y me alegraba de que estuviera rodeada de personas que le decían cada día lo especial que era.

Entablamos conversaciones separadas, y todo acabó siendo un parloteo. Yo estaba preguntando a Ben si había terminado su libro de cómics cuando Bella pronunció mi nombre.

La miré y vi que los ojos le bailaban traviesos. Me puse enseguida a la defensiva. —¿Sí?

Bella sonrió con descaro.

—Adivina quién estuvo en el bar anoche.

Lo de adivinar nombres siempre se me ha dado fatal.

—¿Quién?

—El tío bueno de la exposición de mierda.

—¿Tío bueno? —Edward interrumpió su conversación con Carlisle.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo es un adjetivo y un nombre juntos, lo prometo.

—¿Qué tío bueno? —Alice miró a Bella más allá de Jasper, ignorando lo que su madre estuviera diciéndole.

—Estaba ese tío bueno... —Bella rectificó—. Quiero decir un tío al que se podría considerar o no ligeramente atractivo. Pero no lo digo yo, que no notaría el atractivo sexual de ningún hombre salvo el de mi maravilloso y, oh, guapísimo novio, que me llena de...

—Vale, vale, no hace falta exagerar. —Edward le dio un golpecito con el hombro y ella le hizo ojitos en señal de fingida inocencia antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Alice.

—En la cosa esa de la galería de arte, que tú te perdiste, estaba ese tipo que iba a repasando a Rose de arriba abajo. —La mirada de Bella recorrió la mesa y acabó posada en mí—. Pues resulta que Emmett buscaba trabajo y Rose le ha conseguido uno en el bar. Anoche le enseñé cómo funcionaba todo.

Bueno, había sido rápido. Sentía un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de tener que trabajar con Emmett, de verle otra vez.

—Es el novio de Chelsea. Me lo pidió ella como favor.

Bella asintió. —Él me lo explicó. Parece un tipo majo. —A nadie se le escapaba el entusiasmo en su voz, y yo supe exactamente qué se proponía. ¿Formaba eso parte del acorralamiento? ¿Jugar a casamentera con un tío al azar solo porque nos vio mirándonos? Eché la culpa a Alice. Había influido, sin duda.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —preguntó Edward a la mesa, y yo me eché a reír. Parte de la tensión iba disminuyendo.

Bella le hizo un gesto de rechazo como si la pregunta fuera idiota. —Solo estoy diciendo que nuestro compañero recién llegado es muy guay y que será bueno para Rose trabajar con alguien nuevo.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—Está intentando liarme con Emmett pese a que tengo novio. Y él tiene novia. Pero es que además, cuando estuvimos hablando, Emmett me trató como una mierda. —Toma. Ya lo había dicho.

Edward juntó las cejas, y en los ojos le vi un destello oscuro que sin duda vería también en los de Jasper si me tomaba la molestia de mirar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sí. —Bella se inclinó hacia delante apoyada en los codos, pintada en la cara la frase «¿qué culo tengo que azotar?»—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me encogí de hombros, súbitamente incómoda por toda la atención que despertaba. Me hacía sentir especialmente mal lo tenso que se había puesto Ben.

Notaba en mí su mirada expectante. —No fue muy agradable, eso es todo.

—¿Y aun así le has conseguido un empleo? —preguntó Esme, a todas luces perpleja.

—Le hacía falta.

—Bueno, anoche parecía de lo más agradable y dijo estar agradecido por haberle dado su número a Su.

Ahora me tocaba a mí fruncir el ceño. —¿Ah, sí?

Bella asintió y se recostó en la silla. —A lo mejor lo malinterpretaste.

No, no había malinterpretado la actitud de Emmett, pero como ahora estaba acompañada por dos hombres sobreprotectores, un hermano pequeño sobreprotector y una amiga sobreprotectora, decidí que era mejor mostrarme de acuerdo.

—Sí, igual tienes razón.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa durante un instante, y entonces...

—Es muy interesante —susurró Bella mientras masticaba un trozo de suculento pollo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Alice.

—Emmett.

Edward se atragantó con un sorbo de café.

—Bella —refunfuñé—. Basta. Estoy saliendo con Royce.

—Ah, Bella está haciendo de casamentera. —Esme por fin lo pilló. Asentí, y ella arrugó la nariz ante Isabella—. No se te da muy bien.

Bella encajó la afrenta y se sorbió la nariz.

—Bueno, dame una oportunidad. Es mi primera vez.

Nessie rio entre dientes frente a un vaso de agua. —Eso es lo que tú dices.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados y entonces Jasper resopló y casi se ahoga de tanto reír. Y luego todos, tal cual, como fichas de dominó. Todos menos Esme, que se quedó reclinada en la silla con un semblante de absoluto desconcierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me he perdido?


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo N°3**

Cuando llegó mi turno del martes por la noche, había llegado a un punto de desorden mental. A la carrera, como de costumbre, llegué a casa después de mi trabajo diurno, me zampé los macarrones con queso que había hecho Ben, me aseé y me puse el uniforme laboral, me aseguré de que Ben hubiera hecho los deberes y de que mamá siguiera con vida, y partí hacia el bar.

Llevaba todo el día temiendo ese momento.

Al dirigir a Brian y al portero una sonrisa forzada, sentí los nervios en el estómago. Impaciente por haber tenido ya el primer encuentro con Emmett, no me paré a charlar con ellos. Crucé la entrada y me preparé para entrar en el club. Una vez dentro, me detuve con la mirada clavada en el tío que había detrás de la barra.

Emmett.

Estaba de pie, con los codos apoyados en la encimera negra de granito y la cabeza inclinada sobre una servilleta en la que parecía estar dibujando. El desordenado pelo oscuro le caía descuidadamente sobre los ojos. Vi que se lo apartaba y, en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, advertí un anillo masculino indio de plata que titilaba bajo las luces. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez: el rudo atractivo sexual, el reloj de aviador y las pulseras de cuero. El único cambio era la camiseta. Ahora lucía una camiseta blanca ajustada con CLUB 39 garabateado sobre el pecho y que todos los tíos debían llevar. Incluso cuando se encorvaba, el pecho y los hombros me parecían más anchos que aquel día.

Di otro paso adelante, y el sonido de la bota hizo que Emmett alzase la cabeza. Al cruzarse las respectivas miradas, se me entrecortó la respiración.

Ante su atención de hombre, mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante bañándome las mejillas en calor. Notaba que se me hinchaban los pechos y que me apretaba el bajo vientre, y mientras seguíamos mirándonos en medio de un silencio intenso, mi mente y mi cuerpo se declararon la guerra. El cuerpo jadeaba «Es sexy. ¿Puede ser nuestro?», mientras la mente gritaba «Pero, Dios mío, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?».

A mi alrededor todo se había vuelto borroso... Lo único nítido era Emmett y todos los sitios donde yo quería sentir que me tocaba.

De pronto apareció flotando frente a mis ojos la cara de Royce y di un respingo y rompí el estrambótico hechizo bajo el que había caído.

Dirigí a Emmett una sonrisa tensa y me acerqué a zancadas, con los ojos pegados al frente y deliberadamente lejos de él.

Emmett tenía otros planes. Cuando levanté la encimera para pasar al interior de la barra, él se colocó frente a la entrada al cuarto del personal y me cerró el paso. Le miré un instante las botas negras de motero y entonces, comprendiendo que debía de parecer una idiota integral, dejé que mi mirada se desplazara hacia arriba. Emmett tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras permanecía apoyado en el marco, y me sentí totalmente incapaz de descifrar el significado de su expresión.

Era peor que Bella. Si Bella no quería que supieras qué estaba sintiendo, se incrustaba la máscara negra en la cara. Por lo visto, Emmett había comprado la máscara en la misma tienda que Bella.

—Qué tal. —Agité la mano.

La agité de verdad.

 _Oh, Dios mío, que me trague la tierra._

Los labios de Emmett se movieron. —Hola.

¿Por qué era todo tan embarazoso? Por lo general, yo podía coquetear y camelarme a cualquier tío. De repente había pasado a comportarme como una chica reservada de diecisiete años.

—Así que ya tienes el empleo. — _No, solo es un figurante._ Puse los ojos en blanco para mis adentros.

Si él pensó algo igualmente sarcástico, tuvo la delicadeza de no verbalizarlo. —Sí.

¿Qué eran esas respuestas de una palabra? Torcí la boca al recordar su verborreica agresividad la otra vez que nos vimos.

—El otro día estabas más locuaz.

Emmett arqueó una ceja.

—¿Locuaz? ¿Alguien tiene un calendario de palabras del día?

Pues vaya con la delicadeza. Intenté pasar por alto el escozor que me produjo su comentario socarrón. No obstante, resultaba algo difícil de hacer cuando el comentario era mucho más que simple mofa. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Yo sí. —Pasé por su lado rozándolo, golpeándole el brazo con el codo mientras me dirigía al cuarto del personal—. La de ayer era «gilipollas». —Al abrir la taquilla me sentí orgullosa por haber sabido defenderme de él otra vez. De todos modos, aún me temblaba el cuerpo. Los enfrentamientos no eran lo mío, y no quería verme envuelta en ninguno. Ya lamentaba la presencia de Emmett en mi vida.

—Muy bien, lo tengo merecido.

Miré al punto hacia atrás y vi que me había seguido. Bajo la luz más brillante, sus ojos azul cobalto relucían de forma enigmática. Lucía barba de tres días. ¿Nunca se afeitaba el hombre ese? Maldito. Bajé la vista y me volví.

—La verdad es que quería darte las gracias por haberle dado mi número a Su.

Asentí con el bolso a medias dentro, a medias fuera de la taquilla, fingiendo que revolvía en busca de algo.

—Dijo que me recomendabas.

Mi bolso era sumamente interesante. Recibo del bocadillo y la sopa para el señor Meikle, chicles, tampones, un boli, un folleto que me habían dado por la calle sobre no sé qué banda de rock...

—Dijo, y cito textualmente, «Rose tiene razón... eres atractivo».

Me puse colorada, apenas capaz de ahogar el gemido de turbación. Metí el bolso en el armario y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo. Inspiré hondo y me dije a mí misma que podía hacerlo. Podía trabajar con ese irritante de mierda. Me di la vuelta y casi pierdo pie al verle la pícara mueca en la cara. Acaso fuera la mirada «más agradable» que me había dirigido hasta el momento.

Entonces le aborrecí.

Jamás en la vida me había sentido atraída hacia un tío que se portaba tan horrorosamente conmigo. De todas maneras, sabía que, en cuanto hubiera pasado más tiempo con él, su mala actitud habría reducido la atracción a cero. Cuestión de paciencia. De momento, eché atrás lo hombros y añadí algo de flirteo al pasar por su lado.

—Dije «bastante atractivo».

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —dijo Emmett, que me siguió a la barra. Me acordé de que era martes. Una noche tranquila. Lo cual significaba que trabajaríamos solos.

Fantástico.

—«Bastante atractivo» está unos cuantos niveles por debajo de «atractivo». —Mientras me ataba el minúsculo delantal en la cintura no lo miraba, pero alcanzaba a percibir en el rostro el calor de su mirada.

—Bueno, sea como sea, te lo agradezco.

Asentí, pero seguí sin mirarle. Lo que hice fue sacar el móvil del bolsillo y volver a comprobar si tenía algún mensaje de Ben. Nada.

—¿Está permitido esto?

Ahora sí que lo miré con una arruga de sorpresa entre las cejas. —¿Qué?

Emmett hizo un gesto dirigido al móvil.

—Lo llevo encima. No parece que le moleste a nadie.

Sonrió con aire de complicidad y cogió la servilleta y el bolígrafo que había dejado sobre el mostrador. Se guardó la servilleta en el bolsillo de los vaqueros antes de que yo viera qué había estado dibujando y deslizó el boli tras la oreja.

—Ah, claro, querrás recibir el último chismorreo.

Solté un gruñido y cogí un trapo para tener algo en las manos. Si no, lo agarraba del puto cuello. —O mensajes sexuales de Royce... también conocido como el cajero automático.

Me hervía la sangre. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan furiosa con alguien. No, espera. Sí, había sido con Emmett solo una semana antes. Me di la vuelta para plantarle cara, entrecerrando los ojos mientras él se apoyaba en la barra del bar con una expresión arrogante y de mofa.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres el gilipollas más despreciable, farisaico, repelente y sabelotodo que ha existido jamás? —Me subía y bajaba el pecho al compás de los accesos de rabia.

El semblante de Emmett se ensombreció, con la mirada parpadeando en mi pecho antes de regresar a mi rostro. Su examen me puso aún más colorada. —Cuidado, cariño. Si sigues así, vas a agotar todo el calendario de palabras.

Cerré los ojos con los puños apretados a los lados. No había sido nunca una persona violenta; de hecho, detestaba la violencia. Como, siendo yo niña, mi padre siempre la emprendía a bofetadas y puñetazos, si alguien se ponía agresivo conmigo me quedaba paralizada. Pese a todo, jamás había querido lanzar nada a nadie como ahora a Emmett. —Una chica espabilada. —La grave voz de Emmett me envolvió—. Así que no te ha decepcionado demasiado que Disney mintiera... al margen de lo mucho o poco que lo desees, yo siempre estaré aquí cuando abras los ojos.

—Olvidaba lo de condescendiente —mascullé con tono abatido—. Gilipollas despreciable, farisaico, repelente, sabelotodo y condescendiente.

Ante el cálido sonido de su risa, abrí los ojos de golpe. Emmett volvía a sonreír.

Debió de notar mi sorpresa porque se encogió de hombros. —Entonces quizá me equivocaba al pensar que eras estúpida.

No, estúpida no era. Pero tampoco tenía estudios. No había terminado la secundaria ni había ido a la universidad. Y todo eso me hacía sentir incómoda con él. Si lo averiguaba, esto podría ser la munición necesaria para martirizarme más.

Me salvé de continuar la conversación al oír voces que se filtraban en el club. Llegaron los primeros clientes, y pronto estuvimos demasiado ocupados atendiéndoles para decirnos nada más el uno al otro. Observaba a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo para ver qué tal, pero él lo hacía todo muy bien. Un verdadero profesional.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron un par de veces, y yo sentí una especie de descarga eléctrica. También por fin pude verle bien el tatuaje. Era un feroz dragón negro y púrpura... el cuerpo y las alas enroscados alrededor de los bíceps, el largo y escamoso cuello entintado en la mitad superior del antebrazo. La calidad artística era increíble. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir la escritura del otro brazo sin ponerme en evidencia. Porque estaba claro que él era consciente de mi atención. Y que yo lo era de la suya. El peor momento se produjo cuando yo estaba llenando una copa de cerveza de barril y Emmett se inclinó a mi lado en busca de unas servilletas que había en el estante más bajo de la barra. Pegó su cuerpo al mío.

Inhalé el olor masculino a aftershave y jabón y de pronto dejé de respirar del todo. Emmett tenía el rostro al nivel de mi pecho.

Era hiperconsciente de él, y se me tensó el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Prolongando la tortura, las servilletas se le escurrieron de los dedos y tuvo que agacharse de nuevo, y ahora su mejilla me rozó la teta derecha. Cogí aire, y él se quedó inmóvil un momento.

Cuando se puso derecho, aventuré una mirada desde debajo de mis pestañas, y el destello misteriosamente sexual de sus ojos se dejó sentir como una caricia física que me bajó por el estómago hasta el sexo. Los sensibles pezones se endurecieron contra el sostén. Oh, no. Vaya.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula y retrocedió. Yo por fin recobré la compostura solo para descubrir que la cerveza había desbordado la copa y se había derramado sobre mis dedos, por lo que tuve que repetir la operación.

Después de esto, intenté evitar toda clase de contacto físico. Nunca nadie antes me había atraído tanto. Por lo general, tardaba un poco en conocer a un tío y sentir ese profundo hormigueo en todos mis lugares inútiles. ¿Cómo es que ese tío me provocaba una reacción tan visceral?

La noche fue avanzando lentamente, dividida entre ráfagas de clientes y ratos más tranquilos. En una de esas treguas saqué el móvil y lo miré. En un mensaje Ben me decía que el fusible de la tostadora se había quemado y que en el piso no teníamos ninguno. Le contesté para decirle que mañana compraría uno. A ver si me acordaba.

—¿Es el tipo de la otra noche o Royce?

Guardé el teléfono y al levantar la vista vi que Emmett me miraba con desdén.

Bueno, si quería creer lo peor de mí, adelante. —El tipo. Se llama Ben.

El desdén se transformó en ceño fruncido. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívola?

—Seguramente por lo mismo que tú eres tan capullo.

—¡Eh, Rose, para el carro!

Desconcertada, volví la cabeza siguiendo la conocida voz. Bella estaba en el otro extremo de la barra y Alice a su espalda. Las dos chicas miraban boquiabiertas, aunque Bella empezaba a ondular los labios en las comisuras. Miró a Emmett.

—Tienes que haberla cabreado de verdad. Cuesta mucho que Rose insulte a alguien.

Emmett lanzó un gruñido. —Es curioso. He perdido la cuenta de sus insultos.

Bella me miró, yo todavía con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida insultando a Emmett.

—Solo tú me elogiarías por llamar capullo a alguien.

—Oh, no, yo también —terció Alice, que se acercó más a la barra con los ojos más escrutadores mientras observaba a Emmett—. Sobre todo si la persona en cuestión lo merece.

Al ver el intercambio de papeles entre Bella y Alice, casi me echo a reír.

Normalmente, Alice era la que concedía a todo el mundo el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora recelaba un poco de Emmett. Solo cabía suponer que se debía a que nunca me había visto mosqueada con nadie y que habría una buena razón para ello.

Estaba en lo cierto.

Los ojos de Bella saltaban de mi cara a la de Emmett y viceversa. —Alice, te presento a Emmett McCarty. Llámale Em. Em, mi amiga Alice.

—¿La hermana de tu novio? —dijo Emmett con indiferencia mientras se les acercaba.

—Sí.

Tendió la mano a Alice con una sonrisa tan cordial y estupenda que me dio un vuelco el corazón. Luego noté un dolor agudo en el pecho. Emmett no me había sonreído así. —Encantado de conocerte, Alice.

Al parecer, Alice no era inmune a sus encantos... Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, esfumados todos los recelos. Le estrechó la mano. —Bells dice que eres diseñador gráfico.

Se acercó un cliente a la barra, y yo le atendí mientras Emmett hablaba con mis amigas. Me las ingenié para escuchar al cliente con un oído y a Emmett con el otro.

—Sí, pero me cuesta encontrar trabajo. Si no consigo uno pronto, quizá tenga que irme de Edimburgo.

—Qué pena.

—Sí.

—¿Ya tienes piso? ¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó Bella, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que el sábado por la noche seguramente los dos se habían caído lo bastante bien para entablar una verdadera conversación en las horas de más ajetreo.

—He visto algunos interesantes. Ninguno tan bonito como el que tengo ahora, pero uno debe vivir en un lugar que esté a su alcance, ¿no?

—¿Y qué hay de Chelsea? —pregunté antes de poder remediarlo. Entregué al cliente el cambio y aguardé la respuesta de Emmett.

Emmett me miró juntando las cejas. —¿Qué hay con Chelsea?

Yo había estado en el piso de Chelsea con motivo de una fiesta. Era un espacio enorme situado en Bruntsfield, que compartía con otras tres personas. Con todo, creo que allí había sitio para Emmett.

—Tiene ese inmenso apartamento en Leamington Terrace. Seguro que hay sitio para ti.

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza rechazando la idea. —Solo llevamos un mes juntos.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó Alice. No me sorprendió. Alice era una romántica empedernida y siempre andaba buscando historias de amor.

Se me revolvió desagradablemente el estómago al pensar que Emmett y Chelsea estaban creando juntos una historia de amor.

¿Qué me pasaba? Yo estaba con Royce y Emmett era un coñazo.

—En una fiesta organizada por un amigo.

—Siendo Chelsea también artista, os llevaréis bien.

Se le curvó la boca en un extremo. —Tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre lo que es arte, pero sí, nos llevamos bastante bien.

—¿Quieres decir que con tu novia eres tan condescendiente como conmigo? —refunfuñé, y acto seguido pasé por alto el débil sonido de regocijo emitido por Bella.

Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa curiosamente persuasiva. —Tú estabas ahí, Rose. No me digas que su arte no es una mierda.

Bella soltó una risotada y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza procurando no alentarle con una sonrisa burlona.

—Se supone que eres su novio. Se supone que has de apoyarle, no burlarte de ella.

—Conoces a Chelsea, ¿no? Siempre necesita que alguien esté lamiéndole el culo. Es la persona más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida.

—Un momento... —Alice parecía confusa—. No parece que te guste mucho.

—Claro que me gusta —gruñó Emmett, que se encogió de hombros y dirigió a Alice una sonrisa pícara—. Su arrogancia me parece sexy... y divertida.

Aparté la mirada fingiendo interés en los clientes de la pequeña pista de baile. Pensé en si Royce se sentía así con respecto a Alice, en cuyo caso, ¿cómo quedaba yo en la comparación? ¿Vulgar y corriente e insegura?

Dios mío, ojalá no.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —preguntó Bella, lo que me obligó a volver la cabeza. Me miraban todos, incluido Emmett.

Asentí y dirigí a Bella una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora. —Claro.

Bella arrugó la frente. —¿Cómo está Ben?

Me estremecí por un momento, consciente de que el cuerpo de Emmett se tensaba al oír el nombre. No quería que él supiera la verdad sobre Ben. Si estaba tan decidido a ver lo que veían todos al mirarme, yo no iba a sacarlo de su error.

—Bien. —No fui más explícita con la esperanza de que Bella se olvidara del asunto.

Pero no fue así, claro.

—El domingo parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre. ¿Le pasa algo?

 _No, ¡y ahora cállate!_

—No, nada.

Alice me dirigió una mirada compasiva. —Cuando Nessie cumplió catorce años adoptó la modalidad adolescente clásica. Tranquila y taciturna. Cuando son tímidos como Nessie y Ben es peor, porque si se sienten deprimidos por algo se encierran mucho en sí mismos.

 _Mierda._

Emmett se enderezó hasta alcanzar su estatura máxima de modo que me superaba en bastantes centímetros. Tenía las cejas arqueadas con gesto interrogativo.

—¿Catorce?

 _Bella y Alice, gracias._

—Ben —le explicó Bella, al parecer impaciente por darle información sobre mí. Yo estaba considerando muy en serio la posibilidad de que mi regalo de Navidad de este año para Alice y Edward fuera un pedazo de carbón, en agradecimiento por haber convertido a Bella en una persona normal que fastidiaba a sus amigas con sus pésimas habilidades de casamentera— es el hermano pequeño de Rose. Ella se ocupa de él.

Emmett me fulminó con su penetrante mirada mientras me captaba con todos mis colores nuevos.

 _Sí, Emmett, leo y escribo y tengo un vocabulario bastante bueno. No estoy engañando a mi novio rico. Soy una adulta responsable de un adolescente que está a mi cargo. Quédate con todas tus ideas preconcebidas. Gilipollas._

Ante las preguntas escritas en sus ojos, me encogí de hombros.

Y Bella, es que no podía parar. —A Rose le dejamos llevar encima el móvil por si Ben la necesita, así que si la ves mirar de manera compulsiva, déjalo correr. Es un poco sobreprotectora. Una buena hermana.

 _¡Deja de chulearme!_ Lancé una mirada acusadora a Alice, cuyos ojos abiertos de par en par denotaban confusión. —La culpa la tienes tú —le dije.

Alice exhaló un suspiro, y su confusión se fue desvaneciendo a medida que iba entendiendo.

—¿Serviría de algo que la preparase mejor?

—Serviría que le pulsases la tecla de RESET.

—Eh —protestó Bella.

Alice meneó la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, me gusta la nueva Isabella.

—Bien, estoy perdido. —La mirada de Emmett rebotaba de un lado a otro.

 _Sí, ojalá te quedaras perdido._

—Da igual, venga. —Negué con la cabeza y miré a Bella—. Aparte de todo, ¿qué harán esta noche?

Bella sonrió con picardía. —Solo pasábamos por aquí.

No pude disimular la irritación en mis ojos, y Alice reprimió la risa. —Creo que es hora de irse. —Agarró del brazo a una reacia Bella y tiró de ella.

—Muy bien —masculló Bella, su calculadora mirada oscilando entre Emmett y yo—. Rose, háblale a Emmett de los cómics de Ben.

Resoplé para mis adentros. —Buenas noches, Bella. Buenas noches, Ali.

Alice se despidió agitando la mano y sacó a Bella del bar.

Aunque a nuestro alrededor, la conversación era un parloteo ininteligible por encima de la música, en la burbuja que nos contenía a mí y a Emmett tras la barra reinaba el silencio. En la palpable tensión que había entre nosotros no podía penetrar ningún ruido.

Al final, Emmett dio un paso hacia mí. Por primera vez desde que le conocía (y me sorprendió reparar en que le había visto solo dos veces, pues daba la impresión de que nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo), Emmett parecía incómodo.

—Entonces... Ben es tu hermano pequeño...

 _Vete a tomar por el culo._ Lo miré con cara de póker, intentando decidir qué decir. Por fin llegué a la conclusión de que sería mejor que Emmett y yo mantuviéramos las distancias. Con independencia de lo mucho que Bella quisiera que él me viera bajo una luz distinta, yo no quería. Emmett había sacado sus conclusiones precipitadas como todo el mundo, y francamente yo no quería hacer buenas migas con alguien que se había dedicado a meterse conmigo antes incluso de conocerme. Suspiré y pasé por su lado.

—Me tomo un descanso.

Emmett no contestó.

En cuanto al resto de la noche, soportó mi indiferencia sin decir palabra.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo N°6**

Al día siguiente estaba hecha polvo, como solía pasar los miércoles. Mi turno del martes en el Club 39 seguido del turno diurno en Meikle & Young era lo peor de la semana. Compartía mi trabajo de secretaria personal del señor Meikle con una chica llamada Lucy. Lucy y yo nunca nos veíamos, pero solíamos dejarnos mensajes para avisarnos una a otra de lo que se había hecho y lo que faltaba por hacer, de modo que tenía la impresión de conocerla. Al final de cualquier petición, ella solía poner emoticonos sonrientes para que nada pareciese una exigencia. Yo lo tomaba como algo agradable y a menudo me preguntaba si el señor Meikle era amable con la chica de las caras sonrientes. Ojalá que sí.

Conmigo no lo era, desde luego.

Esa mañana logré hacerlo casi todo bien. Faltando todavía tres horas para acabar la jornada, había estado mandando correo que debía salir esa noche, intentando sacarme de la cabeza la voz estúpida y prepotente de Emmett, cuando el señor Meikle salió de su despacho y me agitó una carta en las narices con gesto repelente.

Alcé la vista desde mi asiento y por un instante se me ocurrió que el problema tenía algo que ver con mi estatura. Yo le superaba en unos diez centímetros, y él siempre se mostraba desconcertado cuando estábamos los dos de pie, y petulante cuando yo estaba sentada y él se situaba de pie a mi lado.

—¿Señor? —dije, y se me cruzaron los ojos mientras trataba de averiguar qué puñeta estaba moviendo frente a mi cara.

—Rosalia, estaba a punto de firmar la carta que ibas a mandar a este cliente y he detectado dos errores. —Tenía la cara colorada de frustración. Retiró el papel y me enseñó dos dedos—. Dos.

Palidecí. Maldita falta de sueño. —Lo siento, señor Meikle. Lo arreglaré enseguida.

Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y me estampó la carta en la mesa. —Ha de estar perfecta. A Lucy nunca la pasa, por el amor de Dios. — Regresó a su despacho y de pronto, con los ojos entrecerrados tras las gafas, se volvió y espetó—: Rosalia, esta tarde tenía dos citas, ¿no?

Llevaba trabajando con el señor Meikle casi dos años, por lo que ya no valía la pena corregirle respecto a mi nombre. Desde el principio me había llamado Rosalia en vez de Rosalie, y eso pese a ser él quien cada mes me entregaba la nómina, donde ponía claramente Rosalie Hale. Un tarado. —Sí, señor. —De hecho, una de las citas era con Royce—. Dentro de quince minutos viene el señor King, y a las cuatro, el señor Drummond.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta del despacho sin decir nada más. Clavé la mirada en su puerta y a continuación en la carta que él había plantado en mi mesa de un manotazo. Le di la vuelta y advertí los dos errores marcados con sendos círculos rojos. Se me había olvidado el apóstrofe en "Meikle & Young's" y los dos puntos tras el número de teléfono. _Bobo pedante_ , farfullé y acerqué otra vez la silla al escritorio. Tardé solo unos segundos en encontrar el archivo, enmendar los errores e imprimir la versión correcta. Se la dejé sobre la mesa sin decir palabra y cerré la puerta del despacho a mi espalda.

La sede alquilada de la empresa estaba en la primera planta de un viejo edificio georgiano de Melville Street. La calle era edimburguesa por excelencia: inmuebles de ensueño con verjas de hierro forjado y brillantes portones. El despacho del señor Young y el área de recepción se hallaban en la parte delantera del remodelado piso, y otros dos despachos de contables estaban al otro lado del pasillo, frente al del señor Meikle. El área de recepción de Meikle tenía una gran ventana que daba a la calle. Igual que su despacho. Lástima que su personalidad no encajara en la refinada elegancia de la residencia de la empresa.

Cuando entró Royce, enseguida quité el juego del solitario de mi pantalla para que no viera que estaba haciendo el tonto, y le dirigí una sonrisa radiante, feliz de verle. Aquí es donde le había conocido.

Tras romper con Steven, salí con algunos inútiles. Al cabo de unos meses, Royce entró en la oficina de Meikle para hacer una consulta. Mientras aguardaba a que Meikle lo hiciera pasar al despacho, Royce me sedujo con su humor autoparódico y su maravillosa sonrisa. Me pidió el número y, como suele decirse, el resto es historia.

—Hola, nena. —Royce me sonrió burlón, y yo vi con placer que se acercaba a mi mesa. Lucía otro precioso traje gris de Savile Row, iba impecablemente afeitado y aun siendo invierno exhibía la piel bronceada. _Mira qué hombre, qué distinción y qué clase, y es mío_ , pensé con gratitud.

Y traía regalos.

Me tendió una taza de café y una bolsa marrón. —Café con leche espolvoreado de chocolate y una galleta de chocolate blanco. —Sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos de forma lenta, suave, seductora. Cuando se retiró me sentí frustrada, pero como había traído mi café favorito y la galleta, no me quejé. En realidad, me derretía por dentro—. Pensé que quizá necesitarías algún estimulante. Trabajas demasiado.

—Gracias. —Le dediqué mi sonrisa más agradecida—. Lo necesitaba de veras.

—Agradécemelo más tarde. —Me guiñó el ojo y yo puse mala cara, incapaz de parar la risa que me borboteaba por dentro ante su semblante infantil.

Meneando la cabeza, le indiqué los asientos. —Le diré al señor Meikle que estás aquí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el señor Meikle salió para recibir a Royce y ambos desaparecieron en el interior del despacho. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, me recosté para disfrutar del café y la galletita.

Sonreí ante la taza y eché una mirada a la puerta del despacho.

 _Esta vez estás haciéndolo bien, Rose._

 _No lo estropees._

Sintiéndome más despierta, miré aburrida el ordenador. Hoy ya había hecho todo lo que había que hacer. Miré el archivo. Llevaba tiempo sin ser revisado y siempre precisaba cierta reorganización. Cogí la taza de café y la llevé conmigo hasta los archivadores, y empecé a mirar expedientes. Había algunos mal colocados. ¿Culpa mía o de Lucy? Seguramente de ambas.

Cuando veinte minutos después apareció Royce, salió del despacho solo. Mientras me recorrían de arriba abajo, sus ojos desprendían cariño. Yo lucía una falda de tubo negra con la cintura alta y una blusa rosa pálido de seda metida por dentro. Calzaba zapatos negros de tacón bajo para no ser mucho más alta que el señor Meikle. Royce se acercó como si tal cosa y yo me derretí en él, sin importarme lo poco profesional que era dejar que me besara. Los labios me hacían cosquillas cuando se apartó, ahora los ojos somnolientos de excitación.

—¿Lo de ir mañana de compras sigue en pie?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y el sábado? ¿Estás libre? Chelsea nos invita a cenar. Quiere darnos las gracias, a mí por la exposición en la galería y a ti por haberle conseguido a Emmett el empleo en el bar.

Tuve que esforzarme por no ponerme tensa con él. —¿Cómo? ¿Los cuatro?

Royce asintió y me colocó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. —¿Puedo pasar a recogerte esta vez?

No creo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo. Royce no había estado nunca en el piso. No conocía a Ben. Y de momento todo seguiría igual. —Podemos quedar en el restaurante —dije.

Royce pasó los dedos por la fina tela de mi manga mientras los labios se le ondulaban divertidos. —Algún día tendré que conocer a tu familia, Rose.

Una parte de mí estaba realmente contenta de que Royce tuviera interés en mí hasta el punto de querer conocer a mi familia, pero otra, más grande, quería borrar de su mente todo conocimiento de London Road y que nunca estuviera en el piso ni conociera a mi madre. Jamás.

Compuse una sonrisa entusiasmada. —Esto... Pronto.

No sé si me creyó o no, pero me dio en los labios un fuerte beso que prometía más de lo mismo luego y me dejó con el resto de mi jornada laboral.

Con el café frío en la mano, seguía yo de pie junto a los archivadores cuando el señor Meikle salió de su despacho unos minutos después de que se marchara Royce. Lo observé con cautela. Él me miraba fijamente. De manera casi pasiva.

¿Dónde estaba la hostilidad?

Y seguía mirando.

 _Muy bien._

 _Esto es oficialmente repulsivo._

Meikle se aclaró la garganta. —No sabía que tenías una relación con Royce King.

¡Coño! ¡Gracias, Royce! Me aclaré la garganta. —Así es, señor.

—Desde hace tres meses.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Cambió de postura; parecía decididamente incómodo. Yo no podía evitar que mis cejas alcanzaran nuevas cotas. Siempre había visto a mi jefe seguro de sí mismo y grandilocuente—. Bien, entonces... yo, eh, bueno, yo, emmm... valoro tu profesionalidad.

 _Perdón._

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Señor?

Meikle se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, con los ojos de acá para allá, incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. —El señor King es un cliente importante. —Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que me quería decir, su mirada por fin se cruzó con la mía—. Podías haber utilizado esto para que tu situación aquí fuera más cómoda y no lo has hecho. Valoro tu profesionalidad y tu discreción.

Era la primera vez que el señor Meikle me dejaba sin habla por decir de mí algo positivo. Por lo general, ante su arrogancia y su condescendencia arbitrarias, yo me aguantaba la irritación. Era asimismo la primera vez que mi jefe me miraba sin muecas ni decepciones preventivas como si supiera, en cualquier caso, que yo jamás estaría a la altura de sus rigurosos criterios. Como me había acostumbrado a aquella mirada, ahora se me hacía extraño ser receptora de un cumplido por su parte.

Por fin recuperé la voz. —Prefiero que mis asuntos personales sigan siendo precisamente eso, señor Meikle. Personales.

—Sí, claro, pues enhorabuena. —Meikle tenía los ojos llenos de irritación—. Lucy está siempre charlando sobre ese prometido suyo. Como si a mí me importasen esas paparruchas. —Y tras eso desapareció nuevamente en su despacho y de repente me compadecí de Lucy. Quizá ya era hora de olvidarse de sus caras sonrientes.

Al día siguiente Ben tenía que exponer algo en clase, así que no quise interrumpir su trabajo para pedirle que preparara la cena. Lo que hice fue mandarle un mensaje con antelación en que le comunicaba que yo llevaría a casa una bolsa de pescado con patatas fritas. A mi madre le compraría un plato de haggis por si le entraba hambre. Como lo había adquirido todo en Leith Walk, fui corriendo a casa porque no quería que se enfriase. En cuanto entré por la puerta, me encaminé a la cocina, encendí la tetera y saqué los platos.

Apareció Ben en el umbral, los ojos hambrientos, fijos en la bolsa. —¿Te ayudo?

—Dile a mamá que, si quiere venir al salón a comer con nosotros, le he comprado haggis.

Ante mi petición, entrecerró los ojos, pero obedeció. Después se sentó en el suelo, junto a la mesa baja, y mientras esperaba la comida encendió la televisión. Ponían un programa de humor.

Acababa yo de dejar la cena sobre la mesa, junto con un vaso de zumo para Ben, té para mí y agua para mamá, cuando esta apareció.

Llevaba muy holgados los largos pantalones gris oscuro y se nos acercó arrastrando los pies como si le doliese algo. Le dolía algo, seguro. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá; los círculos amoratados bajo los ojos eran tan prominentes que yo apenas podía mirar otra cosa. No hizo movimiento alguno para alcanzar su comida: se limitó a mirar el plato del maltrecho haggis y las patatas. Se lo acerqué masticando una patata. —La cena.

Mamá soltó un bufido y yo me volví para ver la tele. Mi hermano y yo fingíamos ver el programa, pero la rigidez del cuerpo de Ben me revelaba que estaba tan hiperconsciente de mamá como yo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la tensión empezó a esfumarse lentamente cuando mamá consiguió comer algo aunque fuera al paso de alguien andando por la luna.

Y entonces lo echó todo a perder.

Como siempre.

Concentrado ahora en el programa de la televisión, Ben se rio de un chiste y se volvió para ver si yo también me reía. Hacía esto desde que había comenzado a caminar. Cada vez que algo le parecía divertido, me miraba para averiguar si para mí también lo era. Le sonreí como de costumbre. — _Pfft._

Al oír el sonido, se me pusieron los músculos rígidos al instante, lo mismo que a Ben. Por lo general, un _pfft_ de mamá iba seguido de algo desagradable.

—Fíjate —soltó con sorna.

Como yo estaba sentada en el suelo como Ben, tuve que mirar hacia atrás para ver por qué refunfuñaba. Se me heló la sangre al ver que miraba iracunda a Ben. —Mamá... —avisé.

El rostro se le arrugó componiendo una expresión horrible e inquietante. —Se ríe como ese inútil, ese puto cabrón.

Lancé una mirada a Ben, y sentí una explosión de dolor en el pecho al ver su alicaído semblante. Mi hermano miraba fijamente la alfombra, como si tratara de ahuyentar las palabras de mamá. —Será como su padre. Un pedazo de mierda. Es como él. Un pedazo de...

—Cállate —espeté, y me volví de golpe para encararme con ella, con los ojos destellando furiosos—. Puedes quedarte aquí y terminarte la cena en silencio absoluto o volver a tu cama y emborracharte. En cualquier caso, guárdate tus repugnantes pensamientos empapados de ginebra.

Mamá emitió un bramido incoherente y tiró el plato sobre la mesa, con lo que algunas patatas salieron volando. Se levantó a duras penas del sofá y se puso a mascullar sobre los hijos desagradecidos y la falta de respeto.

Tan pronto hubo desaparecido en su cuarto, exhalé un suspiro de alivio. —No le hagas caso, Ben. No te pareces en nada a papá.

Ben se encogió de hombros, negándose a mirarme, subido el rojo de las mejillas. —A saber dónde está.

Ante la idea de volver a verlo alguna vez, me estremecí. —Me da igual, mientras esté lejos, me da igual.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, después de limpiar el piso, lavar los patos y echar ambientador en la sala de estar y la cocina para eliminar el olor a pescado y patatas fritas, me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de Ben. Él ya había terminado de preparar su exposición y ahora estaba rodeado de fragmentos de un cómic en el que estaba liado.

Le di un tazón de chocolate caliente mientras yo me hacía un hueco en el otro extremo del sofá, evitando los dibujos. Vi un papel al revés y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor la imagen. —¿De qué va este?

Ben se encogió de hombros y juntó las cejas. —No sé.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Jamie y Alan estaban ayudándome, pero...

Ay, ay, ay, la irritación en su voz no presagiaba nada bueno. —¿Pero...? —Fruncí el ceño. Entonces recordé que una semana atrás Ben me había preguntado si podía quedarse en casa de Jamie—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Quizá. —Así creí al menos que se traducía su murmullo.

Vaya, hombre. Ben era un chaval tranquilo que casi nunca se peleaba con sus amigos, así que ni siquiera sabía yo si quería conocer la causa de su pelea. Pero se trataba de Ben. —¿Qué pasó?

El rubor de sus mejillas me puso más en guardia. Mierda, ojalá no fuera una guarrada adolescente. —Ben.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya está bien. Voy a ponerte un peso en la espalda para que no me hagas esto. Te tengo dicho que encogerse de hombros no es lo mismo que responder. Y resoplar tampoco. Mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco. —Ni eso.

—No importa, ¿vale? —soltó, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá para seguir tomando sorbos del chocolate caliente, negándose a mirarme.

—A mí sí que me importa.

Su largo y sonoro suspiro habría podido llenar un globo de aire caliente. —Dijo algo que me tocó las pelotas.

—Eh —reprendí—. Vigila el lenguaje.

—Me molestó.

—¿Qué dijo?

Ben mostró el músculo de la mandíbula, y por un momento lo vi más viejo, un hombre. Dios mío, cómo había pasado el tiempo. —Dijo algo sobre ti.

Hice una mueca. —¿Sobre mí?

—Sí. Algo sexual.

Oh, Señor. Tuve un estremecimiento. Hay palabras que no quieres oír de boca de tu hermanito pequeño. "Sexual" era una, desde luego. —Muy bien.

Ben me miró desde debajo de sus pestañas, la boca retorcida en una mueca de frustración. —A todos mis colegas les atraes, pero Jamie se pasó.

No quise saber qué significaba eso. Pero sí que pensé en lo unidos que estarían ellos dos. —En cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había pasado, ¿Jamie se disculpó?

—Sí, pero la cuestión no es esta.

—Sí que lo es. —Me incliné hacia delante para verle bien los ojos y para que él viera hasta qué punto hablaba yo en serio—. La vida es demasiado corta para guardar rencores estúpidos. Jamie fue lo bastante hombre para disculparse. Has de ser lo bastante hombre y lo bastante noble para aceptar las disculpas.

Me aguantó la mirada un momento, procesando mi consejo. Por fin asintió. —Vale.

Sonreí y me recosté. —Bien.

En cuanto Ben estuvo de nuevo enfrascado con su cómic, cogí mi último libro de bolsillo, lista para escapar un rato a cualquier otro mundo.

—Rose.

—¿Humm…?

—He buscado en Google al tío con el que sales. Royce King.

Aparté la cabeza bruscamente del libro, con las pulsaciones súbitamente aceleradas. —¿Por qué?

Ben se encogió de hombros. Otra vez. —No has contado gran cosa de él. —Me miró con mala cara—. Es un poco viejo, ¿no crees?

—No tanto.

—Te lleva quince años.

La verdad es que no quería tener esa conversación, y menos con Ben. —Me gusta mucho. A ti también te gustará.

Ben soltó un resoplido. —Sí, me gustará conocerle. Vi a Marco solo unas cuantas veces, y saliste con él dos años.

—No quiero presentarte a alguien que a lo mejor no se queda. Pero con Royce tengo buenas sensaciones.

Formuló la siguiente pregunta con tono suave, pero un dejo de desdén me dio en el corazón de lleno.

—¿Es porque está forrado?

—No —respondí secamente—. No es verdad.

—Has salido con un montón de pajilleros, Rose, y la razón es que tenían pasta. No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Ahora empezaba a sonrojarse debido al enfado—. Ella ya te amarga bastante la vida... No tienes por qué salir con cualquier polla solo para no preocuparte por el dinero. En cuanto cumpla dieciséis años, trabajaré y ayudaré.

Creo que era lo más largo que había dicho Ben de un tirón en el último año.

Su declaración se dejó sentir como un puñetazo en el estómago. Me senté derecha, también yo con las mejillas ardiendo de irritación. —No vuelvas a decir palabrotas. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, salgo con un hombre que me importa de veras, y simplemente da la casualidad de que tiene dinero. Y cuando cumplas dieciséis años no vas a trabajar. Vas a terminar la secundaria y luego irás a la universidad o a bellas artes o adonde demonios quieras. ¡Y ni de coña vas a acabar en un empleo de mierda por ser uno de esos pringados que ha dejado el instituto! —Lo dije jadeando, asustada solo de pensarlo.

Ben me miró fijamente, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos ante mi arrebato. —Por Dios, Rose, cálmate. Era solo una idea.

—Una mala idea.

—Vale, lo he captado.

Me relajé ante el tono socarrón de su voz y me recliné en el sofá y me tapé la cara con el libro. —Dibuja y calla, más que coñazo.

Ben ahogó su risa y dejó el tazón para volver a dibujar.

Transcurrido un minuto, lo miré por encima del libro. —Que lo sepas... te quiero, pequeñajo.

—Emmm... emmm... be... een.

Deduje que eso quería decir "emmm... emmm... yo también te quiero" en el farfullar adolescente.

Retorcí los labios reprimiendo una mueca burlona mientras se me asentaba en el pecho una tibia satisfacción y bajé la vista a las páginas del libro.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo N° 7**

Aunque estábamos a finales de febrero, apenas a un día de marzo, en Edimburgo hacía un frío que pelaba. El gélido aire marino subía presuroso hacia New Town, arremetiendo contra quienes desafortunadamente caminaban hacia el norte, sin protección de los edificios.

Royce y yo quedábamos fuera de los embates del glacial viento mientras paseábamos por George Street, entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa, y luego por Frederick Street y por la adoquinada Rose Street, una de mis zonas favoritas en Edimburgo, llena de restaurantes, pubs y boutiques. Almorzamos en un pub antes de continuar por Harvey Nichols, en St. Andrew Square.

—No, no, este es horrible —le dije a Royce a través de la cortina del probador. A estas alturas, ya me había probado al menos quince vestidos, y no nos poníamos de acuerdo en ninguno que nos gustara a los dos. Chelsea nos invitaba a cenar en el restaurante Martin Wishart, con sus estrellas Michelin y todo, y Royce insistía en comprarme algo nuevo para ponerme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo él, la voz más cerca de la cortina.

Me parecía increíble que Royce no estuviera ya más que harto, pero al parecer tenía bastante paciencia con las compras. De hecho, tuve el convencimiento de que incluso disfrutaba. O al menos disfrutaba mimándome demasiado... lo que era un verdadero placer.

Miré mi imagen en el espejo y torcí el gesto con desagrado. El vestido era tan transparente que casi se veían los pezones. Si a eso añadimos el hecho de que era corto y tenía una abertura en la espada, también podían haberme pegado en el pecho un papel que pusiera EN VENTA.

—Déjame ver.

—No. —Extendí el brazo para correr la cortina, pero llegué tarde.

Royce asomó la cabeza por la brecha abierta, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron maliciosamente mientras me recorrían de arriba abajo hasta acabar posados en mi pecho. La mirada pícara desapareció lentamente, y cuando volvió a mirarme a la cara tenía los ojos ardientes. —Si ahora mismo no estuviéramos en un probador...

Sentí una molestia en el vientre y pensé que igual era decepción. Imaginé que si hubiera sido el caso de Bella y Edward o de Jasper y Alice, estar en un probador habría dado igual. Edward y Jasper se habrían abalanzado sobre sus novias sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ahuyenté esos pensamientos. Muy bien, Royce y yo no teníamos una relación apasionada y universal. Lo cual no quiere decir que no fuera fantástica.

Me obligué a mí misma a hacer una mueca de incredulidad. —¿Crees que esto es sexy?

—Para el dormitorio, sí.

—No creo que esta fuera la intención inicial.—Y bajé la vista al vestido con recelo.

—Pruébate el verde. Es del mismo color que esos preciosos ojos que tienes.

Apreté la boca a sus labios por el cumplido, y dejé que se descorriera la cortina y estuve otra vez sola en el cubículo.

El vestido recto verde era despampanante, desde luego.

Royce llamó a un taxi para ir a unos terrenos que quería visitar, y dio un rodeo para dejarme en casa. Él sabía que yo no le invitaría a entrar. Por otro lado, yo estaba ya lista para la cena con Emmtt y Chelsea del sábado. Bueno, lista al menos en cuanto a que tenía una armadura de diseño y a Royce para actuar como parachoques.

Esta noche, en el trabajo, ni Royce ni armadura de diseño.

Desprecié el sinfín de ruidos que empezaron a sonar en mi estómago ante la idea de trabajar con Emmett y todas las cosas que él podría decirme para dañar mí ya frágil ego.

Por lo visto, tenía que dejarme crecer una piel más gruesa.

Ya tenía un caleidoscopio de mariposas en el estómago cuando llegué al bar, y al entrar en la sala grande y ver a Emmett y Bella riéndose de algo mientras limpiaban vasos, las mariposas se me aglomeraron en el pecho y durante unos instantes me quedé sin respiración.

¿De qué iba todo eso?

Bajé las escaleras, pasé bajo el mostrador y entré en la barra, lanzándoles una sonrisa de hola antes de precipitarme al cuarto del personal. Dos segundos después, Bella estaba a mi espalda y la música empezó a atronar. Oí a Brian gritar a alguien que la bajara, y el volumen acabó en un nivel soportable.

—¿Qué pasa? Cuando has entrado parecía que te habías tragado un limón —señaló Bella.

Me quité la chaqueta con una sonrisita de complicidad.

—¿En serio? No me imagino por qué.

—Tienes miedo de que yo intente enrollarte con Em.

—¿Yo? No me imagino por qué.

Bella puso mala cara. —Vale, ya está bien de sarcasmo. Mira, no voy a hacerlo.

Me volví hacia ella al tiempo que me guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de atrás. —¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dejas el papel de celestina antes de empezar?

Bella apretó la mandíbula un segundo antes de replicar. —Sí. Y es una promesa.

—¿Qué ha provocado este cambio de actitud? Y no estoy quejándome — me apresuré a decirle.

Totalmente inexpresiva y traumatizada, Alice me sostuvo la mirada de curiosidad. —Alice me hizo ver una adaptación de _Emma_ , de Jane Austen, para enseñarme las normas de la alcahuetería. Después vino la superflua proyección de la película de adolescentes _Fuera de onda_ , que casualmente está basada en la _Emma_ de Austen. —Dejó que lo asimilara todo, instándome a todas luces a considerarlo tan horripilante como ella.

Intenté reprimir la risa. En serio.

Pero no con el suficiente empeño.

Eché hacia atrás la cabeza, que dio contra la taquilla en un ataque de risa tonta. No podía quitarme la imagen de la cabeza ni alcanzaba a entender lo seriamente que se había tomado Alice todo el asunto.

—Dios mío —decía yo entre jadeos—. Habrá sido doloroso para ti.

Le parpadeó en la cara una renovada aflicción, como si estuviera viviendo una escena retrospectiva. —Doloroso es poco. Hay algo peor que ver un drama romántico. ¿Sabes qué es?

—No.

—Analizarlo.

Y eso me hizo estallar otra vez.

—Ya está bien de reír. No tiene gracia.

—Oh, claro que tiene gracia. Te lo tienes bien merecido.

Bella resopló. —A lo mejor.

Una vez conseguí contener la risa, negué con la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué alguien que pone los ojos en blanco en las películas románticas escribe una novela románica.

Bella me fulminó con la mirada. —No es ningún rollo romántico. Es la historia de mis padres.

—Sí, tus padres, que tuvieron un idilio ardiente y apasionado.

Bella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. —No querrás que vuelva a ser la celestina.

Me estremecí. —Desde luego que no.

—Pues compórtate.

Ante su expresión beligerante, solté un bufido. A Bella le enfurecía que sus intentos por alejarme del "camino de la desgracia" hubieran resultado fallidos tan pronto.

—Mira, por si eso hace que te sientas mejor, Royce me importa de veras. Y ten por cierto que no estoy deprimida.

Se le oscurecieron un poco los ojos; cualquier resto de bromas entre nosotras desapareció de inmediato.

—Rose, lo que me preocupa es que tampoco eres feliz.

Volví a quedarme sin respiración por unos instantes. Miré más allá de su hombro la pared con el papel de nuestros turnos de la semana clavado en un tablón de anuncios lleno de notas del personal, recetas de cócteles y teléfonos de contacto. Cuando recuperé el aliento, arrastré la mirada de nuevo hacia la suya. —Sé que Royce me hará feliz.

Bella me lanzó una mirada que parecía encerrar un grito: ¿Hablas en serio?

—No pareces muy entusiasmada. En todo caso, lleváis juntos tres meses. Tiempo suficiente para que sepas si estás enamorada de él o no.

Cerré la portezuela de la taquilla de golpe y me dispuse a ir a la barra. Pensé en el probador de Harvey Nichols y me puse a la defensiva.

—Mira, no todas las relaciones son como la que tenéis tú y Edward o la de Alice y Jasper. No todas se basan en la adoración absoluta y el sexo apasionado. A veces las cosas son más lentas, seguras y afectuosas. Pero no por ello menos valiosas.

Bella pasó por mi lado con la nariz arrugada de irritación.

—¿Lento, seguro y afectuoso? No estamos hablando de un viejo con tacataca y una manta en el regazo. Sino de sexo y amor.

—¿Quién habla de sexo y amor? —La voz grave y áspera de Emmett tiró de mi bajo vientre.

Al ponerme detrás de la barra, no era capaz de mirarle.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que esas últimas veces en su compañía hubieran sido una anomalía, pero saltaba a la vista que no era así: cerca de él, mi cuerpo parecía vibrar y revitalizarse, y esa atracción ya empezaba a hacerme sentir culpable.

—Rose y yo —respondió Bella, aún con tono brusco. Se apoyó en el mostrador y me miró con una expresión inescrutable bajo la tenue luz.

Emmett levantó una ceja y me lanzó una mirada igualmente insondable. —¿Problemas de familia?

Como esta vez no aprecié desdén en su voz, meneé la cabeza y me digné a responderle. —No, no pasa nada. A Bella le ha dado uno de sus "ataques".

Bella refunfuñó en voz baja, pero los clientes empezaron a entrar, primero poco a poco y luego en masa, y pronto estuvimos demasiado ocupados para poder conversar.

Durante las dos primeras horas, de algún modo milagroso conseguí evitar a Emmett, que permaneció en un extremo de la barra. Yo trabajaba en el otro extremo y Bella en medio, y charlaba esporádicamente con ella sobre tonterías cada vez que estábamos lo bastante cerca para poder oírnos por encima de la música. Entraron Edward, Alice y Jasper, que ocuparon su mesa habitual justo delante de nosotros, para que Edward y Bella pudieran devorarse con los ojos. Por mi parte, fingí a la perfección que mi cuerpo entero no era consciente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Emmett, de todas y cada una de las sonrisas perversas que dirigía a una clienta atractiva, del modo en que sus vaqueros se le ceñían al delicioso culo cada vez que se inclinaba para coger algo, o de la camiseta que se le subía para mostrar unos tensos abdominales cuando alcanzaba una botella de Jack Daniel's.

Ahí debajo todo era puro músculo.

Me pregunté cómo sería tenerlo estirado y desnudo en la cama, el cuerpo duro y la piel dorada allí dispuestos para que yo los saboreara. Comenzaría con la atractiva V de sus caderas, lamiendo a lo largo, estampando húmedos besos en el esculpido torso, y luego jugueteando con sus pezones y sintiendo que se le ponía dura contra mí... —¡Rose!

Salí del ensueño dando una sacudida, y derramé el zumo de naranja que acababa de sacar de la nevera. Miré a Bella boquiabierta, con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Has desaparecido un minuto. ¿Adónde has ido?

El rojo de mis mejillas se intensificó y eché una mirada rápida a Emmett, que estaba ocupado sirviendo a un cliente. Menos mal que la escasa luz disimulaba mis mejillas rojo cereza, pero por desgracia Bella seguramente captó la turbación en mis ojos y el rápido y no tan furtivo vistazo que había dirigido a Emmett. Miró a Emmett, en la otra punta de la barra, y luego me miró a mí.

—Ah, vale. —Y sonrió abiertamente.

Gruñí para mis adentros y me volví para servir a mi cliente su Alabama Slammer.

Dos minutos después, la multitud del bar empezó a menguar. Yo ya estaba preparándome para aguantar las despiadadas burlas de Bella cuando la oí maldecir en voz baja.

La miré al punto, y le vi la mandíbula apretada y le seguí la mirada entrecerrada. Una morena con muchas curvas se había sentado junto a Edward y se había puesto a hablar con él. Edward parecía mostrarse solo educado, pero la chica se sentaba inquietantemente cerca. Me encontré con la mirada de Alice, en la que se leía "cuidado".

Bella tenía demasiado estilo para enzarzarse en una pelea a bolsazos, sobre todo con una tía que solo estaba sentada demasiado cerca de su novio. La chica debería...

Oh, no. La mano de la morena había ido a parar al muslo de Edward. —Vuelvo enseguida —farfulló Bella furiosa al pasar por mi lado.

Bella estaba demasiado ofuscada mientras salía de la barra, con su mirada fría y su furia creciente, para advertir que Edward ya había retirado la mano del muslo.

Me incliné con los codos apoyados en la barra, instalada para ver el espectáculo.

Lástima estar demasiado lejos para oír a Bella. Con sus palabras podía desollar vivo a alguien, y hacerlo con una gran dosis de aplomo. Siempre envidié su capacidad para enfrentarse a un agresor sin ponerse hecha un basilisco y hablar atropelladamente.

Se acercó un cliente a la barra, y de mala gana aparté la mirada de la escena.

Mientras servía el whisky al tío, el familiar y atractivo olor de Emmett se infiltró en mi sistema olfatorio y juraría que me tambaleé un poco.

Noté en el oído su cálido aliento y me temblaron los dedos al apartar la botella del vaso. Percibía el calor de su cuerpo en todo mi costado izquierdo, como si realmente estuviera arrimado a mí. —Lamento haber sido un gilipollas —murmuró con una voz grave que denotaba sinceridad.

La vibración de sus palabras en mi piel me bajó por la columna provocándome escalofríos. Me puso a cien. Solo conseguí reprimir un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

Desconcertada, me volví y vi que estaba ciertamente pegado a mí. Tardé un rato en asimilar su disculpa.

Emmett exhaló un suspiro, con la barbilla hundida de tal modo que nuestras respectivas narices casi se tocaban. Se me enredaron los ojos con los suyos y supe que no sería capaz de moverlos aunque quisiera.

—No te conozco —prosiguió él, buscándome el rostro con la mirada—. Y no tenía que haber imaginado tanto. —Esa mirada exploradora acabó por fin en mis labios, y cuando sus ojos se volvieron líquidos de tanto deseo sexual, entre mis piernas se despertó otra oleada de cosquilleos inesperados. Me lamí los labios preguntándome a qué sabría su boca, y se le entrecortó la respiración.

Emmett se apartó, con unos ojos recelosos al cruzarse con los míos. Vi la consternación que encerraban, y se me tensó todo el cuerpo. Emmett se sentía tan atraído hacia mí como yo hacia él, pero se resistía a aceptarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Yo estaba por debajo?

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y aparté la mirada y la centré en la bebida que estaba preparando. Y como me había pasado la noche anterior sermoneando a mi hermano pequeño para que fuera noble, asentí. —Acepto las disculpas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que cuidar de tu hermano? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Me di la vuelta y pasé rozando a Emmett para servir la copa al cliente. Cobré, abrí la caja registradora y devolví el cambio. Justo al volverme para responder a Emmett, entró otro cliente.

El bar se llenó otra vez, y Bella se metió dentro de la barra para echar una mano. Mientras yo atendía a un cliente, vi que Alice, Jasper y Edward se marchaban.

Dirigí a Bella una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Lo has echado?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si va a atraer a tías buenas a quienes no importa si él tiene novia o no, pues, sí, lo he echado.

—¿Y si va a otro bar? Por ahí habrá más mujeres atractivas que quieran ligárselo.

—Ya, pero al menos no voy a verlo.

—Bien pensado —murmuré, y entonces vi a Emmett inclinado sobre la barra para que una mujer pudiera decirle algo al oído.

La inesperada explosión de celos que me atravesó por dentro cuando él se apartó y le sonrió con esa descarada petulancia sexual casi me tira al suelo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi cuerpo?

Salía con Royce. Era feliz con Royce.

Tras decidir que ya era hora de hacer una pausa, avisé a Bella y me escondí diez minutos en el cuarto del personal. Me regañé a mí misma un buen rato y conseguí poner mis cosas mentalmente en orden antes de volver al trabajo. En la barra había otro rato de calma; Bella y Emmett estaban apoyados en el mostrador, hablando. Aspiré hondo y resolví ser una adulta.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de buen rollo mientras me acercaba.

Bella me dirigió una mirada sorprendentemente preocupada. —Emmett me ha preguntado por tu familia. Creía que tú ya le habías contado. Lo siento.

Di un respingo, y las náuseas posteriores me provocaron una sensación de picor. "Le había contado..."

Al darse cuenta de qué pensaba yo que quería decir ella, Bella se apresuró a aclarar el asunto. —Sobre la enfermedad de tu madre y que tienes que ocuparte de ella y de Ben.

Me invadió una inmediata oleada de alivio y solté un profundo suspiro. —Vale.

Por desgracia, me había delatado demasiado. Cuando me aventuré a mirar a Emmett, advertí que sus recelosos ojos pasaban de mí a Bella y viceversa. Acababa de abrir la boca probablemente para formular otra pregunta cuando Bella se le anticipó: —¿Y tú qué, Em? ¿Tu familia es de aquí?

Pese a tener aún juntas las cejas debido a la curiosidad, asintió. —Mis padres viven en las afueras de Edimburgo, en Longniddry.

Qué bien, pensé. Longniddry era un pueblo precioso situado junto al agua. Un lugar fantástico con playas agrestes y casas antiguas. Me pregunté cómo sería criarse en un sitio así.

—¿Hermanos o hermanas dominantes? —Bella proseguía con el interrogatorio—. ¿Accidentes de coche, drogadicciones, problemas médicos?

Reprimí un resoplido.

Emmett se encogió de hombros con gesto afable. —No que yo sepa.

Desconcertada, Bella lo miró suspicaz. —¿Estás diciéndome que eres un individuo equilibrado?

Emmett le dirigió su seductora sonrisa, y yo sucumbí a otra llamarada de atracción sexual. —Quiero pensar que sí.

Bella me miró como diciendo _Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti_ antes de negar con la cabeza ante Emmett indicándole más o menos que le había decepcionado. —Y yo que creía que éramos amigos.

Emmett se echó a reír. —Si quieres, me invento un pasado trágico.

—También podrías sacar a la luz algún secreto familiar antiguo y sombrío que yo convertiría en un libro.

—Ya te diré algo. —Sonrió y acto seguido me miró con cuidado, bajando un poco las pestañas. Para ser un hombre, tenía unas pestañas tremendamente largas—. Cometí el error de decirle a Chelsea que tenía este sábado libre, y por lo visto ha reservado una mesa para cuatro en Martin Wishart.

 _Sí, seguro que lo que menos quieres tú es sentarte a comer conmigo._

—Ya me lo dijo Royce.

—Así que cenaremos juntos.

Bella se rio entre dientes, y al volverse para atender a un cliente dio un consejo bastante inútil: —Intentad no arrancaros el moño uno a otro.

Esbocé una sonrisa de complicidad, miré a Emmett e inmediatamente lamenté haberlo hecho. Daba la impresión de que Emmett intentaba descifrarme, como si yo fuera un puzle misterioso que él sintiera la atracción de resolver.

Ante su atención, mi cuerpo se encendía de placer, pero mi cerebro me gritaba que me alejara todo lo posible.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo N° 8**

Por mucho que Bella actuara como amortiguador entre Emmett y yo, la tensión entre nosotros se resistía a disiparse. El viernes por la noche bailé a su alrededor como una idiota, desesperada por no vivir una repetición de la noche anterior. Bella no dejaba de mirarme, como si, viendo mi actuación tan extraña, esperara que yo pariera un alien en cualquier momento.

Royce me telefoneó durante el día, y al oír su voz sentí un ramalazo de culpa, como si con mis pensamientos impuros sobre Emmett le hubiera engañado. Yo no era perfecta. Cuando perseguía a un hombre no era precisamente una blanda.

Procuraba no pensar en la chica que era abandonada por el hombre y lo pasaba mal, e intentaba racionalizar que, de algún modo, estaba bien haber sido cómplice de esas traiciones porque Ben necesitaba que yo me casara con alguien como Royce. Pero eso no era verdad, pues de algún modo daba a entender que yo no había tenido elección, cuando desde luego sí que la había tenido. Yo había escogido. Y había escogido de manera egoísta.

En cualquier caso, yo trazaba la línea en el engaño físico. Y sobre todo en el hecho de ser directamente el traidor.

Desear a Emmett parecía un paso que me acercaba demasiado a eso.

Menos mal que, como de costumbre, el viernes el bar estuvo demasiado concurrido para poder entablar conversación con mis compañeros. Emmett contó algunos chistes que nos hicieron reír, y Bella, como siempre, exhibió su personalidad ingeniosa. Por mi parte, decidí intentar ser menos consciente de Emmett centrándome en llenar el bote de las propinas.

Flirteé hasta hartarme y pasé por alto el modo en que Bella ponía los ojos en blanco ante mis risitas infantiles. Según Bella, yo tenía una risita falsa y una risita verdadera. Al parecer, la verdadera era "adorable", pero la falsa... la que utilizaba para convencer a un tío de que era el hombre más divertido que yo había conocido... la sacaba de quicio.

Ojalá supiera Bella que eso solo alimentaba mis ganas de reírme más.

Estaba yo sirviendo copas a tres tipos que no estaban buenísimos aunque sí que eran simpáticos y atractivos a su manera, y disfrutaba de su atención.

—En serio, deberías saltar la barra y venir a pasar con nosotros el resto de la noche —decía uno que me lanzaba sonrisas torcidas. Por lo general, yo captaba si un tipo estaba siendo lascivo, y aquellos tres solo estaban divirtiéndose.

Di el cambio al más bajito con una mano mientras apoyaba pensativamente la barbilla en la palma de la otra. —Esto... ¿y adónde me llevaríais?

—He oído que _Fire_ es un club nocturno bastante bueno —propuso el de en medio con los ojos destellando de esperanza.

Solté un bufido e hice un gesto hacia el bar. —Dejar un club para ir a otro. No, tendréis que hacer algo mejor. —Sonreí despacio y vi que los tres se inclinaban y se acercaban hundiendo los ojos en mi boca.

—Las Voodoo Rooms. —El más bajito hizo a sus colegas una señal como si fuera una gran idea.

Meneé la cabeza con aire apesadumbrado. —Ampliad vuestros horizontes, chicos.

El de la sonrisa torcida y sexy se inclinó sobre la barra de modo que nuestras respectivas cabezas quedaron separadas por un par de centímetros. Mientras me miraba intensamente, mis ojos sonrieron a los suyos. De pronto me di cuenta de que había dejado de bromear y estaba serio, y mi sonrisa languideció un poco. Él bajó la mirada a mis labios. —Si me das el número, te llevaré a donde quieras, preciosa, a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Oí una garganta profunda que se aclaraba y luego una mano cálida apretada contra mi barriga. Di una sacudida y volví la cabeza y vi a Emmett inclinado sobre mí.

Era su mano grande y cálida.

Hizo presión sobre mí y me apartó del mostrador. —Perdón —masculló, con semblante inexpresivo salvo por el músculo que se le movía en la mandíbula. El contacto de Emmett hizo saltar chispas en mi cuerpo, la piel me picaba de acaloramiento excitado, y en mi reacción atónita le dejé sacarme de la barra, su cuerpo enredado con el mío al pasar por mi lado. Me deslizó la mano por la cintura, y me apartó la camiseta de modo que su mano me agarró la piel desnuda, sosteniéndome en el sitio mientras se agachaba en busca de una botella de licor. Tras enderezarse, se cruzaron nuestras miradas, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarlo yo también a él.

Como si de repente cayera él en la cuenta de que seguía tocándome, se inclinó hacia atrás, me hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se dirigió a zancadas hasta su extremo de la barra. Lo miré un buen rato, preguntándome por qué había sentido Emmett la necesidad de tocarme, de moverme en vez de pedirme que me moviera. Lo normal sería interpretar eso como interés, una invitación a algo, pero Emmett estaba enviándome un montón de señales contradictorias. Estuve mirando tanto rato que los tíos con los que había estado coqueteando con diligencia ya se habían ido. Y también su potencial propina.

Mierda.

Emmett de las narices.

El resto del turno pasó volando, y, como ya llevaba varias noches haciendo, en cuanto hubimos recogido y cerrado, me fui del bar a toda prisa, desesperada por alejarme de Emmett.

El trayecto hasta el piso lo hice a paso ligero, bajo un frío que pelaba, sorteando borrachos que veían a una mujer sola y decidían que era una buena diana de tiro. A Bella no le gustaba nada que yo volviera a casa sola después del trabajo, pero ya me había acostumbrado, aparte de que, como precaución, llevaba una alarma personal en el llavero y un aerosol de pimienta en el bolso.

Subí tranquilamente la húmeda escalera de mi edificio, y el alivio y el agotamiento casi me hicieron fundirme con la puerta. Por fin en casa. Tras decidir que me sentaría bien una taza de té, fui a la cocina a encender la tetera, pero me paré en seco en el umbral.

Al ver a mi madre borracha sin conocimiento en el suelo, me invadió un rencor furibundo. Menos mal que llevaba puesto el pijama. Otras veces me la había encontrado así pero desnuda.

Pensé en cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí y temí no solo que hubiera cogido frío por el contacto con las baldosas sino también que tuviese la espalda lastimada.

Meneando la cabeza y reprimiendo lágrimas de cansancio y frustración, me quité la chaqueta y esperé un minuto mientras resolvía cómo iba a llevarla a su habitación sin despertar a Ben ni dañarle más la espalda. La llevaría a rastras con todo el cuidado posible.

Intenté moverla con suavidad. La levanté cogiéndola de los brazos y empecé a deslizar su cuerpo fuera de la cocina. Golpeó con el pie el extremo de la puerta, con lo que esta dio en la pared, me estremecí y me quedé paralizada. Esperaba no haber despertado a Ben.

Por desgracia, acababa de reiniciar la labor de arrastre cuando oí que se abría la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano. Me volví y lo vi de pie en el pasillo, mirándome medio adormilado. —Lo siento, cariño. Vuelve a la cama —susurré.

Pero Ben soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza mientras se me acercaba dando traspiés. —¿Te echo una mano?

—No hace falta.

Volvió a gruñir y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de mamá. Le levantó los pies sin dificultad, y entre los dos la transportamos. Yo lo miraba sin perder de vista la ruta que seguíamos. Ben medía tanto como yo y aún estaba creciendo. Era un chico listo que no lo había tenido fácil en el apartado parental, lo cual le había dado ese brillo de cansancio en los ojos que le hacía parecer más maduro de lo que era. Me apenaba que mi hombrecito tuviera que crecer tan deprisa.

Desde luego no era la primera vez que Ben me ayudaba a llevar a mamá a la cama.

En cuanto la hubimos acostado, la tapé con el edredón intentando subsanar cualquier daño que pudiera derivar de haber permanecido tendida en el frío suelo. Pensando que ya estaba mamá lo bastante cómoda, salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Ben estaba en el pasillo.

Le sonreí, pero la boca me temblaba de cansancio, de tristeza.

Él se dio cuenta, y su propia tristeza le parpadeó en el semblante antes de que una mueca de complicidad la neutralizara.

—Se me ha ocurrido una nueva modalidad de tabla de ejercicios. Ganaremos un montón de pasta.

Torcí los labios. —¿Y de qué va?

—Se denomina «Mamá Borracha». Incluye levantamiento de pesas y un poco de cardio.

Lo miré fijamente un instante, dejando que su broma se posara, y de pronto estallé en risitas y lo agarré y lo abracé. Cuando él me devolvió el abrazo, noté que se me escapaban las lágrimas por las comisuras de los ojos.

Ben era mi tabla de salvación.

No sé qué haría sin él.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo N° 9**

Cuando me desperté ya era media mañana. Me quedé tapada con el edredón sin intención de moverme. Para ahorrar en la factura de la luz, tenía la calefacción puesta en el temporizador diario. Se encendía durante dos horas por la mañana y otra vez a las cinco de la tarde. Fuera del cálido capullo de mi cama el aire era gélido, y yo gimoteaba ante la injusticia de tener que levantarme.

Ben me había despertado unas horas antes para recordarme que se iba a casa de Jamie y que se quedaría todo el día y pasaría allí la noche. Recuerdo que, refunfuñando, le dije que cogiera veinte libras de mi bolso por si había alguna emergencia y me dormí otra vez.

Giré los ojos a un lado para ver la hora en el despertador de la mesilla. Las diez y media. La verdad es que debía levantarme y comprar algo de comida antes de prepararme para mi tremebunda noche con Chelsea y Emmett.

 _Puaj._

—Muy bien. Uno, dos, tres —conté. A la de «tres» retiré las mantas y salté de la cama. Era la única forma. Si lo hacía despacio, deslizándome poco a poco, me quedaría dormida a medio camino. Entre escalofríos, miré el colchón con nostalgia.

Haciendo mohines, me apresuré al pasillo para encender el agua caliente de la ducha. Una taza de té me mantuvo caliente mientras esperaba; abrí la puerta del cuarto de mamá.

Estaba despierta. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días —farfulló, y se subió el embozo de la sábana—. Hace frío, puñeta.

 _Porque estuviste sin conocimiento en el suelo de la cocina a saber cuánto rato._

—¿Quieres una taza de té y una tostada?

—Sí, no estaría mal, cariño.

—Se deslizó más abajo hasta acabar hecha un ovillo.

Tras llevarle el té y la tostada y asegurarme de que se lo tomaba todo, la dejé sola y me preparé para el día que me esperaba. Además de conseguir provisiones debía comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Angie, una amiga de la peluquería en la que trabajara años atrás. Antes de Bella, yo no había tenido amigas íntimas debido a... bueno... mi carácter reservado, pero con Angie y Lisa, también de la peluquería, había salido y me lo había pasado bien, y ellas habían sido lo más parecido a amigas del alma. Llevaba meses sin ver a ninguna de las dos aunque seguíamos mandándonos mensajes de texto con regularidad.

Me puse la chaqueta de lana que se ceñía en la cintura, me envolví en una bufanda y me calcé las botas Uggs de tela sobre los estrechos vaqueros. El pelo recién lavado me caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda en mechones gruesos; sabía que debía recogérmelo, pero la sola idea de dejar las orejas al descubierto me daba escalofríos. Cogí los guantes y el bolso y estuve lista.

Grité adiós a mamá y salí a toda prisa, deseando como siempre estar en cualquier sitio menos metida en el piso con ella. Bajé despacio mientras me ponía los guantes y al oír el sonido de una risa masculina me quedé inmóvil en un rincón de la escalera que me llevaba a la planta de abajo.

El piso vacío que había debajo del mío ya no estaba vacío.

La puerta estaba abierta, y con los ojos abiertos como platos vi a dos tíos que transportaban una mesa baja por los últimos escalones que terminaban en el descansillo.

—Has golpeado una pata. —El tipo altísimo de cabello oscuro y con una camiseta de rugby dirigió a su compañero una sonrisita de complicidad mientras estabilizaban el peso.

El otro era un poco más bajo, de anchas espaldas y cabello rubio descuidado aplastado bajo un gorro de punto. Cuando se volvió para sonreírle con descaro a su amigo, supe que estaba en presencia de un actor. El tipo era guapísimo, y esa sonrisa revelaba que sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella.

—No se va a dar cuenta.

—La madera tiene una marca.

—Nada, esto le da personalidad.

Bajé otro peldaño y mi movimiento atrajo la mirada de ambos. Al ver la puerta abierta del piso, noté cierto revuelo en el estómago. Teníamos un vecino nuevo. Teníamos un vecino nuevo que debería soportar las sonoras borracheras de mi madre.

 _Fabuloso._

El tío del gorro sonrió con gesto maravillado al verme: me repasó con los ojos de pies a cabeza. Eché un rápido vistazo a su compañero y descubrí que también estaba siendo sometida a su atento examen. Apareció de súbito mi coqueteo y les dediqué media sonrisa y un movimiento de dedos. —Qué tal.

El del gorro apoyó la mesa en su lado y preguntó: —¿Vives aquí?

—En el piso de encima.

Soltó un resoplido y meneó la cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo. —Qué suerte la de Emmett. Cabrón.

Al oír el nombre me puse tensa.

—¿Por qué tardáis tanto? —preguntó una voz grave y conocida desde dentro del piso.

Ya tenía yo la boca colgando cuando salió Emmett a recibir a sus amigos. —¡Emmett! —chillé incrédula.

Sobresaltado, Emmett me miró con la estupefacción aflojándole los rasgos. —¡Rose!

—Eh... —La cabeza del más alto saltó de mí a Emmett y al del gorro—. El cabrón ya la conocía.

No les hice caso. El corazón me aporreaba el pecho mientras mis ojos inmovilizaban a Emmett en el rellano. Llevaba vaqueros y una de sus viejas camisetas, las botas de motero, el pelo revuelto y los ojos oscuros de no haber dormido. Pese al evidente cansancio, parecía desprender una energía que me absorbía. Cuando Emmett entraba en algún sitio, uno percibía su vitalidad, su fuerza.

Pocas personas en el mundo tenían esa presencia. Edward Cullen era así.

Emmett McCarty también, sin duda.

¿Estaba mudándose al piso de abajo?

Ante la idea de que Emmett estaría tan cerca de mis secretos y mi vergüenza, me resultaba imposible desacelerar el pulso. —¿Te mudas?

Sus ojos miraron más allá de mí, a la planta de arriba. —¿Vives aquí? Dios santo. —Emmett exhaló un suspiro; por lo visto, aquello le fastidiaba tanto como a mí—. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

 _Como un pueblo._

—Y que lo digas —murmuré. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? ¿Es que el destino me la estaba jugando? De todas las posibles casualidades en el mundo, ¿por qué se me tenía que endilgar a mí esa mierda pinchada en un palo?

—Eh, esto pesa —se quejó el tío alto señalando la mesa.

Advertí los bíceps y dudé mucho de que la encontrase pesada.

Emmett indicó el interior del piso. —Adentro, chicos. Gracias.

—No, no. —El de la gorra meneó la cabeza sonriendo con complicidad—. Primero preséntanos a miss Escocia.

Noté que me ruborizaba ante el cumplido; detestaba que alguien ahondara en la opinión de Emmett sobre mí.

El cuerpo de Emmett se puso tenso y cruzó los brazos. —Meted esto dentro y ya está.

Dios mío, qué indigno era presentarme siquiera a sus amigos. Pasé por alto lo dolida que me sentía y dediqué una sonrisa al del gorro: —Me llamo Rose.

El del gorro y el alto se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Rose? —dijeron sorprendidos al unísono... como si hubieran oído hablar de mí.

Confundida, arrugué la frente mientras dirigía una mirada inquisitiva a Emmett, que ahora tenía el cuerpo rígido mientras miraba a sus amigos negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Los otros dos no captaron lo que Emmett quería decirles.

—¿La Rose del bar? ¿Rose?

¿Les había hablado, Emmett, de mí? Me moví incómoda, no muy segura de cómo había sido descrita.

—Sí.

Los dos sonrieron burlones, y el de la gorra me dijo hola con un asentimiento de la cabeza. —Yo soy James y este es Peetie.

Observé incrédula al tipo alto. —¿Peetie? —Era un nombre un poco raro para alguien de su tamaño.

—Sam. Peterson de apellido.

—Ah, vale.

—Em nos ha hablado de ti, Rose —prosiguió James, evitando el ceño fruncido de Emmett.

Algo alterada por el hecho de que Emmett hubiera hablado de mí con sus amigos y presa de la curiosidad sobre qué les habría dicho, decidí que ya era hora de ir tirando y de empezar a hacerme a la idea de que Emmett era mi nuevo vecino.

Ahora que me acordaba, él le había dicho algo a Bella de que buscaba un piso más barato.

Pero es que... con tantos sitios como había, ¿por qué tenía que ser mi bloque?

Fingiría que me daba igual lo que hubiera dicho Emmett.

—Bueno, no os creáis ni una palabra. —Pasé por delante de Emmett sin mirarlo y dediqué una sonrisa a sus amigos—. Emmett tiene la mala costumbre de formarse una opinión de las personas antes de conocerlas.

James asintió. —Sí, ya nos contó lo estúpido que había sido contigo.

Esto me detuvo a media zancada, y me volví para mirar a Emmett.

Se encogió de hombros, todavía con cara de póker. —Ya te dije que lo lamentaba.

Mis ojos saltaron a sus sonrientes amigos y otra vez a él.

—Bien, supongo que ahora puedo creerte. Vecino. —Me despedí de todos con un gesto y empecé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

—¿Esa es Rose? —preguntó James en voz alta cuando yo desaparecí de su campo visual, y no pude menos que parar la oreja.

—Cállate —le siseó Emmett—. Hay que subir las demás cosas.

—Virgen Santísima, no hablabas en broma, ¿eh? Vaya piernas más largas, joder.

—James...

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar, colega? Si no intentas algo con ella, ya lo haré yo.

El rugido de Emmett me retumbó en las tripas. —¡Entrad en el puto piso!

Se oyó un portazo y yo di un salto hasta el último descansillo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¿Qué les había dicho Emmett de mí?

El estilo sencillo del restaurante, con su madera de tonos suaves y su relajante decoración beige y crema habría debido añadir una apariencia de calma a la situación.

Pero no.

Me senté frente a Chelsea y Emmett, con Royce a mi lado, y recé por ser yo la única que percibiera la empalagosa tensión en la mesa. Habíamos pedido y nos habíamos comido ya los aperitivos, y Chelsea y Royce mantenían la conversación a flote todo el rato. Mientras esperábamos el segundo plato, cambié de postura varias veces ante el incómodo silencio que reinaba ahora en el grupo.

Desde que había llegado con Royce, había evitado desesperadamente mirar a Emmett. Había estado pensando en él todo el día, y juro que desde el descubrimiento de que era el nuevo vecino tenía el pulso acelerado. Y en mi cabeza se desarrollaban los peores escenarios imaginables. Emmett oyendo a mi madre, Emmett descubriendo por qué mi madre hacía a veces tanto ruido, Emmett revelándole eso a alguien importante para mí... digamos, Royce.

Y sí, si era sincera conmigo misma, también me preocupaba que la ya mala opinión de Emmett sobre mí quedara completamente superada por la verdad sobre la situación de mi madre. No entendía por qué me importaba tanto lo que pensara él.

De hecho, no sabía qué clase de hombre era.

—Me encanta tu vestido, Rose. Royce tiene buen gusto, ¿eh? —Chelsea sonrió desde lo alto de su copa de vino.

Compuse una débil sonrisa en respuesta, no muy segura de si resultaba sincera o maliciosa. —A mí también me gusta el tuyo. —Ahí sí estaba siendo sincera. Chelsea lucía un vestido de lentejuelas de tono dorado oscuro con un escote alto y una falda corta. Rebosaba dispendio y estilo.

Royce iba elegantísimo, como siempre, con su traje con chaleco y una corbata verde esmeralda a juego con mi vestido. Y Emmett... bueno... Emmett era Emmett.

Aunque evité mirarlo directamente, eché irremediablemente un vistazo a su atuendo. Su única concesión a la ropa de etiqueta eran unos pantalones negros... pantalones que combinaba con una camiseta impresa, una gastada cazadora de cuero negro y las botas de motero. Por educación, al sentarse a la mesa se había quitado la cazadora.

De alguna manera no podía menos que admirarle. Vestía como quería y le importaba un pito lo que pensaran los demás. Seguramente por eso era tan puñeteramente atractivo con independencia de lo que llevara puesto.

—Tus zapatos también son monos. —Chelsea sonrió burlona—. Me he fijado antes.

Emmett soltó un bufido y dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta denotando un aburrimiento distraído. Se le levantó un poco la comisura de la boca. —Me encanta tu corbata, Royce. Combina de maravilla con tus ojos.

Royce le sonrió la gracia con aire socarrón y le señaló los tatuajes. —Y a mí me gusta el arte. ¿Qué pone aquí?

Me incliné hacia delante. Había querido saber eso desde el primer día. —Sé Caledonia —respondió Chelsea mirando irritada el brazo de Emmett—. Y no te molestes en preguntarle qué diablos significa porque no te lo dirá.

Ya no me sorprendía el cálido hormigueo entre mis piernas ante el modo en que Emmett ondulaba divertido los labios. Al parecer, cualquier cosa que hiciera me excitaba. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento y yo bajé los míos ruborizada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay del dragón? —prosiguió Royce—. ¿Significa algo?

Emmett asintió. —Cuando me lo hice iba significativamente borracho.

—Oh, no. —Royce se echó a reír—. Qué estupidez.

—Sí, qué estupidez. Tenía yo veintidós años y salía con una mujer mayor que casualmente era tatuadora. Nos emborrachamos, acabé sentado en su silla, me preguntó qué tatuaje quería, le dije que me sorprendiera... —Se encogió de hombros.

Me reí ante la imagen de Emmett levantándose de la silla para descubrir que tenía un fiero dragón en el brazo. —Así que te dibujó un dragón negro y púrpura.

Emmett me dirigió su sonrisa paralizante. —Le sobraba fantasía. Tenía que haberlo recordado antes de acceder a sentarme en su silla.

—Es una obra de arte asombrosa.

—Bueno, Anna era una artista asombrosa.

—Basta, que podría ponerme celosa —interrumpió Chelsea riendo, aunque su risa sonaba fingida. No había ahí ningún «podría». Tomó un sorbo de vino e hizo saltar la mirada de su novio a mí—. Bien, Emmett me ha hablado de la feliz coincidencia.

Royce me miró. —¿Qué feliz coincidencia?

—Pues que el piso nuevo de Emmett... está en el bloque de Rose. El de debajo, de hecho.

—¿En serio? —Royce me dirigió una mirada guasona antes de volverse hacia Emmett con aire de complicidad—. Ya me dirás cómo es. Rose no quiere que me acerque siquiera.

Me retorcí bajo la mirada curiosa de Emmett, cuyos ojos parecían preguntar ¿Qué demonios de relación tenéis vosotros dos?

—Es como cualquier otro sitio de Edimburgo.

—Vaya. Gracias, Emmett. Eres tan elocuente como Rose.

—¿Has tardado mucho en llevar tus cosas? —preguntó Chelsea cuando llegaba el segundo plato.

Emmett esperó a que todos estuviéramos servidos y hubiéramos empezado a comer.

—Todo el día.

—Mira, habrías tardado menos si te hubieras deshecho de todos esos libros de cómics.

—Ya rechacé esa sugerencia —le replicó Emmett con gesto perezoso.

Chelsea negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a nosotros a todas luces frustrada. —Tiene centenares, con cierres de plástico, cajas y cajas. Es ridículo. Sé que como artista debería entenderlo, pero no puedo, de ninguna manera.

Royce hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —Admito que nunca he entendido la fascinación por los cómics.

—No sé. —Me sorprendí hablando, pensando en los mundos que Ben había creado y que había compartido conmigo gracias a su afición a los cómics y las noveles gráficas—. Creo que tienen algo absorbente. En realidad, la mayoría tratan solo de personas comunes a quienes pasan cosas fuera de lo común. Leemos libros así cada día. Estos solo tienen imágenes chulas para ilustrar lo que las palabras no pueden expresar.

Yo quería evitar la reacción de Emmett, pero el calor de su mirada atrajo la mía, y cuando se cruzaron se quedaron trabadas. Noté que, ante su sonrisa suave y sus ojos cálidos e inquisitivos, yo apenas respiraba.

—Bella dice que tu hermano dibuja y escribe sus propias historias.

El recuerdo de Ben me aflojó los labios y esbocé una sonrisa más relajada. —Tiene mucho talento.

—Un día me encantaría echarles un vistazo.

—Creo que a Ben no le importaría. —No sé por qué dije eso. Yo no quería que Emmett se acercara a Ben ni a mi piso. Sería el modo de mirarme. Era como si Emmett estuviera viendo algo que le gustaba, algo totalmente ajeno a mi cara bonita, mis piernas largas o mis tetas sugerentes. Las palabras que habían salido a trompicones de mi boca le habían complacido, y yo ahora me deleitaba en su buena opinión.

Vaya idiotez la mía.

—Rose...

Al oír la voz, desprendí la mirada de la de Emmett.

 _No._ Me puse tensa. _No puede ser._

Me cambié de posición en la silla y miré a los ojos de alguien muy conocido. Me estalló en el pecho un dolor inesperado mientras me invadía una oleada de recuerdos.

Dios mío. ¿Era hoy un día especialmente cruel, o qué? ¿Cuántas casualidades podía soportar una persona a la vez?

—Marco. —Busqué con los ojos el bello rostro de mi ex novio. Hacía más o menos un año que no lo veía. Desde la separación, tres años atrás, nos habíamos tropezado varias veces, pero nunca en un sitio donde pudiéramos hablar.

Alrededor de los ojos le vi un par de arrugas que no estaban cuando salíamos juntos, si bien eso solo incrementaba su atractivo. Ni uno solo de sus sedosos cabellos oscuros estaba fuera de su sitio, y llevaba un traje de corte impecable para su físico perfecto. La morena bajita que estaba a su lado, aproximadamente de mi edad, exhibía una belleza lozana. —Me alegro de verte, Rose. —Se separó un paso de su novia y por un momento me pareció advertir en sus ojos un parpadeo. Me levanté de la mesa y enseguida me vi envuelta en su abrazo. No había cambiado de colonia, y eso desencadenó un goteo de recuerdos sensuales. El sexo con Marco había sido el mejor de mi vida: nada pervertido ni excepcionalmente audaz, sino primitivo y satisfactorio. Me pregunté con tristeza si habíamos aguantado tanto tiempo gracias a eso.

Las manos de Marco se deslizaron con confianza por mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba, y ahora una de ellas me apretaba en la parte inferior de la espalda y la otra me tocaba el culo. —Te he echado de menos —susurró, y me dio un apretón en la nalga.

Me reí nerviosa y me zafé de su abrazo. —Yo también a ti.

Se aclaró una garganta y me volví y vi a Royce mirándonos, con las cejas a la altura del nacimiento del pelo.

—Ah, Royce, te presento a Marco Vulturi. Marco, te presento a mi novio, Royce King.

Royce se levantó a medias para inclinarse y estrecharle la mano a Marco, que lo miró atentamente y murmuró un educado "hola" antes de volver a mirarme a mí.

—Estás estupenda.

—Gracias. —Lancé una mirada rápida a su chica sin saber si iba a presentármela. Tras seguirme la mirada, Marco pareció caer de pronto en la cuenta de que ella estaba ahí—. Ah, te presento a Didyme. Mi prometida.

 _Pues vaya manera de saludar a una ex novia delante de la prometida._ Casi le regaño.

—Encantada.

—Encantada —dijo ella educadamente sonriendo a Marco con dulzura.

Si yo fuera ella, me habría cabreado que mi prometido hubiera tocado el culo de otra mujer. Si yo fuera ella...

Tonterías, Rose. Me reprendí a mí misma. No estás diciendo más que tonterías. Si hubieras sido tú, habrías fingido no haber visto nada para no provocar una discusión ni molestarle.

Mientras miraba a mi ex novio y su prometida, vi que no había cambiado nada. La chica sería bajita y morena, pero probablemente era solo otra versión de mí. Esa mirada de deseo vehemente a los ojos de Marco quizá certificaba nuestra magnífica vida sexual pero nada más porque... él no me había conocido.

Yo era la novia perfecta. Si me ponía a pensar, no recordaba haber tenido jamás una pelea. ¿Por qué? Porque yo no discutía nunca. Siempre me mostraba de acuerdo con él o me mordía la lengua. Me daba igual lo que hiciéramos mientras así él fuera feliz. Yo era la personificación de lo anodino agradable. Y cuando por fin dejé de satisfacer todos sus caprichos tras haber colocado las necesidades de mi familia por delante de las suyas, cortó conmigo.

Me recorrió un súbito temblor y me aparté de Marco mientras se desvanecían esos cálidos recuerdos. ¿Veía Emmett eso cuando pensaba en mí y en Royce? ¿Con Royce era yo también así? No discutíamos nunca. Yo siempre estaba de acuerdo... pero eso era para conservarlo, ¿vale? Le lancé una mirada y vi que me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Quería que un día ese hombre me propusiera matrimonio, ¿no? Daba igual si la proposición era a mi verdadero yo o no.

Se me revolvían las tripas.

¿Vale?

Daba igual.

... ¿vale?

Miré a Marco sonriendo con los labios apretados. —He de volver a mi mesa. Me alegra haberte visto después de tanto tiempo; un placer conocerte, Didyme. —Asentí con la cabeza y volví a sentarme.

Supe que se habían marchado cuando la mirada de Royce se posó de nuevo en mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Un ex novio.

Chelsea ahogó una risita. —Un ex novio sobón.

—Demasiado sobón —susurró Emmett, y alcé la vista y nuestros respectivos ojos chocaron. No sabía yo muy bien qué pasaba detrás de los suyos. ¿Estaba enfadado?

—Sí, bueno —dijo Royce, ahora más tenso—. Desde luego no le ha importado que su novia estuviera precisamente al lado.

 _¿Te ha importado a ti, Royce?, ¿te ha importado a ti?_ Le lancé una mirada y casi suelto una palabrota por el modo en que miraba a Emmett. No era por Marco. Era por Emmett. Torcí el gesto, totalmente confusa.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Con esa cuidadosa mirada dirigida a Emmett, Royce me sonrió y deslizó el brazo por el respaldo de mi silla. —Al final de la noche acabarás en mi cama, cariño. No tengo motivo ninguno para estar enfadado.

Desconcertada por su inusitado comentario, le sonreí débilmente y miré furtivamente a Emmett. Parecía estar muy interesado en su plato, y como no pude interpretar su semblante, interpreté su cuerpo. Tenía los hombros tensos, la mandíbula apretada y el puño tan cerrado en torno al tenedor que se le veían blancos los nudillos.

¿Ahora estaba enfadado Emmett?

Madre mía, ¿a qué estábamos jugando todos?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo N° 10**

—¿Adónde vas? —Royce me pasó el brazo por la cintura para no dejarme salir de su cama. Me quedé inmóvil, confundida. Era el momento del final de la noche en que siempre me iba. —Quédate. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Tras la aparición de Marco, la cena había sido un asunto extraño. Royce parecía desconectado: unas veces se mostraba engreído y otras posesivo conmigo, y a Chelsea se le había avinagrado el humor con Emmett. Menos mal que Royce dio por terminada la sesión y me llevó a su casa. Y el caso es que se me echó encima en cuanto llegamos a la puerta, con besos intensos y exigentes, presagio de una necesidad acuciante.

Acabamos en el sofá. Era la primera vez que no lo hacíamos en la cama.

Yo quería considerarlo fascinante, pero no. Había sido como la reclamación de un derecho, y con mi cabeza tan dispersa como estaba, no estaba yo para reclamaciones. Tras meses de suspirar por un momento así, ahora estaba poniendo en entredicho si lo quería de veras o no.

Tras hacerlo en el sofá, Royce me había llevado a la cama, donde me hizo el amor con ternura, con dulzura... pero por mucho que yo lo intentase, no podía desconectar el cerebro y mis pensamientos me zumbaban como un montón de carritos en un pasillo del supermercado: eran pertinentes, pero no iban a ningún sitio que tuviera sentido. —Es como si esta noche estuvieras en otro sitio. —Royce me agarró de la cintura para acercarme más—. Me siento mejor si te quedas, pero solo si quieres.

Aspiré hondo intentando recordarme a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que yo quería. A ver, Royce no me conocía tanto como se imaginaba. Esto estaba bien. Y en todo caso, Ben se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de Jamie.

Solo debía preocuparme por mamá, lo que al final se reducía a esperar que no incendiara el piso.

Me relajé y me acurruqué contra Royce. —Vale.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me acarició suavemente el brazo. —Me gustaría saber qué pasa.

Me puse tensa. —No pasa nada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero no te creo.

Revolví en busca de una excusa. —Ahora mismo hay problemas con mamá.

—Podrías dejar que te ayude.

Ante su amabilidad, me fundí con él y le estampé un tierno beso en el cuello. —Ya me ayudas. Siendo como eres.

Me besó el pelo. —Esta noche no estabas conmigo. Y no es la primera vez ni la segunda. Tampoco la tercera.

Oh, no. Sabía que no me había corrido tampoco esta vez. Si conmigo el sexo era aburrido, ¿se desharía Royce de mí? Me puse rígida.

—No estoy criticando. Me preocupa simplemente. —Se apartó de mí y me levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos—. Me importas, Rose. Y espero importarte también yo a ti.

Asentí con rapidez y sinceridad. —Me importas, claro. Solo han sido unas semanas difíciles, pero te prometo que todo irá mejor.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y los dos nos acurrucamos bajo el edredón.

—Para empezar, necesitas dormir bien. Trabajas demasiado.

Me aferré a él, dejando que su paciencia y su afecto actuaran como un bálsamo de mis atribulados nervios. Estaba ya quedándome dormida cuando él habló con calma: —Parece que te llevas bien con Emmett.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—La verdad es que no mucho.

—Uhmm... —Deslizó la mano para agarrarme de la cadera y tiró de mi cuerpo hacia sí—. No lo tengo muy claro. No me gusta cómo te mira. Y no me gusta que viva tan cerca de ti.

Mi cuerpo quería tensarse ante la sospecha en la voz de Royce, por lo que hice lo imposible para tranquilizarme. Esta noche su comportamiento había sido muy extraño.

—Esta noche estabas un poco ausente. Quizá por la aparición de Marco...

Royce resopló. —No. Eras tú quien estaba incómoda con él. Todo el mundo lo ha visto. No, eso no me ha molestado.

 _Pero a Emmett sí._ Esta noche, la ligera posesividad de Royce y su reclamo en el sofá no tenían nada que ver con Marco. Tenían que ver con Emmett. Había visto la forma en que Emmett me miraba, y eso había inflamado su macho alfa interior. Y aunque Marco me había tocado el culo delante de Royce, eso no le había molestado porque yo no había reaccionado.

Sin embargo, Emmett sí que le había molestado.

Porque yo había reaccionado.

Me acurruqué contra Royce intentando ralentizar así mis pulsaciones. —Además me irrita. —Traté de ocultar mi atracción poniendo excusas para justificar mi respuesta a Emmett—. Para serte sincera, en el trabajo apenas cruzamos una palabra.

Ni siquiera había reparado en que Royce estaba tenso hasta que noté que sus músculos pegados a mí se relajaban. —Intentaré encontrarle un empleo de diseñador gráfico. Por Chelsea.

Ya. Por Chelsea.

Después de esa conversación, tardé un rato en quedarme dormida.

Abrí los ojos de repente. El corazón me aporreaba las costillas. Tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo malo.

¿Dónde me encontraba? Parpadeé para quitarme el velo de sueño de los ojos y poder ver bien.

¿Cómo es que se estaba tan calentito, puñeta?

Royce. Era su habitación.

Desplacé los ojos hasta el brazo que colgaba sobre mi cintura y volví la cabeza para ver a Royce durmiendo profundamente detrás de mí.

Mis pestañas se agitaron contra la brillante luz que entraba a raudales a través de las persianas.

¿Qué hora era?

Levantando el brazo lo más suavemente posible, abandoné la cama y fui de puntillas hasta el mueble oriental lacado en negro, donde estaba mi reloj.

 _Mierda,_ solté con un bufido. Pasaban de las doce del mediodía. De un domingo. Ben habría regresado a casa temprano con la esperanza de que yo lo llevara a cenar a casa de los Masen. Y yo no estaba. ¿Dónde tenía el móvil? ¿Y el vestido?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Rose... —farfulló Royce, y mis ojos volaron a la cama, desde donde él me miraba somnoliento. —¿Adónde vas?

—Me he quedado dormida. Ahora debería estar en casa con Ben y mamá.

—Joder —masculló él—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce y cuarto.

—Parece más temprano.

—Pues no lo es —repliqué, exasperada, no muy segura de con quién. Me precipité hacia él y le planté un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irme zumbando—. ¡Te llamo luego! —grité, y cogí el vestido del suelo. En el salón encontré los zapatos, las bragas, el sujetador y el bolso, y mientras me vestía a toda prisa llamé a un taxi con el teléfono de manos libres.

Llegó al punto. Salí volando del dúplex y al notar la ráfaga de aire frío procedente del mar, me estremecí. Me sumergí en la cálida atmósfera del vehículo.

Aproveché para ver si tenía mensajes.

Había uno de Bella en que me preguntaba si hoy iría a comer.

Y, maldita sea, también había uno de Cole enviado hacía horas. Se me había pasado. Por lo visto, los padres de Jamie habían tenido una fuerte discusión, y Ben había vuelto a casa anoche en taxi.

 _¡Mierda!_

Con los nervios y la confusión que llevaba yo encima, lo de la comida del domingo no era una buena idea. Envié a Bella el mensaje de que esta semana me la saltaba.

Cuando el taxi paró frente al piso, subí las escaleras de estampida con mis tacones de doce centímetros sin importarme el ruido de clavos contra el acero en todo el edificio. Miré con mala cara la puerta de Emmett al pasar, y luego acabé de recorrer los últimos peldaños e irrumpí en mi casa y me recibió la risa de Ben. Risa que fue seguida de una grave risa de hombre. —¿Ben? —Desde el pasillo entré de sopetón en la sala de estar y me paré en seco.

Mi hermanito estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de sus dibujos, riéndose frente a la cara de Emmett McCarty. Los ojos de Ben estaban iluminados como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, y por un momento solo se me ocurrió lamentar que no pareciera así de feliz más a menudo.

A continuación registré el hecho de que Emmett estuviera en mi piso.

Emmett estaba en mi piso.

El piso en el que vivía mi madre.

Sentí náuseas.

—Rose. —Ben se puso en pie de un salto, ahora con los ojos más apagados—. Estaba preocupado.

—Perdóname. —Negué con la cabeza señalando mi móvil—. No he visto tu mensaje hasta hace unos veinte minutos.

—No pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Todo va bien.

Emmett se puso en pie sonriendo a Ben. Esa expresión se desvaneció por completo al volverse hacia mí: la suavidad convertida en la nada más absoluta. —Rose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emmett? —pregunté sin aliento, mirando furtivamente al pasillo, pensando en mamá, escondida en su cuarto. Quizá podía hacerle salir antes de que apareciera ella.

Emmett pasó por el lado de Ben, al que dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con gesto protector, y se me acercó. —Vamos a hablar. En el pasillo.

Vi atónita que salía. —Ahora, Rose.

Ante la exigencia en su voz me estremecí, y al desconcierto le siguió el fastidio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? Yo no era un puto perro. Miré a Ben entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ahora, Rosalie —soltó Emmett.

Enderecé la columna. Bien podía azotarme el trasero con un cinturón. Dirigí a Ben una mirada que anunciaba castigo por haber dejado entrar a Emmett en el piso, y a continuación giré sobre mis talones y seguí a Emmett al pasillo. Él ya había bajado el primer tramo de escaleras.

Me puse las manos en las caderas y adopté una actitud desafiante mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. — ¿Y bien?

—¿Vienes o qué? —Su voz autoritaria atrajo mi mirada a sus tensos rasgos; sus ojos azules eran brasas encendidas. Alguien estaba de veras cabreado—. No voy a gritarte desde aquí.

Con un resoplido de irritación, me quité los zapatos que tanto me molestaban y los tiré al interior del piso. Toqué con los pies descalzos el gélido hormigón y bajé los escalones a toda prisa, lo que pareció despertarme. También me volvió consciente de lo desastrada que iba. —¿Qué? ¿Qué hacías en mi piso?

Emmett se inclinó hacia mí, las respectivas caras casi al mismo nivel. Había desaparecido otra vez la suave ondulación de su labio superior, apretado contra el otro. Hoy tenía sus preciosos ojos azul cobalto inyectados en sangre y parecía aún más cansado que ayer. A pesar de su palpable y misteriosa irritación conmigo, no pude menos que desear arrimarme a él, sentir que esos fuertes brazos me envolvían, inhalar el aroma a aftershave.

—A ver si primero me explicas qué clase de persona deja a su hermano pequeño solo toda la noche con una madre alcohólica que tiene la mano demasiado ligera. O qué clase de hermana dejaría a un niño en estas circunstancias para poder abrirse de piernas ante alguien que seguramente no la conoce en lo más mínimo —dijo siseando con los ojos reflejando asco—. Justo cuando pienso que me he equivocado contigo, vas y me demuestras que tenía razón sobre tu egoísmo de la peor calaña.

Me había quedado sin respiración.

¿Qué era eso de que mi madre tenía la mano demasiado ligera?

—Anoche tuve que ayudar a Ben. Oí gritos y subí a ver si estabas bien. Ni rastro de ti. Y él estaba solo con eso. —Emmett no habría podido sentirse más decepcionado de mí aunque lo hubiera intentado. De hecho, esa decepción parecía enfurecerlo más—. Deberías morirte de vergüenza.

No podía creerlo.

Noté que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pero las reprimí; no quería que él me viera llorar. Su ataque parecía dar vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza y tardé un momento en recobrar la compostura, en tomar una decisión acerca de cómo reaccionar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue para Ben.

¿Qué quería decir Emmett? En mi estómago empezaban a mezclarse el miedo y una cólera incipiente.

En cuanto a Emmett, a saber qué le gustaba de mí. Lo único seguro es que se había excedido a la hora de sacar sobre mí conclusiones precipitadas y ponerme a caer de un burro. Por mucho que me atrajera, estaba fuera de toda duda que ese hombre no me gustaría nunca. Me había hecho daño con demasiada facilidad.

Ni siquiera se merecía una respuesta.

Me volví con lo que esperaba fuera una dignidad serena, pero Emmett no iba a darse por satisfecho.

Me apretó el brazo con la mano y tiró de mí para ponerme frente a él, y cuando la agresión desenterró viejos recuerdos me quedé lívida.

" _Dame esto, zorra inútil." Papá me agarró el brazo, y me lastimó con los dedos al atraerme hacia él y quitarme el mando a distancia._

 _Me quedé paralizada de miedo a la espera del siguiente golpe._

" _Siempre tocando los huevos." Al inclinarse hacia mí, el aliento le olía a cerveza, la cara roja por el alcohol y la furia. Le brillaban los ojos. "¡No me mires así!" Alzó la mano y me preparé para lo peor, la vejiga floja por el miedo antes de que me golpeara con el reverso de la mano, lo que me mandó directa al suelo y me dejó la mejilla ardiendo de dolor y escozor en la nariz y los ojos. Notaba las bragas húmedas. «Apártate de mi vista antes de que te dé unos buenos azotes.»_

 _Gimoteé intentando ver a través de las lágrimas._

" _¡Levántate!" Se me acercó, y yo gateé por el suelo..._

—Suéltame —susurré presa del pánico—. Suéltame, por favor.

La mano de Emmett me soltó al instante. —Rose...

Meneé la cabeza mientras volvía a fijarme en él. Advertí que también Emmett había palidecido, el asco esfumado de sus ojos y sustituido por cierta inquietud.

—Rose, no voy a hacerte daño.

Emití un sonido de mofa. Demasiado tarde. —Aléjate de mí, Emmett —logré decir con voz temblorosa, y esta vez me volví para irme sin que él me lo impidiera.

Ben estaba en el pasillo, y del puro enojo en sus rasgos juveniles deduje que había oído todas y cada una de las palabras de mi bronca a Emmett. Cabeceó con los puños cerrados a los lados.

—Lo siento —dijo, y cerró la puerta a mi espalda—. Echó una mano con mamá y luego... se interesó por mi trabajo, mis cómics. He sido un estúpido. Creía que era un tío guay. Perdona, Rose.

Me apoyé en la puerta todavía temblando. Tenía preguntas que hacer y no estaba muy segura de querer escuchar las respuestas.

—¿Por qué le has dejado entrar?

Ben suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Llegué a casa tarde y seguramente la desperté. Agarró uno de sus berrinches. Se puso a gritar, y yo no podía hacerla callar. Entonces oí que golpeaban la puerta y a Emmett gritando tu nombre. Iba a despertar a todo el bloque, así que fui a abrir para ver quién demonios era.

Cuadré la mandíbula. Emmett sabía la verdad sobre mamá.

Mi vida no podía ser más asquerosa.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe todo sobre mí.

Como si Ben recordara lo que había oído decirle a Emmett en el pasillo, entrecerró los ojos y en sus pupilas se formaron sendas rajas vengativas. —Y una puta mierda.

—Esa lengua.

Ben me miró fijamente, y entretanto yo le busqué marcas en la cara. ¿Tenía la mejilla enrojecida o era solo la luz? El peso de las emociones me tensó el pecho.

—Dice... —dije a duras penas, flexionando los temblorosos dedos—. Dice que te ha pegado.

—No ha sido nada. —Ben se encogió de hombros.

Se encogió de hombros, y todo mi mundo se tambaleó peligrosamente.

—¿Mamá te ha pegado? ¿Lo había hecho antes? —Noté que las lágrimas de rabia me picaban en las comisuras de los ojos, y Ben se dio cuenta.

Esta vez le tembló un poco la boca al responderme.

—Solo bofetadas, Rose. Nada que no se pueda aguantar.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, tuve náuseas y empezaron a brotar las lágrimas.

 _No. ¡No! ¡NO!_

Entre sollozos, me apoyé de espaldas en la puerta.

Creía haber hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para protegerle del dolor emocional y físico que pudiera causar un progenitor abusivo. Y al parecer no había hecho ni mucho menos lo suficiente.

—Rose. —Noté que Ben se me acercaba tímidamente—. Por eso no dije nada.

—Debías haberlo hecho. —Traté de respirar pese a las lágrimas—. Debías habérmelo dicho.

Me rodeó con los brazos y, como solía pasar últimamente, en vez de consolar yo a mi hermano pequeño me consolaba él a mí.

Al final cesaron las lágrimas, y pasé a la sala de estar, adonde Ben me llevó una taza de té. Cuando la bebida caliente se derramó en mi estómago, fue como si se avivaran las llamas de la ardiente rabia contra mi madre.

Una cosa era desatender a Ben. Otra muy distinta abusar físicamente de él.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Rose...

—¿Cuántas veces, Ben?

—Ha sido solo el último año. Algún bofetón suelto. Dice que soy como papá. Pero yo no he devuelto ningún golpe, Rose. Te lo juro.

Recordé los recientes comentarios sobre el parecido entre Cole y papá... el resentimiento, la culpa, el rencor. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta. Peor aún, recordé un moretón que Ben tenía en el ojo derecho y el pómulo unos meses atrás.

Según él, Jamie le había golpeado cuando los dos se habían animado demasiado durante un videojuego de lucha libre. Le miré la mejilla.

—¿Y esto?

Cole sabía de qué hablaba yo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y encorvó los hombros.

—Estaba histérica. No dejaba de pegarme y yo intentaba zafarme de ella sin hacerle daño, pero me caí en un rincón de la cocina.

Por haberme criado con un padre agresivo era ahora asustadiza ante los enfrentamientos, las discusiones, la ira. Me había vuelto pasiva. Me costaba enfadarme. Hasta que conocí a Emmett.

Aun así, no creo haber sentido nunca el tipo de rabia que sentía ahora.

Ben había sido siempre como un hijo para mí. Era mi pequeño.

Y yo no lo había protegido.

—Voy a ver un poco la tele —le dije con calma intentando lidiar con esa nueva información.

—Estoy bien, Rose, de verdad.

—Vale.

Ben exhaló un suspiro y se levantó. —Supongo que hoy no iremos a casa de los Masen.

—No, no iremos.

—Bien. Bueno... si me necesitas estoy en mi habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí delante del televisor con la mirada vacía, dudando entre ir al cuarto de mi madre y asfixiarla con una almohada o simplemente hacer mi equipaje y el de Ben y huir a la carrera esperando que las amenazas de mamá fueran vanas. Oí un ruido a mi espalda, parpadeé y me volví.

No había nada.

Creí haber oído abrirse la puerta del piso.

Estaba volviéndome loca.

Agotada por el cúmulo de emociones de las últimas veinticuatro horas, me dejé caer en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Tenía que ducharme y cambiarme, pero me daba miedo acercarme al cuarto de mi madre. Temía que mi yo pasivo perdiera su buena forma.

Unos instantes después sucedió lo peor.

La puerta del cuarto de mamá se abrió y yo me incorporé, con los músculos cada vez más tensos al verla aparecer. Iba toda despeinada y se agarraba la descolorida bata rosa mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la cocina sosteniendo una botella vacía y una taza.

Se me agolpó la sangre en los oídos al tiempo que mi cuerpo se levantaba sin haber recibido órdenes mías al respecto. Era como si yo estuviera metida dentro de mi cabeza pero ya no ejerciera ningún control sobre los miembros. Con el corazón aporreándome las costillas, la seguí a la cocina.

Al oír mis pasos, ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la encimera, en la que dejó la taza.

—Hola, tesoro —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

La miré y lo único que fui capaz de recordar fue la absoluta humillación a manos de mi padre, con sus puños rápidos y sus palabras aborrecibles. Por culpa de aquel hombre, yo carecía totalmente de autoestima.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hacerle lo mismo a Ben... a deshacer todo lo que había hecho yo para evitar que llegara a sentirse así? Que tus padres te consideren inútil, que te consideren tan despreciable que acaben dañando lo que la naturaleza les ha dicho que protejan, es un dolor peculiar. Nunca quise que Ben sintiera ese dolor...

... y esta bruja se lo había causado.

Con un grito animal, de profunda rabia lacerante, me arrojé contra ella.

Estrellé mi cuerpo contra el suyo en la encimera, y su cabeza golpeó en el módulo superior de la cocina, y me satisfizo ver su mueca de dolor.

¿Qué se siente, eh? ¿Qué se SIENTE?

Estiré la mano para agarrarla sin apretar pero amenazante, y ella me miró a la cara con ojos consternados, redondos como platos.

Me incliné hacia ella, temblando por mi reacción, sacudiéndola por su traición.

Traición, sí.

Nos había traicionado para conseguir ginebra.

Me había traicionado a mí haciendo daño a lo que yo más quería.

El pecho me subía y bajaba deprisa; intenté recuperar el aliento y apreté la mano en su cuello.

—Si alguna vez... —Negué incrédula con la cabeza—. Si alguna vez vuelves a tocar a Ben... te mato. —La empujé—. ¡Te mato, maldita sea!

Noté algo que me tocaba en el brazo. —Rose...

Lento pero seguro, el mundo regresó y tuve un escalofrío, y al volverme a la izquierda abrí la mano. Ben estaba de pie a mi lado, desaparecido el color de su cara, mirándome como si no me hubiera visto nunca antes.

 _Dios mío._

Miré más allá de su hombro y vi a Emmett de pie en el umbral de la cocina con expresión adusta.

 _Dios mío._

Me di la vuelta, y mi madre estaba encogida de miedo junto a la encimera.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me invadió la vergüenza... y eché a correr.

Pasé por el lado de Ben y empujé a Emmett, y no le hice caso cuando me llamó.

Salí por la puerta y me precipité descalza escaleras abajo, sin saber adónde iba, sabiendo solo que debía huir de la persona que había llegado a ser yo en esa cocina.

Algo me asió el brazo y tiró de mí hasta detenerme.

El rostro de Emmett apareció borroso, y yo intenté zafarme de él con la idea de huir, pero sus brazos parecían estar en todas partes. Arremetí contra él, resoplando e insultándole, pero cuanto más forcejeaba, más relajante era su voz. —Emmet, suéltame —suplicaba yo con los miembros cada vez más exhaustos—. Por favor. —Me puse a sollozar antes de poder evitarlo, y luego empecé a llorar, un llanto duro, afligido, potente, bañado en lágrimas, apagado enseguida en mi garganta cuando me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos.

Me rendí, dejé que me sostuviera. Mis lágrimas le empapaban la camiseta y la piel mientras sus brazos me aferraban con fuerza. —Desahógate —me susurró reconfortante al oído—. Desahógate.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo N° 11**

Mis irregulares lágrimas fueron menguando, y mi respiración se fue relajando a medida que el calor corporal y el fuerte abrazo de Emmett iban procurándome un bálsamo contra el dolor.

Se me ocurrió que había sufrido una crisis emocional precisamente ante la persona que menos deseaba tener delante en un momento así.

Y se había mostrado amable conmigo.

Me aparté, me solté de Emmett bruscamente, pero sus manos seguían sujetándome suavemente los brazos. Como no me sentía aún capaz de sostenerle la mirada, miré a la izquierda, y me llamó la atención cierto movimiento. Ahogué un grito al inclinar la cabeza y ver a Ben de pie en la escalera, con unas profundas arrugas surcándole la frente y los ojos oscuros de inquietud.

Emmett me frotaba los hombros arriba y abajo con las manos en un gesto de consuelo, y ya no pude eludir su mirada. Nos miramos uno a otro, y me sentí abrumada de emociones.

Humillación.

Vergüenza.

Cólera.

Gratitud.

Ansiedad.

Miedo.

—Lo siento —dije entre dientes deslizando los ojos hacia Ben—. Mejor llevo a Ben adentro.

—No.

Sorprendida, miré de nuevo a Emmett, que meneaba la cabeza con expresión atribulada pero resuelta. —Ven a mi piso. Te prepararé café.

—He de hablar con Ben. —Mi hermano pequeño había presenciado la agresión. Me aterraba lo que pensaría de mí y tenía que darle alguna explicación.

—Ya hablarás con Ben luego. Primero tómate un minuto.

Pensé en Ben solo con mamá en el piso y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. —No va a entrar ahí dentro sin mí.

—Muy bien. —Emmett por fin me soltó y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones. Lo miré cautelosa mientras cogía un billete de veinte libras y lo sostenía en alto mirando a Ben. —¿Crees que puedes llamar a algunos colegas para ir a ver una peli en el Omni Centre?

Con los ojos clavados en Emmett, Ben bajó las escaleras hacia nosotros con un aire de autoridad que me dejó pasmada.

Cada día se producía otro avance hacia la edad adulta... sobre todo en días así. Cuando llego a la altura de Emmett, sus ojos rebosaban conocimiento y madurez. Cogió el billete con cuidado.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

—Pero... —Ben cortó mi protesta negando con la cabeza hacia mí como un padre dirigiéndose a su hijo. Cerré la boca, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, y observé con una mezcla de orgullo e inquietud mientras miraba a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Puedo dejarla tranquilo a tu cargo?

Emmett emitió un suspiro profundo, pero respondió a Ben como si estuviera hablando con otro hombre en igualdad de condiciones. —Sé que me merezco esto, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante trataré a tu hermana con el respeto que se merece.

La conversación me dejó anonadada. El hecho de que yo ya estuviera traumatizada no me ayudó a entender lo que pasaba entre ellos, y por eso seguramente permití a Ben coger un dinero que sin duda Emmett necesitaba y marcharse. Y por eso también me dejé llevar al piso de Emmett.

El piso era de alquiler, como el nuestro, y aunque dominaban los colores neutros, le hacía falta una mano de pintura. Los muebles eran cómodos y funcionales, con pocas concesiones al estilo a excepción de un enorme sofá de ante negro y un sillón a juego. Me vi conducida al sofá, donde me senté como atontada, mirando alrededor, un espacio todavía abarrotado de cajas de embalaje.

—¿Té? ¿Café?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Agua, por favor.

Cuando Emmett regresó con un vaso de agua para mí y un café para él, lo vi acomodarse en el sillón, justo delante de mí, y mi corazón empezó a galopar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? ¿Por qué de pronto Emmett se mostraba tan amable? ¿Qué quería? Tenía que volver al piso y afrontar las consecuencias.

—Rose.

Su voz grave y áspera me hizo bajar el mentón. Había estado mirando al techo y ni me había dado cuenta. Observé a Emmett y noté el cuerpo tenso. Estaba examinándome la cara como desesperado por sumergirse en ella y desenterrar todos mis secretos. Ante la intensidad de aquella mirada, me quedé sin respiración.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado con tu vida, Rose? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

De mis labios se escapó un asomo de risa amarga y meneé la cabeza. Cada día me hacía yo la misma pregunta. —No confío en ti, Emmett. ¿Por qué iba a contarte nada?

Su preocupación se convirtió en pesar, y era innegable el arrepentimiento sincero en sus ojos.

—Es justo. Y ni te imaginas lo hecho polvo que me siento por haberte echado la bronca. Ben me lo ha dejado bien claro. —De repente me dirigió una sonrisa compungida que me disparó las pulsaciones—. Creía que iba a golpearme, te lo juro.

Esto no me pareció una noticia especialmente buena, lo que a Emmett no le pasó desapercibido, pues al instante adoptó un aire sombrío. —Este chico no va a decepcionarse, Rose, no te preocupes. Te quiere con locura. Y en cuanto a lo sucedido en la cocina... no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Era una mamá protegiendo a su pequeño. Porque eso es lo que eres tú para él. Más una madre que una hermana, ahora me doy cuenta. —Soltó un bufido lleno de pesadumbre—. Lamento mucho haberte hablado de ese modo. Me parte por la mitad que te hayas enterado así de que tu madre pegaba a Ben.

Bajé la vista al suelo; no podía hablar. No era capaz de reaccionar ante sus disculpas... en parte por lo que estaba pensando mi lado mezquino: _Bien. Me alegra que te sientas hecho polvo._ —Necesitas hablar con alguien. Lo del pasillo ha sido porque llevabas guardándotelo todo dentro desde quién sabe cuándo... ¿Años? Habla conmigo, Rose, por favor.

Lo que hice fue tomar un sorbo de agua. Me temblaban los dedos: por la adrenalina o por el miedo emocional a Emmett, no lo tengo claro.

—Bien. —El movimiento de Emmett atrajo de nuevo mi mirada hacia él, que ahora estaba inclinado hacia delante en el sillón con una expresión más franca que nunca—. Quizá te ayudaría conocerme un poco mejor.

Mi respuesta fue un resoplido forzado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que en otra vida eras psicoterapeuta?

Emmett puso mala cara.

—Nunca me habían acusado de eso. Sabes, por lo general son las mujeres las que me piden que me abra. Y resulta que la primera a la que me interesa de veras escuchar se cierra en banda. Esto no le conviene a mi ego. —Me dedicó una sonrisa persuasiva, y recordé la primera noche que lo vi dirigiéndole a Chelsea esa misma sonrisa y pensando que yo haría cualquier cosa que esa sonrisa me pidiera.

Curioso que dos semanas después fuera todo tan distinto.

Emmett advirtió que se me oscurecían los ojos, y su expresión decayó.

—De acuerdo, Rose, pregúntame cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras saber.

Arqueé una ceja. _¿Cualquier cosa? Así que lo de ayudar iba en serio, ¿eh?_

Bueno, había una forma de averiguarlo. Posé la mirada en el tatuaje de su brazo, el de las letras negras que componían la frase «Sé Caledonia». Resonó en mi cabeza la cadenciosa voz de Chelsea...

 _No te molestes en preguntarle qué diablos significa porque no te lo dirá._

—¿Rose?

Levanté la vista desde el tatuaje a las facciones duras de su rostro. —¿Qué significa esto? «Sé Caledonia.»

Se le alzó el lado izquierdo de la boca mientras me miraba con ojos centelleantes.

—Touché.

Ya estaba preparada para decepcionarme. Era imposible que yo le importase a Emmett hasta el punto de que me revelara el secreto de su tatuaje. Mi pregunta demostraría que su interés por mí era simple curiosidad, y después yo podría volver a lamentar profundamente que él supiera de mi vida más de lo que sería deseable.

Así pues, tras relajarse y recostarse en el sillón sin dejar nunca de mirarme a los ojos, me quedé más que desconcertada cuando dijo:

—Es algo que me dijo mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? —exclamé casi sin aliento, todavía asombrada de que hubiera contestado. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Emmett asintió y en su semblante se dibujó una mirada perdida reveladora de que estaba buscando entre sus recuerdos. —Me crié en Longniddry con una madre que me adoraba y un padre bondadoso. No he conocido a dos personas que se quisieran más o que quisieran tanto a su hijo. Y eso por no hablar del hermano de mi padre, del que ya te hablé, que fue como un segundo padre para mí. Siempre estaba pendiente por si yo necesitaba algo. Constituíamos un grupo muy unido. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, pasé por lo que pasa todo el mundo. Intentas encontrarte a ti mismo y te esfuerzas por ser fiel a esa persona cuando los que te rodean parecen tan distintos. ¿Este soy yo?, te preguntas. De hecho, en la pubertad uno se vuelve taciturno, pero en mi caso esto se vio agravado el día que, contando yo dieciséis años, mis padres me dijeron que era adoptado.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Me quedé boquiabierta. —Emmett... —susurré compasiva atrayendo su profunda mirada.

Cabeceó ligeramente como diciendo «estoy bien». —Aquello me hundió. De pronto, había en el mundo dos personas que me habían abandonado y que, por la razón que fuese, no me habían querido lo suficiente para criarme. ¿Y quiénes eran? ¿Cómo eran? Si mi padre y mi madre no eran mis verdaderos padres, entonces, ¿quién coño era yo? Mi manera de reírme no tenía nada que ver con papá como yo creía... Sus sueños, sus capacidades... se había esfumado la posibilidad de que yo heredara su afecto, su inteligencia y sus pasiones. ¿Quién era yo? —Me dirigió una sonrisa acongojada—. Uno comprende el valor de pertenecer a algún sitio, de formar parte de un legado familiar, solo cuando ve que eso le es ajeno. Es una parte enorme de tu identidad en desarrollo. Es una enorme parte de tu identidad y punto; y sí, tras saber la verdad, estuve un tiempo bastante jodido.

»Me comportaba como un gilipollas... Hacía campana, me drogaba, casi no saco las notas necesarias para matricularme en la escuela de bellas artes de Edimburgo para estudiar diseño gráfico. Insultaba a mi madre, no hacía caso a mi padre. Pensaba continuamente en encontrar a mis padres biológicos. No tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, y mientras tanto parecía decidido a destruir todo lo que había sido con la esperanza de encontrar a quien, a mi juicio, fuera el que yo tenía que ser.

»Unos meses después, cogí el coche de mi padre para dar una vuelta. Por suerte, la policía no me detuvo, pero sí que lo hizo un muro. El coche quedó totalmente destrozado, y mi padre tuvo que ir a por mí. Yo estaba borracho. Conmocionado. En cuanto me hubo aniquilado verbalmente por haber puesto en peligro mi vida y la de todas las demás personas de la carretera, mi padre me llevó a dar un paseo por la playa. Y lo que me dijo ese día me cambió la vida.

—Sé Caledonia —dije en voz baja.

—Sé Caledonia. —Emmett sonrió burlón, en sus ojos el reflejo del amor por el hombre que era su padre—. Dijo que Caledonia era el nombre que los romanos habían dado a nuestra tierra, a Escocia. Yo estaba acostumbrado a oírle soltar de vez en cuando rollos sobre historia, así que ya me temía algún sermón aburrido. Pero lo que dijo ese día fue para mí trascendental..., lo puso todo en su sitio.

»Mira, el mundo siempre intentará que seas lo que él quiera. La gente, el tiempo, los acontecimientos, todo tratará de moldearte y hacerte creer que no sabes quién eres. Pero da igual en qué quieran convertirte o el nombre que quieran ponerte. Si eres fiel a ti mismo, puedes desmontar todas sus intrigas y seguir siendo tú. Sé Caledonia. Quizá fue el nombre que alguien dio a la tierra, pero no cambió la tierra. Mejor aún, adoptamos el nombre, lo conservamos, pero eso no nos hizo cambiar. Sé Caledonia. Me lo hice grabar en el brazo a los dieciocho años para acordarme cada día de lo que me dijo mi padre. —Sonrió compungido—. Si hubiera sabido cuánta gente iba a preguntarme su significado, no me lo habría puesto en un sitio tan visible, joder.

Se me habían vuelto a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y entonces vi que la cara de Emmett se relajaba y adquiría buen talante. El pecho me dolía debido a una plenitud que pocas veces había sentido, y comprendí que era alegría. Me alegraba por él. Me alegraba de que hubiera tenido ese amor en su vida. —Parece que fue un padre fantástico. —No me cabía duda de que si en mi vida hubiera tenido esa clase de amor, yo habría sido muy diferente.

Emmett asintió y sus ojos se alzaron para sonreír a los míos. —Tuve un padre y una madre maravillosos. —Su mirada se dispersó hacia el techo, e incluso desde ese ángulo la vi ensombrecerse—. A veces, días como hoy sirven de recordatorio.

—Vas a llamarles en cuanto me vaya, ¿verdad?

Me dirigió una sonrisa tímida, y se me encogió el pecho al verle la manchita de color en las mejillas. —Seguramente —farfulló.

—Me alegro por ti, Emmett. —Me estiré nerviosa el vestido de la cena de la noche anterior—. No soy capaz de imaginar lo que es preguntarse por los verdaderos padres. Pero hasta cierto punto entiendo la sensación de sentirte abandonado por las dos personas que más deberían quererte. No es algo agradable, desde luego. Habría cambiado tu situación por la mía al instante.

Los ojos de Emmett volvieron a inmovilizarme en el sofá.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú?

Cuando me alisé otra vez el vestido sobre las piernas me temblaban las manos.

—Mira, la única persona que lo sabe todo de mi vida es Bella.

—¿Y Royce? ¿Y Alice?

—Nada. Solo Bella. No quería que nadie más supiera nada.

—Es demasiado para acarrearlo todo uno solo.

—Emmett. —Me incliné hacia delante con los acuosos ojos buscándole la cara, el pulso acelerado mientras forcejeaba para tomar una decisión sobre si confiar en él o no—. Yo...

—Rose. —Él también se inclinó hacia delante, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su grave mirada—. Lo que acabo de contarte, lo de la adopción y el tatuaje... solo lo saben un puñado de personas en el mundo. Papá, mamá, Peetie y James. Y ahora tú. Tú y yo comenzamos de cero hoy. No soy un gilipollas que te ha juzgado una y otra vez y siempre se ha equivocado. Confía en mí. Por favor.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Cabeceé, totalmente confundida por su interés. A ver, sabía que sentíamos atracción sexual el uno por el otro aunque no lo admitiríamos nunca en voz alta, pero aquí había algo más. Eso era diferente... más intenso; y yo pensaba que no había nada más intenso que el modo en que mi cuerpo cobraba vida cerca de Emmett.

Emmett dio una sacudida de cabeza. —No lo sé, sinceramente. Lo único que sé es que nunca he tratado a nadie como a ti, y no he conocido a nadie que lo mereciera menos. Me gustas, Rose. Y lo admitas o no, necesitas un amigo.

Aquellas puñeteras lágrimas buceaban de nuevo hacia las comisuras de mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse. Aspiré hondo y aparté la mirada de Emmett y mis ojos se detuvieron en un rincón de la estancia, en una gran mesa con un tablero de dibujo montado. Se advertía un bosquejo, pero me resultaba imposible ver qué era exactamente. Entrecerré los ojos mientras dejaba para más tarde lo de si debía contárselo todo o no.

—¿Dónde está tu padre, Rosalie? ¿Por qué te encargas tú de Ben?

—No sé dónde está. —Lo miré de nuevo con la duda de si mis ojos reflejaban la misma angustia que sentía por dentro—. Me maltrataba.

Emmett apretó inmediatamente la mandíbula, y vi que sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de la taza de café.

—¿A Ben también?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo le protegía. Ben ni siquiera se acuerda de él ni sabe lo que me pasaba a mí.

Emmett maldijo para sus adentros y bajó la vista para que yo no estuviera sometida a toda la fuerza de su cólera. De algún modo, esa cólera era agradable. Era agradable que alguien más la sintiera. Lo que estaba contándole no lo sabía ni siquiera Bella.

—¿Eso duró mucho?

—Desde pequeña. —Las palabras parecían salir por los labios abriéndolos a la fuerza y derramarse barbilla abajo. Aunque turbada, no me atreví a detenerlas—. Hasta los doce años. Se trataba de un hombre agresivo, violento, estúpido: decididamente la mejor forma de sintetizar lo que era William Hale. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, lo que nos permitía respirar un poco, pero cuando estaba nos pegaba, a mí y a mamá. En cuanto a Ben... cuando papá estaba de mal humor, yo siempre lo quitaba de en medio o procuraba interponerme... para llevarme la paliza.

—Dios santo, Rose...

—Ben tenía dos años. Papá habría podido matarlo de un puñetazo; en mi mano solo estaba hacer eso.

—¿Qué pasó con él..., con tu padre? —Emmett casi escupió la palabra, como si el hombre no tuviera derecho a ostentar el título. De hecho, no lo tenía, la verdad.

Arrugué el labio de asco al recordar el momento álgido de la estupidez de papá.

—Asalto a mano armada. Fue condenado a diez años en la cárcel de Barlinnie. No sé si cumplió la condena completa o cuándo salió en su caso; lo único que sé es que entonces nosotros abandonamos Paisley sin dirección de envíos. Mamá no dijo a nadie a dónde íbamos. Yo tampoco.

—¿Tu madre ha sido siempre así?

—Bebía, pero no tanto. Aún se las arreglaba sola.

—¿Empezó cuando tu padre fue a la cárcel?

—No —solté con amargura, pues sabía exactamente por qué había empezado a beber—. No es que fuera una gran madre ni mucho menos, pero era mejor que ahora, desde luego. —Cerré los ojos contra el dolor sordo del pecho—. No. Empezó a empeorar por otra razón.

»Siendo yo joven, hubo en mi vida alguien en quien confiaba. Mi tío Eleazar. No era realmente tío mío, sino el mejor amigo de mi padre desde niños. Pero el tío Eleazar era una buena persona. Sin pelos en la lengua, se ganaba bien la vida como pintor y decorador. De todos modos, era amigo del imbécil de mi padre. Nunca supe verdaderamente por qué eran amigos, pero tenía la impresión de que de niños habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Aunque papá lo cabreara, el tío Eleazar aparecía siempre. Cada vez que podía, pasaba a vernos. Solía llevarme con él a su trabajo. —El dolor se agudizó al volver a sentir su pérdida—. Él no sabía que papá me pegaba. En su presencia, papá iba con cuidado. Creo que siempre receló del tío Eleazar. Eso cambió cuando cumplí doce años. —Me envolvieron los recuerdos y tuve un escalofrío.

»Era sábado y papá estaba bebiendo mientras veía el fútbol. Mamá había ido a trabajar. Cometí el error de pasar por delante del televisor en una jugada importante del partido. Con el dorso de la mano me dio un bofetón que me tiró al suelo. —Tomé aire mirando fijamente la alfombra de Emmett, sintiendo otra vez el dolor. Jamás he sentido algo así. La picadura, el escozor, el calor...—. Se quitó el cinturón y me golpeó... Aún puedo ver el aspecto de su cara, como si para él yo no fuera humana, no digamos ya hija suya. —Meneé la cabeza y alcé la mirada hacia Emmett, que ahora estaba pálido y tenía los rasgos tirantes de tantas emociones que intentaba controlar—. Supongo que tuve suerte de que el tío Eleazar apareciera en ese preciso instante. Me oyó chillar e irrumpió en la casa. El tío Eleazar era grandote y... bueno, ese día mandó a papá al hospital. Fue detenido, pero nadie mencionó la agresión de mi padre por miedo a que intervinieran los servicios sociales. Papá retiró la denuncia y el tío Eleazar solo tuvo que pagar una multa.

»Papá desapareció. La primera noticia que tuvimos de él es que estaba en la cárcel por robo a mano armada. Mientras estuvo encerrado, el tío Eleazar vino a menudo a echarnos una mano. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía un padre casi continuamente presente que realmente se preocupaba. Y que incluso ejercía una buena influencia en mamá. —Resoplé; brotaba de nuevo el rencor—. Demasiado bueno todo.

Emmett acertó. —Tu madre estaba enamorada de él.

Asentí.

—Creo que lo había estado siempre, pero por lo que sé no había pasado nunca nada. Al tío Eleazar le importaba ella, pero no hasta ese punto.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces?

 _Alguien se lo llevó de mi lado._

—Al cabo de poco más de un año, el tío Eleazar partió para América.

—¿América?

—Años atrás había tenido una aventura con una estudiante americana. Ella estudió en la Universidad de Glasgow durante un año, y estuvieron saliendo juntos unos meses. Pero se marchó, y Eleazar se quedó. Catorce años después, se puso en contacto con Eleazar su hija de trece años, una hija cuya existencia él siempre había ignorado. Fue a conocerla y se hizo la prueba de ADN. Imagino que discutió el asunto con la madre. Regresó durante un tiempo, pero según los resultados la hija era suya... así que lo dejó todo y se fue con ella.

Emmett pareció comprender en qué medida aquello me había destrozado. —Lo lamento, Rose.

Asentí y noté que la emoción me clavaba una zarpa en la garganta.

—Me dijo que, si hubiera podido, nos hubiera llevado con él a mí y a Ben. —Tosí intentando frenar el dolor—. Me mandaba e-mails, pero dejé de contestar, y al final sus correos también se acabaron.

—Y tu madre se desmoronó.

—Sí. Creo que le rompió el corazón. Empezó a beber más de la cuenta, pero las cosas no se pusieron realmente feas hasta que nos mudamos aquí. Estuvo bien un tiempo, tenía un buen empleo, pero se lastimó la espalda y ya no podía trabajar. Empezó a beber y se convirtió en una borrachina. Y al final no es siquiera una alcohólica funcional.

—Y no puedes quitarle a Ben porque él no es legalmente tuyo, y si los servicios sociales descubren la situación de tu familia, en vez de darte a ti la custodia probablemente lo meterán en una casa de acogida...

—O peor... podrían ponerse en contacto con mi padre.

—Vaya mierda, Rose.

—Y que lo digas. Dejé la escuela a los dieciséis años y me puse a trabajar para mantener la familia a flote. Y ha sido de veras duro. Había días que no tenía ni para comprarle a Ben una lata de alubias. Buscábamos en los recovecos del sofá monedas perdidas, llegábamos a pesar la leche que tomábamos. Era ridículo. Y entonces... conocí a un hombre. Me ayudaba a pagar el alquiler y a ahorrar un poco para el futuro. De todos modos, a los seis meses se cansó, así que en realidad aquello no fue lo que yo había pensado que sería.

—Pero te permitió descubrir una nueva vida. Empezaste a salir con hombres con la cartera llena para ir tirando. —Al decir eso, el cuerpo de Emmett se puso rígido.

Volví la cara, y aunque había desaparecido el tono de censura, me sentí igualmente avergonzada.

—Nunca he salido con un tío que no me atrajera, o que no me importara. — Crucé la mirada con la suya y recé para que me creyera—. Marco me importaba. Royce me importa.

Emmett levantó las manos y desactivó mis preocupaciones con una sonrisa dulce.

—No estoy juzgándote. Te lo aseguro.

Alcé una ceja. Emmett soltó un gruñido.

—Ya no. Nunca más. —Negó con el cabeza, agachado por la consternación—. Pensarías que era un gilipollas con pretensiones de superioridad moral.

Reí entre dientes.

—Creo que llegué a llamarte eso.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—A propósito, gracias —dijo con aprobación—. Por regañarme.

Sonreí con cierta timidez.

—Normalmente detesto los enfrentamientos, pero la verdad es que me gustó ponerte en tu sitio.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario del pretendido. No se rio. Se puso serio.

—Antes, en el pasillo, te he agarrado del brazo...

Recordé mi reacción y aparté la mirada.

—Si alguien se pone agresivo, suelo quedarme paralizada. Un reflejo de aquellos años con papá.

—No tenía intención de ser agresivo.

—Lo sé.

—Es que practico artes marciales.

Mientras mis ojos recorrían su físico delgado pero fibroso, me entretuve tanto examinándolo que no advertí su aparentemente brusco cambio de tema.

—Tiene sentido.

Su sonrisa fue algo más que engreída, y puse los ojos en blanco, lo que desató su risa. Meneó la cabeza intentando volver a mostrarse serio.

—Judo. James y yo vamos a clase. Deberías venir conmigo, Rose. Aprender autodefensa te ayudaría... Podrías recuperar cierto control.

—No sé. —Ante esa idea, noté que el estómago se me removía inquieto—. En todo caso, trabajo de lunes a miércoles durante el día. No me queda mucho tiempo libre.

Le había vuelto a sorprender. —¿Tienes otro empleo?

Creí entender su sorpresa y solté una risotada.

—Lo creas o no, a Royce no le pido nunca nada. Acepto regalos que él decide hacerme, pero aún me quedan facturas por pagar. Además, debo ahorrar para cuando Ben decida la universidad a la que quiere ir. Vaya, hablando de... voy a buscar el bolso para devolverte el dinero que acabas de darle.

—Déjalo. —Emmett negó con la cabeza, y al advertir el obstinado ladeo de mi cabeza, entrecerró los ojos—. En serio.

Bien. Más adelante encontraría un modo de pagarle y no podría decir que no.

Como si Emmett estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento, nuestros ojos se enzarzaron en una batalla de voluntades, y, de forma lenta pero segura, la conocida tensión fue creciendo, el acaloramiento reptando entre nosotros. Hundí los ojos en su boca, en ese suave y ondulado labio que quería mordisquear... entre otras cosas. A qué sabría su boca, pensé, cómo sería sentir sus suaves besos de mariposa en mi cuello, tirando de mis pezones hacia...

Puse el cuerpo tenso, un hormigueo de fuego en las mejillas y entre las piernas. Alcé la vista de golpe y advertí que los ojos de Emmett se habían oscurecido y su cuerpo estaba trenzado de tensión.

Me levanté de golpe.

—Debo irme.

Emmett se puso de pie sin prisas.

—¿Vas a estar bien ahí?

Emmett había conseguido hacerme olvidar por momentos que había agredido a mi madre hacía un rato. Volví a sentir la conmoción.

—¿Cómo he podido...?

—Primero... —Emmett se me acercó con cuidado, y yo tuve que reprimir el ligero estremecimiento de deseo que me invadió de nuevo cuando su áspera mano me alzó la barbilla para levantar mis ojos a la altura de los suyos. Cruzamos la mirada, y la atracción mutua se hizo más fuerte. Quise agarrarle la piel con las uñas, clavárselas y no soltarlo nunca más, y la irresistible necesidad me sacudió hasta lo más hondo. ¿Cómo podía ser que una conversación lo hubiera cambiado todo? El Emmett que tenía ahora delante era alguien nuevo, alguien bueno, alguien a quien me sentía unida... más que a nadie. Y reparé en que, no contenta con lo de simplemente «unida», quería mucho más.

Me sentí un poco mareada.

—Has de quitarte esa culpa de la cabeza —ordenó Emmett con suavidad—. Ni se te ocurra pedirle perdón. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que tú. Mira lo que hizo tu tío Eleazar cuando sorprendió a tu padre pegándote. Es el instinto de proteger a quienes nos importan. A veces el instinto nos empuja a hacer cosas de las que jamás nos habríamos imaginado capaces.

—La violencia nunca debe ser la respuesta.

—En un mundo perfecto, de acuerdo. Pero a veces los animales no entienden más que su propio lenguaje.

—No quiero que Ben considere que he hecho bien.

—No te preocupes —dijo con tono tranquilizador—. Lo que has hecho es humano. Ben cree que lo has hecho por amor. —Me agarró los hombros con las manos ahuecadas y me acercó un poco, lo que interrumpió mi respiración. La expresión de sus ojos, que yo no acababa de entender del todo, tampoco ayudaba a relajar mis crispados nervios—. Ese chico habría podido crecer como tú... sin padre, sin cariño ni afecto. Tú le salvaste de eso, Rose. Y él lo sabe, maldita sea.

El peso de las revelaciones de ese día iba asentándose dentro de mí, y de repente tuve unas ganas desesperadas de irme a la cama.

—Gracias, Emmett.

—Todo lo que hemos hablado se queda aquí dentro. Te lo prometo.

—Lo mismo digo sobre lo tuyo. —Necesitaba distanciarme físicamente de él y di un paso atrás. De súbito se me ocurrió algo espantoso—. No sé si seré capaz de volver a dejar a Ben solo con ella.

—Es un muchacho fuerte. No pasará nada.

Solté aire.

—Sí, pero ¿y yo? ¿Lo seré?

Emmett me sonrió como si yo fuera una desvalida.

—Rose, oficialmente ahora eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Ten un poco de fe en ti misma.

Mientras procesaba sus palabras, se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Era lo más bonito que nadie me había dicho jamás, y pensé en la posible explicación de que alguien tan desagradable al principio pudiera dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Una pregunta: ¿Por qué antes eras tan borde conmigo?

Emmett levantó un poco el mentón como diciéndome que no se esperaba esa pregunta franca tras nuestra charla íntima.

—No sé... Yo solo... —Se pasó la mano por el descuidado pelo; le brillaba el anillo; tenía unas manos preciosas, masculinas—. Al principio, cuando te vi con Royce, pensé que eras como la ex esposa de mi tío.

—¿Por qué?

Sonrió burlón e hizo un gesto en dirección a mí.

—Porque no me cabía en la cabeza que una chica como tú tuviera interés en un tipo como Royce a menos que él tuviera dinero.

—Un cumplido y un insulto, todo en uno. Enhorabuena, Emmett.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Le puse mala cara.

—¿Y después...?

—Bueno, enseguida me di cuenta de que no eras estúpida, y me cabreó que una mujer inteligente y atractiva creyera que solo servía para ser la amiguita de un tío rico.

—¿Y luego?

Ante mi pregunta, me miró algo confuso.

—Luego pensé que estaba equivocado. Parecía que Royce te interesaba de verdad. Sin embargo, apareció Marco esa noche en el restaurante y me fijé en él, una versión más joven de Royce, y comprendí que eso ya lo habías hecho antes.

Aparté la mirada.

—Ya veo.

—Pero en realidad... —Ante su tono más suave, mis ojos volaron de nuevo hacia él—. Lo que me fastidiaba de verdad es que con esos tíos eras una persona completamente distinta.

—¿Una persona distinta?

—Sí, con Bella y los demás, conmigo, tú eres alguien real. Pero con Royce, con Marco, con los tíos con quienes flirteas, eres diferente. Eres menos de lo que eres realmente. Y esta puta risita...

Me reí con ganas. Emmett torció los labios.

—¿Eres consciente de eso?

—Bella me lo hizo ver. Se pone histérica. A veces lo hago solo para fastidiarla.

Emmett se rio.

—Bueno, funciona. Da por el culo de veras.

En ese momento se apoderó de mí una sensación que no habría sabido definir. Emmett me gustaba, la verdad. Para mí. Sin risitas fingidas. Igual que Bella.

—Me voy, Emmett. Pero gracias por lo de hoy.

Me miró afectuoso, con cierta esperanza brillando algo juguetona en su mirada.

—¿Perdonado, entonces?

Asentí sin pensarlo siquiera. Ya estaba sintiéndome más libre por haber confiado en él, y como los dos habíamos hecho algo parecido, el intercambio parecía equilibrado. Haberle tenido confianza no me provocaba ansiedad ninguna, y eso me alucinaba.

—Borrón y cuenta nueva.

—¿Amigos?

Casi me río ante esa pobre descripción de lo que sentía yo por ese desconocido que había llegado a ser mi confidente.

—Amigos.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo N° 12**

Ben llegó a casa cuando yo ya me había duchado y puesto el pijama; mamá no había salido de su cuarto. Mi hermano se paró junto al sofá y me apretó el hombro antes de ir a la cocina para un tentempié.

—¿Cómo vamos? —le pregunté cuando volvió y se desplomó en el suelo.

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar la televisión con una tranquilidad que sin duda no era real—. ¿Y tú? ¿Y Emmett?

Sonreí, sin hacer caso del estúpido revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago al pensar en Emmett.

—Se ha portado de maravilla. ¿Qué ha pasado antes? Ha dicho no sé qué de que ibas a pegarle.

Ben soltó un bufido.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, se lo habría merecido. En todo caso, no ha sido necesario. El tío es legal... Le sentó como el culo cuando le dije lo equivocado que estaba contigo.

—Esa lengua. —Le tiré un cojín, que él bateó con una disculpa susurrada—. ¿Y por qué has bajado a ponerle en su sitio? Yo no estaba muriéndome precisamente de ganas de que me viera con otros ojos.

Ben me miró, y vi que sus ojos verdes habían adquirido un color silvestre debido a cierta emoción no identificada.

—Nadie piensa esto de ti, no digamos decir... —Se reprimió antes de soltar un taco—. En voz alta.

Quise llorar, pues en ese preciso instante mi hermano me hizo sentir querida y estupenda, pero me pareció que si lloraba él pondría los ojos en blanco.

—Vale —susurré, y Ben asintió ante mí levemente antes de centrarse de nuevo en la tele—. ¿Comedy Channel?

Cambié de canal y justo entonces sonó el teléfono. Le di a Ben el mando, me puse en pie y fui a la cocina, donde había dejado el bolso con el móvil. Bella. Me sentí aliviada al ver que no era Royce... No quería ni saber por qué.

—Hola —respondí con calma.

—Eh, tú. —La voz cálida y ronca de Bella me relajó. De pronto recordé que como no había ido a comer no la había visto—. Era solo para decir qué tal. ¿Estás bien?

—Uhmmm..., no del todo.

—Pareces hecha una mierda.

—Bueno...

—Vale, voy para allá.

—No hace falta, Bella.

—Tengo aquí una botella de vino. ¿Vas a discutir conmigo y una botella de vino?

Sonreí.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

—Chica lista. Estaré ahí a eso de las diez. —Colgó, y puse los ojos en blanco. Siempre supe que bajo el carácter irascible de Bella se escondía una «mamá osa».

Cuando llegó, me echó un vistazo y meneó la cabeza con las cejas juntas.

—Por Dios, Rose, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar y señalé la botella que llevaba en la mano.

—Primero abre esto. Vamos a necesitarlo.

Ben saludó a Bella con un gesto brusco y se marchó a su habitación para dejarnos cierta intimidad. Bella se puso cómoda en un extremo del sofá.

—Ataca.

Torcí la boca ante su irónica elección de la palabra.

—Bien, pues ya que lo mencionas...

Cuando termine, tuve que inmovilizarla en el sofá para que no irrumpiera en el cuarto de mi madre y le diera una paliza, y luego necesité cinco minutos para asegurarle que Ben y yo estábamos bien.

Tomó un sorbo de vino, pero sus ojos aún despedían destellos de ira.

—Así que ha venido Em.

—Sí. Se ha portado muy bien, la verdad.

Viendo mi semblante, alzó las cejas y acto seguido me regaló una de sus divinas sonrisas.

—Oh, reconozco esta mirada. La veo en la cara de Alice cada vez que mira a Jasper.

—Lo que tú digas —mascullé, procurando que no me viera los ojos por si confirmaban sus sospechas.

—Estás colada por Em, y yo no he tenido que hacer nada.

—No estoy colada por Emmett.

—Sé lo que significa esa mirada.

—Solo somos amigos. —La miré fijamente—. Me gusta, Bella, pero tenemos pareja, y yo...

Bella exhaló un suspiro.

—Aún quieres la seguridad que puede darte Royce.

No hacía falta que respondiera; las dos sabíamos que era eso.

—¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago?

Asentí.

—¿Eres consciente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos?

Otra vez que sí.

—¿Se mete en tus pensamientos a la menor provocación?

—Uhmuhm...

—Estás pillada.

—No es verdad. —Resoplé, indignada—. Controlo perfectamente la situación.

—Ya. —Bella resopló también—. Así estaba yo hasta que me vi inmovilizada en la mesa de Su. Dieciocho meses después estoy comprando sábanas con Edward y me molesta que no me mande al menos un mensaje desde el trabajo para decirme cómo le va el día... como si no pudiera contármelo al llegar a casa. No puedo dormirme si no está a mi lado. Soy una adicta, Rose. Y todo comenzó con una mirada como la tuya.

—Me alegro por ti, Bella. Créeme. Pero no es lo mismo. Royce me importa. Emmett solo me atrae físicamente. No es nada.

Bella soltó una carcajada, y yo la miré totalmente desconcertada mientras ella se retorcía.

—¿Qué?

Bella hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Vaya, vaya, nada. Nada. —Volvió a mirarme y emitió una furtiva risita como si supiera algo que yo ignorase—. Es simplemente un déjà vu.

Por primera vez en mi vida, en el trabajo fingí encontrarme mal. Le dije al señor Meikle que tenía migraña, y como estaba pálida debido a mi preocupación por Ben, no me costó mucho convencerle de que me dejara salir antes, aunque mientras recogía mis cosas estuvo todo el rato refunfuñando sin parar.

Logré llegar al piso justo antes de que Ben regresara de la escuela. Al entrar, se detuvo y apretó los labios mirándome mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos.

—Bueno, no vas a decir cada día que te encuentras mal —dijo, deduciendo exactamente lo que había hecho yo y por qué—. Tendrás que confiar en que puedo estar solo con ella en el piso sin problemas. Además, me parece que desde el otro día está cagada de miedo.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de mamá. Nos miró detenidamente, con un labio retorcido reflejando hostilidad y los ojos clavados en los míos. Soltó un gruñido y se valió de la pared como guía hasta el baño. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, me volví hacia Ben.

—Por lo que se ve, no puedo confiar mucho.

Ben hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio de que él me había ocultado los abusos.

—Yo solo quería evitarte el disgusto.

Ante eso, me aclaré ruidosamente la garganta y fui a la cocina a zancadas por una taza de té. Después me acurruqué en el sofá con mi libro mientras Ben se instalaba en el sillón con sus deberes. Mamá había vuelto a su cuarto.

Tras estar así una hora, decidí preparar algo de cenar. Justo cuando salía de la cocina oí que llamaban a la puerta. Por un momento pensé horrorizada que Royce ya se había hartado y había aparecido en el piso. Durante el día me había enviado un mensaje y yo le había contestado pero sin alentar la conversación.

¿Había decidido presentarse para ver qué pasaba?

El corazón me aporreaba absurdamente el pecho mientras me dirigía a la puerta, y al ver quién era casi se me sale.

—Emmett. —Le sonreí, más que contenta.

Emmett lucía el uniforme habitual consistente en vaqueros y camiseta impresa, y tuve ganas de tirar de él y sacarlo de la congelada escalera. Me dirigió una sonrisa rápida.

—¿Todo bien?

Me hice a un lado. —Pasa.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y pasó por mi lado rozándome y suscitando en mí pensamientos inoportunos que me alborotaron el agotado cerebro.

—¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, estupendo. —Me siguió y saludó a Ben—. Eh, colega, ¿qué tal?

Ben le sonrió burlón. —Bien. ¿Y tú?

—No me quejo. —Fue detrás de mí hasta la cocina.

—¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Con leche y sin azúcar.

Empecé a preparárselo plenamente consciente de sus ojos fijos en todos mis movimientos. Sentía las mejillas increíblemente calientes bajo su examen, y me di prisa con el café.

—Esta noche trabajas, ¿no? —dije, y le di la taza.

—Sí. Pero he decidido pasarme por aquí primero. —Tomó un sorbo—. Mmmm... buen café.

Me reí bajito.

—El camino para llegar al corazón de un hombre.

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Solo si el hombre se complace fácilmente —replicó dando a entender que no él no era ni mucho menos fácil de complacer.

—Sí, me imagino lo que te complace, Emmett: una película familiar para todos los públicos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, con lo que sentí otro aleteo en el pecho y también mi sonrisa se agrandó.

—Menos mal que el piso de abajo está abierto para ver sesiones R.

Me ruboricé y meneé la cabeza.

—Pasemos a otro punto...

—¿Por qué? Los clientes del bar te dicen cosas peores y tus réplicas siempre son buenas.

Emmett había estado prestando atención. Me encogí de hombros.

—No son amigos míos.

Se le ablandó la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿sigo siendo tu amigo? ¿No has cambiado de opinión?

—No, no he cambiado de opinión.

—Bien. —Se sacó algo del bolsillo de atrás—. Porque quiero que confíes en mí lo suficiente para darle esto a Ben. —Emmett sostenía en alto una llave. Enarqué una ceja—. Es una copia de la llave de mi piso. Quiero que lo utilice en tu ausencia. Es un lugar seguro, y así no estarás preocupada cada segundo de cada minuto que no estés con él.

Aquella llave era el mejor regalo que nadie me había hecho jamás.

Jamás.

—Emmett... —Levanté la vista de la llave a él—. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no es un abuso de hospitalidad?

—Si te ayuda a ti, no.

Extendí la mano, pero en vez de coger la llave sin más, la cerré en torno a ella y sus dedos. Emmett se puso rígido, y yo vertí mi gratitud en sus ojos.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.

Emmett me recorrió el rostro con la mirada rizándosele la boca en las comisuras.

—Una llave: el camino para llegar al corazón de una mujer.

—Solo si se complace fácilmente.

Emmett se echó a reír otra vez.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —La voz de Ben nos sacó de golpe de nuestra pequeña burbuja. Retiré la mano y sostuve la llave en alto.

—Regalo.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora te lo explico. —Me volví hacia Emmett—. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Macarrones y queso.

—¿Cómo puedo decir que no?

—No puedes. No te lo permito. —Le di la llave a Ben—. Lleva a Emmett al salón... Él te lo explica. La cena estará lista enseguida.

Me dejaron, y durante unos instantes solo fui capaz de mirar el armario, mis tripas temblando y revoloteando debido a la interacción con Emmemtt, que estaba mostrándose amable y atento e intentaba demostrar lo buen amigo que podía ser, aunque eso solo añadía ardor al ardor. Me pregunté, y no por primera vez, cómo sería en la cama. Solo su sonrisa ya me provocaba hormigueo... A saber lo que me haría la lengua.

El móvil sonó y me sacó de mi bruma sensual.

Royce.

Me invadió al punto la culpa y pulsé el botón de RESPONDER.

—Hola, Royce.

—Cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—A punto de preparar la cena para mí y Ben. —Ante la omisión del invitado, me salió una mueca—. ¿Te llamo después?

—Claro. Hasta luego.

Colgué y guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero con dedos temblorosos.

Ahora en serio. ¿A qué estaba yo jugando?

Al día siguiente, Emmett se pasó por casa antes del trabajo, y fuimos al bar juntos. Ahora que nos conocíamos, me di cuenta de que era muy fácil hablar con él.

Intentó otra vez convencerme de que le acompañara a las clases de judo, pero yo le di largas, pues no me entusiasmaba la idea de que alguien me estampara contra una estera ni ninguna de esas cosas del judo.

—¿No lo ves? —dije con tono de mofa cuando ya llegábamos al bar—. En cinco segundos ya estaría quejándome de haberme roto una uña.

Emmett me miró mientras mantenía abierta para mí la verja de hierro forjado que conducía al sótano.

—Mira, eso son sandeces que cree la gente. Sé de qué va.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad?

—Anoche, después de cenar, estabas mordiéndote las uñas.

—Sí, pero esta mañana me las he limado y repintado.

Me enseñó unos dientes brillantes.

—Como quieras, Hale. Pero yo sé la verdad.

—Buenas noches, Rose, Em. —Brian nos saludó mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Estaba de pie junto a Phil, que me sonreía ladino como siempre.

—Hola, chicos.

—Brian, Phil. —Emmett les dirigió un gesto de asentimiento.

Al pasar por su lado, Phil me paró agarrándome del brazo y me repasó el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—¿Sigues con Royce?

—Sigo con Royce, persistente Philip.

Me guiñó el ojo.

—Al final, la persistencia se sale con la suya.

—Y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual también. —Emmett me dio un empujoncito suave y cómico con las manos en la espalda para que Phil me soltara—. Pero bueno, tú ya sabes de eso, ¿verdad, Phil?

Al entrar, traté de ahogar una risita mientras Brian se desternillaba de risa y Phil le insultaba.

—¡Solo fue esa vez! ¡Mierda! No voy a contarte nunca nada más, Bri.

—Vaya —susurré a Emmett—. Esto es más de lo que necesitaba saber.

—Error: esto es lo único que necesitabas saber.

Volví a reírme, y entramos en el cuarto del personal, recibiendo apenas un «hola, adiós» de Su, que al vernos salió corriendo de su despacho y desapareció con la misma rapidez con que se había materializado.

—Me admira que aquí se haga algo —dijo Emmett, quitándose la cazadora—. Nunca está cuando debería.

Solté un bufido, totalmente acostumbrada a la ausencia física de Su y pensando como siempre que menos mal.

El bar comenzó a llenarse pronto. Al ser martes, no había muchos clientes, pero estuvimos relativamente ocupados. Pero no tan ocupados para que disminuyera nuestra atracción mutua. Por algún motivo, estar juntos tras la barra parecía acentuar la tensión. ¿Se debía a lo reducido del espacio? No lo sabía. Lo que sí que sabía es que me pasaba el tiempo con un ojo pendiente del trabajo y el otro pendiente de Emmett.

Bella tenía razón. Estaba absolutamente atenta a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y hablando de Bella, no me sorprendió nada que apareciera a eso de las nueve y media. Sí me sorprendió que fuera sola, aunque luego explicó que Edward saldría tarde de trabajar y que Alice y Jasper andaban por ahí.

—Así que te aburrías y has decidido venir a trabajar —dije poniéndole una Coca-Cola light mientras se acomodaba en un taburete en mi extremo de la barra.

No, no era eso. Estaba preocupada por mí.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a Emmett, que acababa de advertir su presencia pero estaba demasiado ocupado con una clienta para acercarse. No, no era una clienta. Me concentré mejor en la chica que sonreía de forma tan insinuante. Chelsea y una amiga. Ella le dio el reloj de aviador, y Emmett se inclinó y le estampó un suave beso en los labios.

Sentí que me rastrillaba el pecho un dolor desconocido y brutal.

Volví la cara hacia Bella, que me miraba con una ceja levantaba.

—Lo que estás sintiendo... tiene un nombre: celos. Es una sensación horrible, lo sé. No obstante, te revela que Emmett es indudablemente algo más que un tío que te atrae.

—Apenas nos conocemos.

—Por lo que me has contado, os conocéis más que muchos.

De alguna manera era cierto. Me incliné sobre la barra frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ¿cómo ha sucedido?

—¿Cómo ha sucedido el qué? —Volví la cabeza y vi que Emmett se acercaba sujetándose el reloj en la muñeca. Chelsea y la otra chica se habían marchado. Él esperaba una respuesta con los ojos fijos en los míos por la curiosidad.

Decidí dar un rodeo.

—Eres un capullo entrometido, ¿vale? —solté para fastidiar.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza y me observó con calma.

—¿Cambio de tema? —Le brillaron los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo—. Estabais hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

Yo quería borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa de gallito.

Bella emitió un gruñido.

—Tú y Edward deberíais apuntaros a un club de hombres que necesitan mostrarse presuntuosos.

La miré con regocijo.

—Las muestras ostensibles de egotismo se castigarán obligándoles a llevar calzoncillos Speedos en condiciones de frío que pela.

—Y a lo mejor sin comida.

—No, mejor sin sexo.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—No sé si estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

La miré incrédula.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, que no podrías pasar sin sexo unos días?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y dónde está tu fuerza de voluntad?

Mi amiga tomó un trago de Coca-Cola light.

—Eh, que tú no te has acostado con Edward Cullen.

Era verdad, aunque casi me ruborizo al pensar que lo había intentado.

—Ya, pero he tenido sexo buenísimo y podría abstenerme unos días.

—¿Sexo buenísimo? —interrumpió Emmett atrayendo nuestras miradas. Hablaba bajito y con cierto sentimiento no identificado—. ¿Abstinencia? —Sus ahora ardientes ojos me repasaron de arriba abajo antes de volver a encontrarse con los míos—. Entonces es que no está haciéndolo bien.

Mi corazón fue petardeando hasta ahogarse y resollar. Y cuando volvió a acelerar, arrancó con violencia. Todo el acaloramiento sexual me envolvió y noté las bragas mojadas de deseo.

—Dios santo —soltó Bella con voz ronca—. Me he puesto a cien. —Saltó del taburete en busca del móvil—. Creo que voy a casa a ver si Edward ha vuelto de trabajar.

Y nos dejó tal cual, cociéndonos en nuestra química sexual.

Sonreí débilmente a Emmett.

—¿Cómo está Chelsea?

Se acercaron algunos clientes a la barra, y los dos fuimos a atenderles. Mientras preparábamos las bebidas, Emmett respondió escuetamente:

—Chelsea está bien. ¿Cómo está Royce?

—Bien. —Ese día habíamos almorzado juntos en mi pausa laboral y yo había logrado convencerle de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

—¿Ya ha avisado Ben de que ya está en casa?

Ante su preocupación, me sorprendí sonriendo como una idiota, y mi cliente hizo lo propio conmigo al pensar que el gesto era para él. Le di el cambio y me volví hacia Emmett.

—Sí, está en casa.

Se le arrugaron los ojos en las comisuras y añadió otra de sus expresiones a mis favoritos.

—Bien.

El resto de la noche pasó en un santiamén. Trabajamos, hablamos, bromeamos, pero se mantuvo el trasfondo sexual. Cuando tras el turno regresamos a casa andando, lo hicimos en silencio absoluto. Cabría decir que era solo cansancio, pero todo mi cuerpo vibraba como un diapasón. Nos dijimos buenas noches delante de su puerta, y cuando empecé a subir el tramo que conducía a mi piso con sus ojos en mi espalda, deseé, y no por primera vez, una vida diferente: que Emmett estuviera libre, que Royce no fuera una parte importante de mi vida, y que de una vez por todas yo pudiera hacer lo que quería hacer realmente.

Estar con Emmett McCarty.

Miré en el cuarto de Ben y vi que dormía plácidamente. Incluso comprobé que mamá no se había ahogado en sus propios vómitos ni nada parecido y que estaba roncando. Hecho esto, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Pero no podía dormir.

Era como si me ardiera la sangre en las venas y los nervios echaran chispas, y no podía quitarme de las fosas nasales el olor a colonia de Emmett.

Estaba tan excitada que no tenía nada de gracioso.

Qué distinta habría sido mi noche si Emmett me hubiera seguido al despacho de Su cuando yo había ido a dejarle información sobre existencias. Él habría podido entrar detrás, apartarme el pelo del cuello y apretar su boca caliente en mi piel mientras su mano me rodeaba la cintura y bajaba hasta los botones de los vaqueros...

...si entonces los hubiera desabrochado y hubiera deslizado los dedos dentro de mis bragas...

Yo misma me acariciaba el estómago con la mano, metiéndola bajo el pijama y las bragas para poder llegar al orgasmo, fantaseando con que Emmett me follaba sobre el escritorio de Su.

Cuando me corrí, reprimí un gemido, y en cuanto cesaron los temblores, me acurruqué de costado, asediada otra vez por las culpas.

Era una novia fatal.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo N° 13**

Durante las semanas siguientes estuvo abriéndose en mi vida una verdad que hasta entonces no había estado dispuesta a afrontar. Desde hacía ya varios años, todos los días habían sido iguales: limitados y apagados, colores vívidos bajo la sombra de un muro. Y detrás de ese muro, yo lucía cada día el mismo uniforme... Si quisiera ser realmente melodramática, lo llamaría mono anaranjado mate. Pero a medida que pasaban esos días, notaba que el uniforme se esfumaba, se hacía jirones y me rascaba el cuerpo cuando intentaba trepar por el muro para saltar al otro lado. Ahora el muro se alejaba, la sombra se disipaba, los colores eran más brillantes.

Y todo porque pasaba tiempo con Emmett.

Entre semana, salíamos todo lo que podíamos. De hecho, cada noche pasaba a tomar café o a cenar antes de ir a trabajar, aunque yo estuviera por ahí con Royce. Íbamos y volvíamos juntos del pub, y con Bella echábamos unas risas. Los fines de semana no le veía porque trabajaba, iba a clase de judo con sus amigos o salía con Chelsea. La última vez había llevado a Ben al gimnasio y le había animado a hacer más ejercicio físico, y curiosamente mi hermano estaba contemplando la posibilidad. De tanto oír hablar de judo ya me zumbaban los oídos.

Para mí, Emmett era un confidente. Le conté más cosas sobre mi vida y mis esperanzas de futuro para Ben. Ben lo veía como un alma gemela. Dibujaban cómics juntos, compartían gustos en cine y música, y por lo que leía yo entre líneas, Emmett también respondía a todas las preguntas de Ben que este no se atrevía a hacerme a mí.

Establecimos vínculos rápidos y sólidos y nos convertimos en una unidad familiar.

Mis sentimientos hacia Emmett eran cada vez más profundos y yo libraba una continua batalla con mi conciencia, discutiendo, fingiendo que aquello no significaba nada. Junto con el rollo emocional, mi cuerpo se hallaba casi en un punto crítico de tanto desearlo. No sé cómo conseguía disimular ante él, pero lo hacía. No quería que nada destruyera nuestra amistad.

Esto no significaba que no encontrase yo otras válvulas de escape para mi frustración sexual acumulada, que solo añadían otro nivel de culpa y vergüenza a mi ya considerable montón. Había visto a Royce menos de lo habitual, pero tres de las cuatro veces que lo vi nos acostamos juntos... y las tres veces...

...hice algo inconcebible: cerrar los ojos e imaginarme a Emmett.

Y cada vez me corrí.

Royce lo interpretó en el sentido de que él y yo íbamos de nuevo bien encarrilados y cualquier cosa que hubiera estado preocupándome estaba ya resuelta.

Yo era una persona horrible, horrible.

Ajá. Mi mundo estaba lleno de color. Rojo para el deseo. Amarillo para la vergüenza.

Verde para los celos.

Sí, en las últimas semanas había reaparecido el monstruo de ojos verdes.

Cada vez que Emmett mencionaba el nombre de Chelsea sentía en el pecho un dolorcillo que el domingo se convertía en una hemorragia con todas las de la ley.

Ben y yo habíamos comido con los Masen y regresado a casa de buen humor. Ben había bajado a invitar a Emmett a tomar café y yo estaba tarareando como una idiota, mi estómago ya una avalancha de revoltosas criaturas aladas ante la expectativa de verle. Ben volvió solo.

Fruncí el ceño y serví el café de Emmett.

—¿Ya viene?

Ben negó con la cabeza y juntó las cejas en lo que yo interpreté como un gesto de desconcierto.

—¿No está?

Se encogió de hombros. Oh, Dios, habían vuelto los encogimientos de hombros.

—¿Y bien?

Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y suspiró antes de lanzarme una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Tú y Emmett sois solo amigos?

Por aquella época yo mentía con mucha facilidad.

—Naturalmente. Yo estoy con Royce. ¿Por qué?

En las mejillas de Ben aparecieron dos puntos de color y la boca se le curvó hacia arriba en las comisuras.

—Porque parece que Emmett prefiere tirarse a una titi ruidosa a tomar café con nosotros.

Se me quedó todo el cuerpo paralizado y miré fijamente a mi hermano, con el corazón acelerado y una sensación de tremendo desasosiego mientras se me comían los celos.

—Rose...

Torcí el gesto y me agarré a una explicación de mi parálisis.

—No digas «tirarse» y no digas «titi». Ni «titi», ni «chavala» ni «tipa». Somos «mujeres», o «señoras», o «chicas».

Ben soltó un gruñido.

—Gracias por la lección de vocabulario.

Lo miré irse al salón, mi buen humor esfumado por la idea de que Emmett y Chelsea estaban haciendo el amor.

Supongo que al final yo ya no podía afrontar tanto colorido, y el jueves siguiente, antes de amanecer, arranqué el papel pintado del salón. Estaba intentando calmarme. La noche anterior, había salido con Royce, pero acabé pidiéndole que me dejara en casa temprano alegando no sé qué excusa de que no me encontraba bien. Me precipité escaleras arriba para mirar en Internet, encontré la subasta que estaba buscando, reservé lo que necesitaba en la tienda local y me puse a preparar las paredes.

Ya por la mañana, llevé a Ben a la escuela sin hacer caso de sus quejas sobre las paredes desnudas y después fui a recoger lo que había encargado: tres rollos de papel. También compré un poco de cola y una caja de donuts. En cuanto me puse la camiseta y los pantalones manchados de pintura, me recogí el largo pelo en una coleta y me puse un pañuelo en la cabeza, me sentí mejor. Ya más tranquila. Estaba colocando la mesa de encolar cuando apareció mamá en el umbral.

Nos miramos fijamente. No hablábamos desde mi agresión en la cocina, hacía casi tres semanas.

Sus cansados ojos recorrieron la sala de estar... las sábanas para el polvo, los rollos de papel pintado, el cubo de cola.

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Ben, respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Mamá exhaló un suspiro y meneó la cabeza con aire cansino.

—¿Hay comida?

—Queda pasta de anoche. ¿Puedes calentarla sin incendiar el piso?

Rechazó con la mano mi mordaz comentario y se dirigió a la cocina con paso algo inseguro.

—Me la comeré fría.

Al cabo del rato volvió a su cuarto. Pese a que, en vista de las circunstancias, yo consideraba necesaria la buena educación, todavía me costaba mucho no propinarle un puñetazo cada vez que me acordaba de que había golpeado a Ben.

La verdad es que cuando la miraba solo veía eso.

Puse música, pero a un volumen bajo para no molestar a «Alco-mamá» y procedí a poner el papel nuevo, que era de color crema y tenía unas rayas de tono champán, plata y chocolate apenas visibles. Tendría que comprar cojines nuevos para el sofá y cambiar la lámpara de pie, pero de momento daba igual. Decorar siempre me permitía alejarme de todo y relajarme, y ahora eso era urgente.

Comencé a las diez, y a las once ya me sentía totalmente tranquila y saciada tras haberme comido dos donuts. Estaba a medio colgar una tira de papel pensando que a los armarios de la cocina no les vendría mal una mano de pintura cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Volviéndome en mi escalera de tijera, con las manos en alto sosteniendo el papel frente a la pared, grité:

—¿Quién es?

—¡Emmett!

No. Él no iba a destruir mi tranquilidad. Aspiré hondo y miré lo hecho hasta el momento. Era mi última tira de papel, y la estancia ya se veía más limpia y luminosa.

—¡Pasa! —Alineé la tira y con la brocha alisé la parte superior y la pegué a la pared.

Dos segundos después, lo oí a mi espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pasando por alto el efecto de su voz en mi cuerpo, moví el papel ligeramente y verifiqué su colocación antes de alisar otra parte.

—Estoy empapelando.

—¿Tú sola? —Detecté la incredulidad en su voz.

Asentí, y bajé un peldaño en la escalera para aplanar la parte intermedia. Se ajustaba a las mil maravillas. La práctica hace al maestro.

—¿Quién creías que había decorado este lugar? El papel, la pintura, los suelos pulidos... —Terminé con el trozo y ya abajo me aparté un poco, sonriendo ante el nuevo aspecto general.

Me volví hacia Emmett y me sorprendió su semblante un tanto atónito mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón para regresar a mí.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es empapelar? Lo has hecho como una profesional.

No había para tanto. Torcí el gesto.

—Me enseñó el tío Eleazar.

—¿Cuándo contabas diez años? —dijo, sonriendo con curiosidad—. ¿Y aquí cuándo has empezado?

—Hace una hora.

Abrió de par en par aquellos ojos maravillosos.

—¿Y ya has terminado? Rose, este sitio está muy bien arreglado. Parece hecho por un profesional. En serio.

Ante el cumplido, sonreí y me ruboricé de placer.

—Gracias. A Ben le saca de quicio. Cuando ha visto las paredes desnudas casi le da un ataque.

—Bueno, en realidad... —Emmett dio un paso hacia mí—, he venido por causa de Ben. He recibido un mensaje suyo que decía «Rose está empapelando. Esto solo lo hace cuando pasa algo. ¿Sabes de qué va?»

Traidor. Solté aire y dejé de mirar a Emmett. O sea que Ben había llegado al extremo de pedir ayuda al vecino, incluso en algo que me incumbía a mí. ¿No había forma de que tuviera yo secretos?

—¿Y bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—De vez en cuando es algo que me ayuda a relajarme. —Traté de apaciguarlo con una sonrisa—. Em, tú precisamente sabes que en mi vida hay mucho estrés. Hago esto solo para reducirlo.

Pareció compadecerse de mí e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—De acuerdo. —Ahora bajó la vista al suelo y recorrió con los ojos la pintura del zócalo. Sin decir palabra, desapareció y fue a la cocina. Lo oír dentro de la cocina y luego lo vi reaparecer, cruzar el umbral y dirigirse a las habitaciones y al cuarto de baño. Oí que se abrían tres puertas: la del baño, la de Ben y la mía.

Emmett regresó al salón y se encontró con mi «aspecto», mis cejas levantadas y mis brazos cruzados. Torció los labios. Yo no.

—¿Has acabado, capullo entrometido?

Sonrió con aire burlón.

—Tienes un montón de libros.

Me aclaré ruidosamente la garganta.

—Esto explica el vocabulario.

—¿Perdón?

—Te expresas muy bien. Has leído mucho.

¿Cómo es que los cumplidos de Emmett eran siempre los mejores? Para alguien que intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza era irritante.

—También tienes talento.

Noté una sacudida de asombro.

—¿Talento, yo? —¿Iba drogado?

Trazó un semicírculo con el brazo.

—Rose, podrías ganarte la vida haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo, qué?

—Pintando y decorando.

Aquella ridiculez me hizo reír.

—Sí, ya. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio contrataría a una chica que dejó la secundaria y no tiene experiencia alguna como pintora y decoradora? Hay que afrontar los hechos. Soy una inútil, Em.

Se le endureció el semblante; me inmovilizó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No eres ninguna inútil. No digas eso delante de mí. Me revienta. —Menos mal que Emmett no tenía previsto esperar que yo hablase, pues no habría sabido cómo contestar o reaccionar habida cuenta de la cálida confusión en mi pecho—. Esto lo haces bien. Realmente bien. James conoce a alguien que tiene una empresa, me parece. Me enteraré de si puedes hacer un aprendizaje.

—No. Tengo veinticuatro años. Nadie contrata a un aprendiz de veinticuatro años.

—Si es un favor a un amigo, quizá sí.

—No, Emmett.

—Venga, Rose, piénsatelo al menos. Te gusta y lo haces bien. Mejor eso que tener dos empleos y salir con... —Se calló y palideció al darse cuenta de que casi había cruzado la línea.

Bueno, «casi» no. La había cruzado. Apreté la mandíbula y aplaqué el escozor de las lágrimas al comprender que él aún me veía así: una chica tonta y guapa a la caza de hombres ricos. Limpié de cola la mesa plegable y decidí no hacerle caso.

—Piénsalo, Rose. Por favor.

—He dicho que no, gracias. —Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que alguien quisiera contratarme, y la humillación y el rechazo no sonaban nada divertidos.

—Rose...

—¿Qué has venido a hacer, Emmett? —Lo corté con brusquedad. Lamenté enseguida el tono, pero ya no había remedio.

Sacó aire entre los labios, buscándome los ojos con los suyos, y, como si no encontrara lo que estaba buscando, dio un paso atrás.

—Nada. Mejor me voy. He...

—¡Rose! —Esta vez le cortó la voz de mi madre, cuyo agudo chillido nos hizo torcer el gesto.

Era la primera vez que me pedía ayuda desde el incidente. Suspiré con fuerza y dejé caer la brocha de encolar en el cubo.

—Quédate, Emmett. Voy a ver qué quiere mamá. Prepárate un café. Y ya puestos me haces un té a mí.

—¡Rose!

—¡Voy! —grité, y Emmett pareció sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasa? —dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

Sonrió satisfecho.

—Nunca te había oído levantar la voz.

—Nunca me has visto ante una araña, está claro.

Emmett se dirigió a la cocina riendo.

—Prepararé el café.

Aliviada al ver que había decidido quedarse, me apresuré a la habitación de mamá.

Para gran sorpresa mía, estaba tendida en la cama y, a pesar de todo, no parecía hallarse en ningún tipo de «situación». Oh, Dios mío, ojalá no hubiera perdido el control de su vejiga. Ya había pasado antes.

—¿Qué? —dije asomando en la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto hacia más allá de mi espalda—. Últimamente oigo esa voz. ¿Quién es?

Era la primera vez que mamá mostraba realmente interés en algo ajeno a su patética existencia empapada en ginebra, y no pude menos que responder:

—Es Emmett. Un amigo.

—¿Te lo follas?

—Mamá... —Había hecho la pregunta en voz alta, y di un respingo.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo con desdén—. ¡Mírate! Ahí de pie, juzgándome. Deja de mirar así, chica. Te crees mejor que yo. Acusándome de pegar a Ben, pensando que no soy nada. Bien, pues mírate al espejo, chica, ¡porque tú tampoco eres nada! —Mientras sus ojos despedían desprecio, supe que eso era lo que ella había estado esperando. Era su venganza por mi agresión. Humillarme delante de Emmett—. ¡Eres una inútil, y ese tipo de ahí fuera se largará cuando esté harto de lo que tienes entre las piernas!

Cerré la puerta de un portazo con el cuerpo temblando, y apoyé la frente en la hoja en un intento de controlar la respiración. Al cabo de unos segundos, oí que se ponía a llorar.

—Rose...

Al oírle la voz, cogí aire y me volví despacio y le vi de pie en la puerta, con los ojos rebosando cólera. Dio los pasos necesarios para estar pegado a mí e imagino que habló en voz alta para que mi madre le oyera:

—No eres ninguna inútil. No eres lo que dicen los demás.

Bajé la vista al tatuaje.

 _ **SÉ CALEDONIA**_

Cuando mis ojos se desplazaron hasta los suyos y advertí pesar por mí, supe que Emmett era el único tío que me había visto en la vida. Y, lo que es más importante, veía más allá de lo que podía ver yo. Para Emmett, yo era más.

Quise cogerle la mano y llevarle por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, desnudarme delante de él y dejar que cogiera todo lo que yo podía darle.

Y yo coger todo lo que pudiera darme él.

Pero en vez de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida.

—A ver ese café.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo N° 14**

El sábado siguiente, todo lo que yo evitaba sentir, todo lo que no reconocía en voz alta, alcanzó su punto culminante.

La semana anterior, Royce me había invitado a una fiesta que organizaba un compañero de piso de Chelsea. La fiesta iba a celebrarse en el apartamento de Bruntsfield, y Royce dijo que haría acto de presencia. De todos modos, no quería parecer un pulpo en un garaje y prácticamente me suplicó que le acompañara. La verdad es que no me apetecía nada ver a Emmett y Chelsea juntos, pero como había sido infiel a Royce de pensamiento, pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Ese sábado por la mañana me levanté temprano porque mamá nos había despertado rompiendo botellas de ginebra en el fregadero de la cocina. Llegué antes de que hiciera más estropicio, le puse unas tiritas en los pequeños cortes de las manos, la sostuve acurrucada contra mí mientras berreaba como un bebé, y finalmente acepté la ayuda de Ben para llevarla de nuevo a la cama. Mi madre tenía atrofiados los músculos de las piernas; era un milagro que pudiera andar.

Ben y yo habíamos renunciado ya a sacarla a pasear, y ahora, al ver lo deteriorada que estaba, empecé a sentirme culpable.

En el intento de sacudirme la lúgubre tristeza que siempre me abrumaba cuando mamá encontraba el modo de hacernos saber que su adicción la enfurecía tanto como a nosotros, pensé en pasar una extraña mañana de sábado leyendo mientras Ben se apresuraba al piso de Emmett. Como todavía estaba sopesando si podríamos permitirnos las clases marciales de Ben, Emmett había empezado a enseñarle un poco los sábados por la mañana. A Ben le encantaba, y, para ser sincera, creo que Emmett disfrutaba enseñando lo que había aprendido.

Estaba metida de lleno en la traducción de una novela romántica de uno de mis escritores japoneses favoritos cuando sonó el timbre.

Era Jamie, el amigo de Ben.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, el bajito y algo regordete muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate. Me mordí el labio tratando de no sonreír.

—Qué tal, Jamie.

—Qué tal, Rose. —Tragó saliva mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier parte menos a mi cara—. ¿Está Ben? Habíamos quedado hace quince minutos.

A Ben se le había pasado la hora, sin duda. Sofoqué un suspiro de exasperación y salí del piso y cerré la puerta a mi espalda... Estaba en una parte realmente buena del libro.

—Ven. Te llevo con él.

Llamé a la puerta de Emmett, y este me dijo que pasara. Dejé a Jamie esperando fuera y tras entrar vi a Emmett y Ben de pie en el centro del salón junto a una estera.

Los demás muebles estaban arrimados a las paredes. Ben sonreía; tenía el cuello perlado de sudor, que además le formaba manchones por toda la camiseta. Emmett llevaba una camiseta y pantalones tipo joggers, aún bastante presentables.

Miré a Ben enarcando las cejas.

—¿No has olvidado algo?

Ben frunció el ceño al instante.

—No.

—Díselo a ese chico que está en la puerta.

—Oh, mie... —se calló—. No me acordaba de Jamie.

—Está esperando.

Ben se apresuró a recoger los calcetines y las zapatillas.

—Gracias por la clase, Em.

—De nada, tío.

—¡Lávate y cámbiate de ropa antes de salir! —le grité mientras desaparecía por el pasillo—. Me mandas un mensaje y me dices qué estás haciendo... —Cerré la boca al oír que se cerraba la puerta. Me volví hacia Emmett—. ¿Por qué me tomo la molestia?

Emmett me dirigió una sonrisa torcida —mi cuarto gesto preferido tras el labio sinuoso— y con el dedo me indicó que me acercara.

—¿Quieres seguir donde lo ha dejado él?

Di inmediatamente un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

—Me parece que no.

—Venga, vamos. —De pronto se puso serio—. Me he fijado en cómo te hablan algunos clientes, y Bella me ha dicho que más de una vez ha tenido que rescatarte de alguno demasiado fogoso. Esto te ayudará a reaccionar cuando te quedes paralizada.

Pensé que estaría muy bien ser capaz de enfrentarme a capullos agresivos por mi cuenta sin la ayuda de amigos protectores. Pero, ¿entrenarme con Emmett? No.

Eso sería echar más leña al fuego.

—No, gracias.

Emmett suspiró pero se dio por vencido.

—Muy bien. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Asentí y le seguí a la cocina intentando mirar cualquier cosa que no fueran sus hombros musculosos y su culo. Aunque tampoco hice un gran esfuerzo.

De pie junto a la encimera, me quedé absorta pensando en la noche que nos esperaba mientras Emmett preparaba té y café, cuando de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, advertí movimiento. Miré y casi me da un ataque cardíaco fulminante al ver el tamaño de la araña que trepaba por los azulejos de la cocina.

—¡Oh, Dios santo! —chillé, y resbalé al punto hacia atrás con un pedrusco en la garganta.

—¿Qué... qué? —Emmett se dio la vuelta con los ojos fijos en mí.

Yo miraba fijamente la araña.

—Deshazte de esto o no podré moverme. —No hablaba en broma. Estaba literalmente paralizada de miedo. No sé de dónde procedía mi fobia a las arañas, pero era lo bastante fuerte para tener que comprar repelentes que enchufábamos en el piso. Aun así, siempre se colaban algunas, y Ben se encargaba de ellas.

Emmett miró la araña y luego otra vez a mí. Alcancé a ver que una sonrisa empezaba a rizarle las comisuras de la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra reírte. No tiene gracia.

Se le suavizó la mirada cuando por fin pareció comprender la dimensión de mi miedo.

—Vale. Que no cunda el pánico. Ya me libro de ella. —Fue a un armario y sacó una sartén.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No la mates!

Emmett se quedó de piedra y me miró ladeando la cabeza divertido.

—¿Cómo que no la mate? Creía que te daba miedo.

—Lo que me da es terror —le corregí—. Pero, ¿qué diría esto de la especie humana si fuéramos por ahí matando cosas solo porque las tememos? Nada bueno, te lo aseguro.

Los preciosos ojos de Emmett me reconfortaron aún más, y de repente me olvidé del miedo y quedé atrapada en aquella mirada.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Nada. Tú solo... nada.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Uhmm...?

—La araña.

Parpadeó rápidamente antes de inmovilizar la araña con los ojos.

—Bien. —Quitó la tapa de la sartén—. No la mataré. Solo necesitaba algo para meterla dentro.

Mientras rescataba a la araña de mí y a mí de la araña, me acurruqué en un rincón de la cocina, temerosa de que Emmett no se moviera lo bastante deprisa y la araña de algún modo se me echara encima. No tenía nada que temer. Emmett metió el bicho en la sartén en un tiempo récord y vi con creciente alivio que la llevaba a la ventana de la cocina y la depositaba en el alféizar.

—Gracias —dije soltando aire.

Emmett no respondió. Lo que sí que hizo fue cerrar la ventana con cuidado, dejar la sartén en el fregadero y volverse hacia mí.

De pronto, pareció que entre nosotros el aire estaba cargado de electricidad, como cuando trabajábamos uno al lado del otro. Yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para asegurarme de que esos momentos se limitaran al bar, intentando simular una interacción normal en el mundo real.

Hoy no habría simulación.

Ante la intensidad de su mirada, aguanté la respiración mientras él empezó a acercárseme despacio. Cuando estuvo a la distancia que sería considerada socialmente aceptable entre dos amigos que tenían sendas parejas, me dispuse a hacerle preguntas, a entretenerlo, pero entonces mis senos rozaron su pecho y me tragué las palabras junto con todo el aire de la cocina. Noté que sus manos me sujetaban suavemente los brazos, el _aftershave_ familiar y embriagador, el calor de su cuerpo volviendo el mío fláccido.

No era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que estaba mirándole la garganta cuando él me plantó en la frente el beso más dulce imaginable. En mi pecho estalló un anhelo, profundo y creciente, y me fundí con él, sintiendo que sus labios daban caza a un delicioso estremecimiento a través de la piel. Reemplazó la boca con su propia frente. Cerré los ojos mientras él cerraba los suyos y nos quedamos apoyados uno en otro, respirándonos mutuamente.

Yo estaba llena de deseo; deseo que, al ser correspondido, solo se intensificaba.

—Emmett —susurré, queriendo que me soltara y necesitando que no se fuera nunca.

Emitió un gemido y deslizó suavemente la frente por el lado de la mía, rozándome la mejilla con la nariz, que siguió el perfil de mi mandíbula y descansó por fin en mi garganta.

Contuve la respiración y aguardé.

Me tocó la piel con los labios calientes. Una vez. Dos.

Y entonces noté el húmedo y erótico contacto de la lengua y me estremecí y me rendí a él. Se me endurecieron los pezones contra la fina camiseta; que no parase, por favor.

Un timbrazo agudo y penetrante hizo añicos el aire entre nosotros, y di una sacudida hacia atrás y recuperé la sensatez. Emmett soltó una maldición y apretó tanto la mandíbula que estuvo a punto de romperla en pedazos. Alargó la mano hasta la encimera, cogió el móvil y se quedó lívido al ver quién llamaba. Me dirigió una mirada insondable.

—Chelsea —dijo con gravedad.

Tragué saliva; no podía creer que le había permitido tocarme, que habíamos estado a punto de lastimar a dos personas que no merecían ser lastimadas. Peor que eso: me horrorizaba el hecho de que me había traído sin cuidado... mi necesidad de Emmemtt era de todo punto egoísta.

Eso no estaba bien.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, le habría sugerido que ya era hora de poner cierta distancia entre nosotros. Pero era Emmett. Y yo necesitaba a Emmett.

—Debo irme. Royce pasará a recogerme dentro de unas horas. —Me alisé la blusa y me coloqué bien la cinta que sujetaba la coleta. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—De modo que volveremos a fingir que entre nosotros no hay nada.

Ante su tono cortante, puse la columna rígida y alcé la vista; y al ver el enfado en sus ojos me dio un escalofrío.

 _Mierda._

No quería perder la amistad de Emmett. Desde Ben, era lo mejor que me había pasado.

—No, Em, por favor. Yo estoy con Royce y tú estás con Chelsea.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero huí de su presencia antes de verme obligada a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirme.

Todo el día me sentí como si fuera a tener náuseas en cualquier momento. Apenas podía hacer nada; en realidad solo me tomé cierto tiempo para contestar el mensaje de Ben en que decía que se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de Jamie.

Para la fiesta, me vestí de manera inusitadamente informal: una minifalda negra ceñida y una camiseta impresa de _Topshop_ que combiné con unas botas hasta la rodilla, unas medias afelpadas para que no se me congelaran las piernas y una cazadora oscura de piel sintética comprada en las rebajas y que normalmente me ponía con algo más elegante.

Esa noche no tenía ganas de brillar. Quería comodidad, juventud... Quería ser yo aunque fuera solo un poco. Todo el rato que estuve vistiéndome no dejé de temblar, de preguntarme qué estaba haciendo Emmett, de pensar si volvería a hablar conmigo. Aún notaba su boca en mi garganta, que ardía por la sensación de cosquilleo provocada por su lengua. ¿Por qué quería Emmett que afrontásemos nuestra atracción mutua si estábamos saliendo con otras personas? ¿Quería él dejar a Chelsea? ¿Quería que yo dejara a Royce?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Podía yo dejar a Royce?

¿Podía dejar a un hombre que se preocupaba de mí, que era capaz de procurarme seguridad y protección? ¿Iba a arriesgar eso por Emmett? Si lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría si al final entre nosotros todo era meramente físico? Ninguna emoción, solo la chispa incendiaria.

El sobrecargado corazón me aporreaba el pecho.

Royce esperaba fuera, junto al taxi, y casi me quedé paralizada al verle la cara mientras me miraba el atuendo. Una vez dado el vistazo, esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de estamparme un rápido beso en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, notando algo raro que no me gustaba. Mi estómago ya estaba bastante revuelto ante la idea de enfrentarme de nuevo a Emmett; solo me faltaba preocuparme también de Royce.

Royce me hizo subir al taxi, y arrancamos. Me examinó detenidamente las piernas antes de volver a mirarme a la cara.

—Esta noche pareces muy joven.

Bajé la vista a mi vestimenta y fruncí los labios. Esta noche parecía tener la edad que tenía. Me parecía a mí misma.

—No te gusta —mascullé.

Soltó una risotada.

—Cariño, estás más atractiva que nunca, pero pareces una niña alocada saliendo con un viejo cascarrabias.

En su voz había algo que atrajo mi mirada, y advertí en sus ojos un rayo de desazón. Parecía preocupado. El rostro de Emmett rondaba tan cerca del mío que el sentimiento de culpa me aplastaba.

—Tú no eres un viejo cascarrabias. Eres mi viejo atractivo.

Relajó los hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

—No volveré a ponerme esto.

—Bien —murmuró, y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Te prefiero con los vestidos que compramos. Pareces mayor, más sofisticada.

En otro momento, un comentario así no me habría molestado, pero esa noche me escoció un poco. Fingí una sonrisa y le dejé apretarme la mano deseando con toda el alma estar de vuelta en mi piso, sola y con un buen libro.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de Chelsea, tenía el estómago revuelto y tomé aire para neutralizar la sensación de mareo. Royce se volvió bruscamente hacia mí con gesto ceñudo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me encuentro un poco rara —mentí—. Creo que he cogido un virus o algo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

 _¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!_

—No. —Señalé con la cabeza la botella de vino que llevaba él en la mano—. Al menos subamos y tomemos una copa.

Arriba, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. El inmenso apartamento daba la impresión de necesitar una mano de pintura y un poco de orden, como muchos de los viejos pisos de estudiantes de Edimburgo. Por lo visto, a Chelsea no le importaba el revoltijo, ni las alfombras rotas, la madera astillada o las paredes amarillentas, y a los invitados tampoco. Sus cuadros cubrían casi todo el espacio libre de las paredes, pero la gente no parecía hacer demasiado caso.

Reconozco que me sorprendí un poco ante tantos colores, rayas y salpicaduras. Me recordaban esas imágenes absurdas que se supone que uno ha de mirar hasta que aparece una imagen real.

—¡Roy, Rose! —gritó Chelsea en cuanto nos vio entrar en el amplio espacio. Se abrió paso corriendo entre sus amigos y se arrojó en brazos de Royce. Tras retirarse, dio palmadas como una niña pequeña—. Has traído el vino bueno.

—Así es. —Royce le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le dio la botella.

Observé a Chelsea atentamente, analizándola como no había hecho nunca antes. Ahí estaba ella, con su amplia y bonita sonrisa, sus ojos inteligentes llenos de brillo. ¿Qué tenía para que se fijase en ella alguien como Emmett? De pronto fui desagradablemente consciente de los atributos positivos de Chelsea y no me gustaron nada los celos que me provocaron.

Chelsea también parpadeó al ver mi indumentaria y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Estás fantástica, Rose.

—Gracias —dije bajito sintiéndome tremendamente culpable por... bueno... por lo que Emmett y yo casi habíamos hecho.

—¡Em! —Chelsea se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto a través de la multitud—. Ven a saludar.

Al acercarse Emmett, comencé a notar palpitaciones en el cuello. No debí de disimular mi reacción lo suficiente, pues Royce deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la cerró atrayéndome hacia él. Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces tensa.

Mierda. Puñeta. La estaba pifiando. Aspiré hondo y me volví hacia él tras decidir que era mejor fingir que me preocupaba haberle disgustado.

—No tenía que haberme puesto esto.

Royce hizo una mueca y me pellizcó la mejilla con gesto afectuoso.

—No te preocupes. Si hubiera pensado que iba a molestarte, no habría dicho nada. Estás preciosa. Como siempre.

Alcé los ojos hacia sus amables ojos y me sentí aún peor conmigo misma. Como compensación, resolví hacerle feliz aun a costa de mi dignidad.

—No me gusta decepcionarte.

Al oír esto, sus ojos se volvieron cálidos..., de hecho, se podría decir que se volvieron ardientes y que me sentí atraída con más fuerza hacia él.

—No me has decepcionado. Pero espero desvestirte más tarde.

Mis propias mentiras me mareaban. Yo había creado el personaje que, a mi juicio, quería Royce que yo fuera: yo era quien él quería que fuera. En otras palabras, no era yo. Y cuando al pensarlo me cayó encima una sensación de tristeza, solté una risita y él sonrió.

—Eh, vosotros. —Chelsea rio entre dientes, y ambos nos volvimos de golpe hacia ella y Emmett—. ¿Necesitáis una habitación?

Los ojos de Emmett me perforaron con una furia apenas controlada y sus rasgos faciales se tensaron debido a la desazón. Aquello me sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago, y de pronto tuve ganas de apartarme de Royce y pedirle perdón a Emmett de rodillas. O escapar de los dos como alma que lleva el diablo.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba hecha un lío de narices.

Menos mal que Chelsea distrajo a Emmett y le pidió que le ayudara a dar la bienvenida a otros invitados. Me quedé sola con Royce para intentar asegurarle que no pasaba nada. Que no nos pasaba nada. Le reí las bromas, lo toqué cariñosamente, y estuve pendiente solo de él, incluso cuando estuvimos en grupo hablando con Emmett y Chelsea. Incluso cuando noté la mirada ardiente de Emmett, dediqué toda la atención a Royce.

Al cabo de una hora, agotada por el esfuerzo, me excusé y fui al baño del pasillo, cerca de la entrada. Acababa de entrar y me disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando algo me obligó a volver a abrirla. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, estupefacta, y Emmett entró rapidamente y cerró de un portazo a su espalda. Corrió el pestillo y se encaró conmigo.

Ojalá hubiera llevado tacones. Con las botas planas, medía solo metro setenta y cinco, y Emmett me superaba en unos cinco centímetros, no mucho, pero era de complexión robusta, y si hervía de cólera, podía machacarme sin problemas.

Temblando, señalé la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Qué haces? Podría verte alguien.

Sus ojos azules me escupieron fuego frío.

—Querrás decir, Royce.

—O Chelsea —le recordé con los dientes apretados—. ¿No te acuerdas? Tu novia.

Emmett no me hizo caso, y temblé al ver su mirada bajar lentamente por mi cuerpo y subir de nuevo. Sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, sus labios se curvaron en los extremos.

—Esta noche estás guapísima. No te había visto nunca así.

Mientras seguíamos mirándonos en silencio, noté que se me aceleraba la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco. Tenía que salir de allí antes de cometer la estupidez de mi vida. Esperando parecer adecuadamente resuelta y cabreada, marqué la distancia entre los dos.

—Déjame salir de aquí, Emmett.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se hizo a un lado, pero en cuanto alcancé el pomo me vi pegada de espaldas a la puerta, el cuerpo de Emmett apretado contra el mío y las manos agarrándome ambos lados de la cabeza, aprisionándome.

—¿Qué...?

—Calla. —Susurró su aliento en mis labios y bajó las manos hasta rodearme con ellas la cintura—. Tú también tienes ganas de esto. Desde la noche en que nos conocimos.

No me salían las palabras, perdida en una mezcla de júbilo por no haber estado sola en eso desde el principio y de ansiedad por estar haciendo algo malo y correr el peligro de que nos sorprendieran. Me lamí los labios nerviosa.

Él lo entendió como una invitación.

Mi grito ahogado fue engullido por su beso, con la boca caliente mientras su lengua se deslizaba contra la mía. Su barba de tres días me arañaba la piel mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, y su mano derecha se desplazó por mi costado, por las costillas, hasta pararse en mi pecho. El pulgar rozó la parte inferior adrede. La piel se me encendió al instante y estiré los brazos y con ellos le rodeé el cuello para atraerlo hacia mí. Gemí en su boca, el corazón latiendo acelerado mientras se sobrecargaban mis sentidos. Saboreaba el café en su lengua, percibía el olor de su piel, notaba su calor, su fuerza. Estaba rodeada. Y quería más.

Me olvidé de dónde estábamos.

De quiénes éramos.

Solo me importaba trepar dentro de Emmett.

Nos agarrábamos con tanta fuerza que casi era doloroso, los besos duros, húmedos, desesperados.

Vale.

Emmett soltó un gemido, y la vibración me resonó en el pecho y me bajó hasta abajo, entre las piernas, y me contorsioné contra él. Emmett recibió el mensaje y me presionó más el cuerpo con el suyo, clavándome su erección en el bajo vientre mientras sus piernas separaban las mías. Gimoteé de deseo descontrolado, y Emmett se retiró para mirarme los hinchados labios. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan perdido en una niebla sexual, y mi sexo se cerró al ser consciente del poder que tenía yo sobre él, con las bragas húmedas a medida que mi cuerpo iba estando listo.

Emmett me mordisqueó el labio inferior y luego lo lamió.

—He fantaseado miles de veces con esta boca —me dijo con voz ronca antes de apretar de nuevo sus labios contra los míos.

El abrazo fue más descontrolado que el anterior, y cuando noté sus cálidos dedos en el interior de mis muslos, lo besé con más fuerza, instándole a seguir explorando. Y cuando introdujo los dedos en mis bragas, casi exploté.

Emmett deslizó los torturantes dedos dentro de mí, y yo chillé contra su boca, y mis caderas dieron una sacudida contra su mano.

Emmett separó su boca de la mía y jadeó junto a mi cuello.

—Si no paramos, voy a follarte aquí mismo.

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un jarro de agua fría, y reaccioné súbitamente bajo la impresión helada: una rociada de culpa y vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido. Emmett levantó la cabeza y me miró.

Asimiló despacio mi expresión. La bruma sexual se desvaneció de sus ojos, y noté la pérdida de sus dedos.

—Rose...

Negué con la cabeza y le aparté los hombros intentando contener las lágrimas.

—No podemos. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Le temblaba la mandíbula, y me soltó bruscamente solo para agarrarme de los brazos, con una expresión que reflejaba cierta emoción no identificada.

—Voy a cortar con Chelsea. Esta noche.

¿Esta noche? ¿Ahora? Se me agolpó la sangre en los oídos. Me entró el pánico al darme cuenta de lo que quería decir...

—Lo sé. Es una mierda, lo sé. Pero no puedo seguir así. No soy el típico tío que engaña a su novia. Y no puedo seguir siendo el tío que folla con su novia deseando siempre que ella sea otra persona.

Me invadieron la euforia y el miedo en igual medida.

—Em, yo...

—Tú quieres esto, lo sé. —Apretó su frente contra la mía y yo cerré los ojos, aspirándolo—. ¿Dejarás a Royce?

Se me trabaron los músculos y supe que Emmett lo notó, pues me agarró con más fuerza. —¿Rosalie?

La verdad es que yo no sabía la respuesta a esa pegunta. Dejar a Royce no tenía que ver solo conmigo, sino también con Ben y su futuro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que vas a seguir con ese tipo? —Emmett habló con dureza, zarandeándome un poco—. Vas a pasarte el resto de la vida a su lado en las fiestas, con esta estúpida y maldita risita falsa, los ojos contradiciendo a la boca cada vez que la abras. —Se echó atrás, y me estremecí al ver la aversión en sus ojos—. Esa chica que eras ahí fuera no es Rose. No sé quién es, pero sí que sé que es una imbécil que me revienta. Es falsa, pánfila, superficial. No eres tú.

Nos quedamos en silencio, respirando sonora y entrecortadamente mientras procurábamos rebajar la tensión entre nosotros. Herida por sus palabras y aun así de acuerdo con ellas, empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza mientras intentaba sopesar las opciones, las consecuencias, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Tardé demasiado en contestar.

Emmett me soltó, y yo sentí frío al punto y empecé a temblar. Al verle la mirada, me quise morir. Sin decir nada más, Emmett me apartó a un lado sin miramientos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y desapareció en la fiesta.

Las lágrimas me atascaban la garganta, pero, con los puños apretados en los costados, conseguí que no se desplazaran hasta los ojos. Podía manejar eso sin llorar como una Magdalena. Sabía que podía.

Con las piernas temblorosas, me desplomé sobre el lavabo, miré mi imagen en el espejo y ahogué un grito de horror. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, me brillaban los ojos, y la falda aún se veía algo arrugada por donde Emmett había deslizado la mano entre mis piernas. Reprimí otro grito al recordar sus dedos dentro de mí, y agarré el lavabo con tal fuerza que se me volvieron blancos los nudillos. Se me notaban los pezones bajo la blusa.

Si no me controlaba, todo el mundo sabría lo que había estado haciendo.

Me concedí diez minutos, y al volver con Royce vi a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo abriéndose camino entre la gente en dirección a la salida. Enseguida se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Royce me hizo girar la cabeza.

—¡Cabronazo! —De pronto se oyó a Chelsea por encima del zumbido de música y voces. Royce y yo nos acercamos a ella serpenteando. Sus amigos la consolaban en un rincón.

—¿Crees que la ha plantado? —me preguntó Royce al oído—. Mientras estabas en el baño han discutido.

Avergonzada por saber de sobra la respuesta, no fui capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Eso parece.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió.

—No me mola esta fiesta. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, parece que Chelsea está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. —Royce exhaló un suspiro—. ¿Sería algo muy horrible que nos escabulléramos?

Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

—Sería fantástico.

Me alcanzó la cazadora, y me la puse. Dos segundos después dejé que me sacara del piso. Sin decir palabra, bajamos por Leamington Terrace hasta la calle principal que daba a Bruntsfield Place y allí esperamos un taxi. Como no había suerte, Royce sacó el móvil.

—Llamaré uno. Vamos un rato a mi casa, ¿vale?

Me imaginé yendo a su piso, a él llevándome a su habitación como siempre, desnudándome despacio y empujándome a la cama...

Me quedé fría.

La culpa me daba náuseas.

Era como si estuviera engañándole...

Royce acababa de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja cuando hablé inopinadamente:

—Para.

Desconcertado, Royce bajó el móvil y lo apagó. Me barrió la cara con los ojos y lo que vio le hizo apretar los labios. Al cabo de un momento, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

Mi sentido práctico había salido corriendo y saltado por el precipicio más próximo. Al contestar, mis emociones estaban completamente al mando.

—No puedo ir a tu casa.

Y luego él me dejó de piedra. —Por Emmett.

Tras esforzarme tanto antes por controlarlas, ahora esas condenadas lágrimas me llegaban a los ojos.

—Lo siento.

Royce suspiró, y advertí aflicción parpadeando en su mirada mientras me buscaba el rostro.

—Me importas de verdad, Rose.

—Tú a mí también.

—Veo el modo en que te mira. El modo en que lo miras tú. Sabía que había algo...

—Lo siento.

Meneó la cabeza alzando una mano para detenerme.

—No.

—Me siento fatal.

—Ya lo veo.

—No me he acostado con él.

Cuadró la mandíbula y luego se relajó lo suficiente para responder:

—Lo sé. No eres de esa clase de chicas.

Con dedos trémulos, me subí la manga de la cazadora y me quité el reloj Omega que él me había regalado por Navidad. Como no mostraba intención de cogerlo, le levanté la mano y puse el regalo en su palma y le cerré los dedos.

—Gracias por todo, Royce.

Cuando alzó la vista desde el reloj, del pecho me surgió un dolor penetrante ante el abatimiento que percibí en su cara.

—Es solo un muchacho que no tiene la más remota idea del regalo que supones para él, pero espero que cuando haya terminado, cuando cometa el error de dejarte, vuelvas conmigo. —Dio un paso hacia mí, y me quedé paralizada cuando agachó la cabeza y me plantó un dulce beso en mis fríos labios—. Podríamos ser felices de veras.

No volví a respirar hasta que hubo de nuevo cierta distancia entre nosotros. Royce alzó una mano y vi que estaba parando un taxi, que hizo el cambio de sentido y se arrimó al bordillo. Me abrió la puerta.

—Cuando se haya cansado de ti, estaré esperándote.

Lo dejé allí de pie, en la acera, mientras el taxi me llevaba a London Road.

Había roto con Royce.

 _Dios mío._

Me sentía apesadumbrada. Arrepentida. Me preocupaba no estar haciendo lo debido. No obstante, por encima de todo estaba la desesperación de encontrar a Emmett, de decirle que sentía lo mismo que él. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, iría a por lo que quería. Quizá mañana lamentaría la decisión, pero esta noche solo deseaba por una vez una pequeña muestra de algo puro y bueno.

Casi le tiré el dinero al taxista, y acto seguido me precipité al edificio, golpeando despreocupadamente el suelo al subir las escaleras. Me acercaba ya al rellano de Emmett cuando oí abrirse una puerta. Al llegar arriba, apareció él en mi campo visual, descalzo en su puerta, esperándome.

Abrumada, su mera imagen me llenó el pecho de tanta emoción que dolía; avancé dando traspiés y mis botas pisaron el umbral.

Emmett no dijo nada. Cada centímetro de él estaba rígido de tensión mientras me miraba.

—Emmett...

Mis palabras fueron engullidas por el movimiento de su mano al sujetarme la muñeca, y me ciñó a su cuerpo y pegó su boca a la mía. Lo envolví al instante, y enredé mis dedos en su cabello de la nuca mientras lamía y chupaba y entrelazaba mi lengua con la suya, en un beso tan profundo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro del piso hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse a nuestra espalda.

Emmett interrumpió el beso para retirarse un poco, y me quitó la cazadora deslizándola de los hombros. La dejé caer al suelo, llena de júbilo... los pechos hinchados, la piel ardiente, y me sorprendió una vez más comprobar que, solo con un beso y las expectativas de placer, ya estaba húmeda.

—Emmett... —susurré con apremio, pues necesitaba que en todo momento me tocase algo. Deslicé la mano por debajo de su camiseta, y noté en la palma la piel sedosa, dura y caliente—. He roto con él.

Asintió con las manos en mi cintura mientras tiraba de mí, mis senos rozándole deliciosamente el pecho. Tuve un escalofrío, y Emmett sonrió, plenamente consciente del poder que tenía sobre mí. Como reacción a su petulancia, mi mano empezó a deslizarse por el fibroso abdomen y no interrumpió el descenso. Emmett tomó aire mientras yo le frotaba a través de los pantalones y veía que sus pómulos adquirían un color subido.

—Lo he captado, nena —dijo con un gruñido—. Si no, no estarías aquí.

—¿Estamos haciéndolo de veras? —le susurré en la boca.

Me estrujó la cintura con las manos, y yo le miré a los ojos. De tanto calor abrasador, eran casi azul marino.

—Estamos haciéndolo de veras. No hay vuelta atrás. —Me rozó suavemente la mandíbula con los labios hasta que detuvo la boca en mi oreja—. Te voy a follar con tanta fuerza, me voy a meter tan dentro de ti, que no vas a poder librarte de mí nunca. Nunca.

Ante esas palabras, sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Le alcancé la boca. Me encantaba el sabor, la sensación, su manera de besar, como esperaba que sería su manera de follar. Le chupé la lengua con fuerza, y él se estremeció, y su gemido me instó a seguir hasta que nos dimos el beso más húmedo y más sucio que había experimentado yo en mi vida.

Arremetió, y di con la espalda en la pared. —No puedo esperar —dijo sin aliento.

Meneé la cabeza, con el pecho palpitando contra el suyo, diciéndole en silencio que tampoco podía esperar yo.

Noté sus manos cálidas y ásperas en los muslos mientras me rozaba la piel y me subía la falda hasta la cintura. Con un gruñido casi animal, Emmett agarró la tela de mis bragas y tiró hacia abajo, y el ruido del desgarrón y el súbito aire entre mis piernas incrementaron el ardor entre nosotros llevándolo a un nivel inflamable.

¡Acababa de arrancarme las bragas! ¡Por todos los demonios!

Eso iba en serio.

Creía que me sentiría vulnerable, incómoda, ahí de pie con la falda subida hasta la cintura, mi parte más íntima a su disposición. Pero nada de nada. Lo único que sentía era apremio.

Nuestras bocas colisionaron, mordieron, mordisquearon, lamieron, mientras ambos alcanzábamos la bragueta de sus vaqueros, que se bajó junto con los bóxers hasta los tobillos quedando su polla liberada, y entonces vi que cogía la cartera del bolsillo trasero y sacaba un condón. Cuando se lo puso en la erecta verga, ahogué un grito. Era grande, pero eso no era nuevo para mí. El grito ahogado no era por eso. Era por el ancho. —Madre mía —solté sintiendo que las gotas entre mis piernas estimulaban mi ya excitado estado.

—Vaya, gracias. —Emmett me lanzó una sonrisa chulesca que me hizo reír..., una risa que acabó entre jadeos cuando me agarró las piernas, las separó y me penetró.

—¡Emmett! —grité debido a la placentera impresión mientras su palpitante calor me abrumaba. Yo tenía todos los pensamientos, los sentimientos y la atención centrados en la sensación de su grosor dentro de mí, y respiraba a duras penas mientras el cuerpo intentaba adaptarse y relajarse. Era como si tuviera inflamados todos los nervios y un cambio minúsculo entre nosotros suscitara una sacudida de deliciosa tensión de la que inmediatamente quería yo más.

Emmett seguía pegado a mí, resoplando mientras trataba de recuperar cierto control. Mi cuerpo no quería eso. Quería más y lo quería ahora. Empujé con las caderas, y él me agarró los muslos con tanta fuerza que casi hacía daño.

—Espera —dijo con voz ronca—. Dame un minuto. Llevo siglos deseando esto, y eres alucinante, joder. Dame solo un minuto. —Al oír esta erótica confesión, cerré los músculos interiores alrededor de su polla y él aspiró con brusquedad. Cabeceó sorprendido al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos—. Nena, si vuelves a hacer esto, no voy a durar nada.

Negué con la cabeza y le hundí los dedos en los músculos de la espalda. —No importa. Muévete y nada más, por favor. Muévete. Te necesito.

Se le acabó el control.

Cuando me levantó las piernas, mi cuerpo siguió el ejemplo y lo envolví. Apretándome a él con fuerza, jadeaba excitada mientras él me machacaba contra la pared, penetrándome con dureza, entrando y saliendo de mi acogedora vagina, el húmedo contacto de las carnes espoleándonos hacia el clímax.

Noté que su pulgar me presionaba el clítoris, y me desmoroné, y mi grito de liberación provocó el de Emmett, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos fijos en mí, los músculos tensos al soltar un gruñido gutural, mi sexo latiendo a su alrededor mientras se estremecía en mi interior tras llegar al orgasmo.

Me cayó encima, sus labios en mi hombro, su pecho contra el mío, mis brazos rodeándole todavía. Volvió la cabeza y me besó en el cuello.

—No sabes cuántas veces he llegado a imaginar que estas largas y preciosas piernas me envolvían mientras te follaba. Meneé la cabeza sin estar lo bastante recuperada para hablar. —Cada día. Y ninguna de las fantasías ha superado a la realidad.

Al oír esto sonreí dulcemente, y él alzó la cabeza para besarme. Hizo el gesto de retirarse, pero le alcancé la boca deslizando mis manos por su cogote, sujetándolo mientras lo besaba con un fervor seguramente indicativo de que yo no había terminado ni mucho menos. Me recosté y levanté la vista hacia sus magníficos ojos. Se había apoderado de mí algo travieso y un poco perverso. Lo deseaba otra vez. Y lo deseaba de la forma cruda y salvaje de hacía un momento.

—No sabes cuántas veces, en las últimas semanas, he estado tendida en la cama tocándome mientras pensaba en ti.

Le chisporroteó el aliento, y noté que su polla se movía dentro de mí.

—Dios santo —dijo suspirando y con los ojos dilatados—. Sigue hablando y mañana no podrás andar.

Sonreí burlona y volví a apretar con los músculos interiores.

—De eso se trata.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo N° 15**

Emmett me dio un suave beso en la boca antes de soltarme y reclinarse. El ataque febril no me había abandonado, desde luego, pero sí que notaba que la calentura neblinosa se dispersaba hacia los bordes del cerebro permitiendo el regreso de la realidad.

Anoche había cortado con Royce. Y luego había tenido relaciones sexuales con Emmett contra una pared de su salón.

Sexo asombroso.

Sexo alucinante.

Sexo difícil de superar.

Sexo Emmett-y-yo-estamos-ahora-juntos.

La inquietud en mis agitadas tripas se vio arrollada momentáneamente por unas mariposas atolondradas. Semanas de ensoñaciones con él... y ahora ya no había fantasía alguna. Estábamos haciéndolo.

De repente sentí una extraña timidez.

—Sigue con estos pensamientos, sean los que sean. —Emmett sonrió burlón y extendió la mano para alisarme la falda. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en los míos mientras se quitaba el condón usado y se subía los vaqueros. —Quédate aquí.

Antes de poder responderle, Emmett se alejó por el pasillo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Oí que tiraba de la cadena. Luego volvió tranquilamente con la cremallera de los pantalones abierta y sus ojos llenos de deseo clavados en mí.

—¿Esta noche Ben se queda en casa de Jamie?

Asentí con el corazón retumbando en el pecho. Emmett se detuvo delante y extendió la mano.

—Bien, entonces puedes quedarte a dormir.

Nunca me había excitado un hombre con tatuajes, pero mientras absorbía la imagen de su brazo, siguiendo con los ojos la ondulada escritura de su _SÉ CALEDONIA_ , sentí una ráfaga de posesividad sobre la tinta... aquella en concreto.

De alguna manera también era mía, y quería seguir todos sus detalles con la lengua, reivindicándola.

Se me encendió una llamarada en el pecho cuando Emmett me apretó la mano y me condujo a la parte de atrás del piso, al dormitorio principal. Entró, y yo miré a un lado y a otro. Nunca había estado en ese cuarto antes. Estaba entrando en su espacio privado.

No había mucho que ver.

Una cama de matrimonio con un edredón azul pálido; las paredes desnudas salvo por un enorme grabado enmarcado de dos _Stormtroopers_ entrando en un _Delorean_ , una cómoda, un armario y un par de estanterías llenas de libros y DVD.

La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, como el resto del piso, pensé, intentando pasar por alto la aceleración de mi pulso. Habíamos acabado de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que la idea de tener más no tenía que haber disparado mis pulsaciones. Pero así era.

Al llegar a la cama, Emmett me soltó la mano y se volvió para quedar frente a mí. Con un movimiento suave, se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

Juro que al verlo medio desnudo me puse a babear.

Sí, tenía yo razón cuando soñaba con ese momento. Emmett era delgado, robusto, puro músculo. Con las mejillas ardiendo, seguí las líneas de su fibroso abdomen hasta la atractiva forma de las caderas.

Esperaba que se quitara los pantalones y me dejara comerle con los ojos el resto, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirarme.

—Entonces... ¿qué te gustaría hacer conmigo?

Esto... parecía una pregunta tonta, ¿no? ¿Mis jadeos y babeos no eran suficientemente reveladores?

—¿Cómo?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si estuviéramos sentados tomando el té y no preparándonos para repetir lo de antes pero ahora en una cama.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, has de ser clara conmigo. En todo... incluyendo la cama. No soy uno de estos tíos al que intentas aferrarte como si te fuera la vida en ello... complaciéndole y olvidándote de ti misma y de lo que quieres. En esto estamos juntos, y yo he tomado lo que he querido. Ahora te toca a ti tomar lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres, a ver?

Mi primera idea fue la de echarme encima y violarlo. Todo lo que había dicho Emmett era impecable y tardé un momento en recordar que aquello era real.

¿Había encontrado por fin a un hombre a quien le importaba de verdad? ¿Para el que yo era alguien?

Intenté no dejarme arrastrar en una nube flotante con un remo llamado «esperanza» y otro llamado «sueños», pero resultaba difícil siendo él era tan maravilloso, coño.

Pues muy bien, yo no era ninguna niña ingenua. Sin duda Emmett no era un hombre perfecto —lo había demostrado el día que nos conocimos—, pero estaba empezando a preguntarme si al menos podía ser un poquito perfecto para mí. Por fin me había encontrado con un tío que quería estar conmigo... la Rose real. Y no solo eso: de hecho, me animaba a ser autoindulgente.

Curiosamente, lo que me había preguntado me provocó cierta turbación. Yo no era ninguna mojigata. Había practicado mucho sexo con unos cuantos hombres. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos me había sugerido que hablásemos de sexo. Nada de preguntas, ni gustos ni preferencias. Y ahora Emmett quería que me comunicara con él al respecto, y me sorprendí haciendo una mueca para ocultar mi timidez.

—No pareces el típico tío que deja a la chica llevar la iniciativa.

—No soy el típico tío que deja a la chica llevar la iniciativa. Tampoco soy el típico tío que habla mucho de eso. Pero debo estar seguro de que tienes buenas intenciones. Es muy importante. Mi mayor deseo es desnudarte y echarte encima de la mesa, pero esta noche lo dejo en tus manos. —Se le ensombrecieron los ojos—. La mesa puede esperar.

Me excitaba lo indecible la idea de que Emmett me tumbara encima de su mesa. Me parecía orgásmico. Me lamí los labios viéndole esperar impaciente que yo decidiese el siguiente paso.

Mientras me empapaba de su semidesnudez, sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo solo de pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

Emmett tenía razón. La mesa podía esperar.

—Desnúdate —ordené con calma. Emmett se puso en pie, y sin dejar de mirarme se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y su endurecida polla me saludó mientras él se desprendía de la ropa. Permaneció de pie nada intimidado por su desnudez, y yo dediqué un momento a grabar esa imagen a fuego en mi memoria.

Con dedos temblorosos, me quité la camiseta y las botas. Le llegó el turno a la falda y por último me desabroché el sujetador, que dejé caer en el montón de ropa a mis pies. Tuve un escalofrío mientras Emmett me asimilaba con la polla palpitante, las mejillas otra vez con el color realzado. Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, inhalé bruscamente la cruda necesidad que reflejaban.

—Eres deslumbrante —susurró con voz ronca—. Ningún hombre puede llegar a merecerte.

 _Santo..._

Vaya.

Mi estómago dio una voltereta.

—Emmett —susurré. La pura emoción suscitada por sus bellas palabras me atascó la garganta. Por lo visto, Emmett McCarty era un pelín romántico. Meneé la cabeza sin saber qué responder a ese aspecto de su personalidad. Lo que sí que hice fue señalar la cama—. Tiéndete de espaldas.

Advertí el tic muscular en su mandíbula al oír mi orden, y tuve que reprimir mi sonrisa petulante. No, desde luego Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que la mujer llevara la batuta. Como tenía yo la sensación de que no iba a ser un regalo habitual por su parte, decidí aprovechar la coyuntura. Aguardé con las arqueadas cejas expectantes, y Emmett se tendió de espaldas.

La orden no hizo menguar su erección; se estiró y esperó mi atención. Me miró fijamente, con las manos cruzadas tranquilamente tras el cogote. ¿Y bien?, preguntaban sus ojos.

Pasando por alto el ligero temblor en las manos y las piernas, me acerqué a él despacio, con las esbeltas caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro, los alegres pechos dando leves brincos, y borré la satisfacción femenina de mi expresión al ver el modo en que se tensaba su cuerpo, todo relajación chulesca enroscándose ante lo que le esperaba.

Me arrastré por sus piernas, notando que su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar algo más rápido. Al pararme ante su erección, mi respiración se hizo más entrecortada.

—Rose... —gruñó al bajar yo la cabeza.

Aunque no me disgustaba hacerle sexo oral a un tío, nunca había sido mi mayor preferencia. De todos modos, me di cuenta de que quería saborear a Emmett.

Quería poseerlo en todas las dimensiones posibles.

Quería que ardiera conmigo.

Su abrasadora polla pasó entre mis labios, y advertí sus muslos tensos bajo las yemas de los dedos. Mi lengua siguió el curso de una vena en la parte inferior del miembro, y su respiración se trompicó antes de pararse casi del todo cuando empecé a chupar, inclinando la cabeza para que mi boca se deslizara hacia arriba y hacia abajo con insoportable lentitud.

—Dios —masculló a través de los dientes apretados—. Si sigues así, nena... aaah..., me correré y todo habrá terminado.

A ver, yo no quería eso.

Tras un poco más de jugueteo, lo solté y lo miré desde debajo de mis pestañas, sorprendida por lo mucho que me había gustado, por cómo había reaccionado mi cuerpo. Considerando la expectativa un afrodisíaco total y preguntándome dónde habían estado en mi vida las estimulaciones eróticas previas, le besé el atractivo perfil definitorio de la cadera izquierda, siguiendo con los labios un camino que le recorría el torso a medida que yo iba subiendo a rastras por su cuerpo. Con las rodillas a uno y otro lado de sus caderas, me estremecí al notar su polla pegada al interior del muslo. Apreté los labios en su pezón derecho, metiendo y sacando la lengua, mi gemido ahogado contra su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía sus ásperas manos ahuecadas en mis pechos, los pezones endurecidos, ávidos de su contacto. Cuando los rozó con los pulgares, tuve un escalofrío y se me escapó un suspiro entre los labios.

—Eres sensible —murmuró Emmett satisfecho, apretándome los pezones con los dedos. Apenas recuperada de los relámpagos candentes que me habían caído en la ingle, su mano derecha empezó a avanzar hacia abajo por mi estómago en dirección a las piernas.

Dos dedos suyos se introdujeron en mi resbaladizo conducto, y arqueé la espalda dándole a su mano izquierda mejor acceso a mi pecho, y mis caderas se levantaron contra su mano derecha. Traté de recobrar el aliento sin importarme que Emmett hubiera tomado el control.

La verdad es que me asombraba que Emmett hubiera aguantado tanto.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, con la parte inferior del cuerpo doblada fuera de la cama—. Tómame dentro de ti. El condón está en el cajón...

Alargué la mano a ciegas a través de neblina sensual y abrí el cajón de la mesilla. En cuanto envainamos su polla y estuvimos listos, la dirigimos hasta mi entrada mientras los músculos de las piernas me temblaban de deseo. Me cerré sobre él, y los dos gritamos, y las caderas de Emmett reaccionaron dando una sacudida hacia arriba.

Enseguida encontramos un ritmo frenético, y con las manos agarradas a la cama a los lados de sus muslos, me incliné ligeramente hacia atrás para que su polla me penetrase tomando el ángulo más delicioso. Me moví despacio, avanzando hacia un orgasmo exquisito.

Mientras me movía, en ningún momento dejé de mirarle el rostro, sintiéndome sexy y poderosa ante su expresión rutilante, mirando el modo en que sus ojos azules se oscurecían en mis pechos, en el pelo oscilante a mi espalda. Me agarró las caderas con las manos, instándome a seguir; apretó la mandíbula a medida que aumentaba el ardor entre nosotros y nos cubría la piel una brillante pátina de sudor.

Al acercarme al clímax, yo solo era consciente de la espiral de placer en mi bajo vientre, el sonido de mis sonidos y maullidos incontrolados, el olor embriagador del sexo... y de repente oí a Emmett pedirme con voz ronca que me corriera. Me invadió una oleada de pura dicha, y cerré los ojos deleitándome en ella mientras mi cuerpo se movía más deprisa, arriba y abajo, desbocado hacia el momento culminante.

Detrás de mis párpados hubo una explosión de luces cuando el orgasmo me sacudió todo el cuerpo. Apreté los músculos alrededor de Emmett, mientras alrededor de su polla latía una oleada de placer tras otra.

Sentí en la piel el aire frío al ponerme Emmett inesperadamente de espaldas, mis ojos abiertos de golpe al presionarme contra el colchón, inmovilizándome las manos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía los rasgos faciales tensos debido a la necesidad incontrolada, y cuando aplastó la boca contra la mía, empezó a acariciarme en lo más profundo, con movimientos ásperos y duros. Gimió en mi boca, con un ruido que me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, y noté la agitación de otro orgasmo.

Cuando separó los labios de los míos, me quedé mirando maravillada, nuestros jadeos resonando alrededor mientras yo empujaba contra sus acometidas.

Emmett me soltó un brazo, y su mano desapareció entre nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, y en cuanto su pulgar empezó a presionarme el clítoris, eché a volar y mi chillido llenó el piso entero.

—¡Rose! —gritó Emmett, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el clímax me liberaba de él estupefacta. Emmett se desplomó sobre mí y se quedó con la cara hundida en el interior de mi cuello, la mano fláccida rodeándome el brazo. Su polla seguía moviéndose en mi interior, y yo disfruté de la prórroga del placer.

Era como estar derretida en un charco del colchón; no podía sentir ni mover ningún miembro. Me encontraba flotando en una satisfacción absoluta. Aire saciado.

—¡Uau! —dije exhalando un suspiro, con ganas de enredar mis dedos en su pelo pero incapaz de recordar cómo hacía uno para moverse.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza contra mi piel.

Al cabo del rato, se incorporó apoyando el cuerpo en los brazos junto a mi cabeza. Tenía los rasgos completamente relajados, la mirada suave y lánguida.

—Nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza, joder —confesó en voz baja.

Me inundó una dulce satisfacción, y entonces tuve la suficiente fuerza para levantar el brazo. Acaricié la musculosa espalda de Emmett y luego desplacé la mano hacia el pelo, en el que enredé los dedos con gesto relajante. —Yo tampoco. De hecho, antes creía que lo de los orgasmos múltiples era un mito.

Se echó a reír y me pasó cariñosamente el pulgar por la mejilla.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?

—Si tú quieres.

Le cambió el semblante. Se puso serio... pensativo incluso.

—Es lo que más quiero.

Sonreí y me di cuenta de que le creía.

Aún no sabía si confiaba del todo en él, pero sí al menos que en ese preciso instante creía sus palabras. Le bajé la cabeza hasta la mía y apreté la boca en la suya en un beso endulzado no solo por la satisfacción de un polvo fantástico sino también por la emoción. Cuando le solté para coger aire, le sonreí irónica, sintiéndome un poco como el niño que al final descubre que Santa Claus es de verdad.

—Si ronco, me avisas.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Nadie te lo ha dicho antes?

—Una vez me quedé a dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente me fui sin preguntar.

—¿O sea que te has quedado a dormir con un tío solo una vez? —Por la dureza de sus ojos supe que había llegado a la conclusión correcta del porqué.

Me encogí de hombros, volví la cabeza, avergonzada por haber sacado el tema y preocupada por lo que pensaría él.

—Sí.

—Rose. —Me tocó la barbilla y me hizo volver la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara—. Eran gilipollas. Todos.

—No hablemos de ellos.

—Hablaremos, pero no ahora. —Y con ese aviso de mal agüero, se apartó y fue a tirar el condón. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos regresó del baño, retiró el edredón para que yo pudiera deslizarme bajo las sábanas y él se colocó a mi lado y nos tapamos. Me puse de costado, aspirando el olor de su colonia, el corazón nuevamente acelerado al caer en la cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

Enseguida estuvo claro que no había motivo alguno para inquietarse.

Los fuertes brazos de Emmett me agarraban de la cintura arrimado a mi espalda, mi culo desnudo contra sus ingles, sus piernas enredadas entre las mías.

—Buenas noches, nena. —Su voz me retumbó en el oído, y ante la posesividad implícita en esas dos palabras me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Acariciando los brazos que me abrazaban, me acurruqué contra él y me fundí.

—Buenas noches.

De hecho, me despertaron las mariposas; parpadeé hasta abrir los ojos y me encontré con la mejilla apoyada en un pecho desnudo, el brazo cruzado en su estómago, y la mano de Emmett apoyada en la curva de mi cintura yaciendo yo ovillada dentro de él. El revoloteo de mi estómago solo fue a más.

Emmett debió de haberse infiltrado en mi subconsciente: la euforia y las preocupaciones, presentes en mi despertar. Estaba la excitación de estar con él, pero también la ansiedad por haber echado por la borda una relación segura con Royce y haberla sustituido por la relación apasionada, bien que un tanto inestable, surgida con Emmett. A diferencia de todos los hombres que había conocido yo, él podía irritarme, cabrearme, discutir conmigo hasta la saciedad... todo lo cual llevaba el anuncio de «¡Desastre inminente!».

No obstante, yo debía confrontar eso con la increíble química que había entre nosotros, el impresionante sexo, sus atenciones y su consideración tan pronto dejó de comportarse como un capullo, su paciencia y su sensatez. Me encantaba que fuera capaz de admitir que se había equivocado, que viera en mí cosas que no había visto ningún otro hombre, y que se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocer a Ben. Emmett me gustaba. Me gustaba de verdad, y estando ahí tendida supe que habría perdido toda la dignidad que me quedaba si hubiera abandonado esos sentimientos, si hubiera perdido la fe en ellos y hubiera preferido el dinero de otro hombre y lo que ello nos habría podido reportar a mí y a Ben.

Ben.

Me puse algo tensa, preocupada de pronto por mi hermano. No había ahorrado ni mucho menos lo suficiente para su futuro. Tendría que volver a buscar trabajo, a ver si encontraba algo mejor pagado que Meikle & Young.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, creo que no me va a gustar — susurró Emmett con tono somnoliento.

Sorprendida, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me encontré con su mirada somnolienta.

—¿Qué?

Me estrujó la cintura.

—Estabas caliente y relajada, y de pronto se te ha puesto todo el cuerpo rígido. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me preocupa mi trabajo. Debo encontrar un sitio donde me paguen más que en Meikle.

—No pienses en que te paguen más. Lo más importante es que te traten mejor, ¿no?

Emití un ruido para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—De modo que esto es lo primero que haces por la mañana. Preocuparte.

Le sonreí y asentí.

—Si te quedas por aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Me estrechó con más fuerza.

—Si me quedo por aquí, haré todo lo posible para que te quites de la cabeza las puñeteras preocupaciones.

Volví a quedarme sin respiración. Maldita sea, ojalá no acabara siendo un hábito suyo eso de decir estupideces románticas que me dejaban cada vez sin habla.

—Mucha labia —repliqué con voz algo ronca, y se le retorció la boca de júbilo, como si el arrogante hijo de puta supiera que sus palabras me licuaban las tripas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé. Devolví a Royce el _Omega_.

—Bien hecho.

—Era lo correcto. —Hice una mueca, y de repente me invadió una oleada de remordimiento. De algún modo no me parecía bien deleitarme en el abrazo de Emmett y la felicidad que ello comportaba mientras Royce estaría en casa hecho polvo a causa de mi traición—. ¿Te sientes culpable? —farfullé contra su cálida piel mientras mis dedos le acariciaban distraídamente las líneas del abdomen.

—Es difícil no sentir algo fuerte mientras estás tocándome, nena — respondió Emmett con tono áspero.

Solté una risita a mi pesar.

—Insaciables, ¿eh?

—Cerca de ti, por lo visto sí.

—Más labia. ¿Tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera?

—¿Y por qué crees que has de pagar nada?

Sonreí con aire guasón.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no has destacado por haber sido agradable conmigo, Em.

Se le hinchó el pecho y soltó un ligero gruñido de fastidio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deberé pagar por haberme comportado como un cabrón?

—Pues no sé. Pero a lo mejor resulta útil como arma arrojadiza en el futuro.

Su juguetón rugido llenó la habitación y me hizo rodar hasta ponerme de espaldas. Ante el súbito movimiento, emití una risita nerviosa frente a sus ojos atentos, dejando que me inmovilizase en el colchón. Empezó a separarme las piernas. Aún tenía el rostro relajado por el sueño, la sexy y suave ondulación del labio superior reclamando atención.

—¿Quieres saber por qué fui tan cabrón?

—Ya me contaste... ah... —Acabé con un grito ahogado, notándolo duro e insistente entre las piernas, que abrí por instinto cuando se movió despacio hacia mí, incitándome.

—¿La verdad? —Bajó la cabeza y fue besándome suavemente a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja. Me mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo y me lamió la lengua, y tuve un escalofrío. Respiraba agitada, y mis senos le rozaban tentadoramente el torso. Mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar efectuando movimientos breves, rápidos.

Ante la presión de los cuerpos, Emmett se quedó paralizado un segundo, y sus labios emitieron un gemido gutural que se convirtió en aliento contra mi cuello. Alcé los ojos invitándole a coger lo que ambos queríamos desesperadamente que él cogiera. Alcanzó el cajón, revolvió un poco y sacó un preservativo.

Mientras se lo ponía, los ojos normalmente azul cobalto se tornaron casi negros.

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad —susurré.

—Quería tenerte y no podía.

Separé los labios, asombrada por la confesión.

—¿Por eso te portabas como un cabrón?

—No quería quererte tanto, de modo que cuando pareció que eras alguien a quien nunca podría respetar ni querer, me aferré a ello sin más. Sin embargo, tú hacías saltar en pedazos una y otra vez mis ideas preconcebidas, y así solo aumentaba mi deseo.

Emmett me miró intensamente a los ojos, y yo sentí que nos caía un peso encima, como un capullo que nos envolviera protegiendo la conexión que estaba desarrollándose tan profunda y rápidamente entre nosotros.

—Imagino que, por tanto, esos días cabrones habrán quedado atrás —dije con palabras apenas audibles bajo la gravedad de la emoción. Juntó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora que me tienes, ya puedes dejar de desearme.

Mientras me sonreía burlón, le titilaba una luz maliciosa en los ojos.

—No creo que esto vaya a ser posible. Dejar de desearte, me refiero.

Sin avisar, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera replicar a eso, me penetró y yo grité, y hundí las manos en su espalda al tiempo que mi cuerpo volvía a familiarizarse con su grosor. El aliento de Emmett susurró en mis labios justo antes de besarme, excitándome la lengua con la suya mientras se apartaba unos centímetros antes de deslizarse nuevamente dentro.

Mientras me hacía el amor, sus besos eran dulces y cálidos, y terminamos en otra liberación demoledora.

Recién salidos de la ducha, donde por fin tuve la oportunidad de examinar la tinta de sus brazos con la lengua, estábamos en la cocina preparando té y tostadas cuando sonó mi móvil. Lo encontré en el bolsillo de la cazadora de piel sintética, todavía en el suelo desde la noche anterior, cuando Emmett me la quito.

En la pantallita apareció una imagen de Bella dirigiendo una sonrisa irónica a alguien que había detrás de mí. Había tomado la foto en el bar hacía unos meses, sin darme cuenta de que Craig estaba interpretando un absurdo baile sexy a mi espalda. Sonreí.

—Hola.

—Eh, qué tal —dijo con cierta indiferencia—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. _—¡Más que bien!¡Con el Tío de los Tatuajes he echado un polvo de esos que te cambian la vida!_ Sonreí burlona tratando de reprimir mi atolondramiento mientras regresaba tranquilamente a la cocina, donde Em estaba junto a la tetera, sin camisa y todo para mí—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Suenas rara.

—¿Rara?

—Sí. Rara.

—No sé a qué viene. —Emmett alzó la vista y sonrió, y las comisuras de los ojos se le arrugaron adquiriendo un aire erótico. Hice una mueca irónica—. No sé a qué viene, en serio.

—Uhumm... —Bella no se quedaba convencida, desde luego—. ¿Venís hoy a comer tú y Ben?

Titubeé un momento. Tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Debía contarle a Ben lo de Em y yo, y también era cuestión de poner a la venta en eBay la ropa que me había comprado Royce. Solo pensar que todo había terminado entre nosotros, sentí una sacudida de culpa en el estómago.

—¿Mantequilla o jamón en la tostada? —preguntó Em en voz alta.

Aguanté la respiración. —¿Ese no era Em? —preguntó Bella tranquilamente, con algo más que ociosa curiosidad en el tono.

—Sí.

—¿A las nueve y media de la mañana? ¿Hablando de tostadas?

—Uhmm...

—Oh, Dios mío, te lo has follado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, dilo como quieras, Bella.

—Supongo que antes de liarte con el Tío de los Tatuajes plantaste a Royce. Pobre Royce. En fin.

Ante el resumen de Bella, me inundó el pecho una calidez inesperada. No me preguntaba si había engañado a Royce. Solo daba por sentado que yo me había portado bien y había dejado las cosas claras con él. Me gustaba que pensara así de mí.

—Cortamos anoche. —De pronto fui consciente de los escrutadores ojos de Emmett sobre mí—. Mira, ya hablaremos luego.

—Trae a Em a comer.

 _Vale. ¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —Intenté sofocar el rastro de histeria en la pregunta.

—Si sales con él, tráelo a comer. A Esme no le importará.

—A Royce nunca le invitaste.

Emmett me lanzó otra mirada inquisitiva.

—Bueno, si hubiera pensado que el almuerzo habría sido tan interesante como promete ser este, tal vez le habría invitado.

—No vamos a ir a comer solo para entretenerte.

De repente, sentí que me arrancaban el móvil del oído y vi con los ojos como platos que Emmett se lo llevaba al suyo.

—Hola, Bella, soy Emmett. Sí, allí estaremos. ¿A qué hora? —Asintió a lo que ella le dijera—. Perfecto. Hasta luego, entonces.

Le cogí el teléfono.

—No sé qué acaba de pasar aquí, pero ya hablaremos. —Me llevé el aparato al oído—. Bella.

—Bonita voz al teléfono. —Soltó una risita.

—Muy gracioso. Parece que te veré en el almuerzo.

—Pues hasta luego. Ah, oye, Rose...

—¿Sí?

—¿Es bueno?

Solté una risotada antes de poder evitarlo, recordando lo mucho que había dado yo la lata a Bella sobre Edward tras enterarme de que se habían acostado juntos. Donde las dan las toman.

—Por cierto, ¿qué me decías tú? Cuando haya terminado con él, es todo tuyo.

Su gruñido amplió mi sonrisa.

—Soy una bruja. No le digas nunca a Edward que dije eso. Por favor.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Si no cumples tu promesa, encontraré el modo de encerrarte en una habitación con Alice y su colección de dramas románticos.

—Mira, para algunos no sería tan espantoso.

—Muy bien. Pues volveré a fumar solo para que el ansia te saque de tus casillas.

—Te pierde la vena sádica. En todo caso, no tengo ansia ninguna.

—¿Ni cuando hueles el humo de un cigarrillo? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Maldición. Era verdad. Cada vez que me llegaba el olorcillo del tabaco, cerraba los ojos mortificada y tenía que correr hasta el chicle más próximo para saciar la necesidad de ingesta de nicotina.

—Tu planteamiento es irrelevante teniendo en cuenta que no voy a decírselo.

—¿Irrelevante? Buena elección de palabra. Para ser una conversación de domingo por la mañana, el cerebro está funcionándote muy bien. Emmett te ha lubricado los engranajes, ¿eh?

—Adiós, Bella. Ah, y si le cuentas a alguien lo de Emmett antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo yo, hablaré con Edward. —Colgué con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Emmett estaba mirándome mientras me tendía mi tazón de café.

—¿De qué iba eso?

—Tengo cierta información que ella prefiere que no se sepa. Me ha amenazado con torturarme con el humo del cigarrillo si lo digo.

Emmett frunció el ceño y me acercó un plato de tostadas, unas con mantequilla y otras con jamón. También había galletitas dulces.

—¿Antes fumabas?

—Lo dejé hace seis meses.

—Menos mal —masculló.

Sentí una punzada de angustia al pensar que algo tan insignificante como fumar pudiera ser la causa de que yo le atrajera menos. ¿Tan fácil sería que en el futuro disminuyera la atracción? Disimulé mis pensamientos de inseguridad con una risita forzada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Habría sido esto motivo de ruptura?

Se le levantó pícaramente una comisura de la boca.

—No. De algún modo te habría convencido de que lo dejaras. Me alegra haberme perdido el mono. Para Ben sería divertido.

Al oír su respuesta, se me relajó todo el cuerpo, y esta vez me reí de verdad.

—No hubo para tanto.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya le preguntaré.

—Hablando de... —Saqué el móvil y busqué su número en la pantalla. El de Ben dio tres timbrazos antes de que se le oyese la voz.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vas para casa?

—Me faltan unos cinco minutos.

—Vale. Tengo que explicarte algo. —Sonreí a Emmett, pero por dentro me ponía nerviosa la posible reacción de Ben ante el hecho de que yo y Em estuviéramos juntos.

—No suena muy bien.

—Ya veremos.

Soltó un gruñido, y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Se oyó otro gruñido, y colgó. Exhalé un suspiro.

—Alguien debería escribir un libro sobre cómo interpretar el lenguaje de los adolescentes. Yo nunca fui tan monosilábica.

Emmett sonrió irónico ante su tazón.

—No me cabe duda.

Le di un manotazo amistoso. —Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es joven. Y me parece que, en el fondo, entre vosotros la comunicación es bastante buena.

Pensando que probablemente tenía razón, asentí y cogí otra tostada.

—Bueno, veremos qué tal funcionan mis destrezas comunicativas cuando le cuente esto.

Emmett dejó su tazón el fregadero y me dirigió una sonrisa voraz. —Bueno, de todos tus gritos de anoche y de esta mañana deduzco que tus destrezas comunicativas son muy buenas.

—Eres un engreído de cojones.

—Pues entonces deja de chillar. Esto solo me hincha el ego. Entre otras cosas.

—Perfecto. De ahora en adelante me estaré callada como un muerto.

Emmett se echó a reír y me agarró y me atrajo hacia su pecho mientras yo me comía el último trozo de tostada. Me besó, y le quedaron en los labios migas de pan y jamón. —A ver si eres capaz de quedarte callada. Venga. Haré que todo sea más interesante.

Apoyadas las manos en su pecho, me incliné hacia él y le noté el sexo duro a través de los vaqueros. Me mordí el labio, sonriendo un poco mientras le miraba la sensual boca. —Acepto el reto. —Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me reí—. Pero puede ser que ambas partes ganen.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

—Entonces, vas a hacerme trabajar, ¿eh?

—Pero si a ti esto te gusta.

Se le agrandó la sonrisa y meneó la cabeza.

—Aún no me creo que hayamos esperado tanto.

Asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hasta ahora ha sido divertido, desde luego.

Aunque Emmett aún me sonreía, algo enrareció su expresión.

—Sí, nena. Hasta ahora ha sido divertido.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo N° 16**

Había una sensación de irrealidad cuando Emmett entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y llevó mis nudillos a sus labios. El suave roce contra mi piel era como una bienvenida y la piel de gallina apareció por todo el cuerpo para saludarlo de nuevo a él. Me llevó por las escaleras hasta mi piso y todo el tiempo lo miré con asombro surrealista, los escalones de concreto como nubes de malvavisco bajo mis pies. ¿Cómo podía ser que el sexo no tuviera un efecto tan "femenino" en mí, pero este acto arbitrario de tomarse de las manos si? Durante un momento, la belleza de ello me permitió olvidar hacia donde él en realidad me conducía.

A mi madre.

Lilian estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Em y yo entramos en el apartamento. Tan pronto como oí el ruido sordo de voces filtrándose por el corredor desde la sala de estar, todo mi cuerpo se tensó con la conciencia de que Em estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con ella desde que él había ayudado a Ben la noche que yo me había quedado donde Royce.

Yupi.

Pareciendo leer mi lenguaje corporal, Emmett presionó una mano tranquilizadora en la parte baja de mi espalda, orientándome a la habitación.

Ella estaba recostada en el sillón con una bata raída, con su cabello mojado. Para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta que, evidentemente, se había dado una ducha sin ser coaccionada por mí. Tenía una taza caliente en su mano y temblaba mientras se la llevaba a los labios, mirándonos mientras lentamente nos dirigíamos más hacia la habitación.

—Madre. —Le di un débil asentimiento y la mano de Emmett se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, su fuerte brazo envolviéndome a su costado. El ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de mamá me dijo que no se había perdido el deliberado movimiento.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó en voz baja, con cierta curiosidad, pero ninguna acusación, como había estado esperando.

Evidentemente se había olvidado de la presencia de Emmett aquella horrible noche.

—Emmett McCarty. —Emmett se dirigió a ella bruscamente, dándome un apretón. Ella soltó un bufido, sus ojos inyectados en sangre lanzándose de nuevo sobre mí.

—Nadie estaba aquí esta mañana.

Escondiéndome más profundamente en Emmett, y mi mano aferrándose en la parte de atrás de su camisa como una niña, asentí de nuevo.

—Ben se quedó dónde Jamie.

—Me caí. —Su boca se frunció—. Me caí. La espalda me está matando. Nadie estaba aquí para ayudar. Si vas a estar callejeando por ahí, al menos ese pequeño cabrón debería estar aquí para ayudar.

El insulto a mi hermano fue como una barra de acero deslizándose en mi espalda. Me incorporé bruscamente, alejándome de Emmett. Mis ojos se estrecharon sobre ella, y traté de alejar el dolor en mi pecho; el dolor que sentía cada vez que ella hacía o decía algo tan egoísta e indiferente, tan falta de preocupación paternal.

—¿No te ayudó a sostenerte la ginebra, mamá? Es curioso, parece que te ayuda con todo lo demás.

Sus mejillas rugosas fueron acribilladas con venas visiblemente rotas y el poco color que estaba en ellas se esfumó completamente por mi comentario.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo, porque él está aquí.

Tomando una respiración profunda, sabiendo que si seguíamos a este ritmo, terminaríamos en una gran discusión delante de Emmett, suavicé mi tono.

—Ben y yo tenemos vidas, mamá. Tienes que ver por ti misma más ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperando una reacción, di un paso atrás para poder sentir por lo menos el calor de Emmett detrás de mí. Estaba agradecida que él guardara silencio y dejara que me encargara de mamá a mi manera. Ella se levantó temblorosamente en sus pies, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda —respondió ella en voz baja, sus palabras me golpearon en el pecho. La culpa se abrió paso en mi interior, a pesar de mi batalla urgente contra ello.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Si estás realmente desesperada, llámame la próxima vez. —Podría haberme golpeado a mí misma por haber cedido.

—Lo haré, cariño. —Ella arrastró sus pies caminando junto a nosotros, con los ojos fijos en el suelo—. Encantada de conocerte, Emmett. —Era lo más agradable que me había dicho desde que me enfrenté a ella por golpear a Ben. Recordando cuánto desconfiaba de ella, sentí un profundo lamento al ser incluso un poco amable con ella. No debería haber cedido, pensé con amargura. Emmett gruñó en respuesta a ella, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Ben.

Esperé hasta que ella había desaparecido de la habitación, hasta que escuchamos cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio, y a continuación, mis ojos se deslizaron hasta Emmett.

—¿Y bien?

Sus rasgos se habían endurecido.

—Ella es una vaca manipuladora y sabe exactamente cómo jugar contigo. —Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina.

Lo seguí, mi corazón latiendo pesadamente en mi pecho.

—Ya te dije cómo es ella.

—Sí, un minuto es una maldita bruja, al siguiente completamente normal y agradable. Es intencionado. Cuando ella es una bruja, te resistes a ella. Cuando ella es agradable, tú cedes y ella lo sabe. Está jugando contigo.

Sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto y realmente no deseaba entrar en ello con él sobre lo que había comenzado como la mejor de las mañanas, empecé a ayudarle hacer té y café. Volvimos a la sala de estar, después de haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito para poner los pensamientos de mi madre a un lado, y los dos nos sentamos en el sofá. Tan pronto como lo hice, Emmett me tiró encima de su regazo de modo que mis piernas quedaran a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mis labios estirados en una sonrisa.

—Poniéndome cómodo. —Se estiró por delante de mí y tomó nuestras tazas, entregándome la mía.

La tomé, completamente desconcertada por nuestra proximidad. Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver estrías cobrizas en el azul cobalto de su iris.

—¿Te sientes cómodo así? —Lo observé mientras casualmente tomaba un sorbo de café, su otro brazo alrededor de mi cadera, la mano apoyada en la curva de mi trasero.

—Extremadamente —murmuró.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me relajé sobre él, tomando un sorbo de té.

Y ese fue el tiempo que apenas tuve para relajarme. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me puso instantáneamente en acción. Intenté separarme de los brazos de Emmett.

Él me detuvo sin esfuerzo con un brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurré, mis ojos se estrecharon sobre él, mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en Ben caminando hacia nuestra dirección encontrándonos envueltos uno en el otro sin una explicación primero.

—Um, ¿qué está pasando?

Demasiado tarde.

Cerré los ojos un instante, lanzando una mirada de muerte a Emmett cuando los abrí y entonces mirando más allá de su cabeza dando una sonrisa de disculpa a mi hermano, quien ocupaba una buena parte de la puerta con su estatura y complexión robusta. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emmett. Ellos pasaron a mí.

—¿Es esto de lo que querías hablar?

Asentí y traté una vez más, sin éxito, salir del regazo de Emmett cuando Ben entró aún más en la habitación. Él anduvo por delante del sofá hacia el sillón y Emmett le sonrió antes de beber su café, completamente relajado, excepto por el brazo que me presionaba a él.

Ben suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están juntos?

Respondimos al unísono. Desafortunadamente no con las mismas respuestas.

—Sí.

—Ya veremos.

Las cejas de Ben se alzaron, sus ojos brillando con diversión, Emmett giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Ya veremos?

Mierda. Ahora él pensaba que no quería esto. Yo quería esto. Simplemente no quiero que se sienta presionado en caso de que eso lo asustara.

—No quiero que nos sintamos presionados.

—Y una mierda. No quieres que yo me sienta agobiado. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Emmett no era conocido por su intuición cuando se trataba de mí, pero aparentemente mientras él más me conocía más veía. ¿Me estaba volviendo tan predecible?

No sabía cómo me sentía al respecto.

—Si estás buscando mi aprobación, la tienes —murmuró Ben mientras se levantaba de nuevo. Le disparó a Emmett una sonrisa rápida cuando nos pasó—. Parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Oh, qué gracioso. —Fingí estar ofendida por el comentario gracioso de mi hermano, haciendo poner mis ojos en blanco ante el sonido de su risa mientras desaparecía por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Mis ojos se deslizaron de nuevo al rostro de Emmett sólo para descubrir que él me sonreía—. Ni siquiera lo pienses acerca de convertirse en un equipo de ataque.

Él se rió, sus ojos arrugándose de la forma en que hacía derretir mi interior.

—No se me ocurriría. —Puso su taza en la mesa y luego la mía, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándome más a él—. Esto estuvo bien.

—Salió como cada conversación que tengo con Ben últimamente.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Rápidamente.

Sentí los hombros de Emmett sacudirse debajo de mí.

—Es un chico. Nos gusta ir directo al grano.

Disfrutando de la mezcla de alegría y emoción que sentía en sus brazos, presioné mi cuerpo más en el suyo, sintiendo su erección crecer contra mi trasero. Rocé su boca ligeramente con la mía, disfrutando de la aceleración de su respiración.

—Te tomó un tiempo ponerte a punto esta mañana.

El brillo de sus ojos fue la única advertencia antes de que me encontrara tirada en el sofá. Emmett se apoderó de mis muslos, empujando para abrir mis piernas y así poder meterse entre ellas. Envolví mis largas piernas alrededor de él y me besó, lenta y profundamente. Nos besamos durante un tiempo como dos adolescentes. ¡Fue malditamente genial!

Cuando su fuerte mano se deslizó hasta mi muslo externo, aspiré su olor familiar y lamenté que fuéramos a almorzar. Leyendo mis pensamientos, él finalmente se retiró, y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por sus labios. Él realmente tenía la boca más provocativa que cualquier hombre que haya conocido.

Siguiendo nuestra conversación como si cinco minutos de besuqueo no acabaran de pasar, susurré:

—No lo quise decir como algo malo. Lo dije como algo muy, muy bueno.

—Entonces me aseguraré de tomarme mi tiempo para llegar al punto en el futuro.

—Dije que estaba bien con eso, no que quisiera verlo —se quejó Ben por encima de nosotros.

Ambos levantamos las cabezas bruscamente para ver a Ben de pie junto al sofá, mirando hacia nosotros, un plato de sándwiches en una mano y un vaso de Coca-Cola en la otra.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le resoplé a mi hermano, empujando a Emmett fuera de mí—. Ya vamos a comer. Vas a arruinar tu cena.

—Vaya —dijo Emmett suavemente mientras se sentaba—. Acabo de recibir una visión del futuro.

—¿Qué?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Ben. Él hizo un gesto a los sándwiches.

—Voy a tomar uno de esos.

Ben le tendió el plato y Emmett casualmente tomó un sándwich. Miré a los dos, comiendo sus bocadillos, arruinando sus apetitos.

—Dios. Ahora hay dos de ellos.

Eso sólo hizo que Emmett y Ben compartieran divertidos una sonrisa secreta de "chicos del club."

Una sensación de calidez —hermosa, relajante, cálida alegría— irradió de mi pecho, envolviendo todo mi cuerpo en una especie de felicidad que nunca había sentido antes.

El sentimiento absolutamente me aterrorizó hasta las entrañas.

Pasé el viaje en autobús a Stockbridge conversando. No creo haberme detenido a respirar ni una vez. Ben se sentó detrás de nosotros con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando un audiolibro, por lo que era completamente ajeno a mi conversación, charlando sin parar a Emmett le expuse los beneficios de mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Sinceramente, no sé por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto. Pensé que esto podría tener algo que ver con asegurarme de que hubiera pocos testigos de mi angustia si esto no funcionara, pero no iba a decirle eso a Emmett. En lugar de eso, divagué y divagué y seguí divagando con él.

Es posible que haya estado harto del sonido de mi voz en el momento en que nos bajamos del autobús, pero al menos sabía que había expuesto mi punto. Mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto.

—Rose y yo estamos juntos.

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que nos bajamos del autobús y estábamos de pie en la sala de estar de Esme con la familia Masen entera además de Jasper, Edward y Bella mirándonos fijamente. Emmett había dicho ese pequeño anuncio en respuesta a la pregunta de Alice:

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás?

Como Bella diría, me sentí como una imbécil golpeada. Le disparé a Emmett una mirada incrédula.

—¿No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije en el autobús?

Él me dio una de esas amplias y perezosas sonrisas que hacía cosas perversas en mi interior.

—Tengo audición selectiva, nena. —Él agarró mi cadera, tratando de llevarme cerca—. Es algo bueno también, o mi cerebro podría haber salido derretido por mis orejas. No sabía que era posible que un ser humano pudiera decir tantas palabras por minuto.

Miré a mis amigos, quienes estaban todos mirándonos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

—Emmett y yo acabamos de romper.

Emmett se rió, abrazándome con más fuerza a su costado. Resoplé, tratando de zafarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Reconciliándome contigo.

El sonido de las carcajadas apenas sofocadas hizo enrojecer mis mejillas.

Oh, Dios, estábamos siendo "lindos" en compañía. Mis ojos se deslizaron a Bella. Efectivamente, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. No había manera de ganar esta ronda, pero podría disminuir la ternura.

—Bien —murmuré sin gracia, relajándome contra él.

Esme y Carlisle, quienes habían sido presentados a Emmett hace sólo tres minutos antes, comenzaron a dispararle preguntas acerca de ser un diseñador gráfico, de crecer en Longniddry, y acerca de sus padres, hasta que finalmente lo dejé sentado al lado de Ben y enlisté a Vanessa para hacer un escape. Dado que no podía sentir el calor de la mirada de Bella, tomé esto como que ella estaba feliz de que Emmett y yo estuviéramos juntos y no tenía necesidad de conocer los detalles. Alice era una historia diferente. Ella quería saber absolutamente todo. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y casi podía oír sus órdenes telepáticas para que la mirara. Fue entonces cuando empecé a lanzarle a Vanessa miradas de "sálvame".

Mi pequeña salvadora se lanzó a sus pies.

—Tengo que mostrarle algo a Rose. A solas —dijo enfáticamente, dándole a su hermana una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Obtuvo esa mirada de Esme.

—Pero…

Ya estábamos fuera de la habitación antes de que Alice pudiera decir una segunda palabra.

Tratando de ahogar nuestras risas, entramos en la habitación de Vanessa.

—Eres la mejor persona en todo el mundo. —Le sonreí.

Vanessa sonrió en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Sabes que vas a tener que enfrentar la Santa Inquisición pronto, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé. Es sólo que prefiero enfrentarla más tarde que pronto.

De repente, las mejillas de Vanessa se sonrojaron un poco.

—Él es realmente caliente.

Riendo, me senté a su lado, sintiendo mis propias mejillas calentarse al recordar esta mañana y ayer por la noche.

—Lo es.

—No voy a preguntar acerca de Royce ni nada, pero… escuché a Alice hablando con Bella y dijeron que Emmett realmente no es tu tipo usual. Supongo que eso no importa si eres feliz.

Amaba a esta niña. Verdadera y profundamente.

—Estoy feliz hoy. Asustada. Pero feliz. Emmett me ha convencido de hacer algo sólo para mí, en lugar de algo para mí y Ben. —Recordé toda la seguridad que se había ido con Royce anoche, y sentí una punzada de miedo y ansiedad. En un esfuerzo por ignorarlo, le di un golpe a Vanessa con mi hombro—. Entonces, ¿cómo va Jacob?

Exhalando un suspiro masivo, Vanessa cayó sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo, evitando mis ojos.

—Él me está hablando otra vez.

—¿Por qué no estás más entusiasmada por eso?

—Porque está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si fuéramos sólo amigos. Sin mencionar que está esta chica que es un grado mayor que yo, quien anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que se besó con él en una fiesta el fin de semana. Es muy bonita.

—Bueno, considerando que eres hermosa, creo que le ganas en eso. — Vanessa hizo un ruido de incredulidad y me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla—. Un día te vas a mirar en el espejo y verás lo que yo veo.

—¿Una geek que necesita un reajuste de actitud?

Hice una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Me metí en problemas esta semana. Mamá y papá no están contentos.

¿Mi muy tímida Vanessa se había metido en problemas?

—¿Qué? —repetí con incredulidad.

—Mi profesor de educación física me dio una advertencia porque me negué a entrar a un equipo de niñas contra chicos en básquetbol. Le dije que estaba científicamente comprobado que los hombres son más fuertes y más rápidos que las mujeres, y que poner a todas las chicas contra todos los chicos era enviar al equipo femenino al fracaso. Él dijo que estaba siendo injusta con mi propio sexo. Le dije que estaba siendo realista y que pensaba que estaba favoreciendo deliberadamente a los chicos sobre las chicas. Él me reportó y, mientras nuestro director le decía que todos los equipos de baloncesto durante las clases deben ser mezclados a partir de ahora, el director también llamó a mamá y le dijo que necesitaba un reajuste de actitud.

Ahogando mi diversión mientras captaba el parpadeo de afección tomentosa en sus ojos, sacudí la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó con la timidez paralizante?

De alguna manera logró encogerse de hombros estando acostada.

—Es sólo que siento que ser tímida se está interponiendo en mi camino.

—¿Es esto debido a Jacob?

—No, no sólo eso. A pesar de que estoy recibiendo la impresión de que no soy lo suficientemente "genial" para él…

—Entonces es un idiota.

—… Es más el que me haya perdido de unirme al equipo de debate porque era demasiado tímida para hablar. Y sé que sería muy buena en debate.

—Creo que todos sabemos eso.

Ella me tiró un cojín y prosiguió como si no hubiera hablado.

—Y me perdí el baile de Navidad de este año porque mis amigos y yo nos sentimos muy cohibidos de ir todos solos. Y escribí este poema que realmente significa mucho para mí y quería entrar en esta competencia regional, pero no lo hice porque…

—Eras demasiado tímida. —Palmeé su rodilla nuevamente—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sólo despertaste un día y decidiste no serlo?

Vanessa se sentó, con los ojos llenos de sabiduría más allá de sus años.

—No. Besé a un chico que realmente me gusta y me rechazó. Si puedo manejar eso, estoy bastante segura de que puedo manejar abrir la boca delante de la gente con la que he ido a la escuela durante años y decir lo que quiero decir.

Asentí lentamente y luego le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Por si sirve de algo, eres la persona más genial que conozco.

—¿Incluso más genial que Emmett?

Emmett era inteligente, del tipo geek, pero a la vez chico ardiente que caminaba al propio ritmo de tu tambor. Sí. Era tan genial que podía morir por su genialidad, pero no lo iba a admitir como una adolescente embrutecida. Bufé, levantándome de la cama.

—Oh, por favor, sólo él piensa que es genial.

—Es realmente genial, ¿verdad? —Vanessa me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

La seguí, toda la falsa superioridad se había ido.

—Sí. Sólo no le digas que lo dije.

—¿Decirle a quién? —Alice estaba de repente en mi cara como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. En cuestión de segundos, Vanessa y yo habíamos sido conducidas de vuelta a su habitación por Alice y Bella.

Bella me dio una sonrisa simpática.

—Traté de detenerla.

Contuve el aliento, esperando.

Y entonces Alice comenzó a salpicarme con sus preguntas rápidas.

La cena en realidad no podría haber ido mejor. Emmett fue educado, amable, inteligente, interesante, todas las cosas que sabía que era y podía ser, pero estaba feliz al ver que los Masen y Bella y Edward pudieran ver eso también. También me encantó que se dieran cuenta de lo cercano que ya estaba con Ben.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa y cada vez que la conversación no estaba dirigida a uno de ellos, tenían sus cabezas juntas, hablando en voz baja sobre el libro que Ben estaba escuchando. Al parecer, Emmett se lo había recomendado.

Dado que Emmett compartía el sentido del humor seco de Edward y Jasper, no tenía preocupaciones de que los tres chicos no se llevaran bien. Edward seguía lanzándome estas sonrisas burlonas que de alguna manera se tradujeron en: "Estoy feliz por ti." Eso fue agradable. Realmente lo era. Sin embargo, sólo amplió el pequeño fantasma de la ansiedad flotante a mi alrededor, gruñéndome acerca de lo que sucedería si esta "cosa" con Emmett se venía abajo.

Nunca había recibido esa terrible lástima y simpatía que otras personas hacían cuando rompías con alguien, porque nadie había tomado enserio mis sentimientos por mis novios, ya fueran formales o no, pero sabía que en esta situación habría una simpatía agonizante si Emmett se alejaba, y no estaba segura de poder manejarlo.

Allí estaba yo, ya imaginando el desvanecimiento de nuestra relación. Necesitaba que revisaran mi cabeza.

Con la fuerte mano de Emmett en la mía, su cuerpo cerca, su voz llena de cariño y afecto mientras caminábamos por London Road con Ben, sabía que necesitaba que revisaran mi cabeza. Esto estaba bien.

Acabábamos de comenzar y era bueno. No iba a dejar que mi desconfianza envenenara esto. No iba a hacerlo.

Apreté la mano de Emmett mientras entrábamos al edificio, su profunda voz resonó por la escalera mientras me contaba de un par de trabajos que había visto anunciados en el periódico.

—Definitivamente deberías solicitar para ellos —respondí, frunciendo el ceño a Ben, quien subió las escaleras delante de nosotros, el cordón de su zapato batiendo contra el concreto. Se iba matar—. Ben, ata tu zapato.

—Estamos casi en el piso —argumentó.

—Ata tu zapato.

Todos nos detuvimos y esperamos a que siguiera mis instrucciones.

—¿Feliz? —gruñó, continuando subiendo.

—Cuando me hablas así, pequeño bebé, ¿cómo puedo no estarlo?

Pude escuchar a Emmett ahogarse con su risa detrás de mí, así que cuando giramos hacia nuestro destino, yo estaba viéndolo a él. Esa es la razón por la que me estrellé contra la espalda de Ben.

—Que de… —Mi voz se apagó cuando me di vuelta bruscamente para ver cuál era el problema.

El problema era Chelsea, de pie delante de la puerta de Emmett con una bolsa en la mano.

—Quiero mis cosas. —Le lanzó la bolsa a Emmett, quien se puso delante de nosotros para acercarse a ella—. Aquí está tu mierda. Siempre fuiste cuidadoso de no dejar mucho conmigo, así que sólo hay un libro y tu reproductor de MP3. —Ouch. En el pasillo resonó bastante su amargura. La culpa inmediatamente me asaltó y me acerqué a Ben, quien se apoyó en mí, su postura casi protectora. Había conocido a Chelsea sólo una vez, pero sabía quién era y lo que significaba esta situación.

Emmett tranquilamente tomó la bolsa.

—¿Qué cosas dejaste?

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera te importa, ¿verdad? Rompiste conmigo y luego te fuiste a casa con ella. —Me señaló como si fuera basura—. Sí, Royce me lo dijo. —Sus ojos brillaban ahora cuando se volvió hacia mí—. No te preocupes, zorra. Royce y yo nos hicimos sentir mejor anoche. Espero que eso disminuya la culpa.

—Suficiente —espetó Emmett, entrando en el espacio de Chelsea. Estaba erizado de cólera y Chelsea fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para cerrar de golpe la boca—. No le vuelvas a hablar a ella así. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Sólo dame mis cosas.

—Voy a buscar por todo el piso y todo lo que encuentre tuyo te lo enviaré.

—Pero…

—Te lo enviaré, Chelsea. Hemos terminado aquí.

Era frío de su parte, pero entendía su reacción. Me imaginaba que no quería una escena en el pasillo donde nuestros vecinos oían y, peor aún, donde Ben podía oír. Intimidarla para que se fuera parecía la opción más segura. Me alejé de su camino mientras pasaba a mi lado, pero se detuvo cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Vas a follarte a todo hombre al que yo me folle?

Me estremecí.

—Cuida tu lenguaje.

Chelsea me miró como si yo hubiera salido arrastrándome de debajo de una roca.

—Eres una idiota por alejarte de Royce King por él. Todo el mundo sabe que Emmett McCarty sólo folla con una chica durante un par de semanas antes de continuar. Bajarás de categoría a lo grande. Pero ese es tu problema. —Le lanzó a Emmett una sonrisa sarcástica que sabía que apenas cubría su dolor. Siempre había estado claro que Chelsea estaba más enamorada de él que Emmett de ella—. Y creo que yo voy a subir de categoría. —Su sonrisa desagradable fue sólo para mí cuando se inclinó para susurrarme—: Podría darle una llamada a Royce.

Los tres la vimos irse en silencio, y finalmente, temblando un poco, dejé que Ben nos llevara hasta el apartamento. Me lanzó una mirada de preocupación antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio, y me sentí más que sobrentendida cuando Emmett me siguió a la cocina.

El calor de él me envolvió mientras se presionaba contra mi espalda, estabilizando mi mano en la tetera antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Deslicé mis manos sobre las suyas y me incliné hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, con genuina preocupación en su voz. Me encogí de hombros, no muy segura de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Supongo. Me siento mal.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo nunca le hice ninguna promesa a Chelsea. Era algo muy casual.

—Royce y yo no.

Los brazos de Emmett apretaron su agarre.

—¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Lo que dijo acerca de ella y Royce anoche?

No lo sabía. Pensé que lo hacía. Simplemente no estaba segura de si era porque todavía tenía sentimientos por él o si mi vanidad estaba herida.

—Simplemente refuerza la verdad. No era real entre nosotros.

El toque de los labios calientes de Emmett en mi mandíbula envió un delicioso escalofrío por mi espalda y momentáneamente olvidé todo.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir esta noche?

Mi piel se calentó sólo ante la perspectiva de esta noche.

—Mi cama es demasiado pequeña para compartirla, pero no puedo dejar a Ben solo. ¿Por qué no bajo a verte? Sin embargo, no voy a ser capaz de quedarme.

—Eso está bien, nena. Escucha, dije que me encontraría con James para tomar un trago. —Él se apartó y me giró entre sus brazos—. ¿Te veré de nuevo esta noche en mi apartamento?

—Sí. ¿Alrededor de las once y treinta?

—Estaré allí. —Inclinó la cabeza para un ligero beso en los labios, pero yo me estiré para ahuecar su mandíbula, llevando su boca nuevamente a la mía. Profundicé el beso, mi lengua provocando a la suya, mis uñas arañando suavemente a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula sin afeitar hasta que mis dedos se apretaron en el vello en su nuca. Lo besé hasta que tuve que retirarme para tomar aliento.

Con los ojos amplios y sin enfocar, Emmett asintió a regañadientes y me dejó ir.

—Vamos a dejarlo a las diez y treinta.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo N° 17**

―Estaba pensando que ambos deberíamos ir a chequearnos para así poder dejar de usar condones. Tú tomas la píldora, ¿cierto?

Mi cabello se deslizó a través de la almohada mientras me giraba para mirar a Emmett, acostado a mi lado, su piel brillando con una leve capa de sudor. Yo todavía estaba jadeando de nuestros esfuerzos y me tomó un minuto procesar lo que estaba preguntando.

—Sí. Me chequearé esta semana.

—Yo también. Debería estar bien. Me revisé antes de Chelsea, y nosotros siempre usábamos protección.

—Un pequeño consejo amistoso. —Suspiré, mirando hacia el techo—. No hables sobre tus aventuras sexuales con otra mujer segundos después de tener sexo con tu actual mujer.

—No hay necesidad de estar celosa, nena. Tú eres un diez, ella era un cinco. Quizá un seis en un día bueno.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, pretendiendo no estar satisfecha con que Emmett pensara que yo era mejor en el sexo que Chelsea.

—Y definitivamente no las califiques.

Emmett se rió, rodando a su lado para así poder atraerme hacia él. Intentó besarme, pero todavía estaba ligeramente molesta de que hubiese mencionado a Chelsea, así que cubrí mi boca con mi mano. Él dijo algo en ella, pero fue amortiguada contra mi piel.

Aparté mi mano.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Dije que lo siento.

—Bien.

Bajando su cabeza, con ojos serios, Emmett habló, sus labios apenas rozando los míos.

—Si alguna vez tratas de volver a alejar tu boca de mí, encontraré formas creativas para usarla como castigo.

Temblé. Este lado de él en la cama era realmente excitante.

—Es mi boca. Depende de mí a quién permito acercársele.

—Cierto —consintió él, su mano bajando por mi cadera para terminar entre mis piernas. Me sacudí involuntariamente a la presión de su pulgar sobre mi clítoris—. Pero anoche acordaste que estábamos juntos, y estar juntos significa que esa boca me pertenece a mí. No me gusta que las personas escondan mis cosas. —Él terminó esa declaración con una sonrisa traviesa. Su pulgar rodeando mi clítoris y jadeé, apretando su muñeca, urgiéndole a continuar.

Quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero no podía hablar. No podía pensar. Mi cuerpo ya había sido llevado a un tremendo orgasmo y ahora estaba posicionada sobre el precipicio de otro.

Acabé rápido, duro, y con un grito que Emmett silenció contra su boca. Su beso fue húmedo y obsceno, y su propósito era tragarse mi clímax y marcarme como su propiedad. El bastardo era afortunado de que me estuviera sintiendo igual de posesiva.

Agarrando su cabeza fuerte, lo besé de regreso justo igual de voraz y cuando se movió para recuperar su respiración, mordí su labio. Duro.

Él siseó, sus ojos ampliándose, su lengua saliendo para lamerse la herida.

—Si lo mío es tuyo, entonces lo tuyo es mío.

A él le gustó eso. Podía decirlo por la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas.

—Trato hecho.

Me gustaba también. Me gustaba sentirme lo suficientemente cómoda para ser yo misma con él. Mi pulgar acarició la mordida en un gesto afectivo de disculpa a medias.

—Tengo que irme. —Me moví para rodar lejos de él, sólo para ser atraída de vuelta por su brazo envuelto en mi cintura.

—Quédate. Sólo un poco más.

La preocupación inmediatamente causó que todo mi cuerpo se tensara, borrando todos mis pensamientos felices sobre nosotros como una pareja. Esto se sentía horriblemente como un déjá vu: Yo apresurándome para llegar a Ben, dejando a un molesto hombre acostado en la cama. Antes, había importado en algún nivel que no alterara mi relación. Con Emmett importaba en todos los niveles. Mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión y ansiedad. Asumí que las cosas serían diferentes con Emmett. Que él entendía.

Sólo hace unos segundo era "Señorita Cómoda" y ahora estaba de vuelta a ser quien estaba repentinamente muy harta y cansada de ser.

—¿Qué? —Él tiró de mi cintura, tratando de acercarme más—. ¿Qué está causando esto? —Sus dedos trazaron mi ceño fruncido.

—Nada.

—No es nada. —Con un poco de esfuerzo, me forzó a girarme completamente a él—. Tus músculos están apretados. ¿Por qué?

Por un lado, quería que estuviéramos bien. Ser abiertos. Reales. Por el otro, no quería que pensara que estaba dudando de él tan pronto en esto. No quería dejar su cama molesta con él y viceversa.

Mordí mi labio, tomándome mucho tiempo para pensar rápido.

—Jesús, Rosalie. —Él se apartó antes de que tuviera oportunidad para decir algo, sus cejas frunciéndose con furia—. Mierda, no soy ellos. —Quitó las sábanas de nosotros mientras se movía para dejar la cama.

 _¡Maldición!_

—Sólo estoy preocupada —dije enojada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder ante la siguiente confesión.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil, girando su cabeza para mirarme sobre su hombro.

—Continúa.

Respingué ante su tiranía y me senté, atrayendo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho en una subconsciente necesidad de protegerme a mí misma.

—Estoy preocupada de que te aburras con el hecho de que no puedo… ajustarme a ti. Porque tengo a Ben y… —me preparé, preguntándome cómo reaccionaría a mi siguiente parte de brutal honestidad—… él siempre vendrá primero.

En segundos me encontré de espalda, Emmett mirando hacia mí, sus ojos suaves otra vez, mejor aún, ellos estaban llenos de entendimiento.

—Nunca tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Ben viene primero. Por supuesto que lo hace. Él es un jodido niño que te necesita. No me voy a aburrir o molestar. Y, francamente, si lo hago, deberías mandar a volar mi trasero.

Algo cambió en mi pecho, algo enorme y abrumador y aterrador. Ese algo eran mis sentimientos hacia Emmett. Ellos se establecieron dentro de mí ahora, aferrados en su lugar por un ancla inamovible.

—¿Eres real? —le pregunté, dándole una débil sonrisa, tratando de cubrir lo emocional que me sentía.

Emmett me sonrió mientras me daba un suave beso en la boca.

—Completamente real, nena. Pero si necesitas pruebas… —Él presionó su rodilla entre mis piernas, urgiéndolas a abrirse, la mirada traviesa en sus ojos diciéndome que no iba a ningún lado justo ahora.

Después de todo lo que Ben y yo habíamos pasado, era casi difícil permitirme a mí misma sentir esta felicidad. Estaba volando por Emmett McCarty, y aunque a la mayor parte de mí le encantaba, esta otra pequeña parte, la pequeña parte que no podía dejar ir el pasado, estaba aterrorizada. Afortunadamente para ambos, vi cómo Bella casi destruye su relación con Edward por exactamente la misma cosa, y no tenía ningún deseo de seguir sus pasos. Era sólo el segundo día, y estaba pensando que tomaría un pequeño milagro para lograr alejarme del Hombre de los Tatuajes.

Qué lograría que él se alejara de mí era una historia diferente, pero estaba determinada a tratar de matar ese tipo de negatividad pensando antes de dañar todo para mí. También estaba dispuesta a no revolver los ánimos, así que cuando Royce me envió un mensaje el lunes en la mañana mientras estaba en el trabajo, no le dije a Emmett.

Así que, por supuesto, tampoco le dije que le respondí con un mensaje a Royce.

Él había probado ser un bueno tipo. Un caballero. Un amigo. No importaba si él había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Chelsea. Todo lo que importaba era que él había sido amable conmigo cuando estábamos juntos. No estaba segura si me encontraba lista para perder eso, así que cuando él preguntó si estaba bien, le dije que sí. Me disculpé otra vez, y le pregunté cómo estaba.

 _ **Estaré bien, cariño. Te extraño. Me alegra que todavía podamos hablar.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

No había medido mis sentimientos de culpa cuando leí ese texto.

 _ **¿Amigos?**_

 _ **Por supuesto. Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Espero que seas feliz, Rose.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

Me cortó rápido.

 _ **Sí. Igual tú. Besos.**_

Emmett puede o no puede haber estado bien con Royce y yo enviándonos mensajes, pero pensé que era muy pronto para abordar el tema, especialmente después de la noche anterior y mi pequeña confesión y todo el drama.

Lo vi más tarde antes de que tuviera que irse a trabajar y no dije ni una palabra.

El martes por la noche fue nuestra primera noche trabajando juntos como pareja. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en un principio que no íbamos a poner freno a nuestros coqueteos con los clientes, ya que eso aumentaba nuestras propinas. Yo no estaba muy ansiosa por ello, pero tenía sentido para nosotros dos. El martes por la noche fue una de las noches más tranquilas que he tenido. No hubo coqueteos, sin incidentes.

El jueves por la noche fue un poco diferente.

Empezó con Phil trabajando en la puerta.

Justo como había hecho el martes por la noche, Emmett sostuvo mi mano todo el camino hacia el trabajo y todo el camino dentro del club cuando llegamos para trabajar. Él nos guió por la escalera de la entrada, su cálida mano apretada en la mía, y la primera cosa que escuchamos fue:

—Ahora estás con este idiota, ¿eh? Tengo más dinero que él.

Aunque Phil pensó que eso era gracioso, yo intenté desesperadamente de ignorar el dolor.

Mi mano se deslizó de la de Emmett y con una pequeña sonrisa a Brian, entré en el club, escuchando la fuerte voz de Emmett haciéndose eco a través del pasillo mientras le gritaba a Phil.

—Ten. Cuidado.

No esperé por la respuesta de Phil. Suficientemente molesta, me apresuré pasando a Bella, ignorando su saludo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gritó detrás de mí, sus ligeros pasos siguiendo los míos dentro de la sala de personal.

Quitándome mi abrigo, traté de apagar la llama hirviendo a fuego lento.

—¿Rose?

—Puedes culpar a Emmett —le respondí amargamente.

—¿Qué hice yo? —Emmett entró en la sala de personal, dirigiéndose a su casillero. Su expresión era tan oscura como la mía mientras se giraba para enfrentarme. Bella se detuvo al lado de él, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

Los miré a ambos.

—Estabas en lo cierto antes. —Dirigí mis palabras a Bella—. Dejo que las personas piensen lo peor de mí. Y podía manejarlo. Pero vino el Hombre de los Tatuajes y me dijo que me exigiera más a mí misma, y de repente comentarios maliciosos de personas que pensaba les agradaba, pero que resulta que piensan exactamente lo que tú dijiste que pensaban de mí, me lastiman. Así que, gracias, Emmett. Ahora soy una maldita herida abierta andante.

Hay un número de apropiadas respuestas para mi desahogo. Bella sonriéndole a Emmett y luego dándole un palmadita en la espalda, no es una de ellas.

—Eres mi nueva persona favorita.

Le doy puntos a Emmett por mirarla como si estuviera loca. Le doy un poco más por empujarme en un abrazo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, encontrando la sensación de su fuerte, sólido, cuerpo suavemente seguro. Inhalé, acurrucándome más profundo cuando sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí.

—¿Por qué todas las caras largas? Estas son buenas noticias —insistió Bella, completamente seria.

Moviendo mi barbilla para así poderla descansar sobre el hombro de Emmett, la miré fijamente, advirtiéndole.

—Estoy así de cerca de terminar nuestra amistad.

Ni de cerca intimidada por mis palabras, la expresión de Bella se volvió testaruda.

—Lamento que alguien te lastimara. Señálame la dirección y les daré una paliza que no olvidarán jamás. Pero esto es bueno, Rose. Emmett ha hecho lo que he estado tratando de hacer por un año. Él te despertó.

Emmett se apartó, sonriéndole burlonamente.

—Eso es un poco cursi, Bella.

Fue como si él le dijera que pisó excremento de perro. Su nariz se arrugó y se estremeció, una mirada de absoluto auto desprecio cayendo sobre sus bonitos rasgos.

—Tengo que dejar que Alice elija lo que podemos ver en la noche de películas. Está causando que me acostumbre a las emociones sinceras. — Ella se giró, murmurando algo bajo su aliento sobre Jason Bourne.

—Bien hecho —le murmuré a Emmett, impresionada por la manera en que fácilmente despachó a Bella. Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla en respuesta y me giré para mirar a sus ojos—. ¿Seguro que quieres estar con una chica que todos piensan que está a un paso por encima de ser una prostituta pagada?

Claramente era la cosa equivocada de decir, como evidencié por el tic del músculo en su mandíbula mientras apretaba los dientes. Él agarró mi barbilla de modo que no pudiera mirar lejos.

—No. Ni siquiera consideres pensar de ti en esos términos. Y no me hagas preguntas estúpidas. Si alguien alguna vez dice te dice algo así… dime. No lo estarán diciendo por mucho tiempo.

Emmett se había vuelto todo macho alfa por mí, pero no lo estaba siquiera procesando. A pesar de su representación de novio sobreprotector, no podía olvidar que sólo hace unas semanas, él me acusó de la misma cosa que Phil. Quería olvidar. Realmente pensé que lo había hecho. Pero parecía que todavía estaba allí, persistiendo en mí bajo capas de negación.

Con ojos atenuando su rabia, su boca relajándose a una de exasperación, Emmett suspiró mientras me soltaba.

—¿Esto es sobre mí? ¿Por lo de antes?

Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo mentir directamente.

—¿Alguna vez realmente vas a perdonarme por lo que dije cuando nos conocimos?

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Ben habría estado tan orgulloso.

—Está perdonado. — _Sólo que claramente no olvidado._

—Pero no olvidado.

 _Lector de mentes._

Soltando otro suspiro, Emmett tomó mis caderas y me empujó cerca, hundiendo su cabeza para besarme suavemente. Su mano derecha se deslizó bajo mi camiseta, su fría mano sobre mi piel desnuda enviando temblores sobre mí. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse mientras su mano ahuecaba mi sujetador, su pulgar trazando la turgencia de mi pecho. Mis rodillas se sacudieron y agarré la cintura de Cameron apretadamente.

—No lo has olvidado —repitió él ásperamente—. Pero lo harás. —Aplastó mi boca contra la suya, su beso casi doloroso y demandante. No me importó. Era justo decir que a éste punto era absolutamente adicta al sabor y a la sensación de él.

—¡Clientes! —gritó Bella desde detrás del bar.

Ambos saltamos separándonos, Emmett de mala gana, sacando su mano debajo de mi camiseta y acomodándola en su lugar.

—Ve tú primero.

Miré hacia abajo al bulto en sus pantalones y sonreí.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Él gruñó hacía mí juguetonamente en respuesta mientras pasaba a su lado, agregando un juguetón balanceo a mis caderas.

Después de las dos primeras sonrisas insinuantes que Emmett les dio a unas clientas, dejé de mirarlo. Estaba consciente de él, como siempre lo estoy, pero estaba decidida a excluir la evidencia real del coqueteo.

Combatirlo con mi propio coqueteo quizá hubiese ayudado, pero cada vez que intentaba coquetear con un cliente, podía sentir los ojos de Emmett quemando mi piel, y eso me sacaba del juego.

Mi creciente irritación finalmente salió a flote cuando el bar estaba tranquilo. Le lancé un trapo a Emmett.

—Nuestro tarro de propinas está sufriendo debido a ti, amigo.

Emmett atrapó el trapo antes de que lo golpeara y ahora estaba riéndose mientras limpiaba un derrame en la mesa del bar.

—¿Qué hice yo?

—Puedo sentirte mirándome. No puedo coquetear contigo mirándome.

Su profunda risa cosquilleó todos mis lugares buenos para nada y odié encontrar la sonrisa descarada que le dio a Bella jodidamente caliente.

—¿Estaba haciendo algo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea de lo que estabas haciendo, pero sigue haciéndolo. La risita falsa… —Ella gesticuló perezosamente hacia mí—… ha desaparecido, así que estoy feliz.

¿Otro trabajo en equipo? Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que mi lenguaje corporal estuviera advirtiendo que lo dejaran.

—La risita falsa no es tan mala.

Mi amiga gruñó en desacuerdo.

—Suena como si Miss Piggy tuviera una metralleta atrapada en su garganta.

Soltando una ruidosa risa, Emmett ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que mi molestia aumentó. Pero verlo reír con la acertada descripción de Bella sacó lo mejor de mí, así que tuve que aguantar mi propia diversión. No podía alentarlos o tendría a Ben y a Emmett contra mí en casa, y Bella y Emmett contra mí en el trabajo.

Viéndolos a los dos con una expresión de indignación, me giré para recibir a nuestro próximo cliente. Era un hombre. Alto. Bastante lindo. Mientras le servía un trago, le pregunté sobre su noche, riéndome y coqueteando con él por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que sus amigos lo llamaran a su mesa. Tomé nota de que hice todo esto menos la risita falsa.

Dado que Emmett ya había demostrado evidencia de que era un chico bastante posesivo, mi intención era molestarlo y darle una lección.

Me di vuelta, esperando enfrentar su molestia. Pero en su lugar estaba inclinado contra la barra, sonriéndome.

—Buen intento.

Maldición. Estaba saliendo con el Sr. Impredecible. El maldito idiota no respondía a ninguna situación de la manera que esperaba que lo hiciera.

¿Cómo en la tierra estaba destinada a navegar estas aguas si no conocía las profundidades de ellas?

Cabrón.

Ésta realmente iba a ser una relación diferente a las otras. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Emmett sólo reforzaron esa idea.

—Vamos a la casa de mi mamá y papá un fin de semana.

Parpadeé rápidamente, sorprendida por la sugerencia, ignorando a Bella, quien estaba revoloteando sobre los bordes de nuestra conversación, pretendiendo arreglar el contenedor de servilletas.

—¿Qué?

—Tres semanas a partir del sábado, será mi sábado libre. Entonces iremos. Pasemos la noche. Tú, Ben y yo.

—Amiga, él quiere que conozcas a los padres —dijo Bella bajo su aliento—. Piensa cuidadosamente antes de responderle. Los padres. Tan pronto. — Ella se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

—¿Rose?

Miré de regreso a un expectante Emmett.

—No puedo dejar a mamá.

—Puedo estar pendiente de ella —ofreció Bella en voz alta.

Mi boca cayó abierta mientras la miraba en total desconcierto.

—Pensé que habías dicho que pensara cuidadosamente sobre conocer a sus padres —le susurré.

—Lo hice. No dijiste que no querías ir. Ofreciste un impedimento y yo ofrecí una solución. —Cuando se giró lejos pude ver el indicio de una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres retorcida —siseé.

Emmett me dio un golpecito con el trapo, atrayendo mi atención de regreso a él.

—¿Entonces?

Sonreí temblorosamente.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

 _Maldición._


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo N° 18**

Durante semanas después de descubrir que mamá había golpeado a Ben, no podía estar cerca de ella, apenas podía hablar con ella, y nadaba en un estanque fangoso de amargo resentimiento y culpa. Sin embargo, pasar mis noches con Emmett cuando podía, independientemente de que el tiempo involucrara el mejor sexo de mi vida, o un tiempo tranquilo leyendo un libro mientras él y Ben trabajaban juntos en su novela gráfica, me cambió. Desintegró poco a poco mi amargura.

El peso que siempre llevaba sobre mis hombros no había desaparecido por completo, pero fue reducido. Cuando caminaba por la calle, mis pasos se sentían más ligeros, respiraba más fácil. Ya no me sentía vieja y cansada.

Me sentía joven. Emocionada. Encantada. Casi… satisfecha.

También me decidí a tratar de relajarme más sobre nuestra situación financiera. Por difícil que era, cedí en el gasto de enviar a Ben a las lecciones de judo con Emmett. Significaba que los chicos estaban fuera la mañana del sábado, una de las pocas veces que Emmett y yo podíamos, de hecho, pasar un tiempo juntos, pero no me importaba. Sonaba tan cursi, pero viendo a Ben pasar a través de esa puerta, sonriéndole a Emmett, siendo feliz y teniendo a un hombre para hablar… me dio una especie de paz que nunca pensé que tendría.

 _Emmett McCarty. Tú, tan encantador. Estás cambiando mi vida._

Apoyé la mano en el paquete que acababa de terminar de envolver, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Bueno, técnicamente esta mañana. Tanto Emmett como yo habíamos regresado del trabajo, sintiéndonos más agitados que cansados, y por fin me había tomado contra su escritorio como me había estado prometiendo. Había sido un lento, sensual, burlón, sexo malditamente fantástico. Te juro que estaba pasando a través de mis días en un torrente de endorfinas. Creo que eso es lo que hizo más fácil al decir adiós a algunas cosas muy bonitas.

Acaricié el papel marrón del paquete. Dentro estaba mi vestido favorito Donna Karan; uno que Royce me había comprado. Se había vendido bien en eBay y ya era hora de enviarlo a su nuevo hogar.

Soplando aire entre mis labios, aburrida, miré mi montón de eBay. Había vendido un par de cosas, pero todavía tenía que tomar fotografías de un par de artículos y publicarlos en el sitio. Las ganancias estaban pagando las clases de judo de Ben, así que necesitaban hacerse. Tenía que seguir adelante. El siguiente, un par de Jimmy Choos.

Mirándolos, me di cuenta que iba a necesitar que uno de los chicos me ayudará con esto. Los magníficos zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros se componen de una gran cantidad de finas tiras. Fuera de los pies, no se veían muy bien. Puestos, se veían sexy como el infierno. Tendría que estar usándolos en las fotografías, lo que significaba que iba a necesitar a alguien para tomarme las fotografías.

Sujetándolos en mis brazos, dejé la habitación de Ben y me detuve fuera de la puerta de mamá. Ronquidos fuertes desde dentro me aseguraron que todo estaba normal con ella, y me dirigí fuera del apartamento y escaleras abajo hacia el piso de Emmett. Él y Ben me habían enviado mensajes de texto después de su clase de judo para hacerme saber que iban a la casa de Emmett para trabajar en la novela gráfica.

Por los sonidos de ametralladoras procedentes del piso de Emmemtt, me di cuenta que había sido engañada. Estaban jugando Call of Duty.

Entré sin llamar y me deslicé en silencio en la sala de estar. Emmett, Ben y James estaban sentados en el sofá, James y Ben sostenían los controles.

Peetie estaba en el sillón frente a mí directamente. Había visto a James y Peetie un par de veces desde que Emmett se había mudado, pero todavía no había pasado realmente mucho tiempo con ellos, sobre todo porque cuando estaban por aquí más que nada jugaban a los videojuegos, en realidad sólo interactuando conmigo cuando me tomaba el tiempo para traerles unos bocadillos.

Peetie me vio y me saludó ondeando su mano, llamando la atención de Emmett. Él se volvió y me dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida que me golpeó en el estómago, despertando todas esas molestas mariposas revoloteando por ahí.

—Hola, nena.

Levanté una ceja a su pantalla plana.

—¿Esto es trabajar en una novela gráfica?

—James y Peetie vinieron con nosotros después de la clase. —Como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¡Hola, Rose! —dijo James por encima del sonido de disparos, sus ojos parpadeando sobre mí brevemente—. ¿Has traído bocadillos por casualidad?

Esa era yo. La dama de los sándwiches.

—No. —Sostuve mis zapatos en alto, dirigiéndole a Emmett una mirada inquisitiva—. Necesito que tomes una foto mía usando éstos.

Emmett los miró y luego levantó las cejas.

—Vaya. —Levantó las manos, haciendo un gesto a sus amigos—. No delante de los chicos.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

—No ese tipo de foto, ansioso pervertido sexual.

—Eh, antes de que nadie diga nada más —intervino Ben en voz alta—, recuerden que su hermanito está en la habitación.

Emmett sonrió y se levantó.

—¿Esto es para eBay?

Dándole mi cámara, asentí, y luego empecé a quitarme los zapatos y amarré las correas de los Jimmy Choos. Una vez que estaban puestos, levanté mi pierna para mirarlos, girando el tobillo de un lado a otro, lamentando ya su pérdida.

—Nena, si los amas tanto, consérvalos.

Hice un puchero.

—No puedo. Cuestan una cantidad ridícula de dinero. Sería estúpido conservarlos.

—Maldición, hombre —susurró James, su atención repentinamente en los zapatos y mis piernas—. No la dejes vender esos. —Sus ojos acalorados devorándome—. Esos son realmente calientes.

—En serio, voy a golpearte —le advirtió Emmett sombríamente.

James se encogió de hombros, me lanzó una sonrisa descarada, y se volvió hacia la pantalla del televisor.

—No es mi culpa que tu novia sea tan jodidamente ardiente.

Ben golpeó con el hombro a James antes de que Emmett pudiera tomar represalias.

—Amigo, esa es mi hermana.

—Y, amigo, cuida tu lenguaje. —Traté de no sonrojarme. Ignorando la sonrisa impertinente de James, giré mis pies para que Emmett pudiera conseguir una buena foto de los zapatos. Mis ojos se posaron en Peetie, quien estaba enviando mensajes de texto a alguien.

Por lo que Emmett me había dicho, me imaginé que probablemente era a su prometida, Emily. Peetie estaba envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique, aparentemente. Parecía un buen tipo. Un balance para lo impredecible, contundente y presuntuoso de James. James era hermosísimo, no rudamente sexy como Emmett, o calientemente áspero en la superficie como Edward. Él era impresionante como una estrella de cine, con su abundante cabello rubio e incluso los ojos negros, y él lo sabía.

Mi mirada se trasladó a Ben, quien estaba empezando a parecerse más y más a nuestro padre cada día. Mi padre pudo haber sido un bruto y un imbécil, pero había sido guapo. Una vez que Ben se diera cuenta de que era un niño guapo, dependería de las influencias en su vida en cuanto a cómo iba a reaccionar hacia eso y a las niñas.

No quería que se convirtiera en un James.

—Espero que ustedes tres no estén corrompiendo a mi hermano.

James resopló.

—¿Es una broma? Si alguien está haciendo de corruptor, es él.

Ben sonrió ante eso y sentí una extraña mezcla de alegría y preocupación. En las últimas semanas me di cuenta de una diferencia en él. Todavía gruñía y se encogía de hombros mucho y sin duda estaba destinado a ser melancólico, pero en realidad había empezado a conversar con otras personas además de Emmett y de mí, y lo tomé como una buena señal. Pasar tiempo con James, sin embargo, podría convertirlo en un engreído. O, bueno, andando alrededor de Emmett podría convertirlo en un arrogante.

—Hecho. —Emmett me dio mi cámara con un rápido beso en los labios.

—Gracias. —Acababa de desenganchar la correa en mi tobillo, cuando la boca de Emmett rozó mi oreja.

—Ven aquí esta noche, y espérame en nada más que esos zapatos.

Mi piel se sonrojó calientemente ante el pensamiento y rápidamente miré hacia Ben y los chicos para asegurarme de que no habían oído. Estaban completamente ajenos. Mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada oscura de Emmett y asentí estando de acuerdo.

Un teléfono sonó y renuentemente rompimos el contacto visual.

Ben levantó su teléfono.

—Puedo. Me tengo que ir. Los chicos me están esperando en el cine.

—No hemos terminado —se quejó James.

Peetie rió.

—James, compañero, cuando intentas convencer a un adolescente a pasar tiempo contigo jugando videojuegos, es hora de reevaluar tu vida.

Nos reímos, ganándonos una seña con el dedo medio de James.

—Estaré en casa en unas horas —me informó Ben con una sonrisa antes de dejar el apartamento. Esa sonrisa me dio más calidez que una taza de chocolate caliente.

—En realidad, ustedes también deberían irse. —Emmett se dirigió hacia ellos, haciendo un gesto para ahuyentarlos.

Peetie se puso de pie con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Claro, no hay problema, Emily quiere que me encuentre con ella en Princes Street de todos modos.

Gruñendo, James apagó la consola y la tele.

—Ambos son unos arrastrados.

—¿Viste los zapatos? —preguntó Emmett con aire de suficiencia, haciéndome sonrojar. Si no sabía que tenía planes inminentes para follarme, lo sabía ahora. Y también lo sabían sus amigos.

James se quejó un poco más, haciéndome sonrojar aún más con un:

—Bastardo afortunado.

—Nos vemos luego, Jo. —Peetie asintió hacia mí cuando nos pasó.

—Cuida de esos tacones en tu espalda. Esos hijos de puta pueden lastimar —le aconsejó James, golpeando a Emmett en el brazo.

Me quejé mortificada mientras Emmett se reía.

—Usen protección. —James me guiñó un ojo—. Y a divertirse, niñitos.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, fulminé a Emmett.

—No vamos a tener sexo.

Su boca se abrió de golpe.

—¿Por qué no? Los eché. Tenemos un par de horas de sexo ininterrumpido.

—Sí, pero ahora ellos saben qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay?

—No lo sé. Pero hace alguna diferencia.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Lógica femenina. Necesitan su propio código decodificador.

—Deberíamos invitar a Peetie y a Emily a salir a cenar con nosotros.

—Bueno, tal vez es sólo la lógica Rose. —Emmett se rió de mí por mis cambios de tema.

Me encogí de hombros, dirigiéndome a la chimenea para recoger un marco de fotos que Emmett tenía en la repisa de la chimenea. Contenía una foto de él, James y Peetie disfrazados de superhéroes para Halloween. Emmett era Batman. Por supuesto que lo era.

—Pensé que sería agradable el llegar a conocer mejor a tus amigos. Son como tus hermanos.

—Bueno, eso suena bien. Voy a hablar con él al respecto.

—Yo diría que deberíamos invitar a James, pero traer a una chica a cenar con sus amigos podría ser el tipo de señal que quiere evitar enviar a una de sus… acompañantes.

Emmett gruñó.

—Y estarías en lo cierto.

Estudiando la foto de James vestido como Iron Man, fruncí el ceño.

Realmente era increíblemente guapo. Y había algo en él. Detrás de todas las bravatas había algo más. Estaba en sus ojos. Eran amables.

—¿Está completamente en contra de todas las relaciones? Es una pena si es así. —Me volví a sonreír suavemente a Emmett—. Realmente parece un buen tipo.

—Lo es. —Emmett asintió, pareciendo muy serio de repente—. Pero… perdió a alguien.

Un dolor atravesó mi pecho mientras procesaba lo que Emmett no estaba diciendo.

—¿Una chica?

Apartando la mirada, me di cuenta que lo que fuera que había ocurrido también había afectado a Emmett.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero lo cambió.

Aturdida, negué con la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás al James sonriente en la foto.

—Uno nunca sabe con qué dolor viven las personas, ¿verdad? Todos somos demasiado buenos ocultándolo.

—Tú eres la mejor.

Sí, no iba a estar en desacuerdo con eso.

Perdida por un momento, mirando la foto, sintiendo una profunda simpatía por James y por el amor que había sido tomado de él, no escuché a Emmett moverse hasta que estaba de pie justo detrás de mí. El calor de él, el olor de él, me sacó de mis pensamientos melancólicos y mis dedos cayeron del marco de la foto, mi cuerpo cada vez más caliente a la espera de él.

Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas por un momento y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir un estremecimiento de emoción bajo en mi vientre. Fuertes dedos se cerraron en el borde de mi jersey y lentamente empezó a tirar de él hacia arriba.

El movimiento exigió que levantara los brazos sobre mi cabeza y así lo hice, la habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por la suave respiración y el roce de la ropa. La oscuridad descendió sobre mí por un segundo mientras tiraba el jersey por encima de mi cabeza, el aire frío susurrando a través de mi piel, besándola hasta enchinarla. Me estremecí, dejando que mis brazos cayeran lentamente mientras mi jersey caía al suelo.

La cálida mano de Emmett rozó mi espalda suavemente, deslizando el cabello por encima de mi hombro. Tiernamente, sus dedos rozaron mi piel, siguiendo la correa de mi sostén hacia mi hombro y a lo largo de la parte alta de mi espalda.

Sentí un ligero tirón y mi sujetador se soltó, descendiendo hasta el suelo con un leve empujón de Emmett. Otro temblor se trasladó a través de mí y mis pezones se erizaron firmemente con excitación. Me removí un poco, mi ropa interior frotándose contra mí, húmeda por la emoción.

Me torturó con su toque, sus hábiles dedos rozando mi cintura, mis costillas, la curva de mis pechos. Gemí, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi espalda arqueándose, mis pechos rogando por ser tocados. Mi súplica silenciosa fue ignorada mientras la exploración suave de Emmett se movía a mi estómago, sus manos deteniéndose en la pretina de mi falda.

Dando un paso más cerca, de modo que su frente estaba presionada contra mi espalda, Emmett metió sus pulgares en el tejido de mi falda y pantalón y empujó hacia abajo. En lugar de dejar que cayeran, mantuvo prensada la tela con sus palmas presionadas contra ella, capturándola contra mi cuerpo, mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi piel desnuda. Él siguió el movimiento, y lentamente bajando, se puso de cuclillas, sus caricias burlonas cubriendo mis muslos externos, más allá de mis rodillas, pantorrillas abajo, hasta que sus pulgares rozaron mis tobillos.

Luchando por controlar mi respiración temblorosa, salí de mi ropa. Su calor se apresuró a regresar a mi cuerpo mientras se levantaba. Acarició las mejillas de mi trasero y me habría tropezado hacia adelante en la repisa de la chimenea si él no hubiera envuelto un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, llevándome de nuevo contra él. Algo duro golpeó mis nalgas y no necesité de su repentina falta de aliento para decirme que era su excitación. Unos labios cálidos apenas tocaron mi hombro, y luego su brazo se había ido, pero no su calor.

El sonido de una cremallera detrás de mí me puso resbaladiza con anticipación, mi respiración cada vez más fuerte en el silencio de la habitación. Se escuchó el susurro de la ropa y vi su camiseta caer al suelo por el rabillo de mi ojo, y entonces la tela de sus jeans se había ido contra mi trasero, el palpitante calor desnudo de su pene excavó en la curva de mi trasero.

Y después se había ido también.

Confundida, giré la cabeza sobre mi hombro, mi mirada cayendo sobre la alfombra delante de su chimenea vacía. Desnudo, y duro, Emmett me miró con ojos ardientes. Se quedó allí, con las rodillas dobladas, los brazos detrás de él, las palmas de las manos en el suelo.

Levantó una mano, sin decir una palabra, y yo me volví a tomarla.

Colocándome sobre él, me sonrojé, temblando mientras estaba allí con mis pies a cada lado de sus caderas, tan vulnerable y abierta a él. Emmett tiró de mi mano, y yo le seguí el movimiento, bajándome de rodillas, la alfombra una almohada suave en contra de ellas. Tomando su erección en la mano, Emmett la guió a mi entrada, y a medida que bajaba más, él me llenó, deslizándose en mi canal mojado con una satisfacción que nos hizo a ambos jadear. Agarré sus hombros y me elevé muy ligeramente, la deliciosa fricción haciendo que un cúmulo de tensión se enroscara en mi vientre. Mis labios se abrieron en una exhalación encantada, y mis ojos se clavaron en los de Emmett cuando mis caderas comenzaron a ondular contra su ritmo perfecto.

Fue intenso, ver el placer escalar en sus ojos mientras él veía lo mismo en los míos. Mi piel comenzó a arder y traté de moverme más rápido, persiguiendo el clímax, pero Emmett me frenó, agarrando mis caderas para flaquear mis movimientos. Sus ojos se apoderaron de mi rostro, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle, haciéndome sentir más desnuda de lo que nunca me había sentido antes.

Sacudí la cabeza, en silencio diciéndole que se detenga. Su agarre en mis caderas se endureció. No podía apartar la mirada. Quería mirar hacia otro lado. Era mucho. Demasiado. Sintiendo las lágrimas pinchar mis ojos, me incliné hacia delante, aplastando mis pechos contra él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis labios en su cabello mientras lo montaba con estocadas tortuosamente lentas.

Sintiendo un suave tirón en mi cabello, dejé que me enderezara, arqueando mi espalda bajo su control. Un caliente y húmedo ardor capturó mi pezón mientras él tomaba mi seno derecho en su boca, apretando y acariciando con la otra mano el izquierdo, pellizcando mi pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Un grito escapó de mis labios cuando una fuerte oleada de placer se disparó entre mis piernas, y me agarré a su nuca con más fuerza, moviéndome más rápido ya sea que él quisiera o no.

Su boca se movió, presionando besos húmedos sobre mi pecho, mientras yo me estrellaba contra él, necesitando más, necesitando todo. Él gimió contra mi piel, sus dedos clavándose en los músculos de mi espalda.

—Emmett —susurré mientras la tensión se elevaba y erigía, mis caderas moviéndose más rápido contra la suya—. Estoy cerca. Tan cerca… —

Queriendo su boca cuando acabara, tiré suavemente de su cabello, arrastrando su rostro hacia el mío, mis labios cayendo sobre los suyos, deslizando mi lengua profundamente en su boca para un beso hecho de erotismo, de nostalgia pura.

La tensión se rompió dentro de mí. Acabé con un grito ahogado en su boca, y mis músculos momentáneamente bloqueados en torno a él a medida que mi sexo apretaba su pene, ola tras ola de palpitante placer cayendo en cascada sobre mí. Me derrumbé contra él por completo, mi frente en su hombro mientras él bombeaba dentro de mí un par de veces antes de que el calor húmedo de su liberación explotara dentro de mí, gruñendo roncamente en mi oído cuando acabó, causando que mis músculos internos se impulsaran a su alrededor unas cuantas veces más.

Permanecimos allí por un buen rato, envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

Sin decir una palabra.

Sin necesidad de hacerlo.

Emmett gimió.

—Tengo que irme en una hora.

Estábamos tumbados en la alfombra, la manta de piel sintética de su sofá la cual Chelsea había comprado como regalo de mudanza, ahora arrojada sobre nosotros. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Emmett, mis piernas enredadas con las suyas, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello.

—Trabajar apesta —le dije con un puchero, trazando las florituras tatuadas en su brazo derecho.

—Ya lo sé. Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Sonreí contra su piel, absolutamente encantada.

—Ya sabes, lo único que haría esto más perfecto sería un verdadero fuego en esa chimenea.

Dio un resoplido de risa.

—Voy a encender algunas velas la próxima vez.

—Muy bien. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco romántico?

—Nop. Esa es sin duda la primera vez que me han llamado así.

Sorprendida, incliné la cabeza para mirar su rostro.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. —Sus labios temblaron—. ¿Crees que soy romántico? Nena, eso no dice mucho de esos imbéciles con los que has salido.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

—En realidad, tienes tus momentos.

Con los ojos suaves, le dio a mi hombro un apretón.

—Lo haces fácil.

—¡Ves! —exclamé en voz baja, con los ojos brillando con total satisfacción—. Eso fue romántico.

—¿Lo fue?

—Sí. ¿Seguramente, has sido romántico con tus ex novias?

¿Por qué, oh, por qué pregunté eso? ¿Realmente quiero oírlo hablar de las ex-novias?

Afortunadamente, Emmett eludió la pregunta. Desafortunadamente, él la eludió al hacer otra.

—Entonces, ¿Royce era romántico? ¿Y ese tipo Marco? —Ahí hubo un claro filo en la pregunta, así que pensé que lo mejor sería ir con cuidado. Pero honestamente.

—Marco podía ser muy romántico. Todo corazones y flores y mierdas como esas.

Emmett gruñó.

—¿Mierdas como esas?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome bien hablando de ello ahora que estaba envuelta en los brazos de algo real.

—Mirando en retrospectiva, todo parece falso. Estuvimos juntos dos años. Él se encontró con Ben un par de veces. Nunca conoció a mamá. Lo veía cada fin de semana cuando podía. Él me mandaba flores, me compró cosas buenas, salimos en el Día de San Valentín. Conocí a sus padres, pero sabía muy poco de ellos. Salía con algunos de sus amigos y sabía aún menos acerca de ellos. No sabía si tan siquiera conocía a Marco. Sé con certeza que él no me conocía. Así que, sí… mierdas como esas. Prefiero el sexo caliente contra un escritorio con un tipo que sabe exactamente en lo que se está metiendo, perdón por el juego de palabras, acerca de flores y chocolates mil veces.

Miré hacia Emmett y lo vi con una amplia sonrisa hacía mí.

—Creo que estoy teniendo una influencia terrenal en ti, Rosalie Hale.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Yo también lo creo.

Frotó su pantorrilla contra la mía y me atrajo aún más cerca.

—¿Y Royce?

—Él tenía sus momentos. Una vez más, no sabía mucho acerca de él, y él parecía feliz con eso. Sabía que tenía una ex-esposa, que su madre había fallecido pero su padre estaba vivo. Tenía un hermano muy cercano, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para presentarme. No me conocía en absoluto como pensaba que lo hacía… pero era un verdadero caballero.

Sentí a Emmett tensarse debajo de mí por un segundo antes de dejar salir aire entre sus labios.

—Te preocupabas por él.

Después de presionar un beso tranquilizador en su pecho, asentí.

Ese silencio cayó sobre nosotros una vez más, el que parecía tan lleno de palabras no dichas, tan lleno de emoción, cargando el aire entre nosotros. Comprendiendo lo que significaba, sentí mi pecho oprimirse con la gravedad de la emoción. Para detenerme de decir las palabras muy pronto, estúpidamente le pregunté lo que no quería saber.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Cuando él dejó escapar un gran suspiro, traté de no reaccionar físicamente, y cuando contestó en voz baja—: Sí. —Traté de no sentirme enferma.

Fue una estupidez, por supuesto, sentir dolor en el pecho, sentir mi estómago revolverse y mi cerebro gritar: ¡Noo! pero no pude evitar mi reacción. Emmett había estado enamorado.

Tomándome un momento para asegurarme de que mi voz fuera firme, inhalé otra respiración y luego le pregunté:

—¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Su voz era ronca.

—Si me quieres decir, yo quiero saber.

—De acuerdo —contestó suavemente, su mano deslizándose por mi brazo en una caricia—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. La conocí hace diez años, cuando tenía dieciocho años. Su nombre era Heidi y nos conocimos en nuestro primer período de la uni.

Heidi.

Y él la había amado.

Ya me estaba imaginando a una belleza alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos inteligentes y auto control genial como Bella. Empujé esas fantasías a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estuvimos juntos durante tres años y medio. Pensé que nos comprometeríamos, compraríamos una casa, nos casaríamos, tendríamos niños. Pensé que era ella.

¿Era un cuchillo eso que él estaba retorciendo en mi costado? Me mantuve inmóvil, tratando de aplastar los celos intensos y el dolor que sentía ante su revelación.

—Sin embargo, a Heidi le ofrecieron un puesto en una universidad de Francia para hacer su postgrado en literatura francesa. Así que rompí con ella. Rompí con ella antes de que ella pudiera romper conmigo, porque sabía que iba a elegir a Francia y ella sabía que yo nunca dejaría Escocia. No podía dejar a mis padres o James y Peetie atrás. Ella iba a terminarlo, así que lo hice más fácil para ella.

Había tanto en esa confesión que mi garganta se cerró con ansiedad. No dije nada, sólo enlacé mis dedos con los suyos y esperé que el dolor disminuyera.

No lo hizo.

Un rato más tarde, nos duchamos juntos y luego Emmett me dejó para ir al bar. Me encontré dirigiéndome a mi piso en una niebla de desaliento absoluto. Traté de sacarme de mi estado de ánimo sombrío, dándole sonrisas fáciles y besos suaves, diciéndome a mí misma que no había una sola vez que me hubiera dado motivos para creer que no estaba en esto conmigo, que él no sentía lo que yo sentía cuando estábamos juntos.

Casi me había convencido cuando entré en mi apartamento, pero cuando cerré la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con mi madre. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies descalzos, su camisón colgando como un saco sobre su delgado cuerpo. Sus ojos desenfocados y los pies inestables me dijeron que no había tomado con calma hoy la bebida. Hoy ella quería estar bien y verdaderamente enojada.

—¿Dónde has estado?

No estaba de humor para hablar con ella, le respondí en breve:

—Con Emmett. —Y pasé junto a ella, en mi camino a mi habitación.

—¿Dónde fue?

Suponiendo que estaba preguntando a dónde había ido él, la miré por encima del hombro.

—Al trabajo.

—Bar —se burló ella—. Un poco perdedor, ¿eh?

Dado que yo también trabajaba en el bar, traté de no tomarlo como algo personal.

—En realidad él es un diseñador gráfico, mamá.

— _Mmph,_ un cabrón de lujo, ¿eh? —Ella soltó una risa y se dirigió hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo contigo?

Me quedé helada.

—Aburrirse contigo, pequeña muchacha. No lo suficientemente inteligente para él.

Volví por el pasillo, corrí al baño y me encerré en él, escuchando mis inseguridades comerme. Sonaban terriblemente igual a mamá cuando estaba borracha.

Pero ella tenía razón, ¿cierto?

Emmett había estado enamorado de una chica que había sido inteligente e interesante, dirigiéndose a Europa para hacer un postgrado en literatura francesa.

Había estado enamorado de alguien que obviamente era todo lo contrario a mí. Peor aún, no habían terminado porque él había dejado de amarla. Se terminó a causa de sus problemas de abandono de mierda.

Me miré en el espejo, en busca de algo, algo interesante, algo único, algo que me hiciera alguien con quien Emmett necesitara estar.

No pude encontrar nada.

Un sollozo se elevó hasta mi boca y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.

Hoy me había enamorado de Emmett McCarty. Pero, ¿cómo podría esperar que él me amara cuando yo no podía encontrar nada en mí digno de ser amado?


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo N° 19**

―Tengo panqueques —anunció alegremente Helena McCarty, alcanzando el plato de su esposo. Inmediatamente puse mi plato limpio encima del de Ben y agarré el de Emmett también.

—Yo ayudaré. —Sonreí cortésmente.

Helena y Anderson McCarty no habían sido nada sino amigables y abiertos conmigo y con Ben desde que habíamos llegado a su casa ayer, pero todavía no podía quitarme de encima mi nerviosismo.

No era sólo porque eran los padres de mi novio y yo quería gustarles. Era porque eran los padres de Emmett —padres que él adoraba— y quería que ellos pensaran que era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

La última semana había sido extraña. A principios de la semana yo todavía me sentía insegura y extraña sobre el anuncio de Emmett, de que había estado enamorado de esta Heidi que sonaba como una persona exótica, pero ya que él pasaba todo su tiempo libre conmigo, y era incluso afectuoso en el bar —pareciendo incapaz de mantener sus manos lejos de mí por más de cinco segundos— esas inseguridades empezaron a desaparecer en el fondo hasta que finalmente apenas era siquiera consciente de ellas.

Mientras el sábado se acercaba, y Ben y yo nos preparábamos para una noche en Longniddry, me volví más y más ansiosa por conocer a los padres de Emmett. Le confesé esto a él y pensó que era adorable. Parecía estar completamente seguro de que a ellos les gustaría.

Así también Royce.

Todavía seguíamos escribiéndonos, y el miércoles él me había llamado para hablar por primera vez desde la separación. Había sido difícil al principio, pero la tensión entre nosotros se alivió cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. Dijo que ese alguien era mayor que yo y que tenía un niño, y Royce se sentía un poco fuera de su profundidad con ella. Le dije que mimara a la madre trabajadora del niño y la conquistaría en poco tiempo. Me dijo que sólo fuera yo misma y que me ganaría a los padres de Emmett en poco tiempo. Había colgado el teléfono preguntándome de cual "yo misma" estaba hablando, ya que no creo que alguna vez le hubiera presentado a la verdadera.

El sábado por la mañana, Emmett había alquilado un auto para llevarnos fuera de la ciudad y antes de darme cuenta estábamos conduciendo por la calle principal de Longniddry, pasando pintorescas casitas con sus ladrillos del color de la playa y los tejados de pizarra roja y el bar del pueblo, que se veía bien frecuentado, pero yo no había sido capaz de disfrutar de la idílica hermosura. Era un día frío de primavera y el sol salió y el pequeño pueblo estaba bastante atestado. ¿Pero yo? Estaba demasiado ocupada mordiendo mi labio. A pesar de la seguridad tanto de Emmett como de Royce, pequeñas mini-versiones de mí habían empezado a volverse locas juntas en mi estómago. Podía sentirlas pateando y gritando allí.

Giramos a la izquierda en una rotonda, la conocía, y Emmett había señalado la gran puerta de piedra roja de entrada a la finca Gosford, parloteando acerca de algo que su padre le había dicho acerca de esto. Ben había respondido, así que deduje que él estaba escuchando realmente. Yo, por el contrario, estaba tratando de no vomitar.

Cuando entramos en una urbanización bien cuidada y estacionamos delante de una casa de tamaño mediano encalada con un techo rojo, perdí mi capacidad de respirar. Emmett se rió de mi reacción, dándome un fuerte y rápido beso, antes de hacernos acompañarlo saliendo del auto y hacia la casa de sus padres.

Habían sido encantadores hasta ahora. Helena o Lena, como ella prefería que la llamaran, era cálida, amable y de ingenio seco, y Anderson — Andy— era tranquilo, amable y estaba verdaderamente interesado en mí y Ben. Su perro, Bryn, era una enérgica cachorra King Charles de catorce meses quien de inmediato se enamoró de Ben, y viceversa.

Habíamos ido juntos a la posada local para el almuerzo, donde charlamos sobre el trabajo, mi trabajo, el trabajo de Emmett, su trabajo y el talento de Ben para dibujar y escribir. Deduje que Emmett les había dicho algo sobre mamá porque daban vueltas alrededor del tema con mucho cuidado.

Sorprendentemente, no me importó si ellos sabían. Emmett era obviamente cercano a ellos y compartía mucho de su vida. Si eso me incluía y a mi vida, yo sólo podía tomar eso como una buena señal para nuestra relación.

Esa noche habíamos visto algo de televisión con ellos y Ben había estado dibujando sobre un programa de historia que Andy estaba viendo, encontrando el conocimiento de Andy sobre eventos históricos completamente fascinante. Era multifaceta, escuchando a Andy mientras atormentaba la vida de Bryn, quien amaba cada minuto de la atención.

Me había sentado en la cocina con Emmett y su madre mientras ella sacaba fotografías antiguas de bebé que me hicieron reír. Emmett había sido un preadolescente de aspecto gracioso. Era tan lindo.

Era todo tan normal.

Tan perfectamente normal.

Era maravilloso.

A la hora de dormir, Ben tomó el sofá y Emmett y yo aterrizamos en su antiguo dormitorio. Había sido completamente conservado desde sus años de adolescencia: pósteres de bandas que parecían de una década anterior pegados sobre sus paredes, recortes de revistas de cine, así como sus propios dibujos. Al igual que sus bocetos ahora, consistían en geniales y pequeñas paradojas de dibujos animados. Él tendía a dibujar a las caricaturas en una acción que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con su apariencia física. Me había robado uno de sus dibujos recientes, esbozado en una servilleta en el trabajo. Era una caricatura de un mercenario: grandes y abultados músculos, chaleco de cuero, botas de motociclista, cadenas, casquillos de balas atados a su alrededor, pañuelo, pistolas en fundas y un cuchillo escondido en sus botas. En sus manos había una gran caja abierta de chocolates en forma de un encantador corazón y mientras él se los comía llevaba esta soñadora, y tonta, sonrisa en su cara. Era hasta ahora mi favorito.

La antigua habitación de Emmett explotaba con su personalidad adolescente y me encantó. Me sentí como una adolescente cuando empezamos a besarnos en silencio en su cama. Me había detenido antes de que se pusiera demasiado caliente y pesado, negándome a tener relaciones sexuales bajo el techo de sus padres. Él no había estado contento por eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía el colchón más rechinante del planeta Tierra no cambiaría de opinión sobre el tema.

Acurrucarme con él sólo para quedarme dormida había estado bien de todos modos. Dulce. Un poco emocional. Seguro.

Me había despertado contenta, con el olor del desayuno.

Después de que nos llenamos con un enorme desayuno que incluía increíbles haggins fritos, Lena estaba ahora decidida a matarnos. O a mí. Los chicos parecían perfectamente felices con la idea de engullir panqueques.

—Tal vez me quedaré fuera de estos —le dije a Lena con una sonrisa irónica—. Estoy bastante llena.

—Tonterías. —Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero—. Si puedes comer todo lo que quieras y todavía mantener tu bella figura, entonces deberías.

Brillando por su cumplido, lavé los platos rápidamente y luego los puse en el lavavajillas. Para cuando me di la vuelta, Lena ya había acumulado un montón de panqueques en dos platos.

—Toma los siropes. —Ella asintió a las botellas de sirope dorado y de chocolate.

La seguí de regreso al comedor y me senté, observando como todo el mundo hincaba el diente, ignorando a Bryn, quien deambulaba de un asiento a otro, sus hermosos ojos de color marrón pidiendo a alguien que le lanzara un pedazo de los excelentes panqueques. Tomé un panqueque por ser cortés, arranqué un pedazo y lo balanceé subrepticiamente debajo de la mesa. Una suave boca de perrito la engulló, lamiendo mis dedos en agradecimiento. Yo inmediatamente alcancé una de las servilletas en el centro de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de la astuta sonrisa de Emmett.

—Emmett dijo que ha solicitado un puesto de trabajo de diseños gráficos en la ciudad —le dijo Andy a Lena mientras ella se acomodaba en su propio lugar.

—Oh, eso es bueno, hijo. ¿Para qué compañía es?

—Es una compañía de sitios web —respondió Emmett después de tragar un bocado de comida—. No es mucho más dinero que en el bar, pero estaría haciendo lo que me gusta.

—Y es mejor que tener que viajar a Glasgow o mudarse hacia el sur — añadí, mi pecho oprimiéndose ante el pensamiento de Emmett yéndose.

—Cierto —convino Lena.

—No voy a mudarme —nos aseguró Emmett, o a mí, más bien, sonriéndome con calor en sus ojos lo que fue increíblemente embarazoso delante de sus padres—. Me gustan demasiado mis vecinos.

Me sonrojé, sonriendo.

—Amigo —murmuró Ben, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir, amigo? —preguntó Emmett, ofendido de que Ben hubiera insinuado que no era genial—. Eso es lo más amable que vas a conseguir, compañero.

—Sí. —Asintió Andy, cortando un delicioso bocado del panqueque empapado en sirope mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposa—. Lo aprendió del mejor.

Antes de irnos por el día decidimos llevar a Bryn a la playa. No era una playa perfecta. Era típica de la zona, cubierta de piedras, mejillones, algas repulsivas y gaviotas. Bryn salió inmediatamente detrás de las gaviotas, zambulléndose en el agua fría sin cuidado, la lengua del perrito colgando de su boca en absoluta delicia. Fue lindo que pensara que las gaviotas estaban jugando con ella cuando en realidad eran apenas conscientes de su presencia hasta que les ladró para saludarlas y las asustó alejándolas.

Casi como lo que Edward debe haber pensado de mí cuando nos conocimos. Yo había hablado efusivamente sobre él como una idiota, tan decidida a encontrar al hombre perfecto que había estado ciega a su encaprichamiento con Bella.

Mientras caminaba con Andy a mi lado, Lena, Ben y Emmett en frente, jugando con Bryn, me pregunté quién era esa persona que había actuado como una tonta por un hombre. No la reconocía. No la conocía y no quería volver a encontrarme con ella nunca más.

Gracias a Emmett, no creía que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

—Él es feliz —dijo Andy de pronto, en voz baja para que no la arrastrara el viento que estaba azotando mí cabello más allá de mis mejillas.

Lo metí detrás de mí oreja, lanzándole una mirada curiosa.

—¿Emmett?

Andy asintió, dándome una sonrisa, una que llegó a sus ojos, que estaba llena de una sorprendente cantidad de afecto.

—Sabía, por su manera de hablar de ti en el teléfono que eras diferente.

Sin embargo, conociéndote, viéndolos juntos, lo sé.

Confundida, disminuí mi paso mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Saber qué?

—Mi hijo siempre ha sido una persona privada. Él tiene a su familia y a James y a Sam, y eso siempre ha sido suficiente para él. Ha habido novias, obviamente, unas de las que él estuvo cerca, pero siempre mantuvo su estrecho círculo, excluyéndolas y sin siquiera darse cuenta. — Andy sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos en Emmett, quien estaba caminando con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre, sonriéndole a la cara—. Sin embargo, no a ti. Tú estás dentro. Y Emmett está… bueno, no creo haberlo visto nunca así de feliz.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, la respiración entrecortada mientras me centraba en Emmett, amando su manera de moverse, poderoso, a gusto consigo mismo, seguro. Por no hablar de su fácil afecto con las personas, su capacidad para revelar cómo se sentía por alguien sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

—¿Eso cree?

—Así es. —Andy me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro, un movimiento que Emmett obviamente inconscientemente había desarrollado de ver a su padre—. Me alegro de que te conociera, Rosalie.

Toda la tensión se desvaneció de mis hombros y me relajé.

—Yo también —le susurré, incapaz de enmascarar mis sentimientos.

Antes de que Andy me pudiera preguntar lo que fuera que se planteara preguntar, y que estaba emergiendo en sus ojos, sonó mi teléfono. Yo me disculpé y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Era Bella.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

¿Mamá?

—¿Hola? —respondí casi sin aliento.

—Hola, tú. —La voz de Bella era tranquila, inestable.

Me sentí enferma.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Está mamá bien?

—Dios, sí. —Se apresuró a tranquilizarme—. En realidad estoy llamando para decirte algo.

Eso sonaba un poco siniestro.

—¿Algo?

—Bueno… Edward me propuso matrimonio ayer.

¿QUÉ?

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Dije que sí.

—¿Qué? —Me reí alegremente, oyendo su risa gutural y, obviamente, satisfecha en el otro extremo de la línea—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Enhorabuena, cariño, y dile a Edward que dije: "¡ya era hora!"

Su risa calentó mis mejillas congeladas.

—Lo haré. Mira, Alice ya está planeando una temible fiesta de compromiso, así que, uhm, hablaremos cuando vuelvas. Espero que el "fin de semana de conocer a los padres" haya ido bien.

—Muy bien. No tan bien como tu fin de semana, obviamente.

—Sí. Bueno, él le pagó a un taxista para que participara en esto y me lo propuso en Bruntsfield en el taxi justo donde nos conocimos. Sacó un anillo, me dijo que me amaba y que trataría de no joderlo si yo trataba de no joderlo, así que, ¿cómo podía decir que no?

Solté un bufido.

—No podías. Suena como la propuesta perfecta para ti.

Su voz se suavizó.

—Sí, de alguna forma lo fue.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Rose. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

—Pronto.

Colgamos y Andy me miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Buenas noticias?

Asentí.

—Mi mejor amiga acaba de comprometerse. No tiene familia propia, así que esto es increíble para ella. —De repente las lágrimas picaban mis ojos al pensar en todo lo que Bella estaba ganando, y me reí un poco llorosa, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Emmett se acercó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estás triste?

—No estoy triste. —Ondeé la mano con una sonrisa tonta y levanté mi teléfono—. Esa era Bella. Ella y Edward acaban de comprometerse.

Emmett sonrió, enganchando un brazo alrededor de mi cuello para atraerme a su lado.

—Ven aquí, chica ñoña. El fresco viento costero secará esas lágrimas.

Me acurruqué contra él.

—¿No crees que es una gran noticia?

Él asintió, sus brillantes ojos sobre mí.

—Creo que es una noticia genial. Ella es una buena chica, merece ser feliz.

Dios, era encantador a veces.

—Y Edward es un hombre valiente. Voy a tener que comprarle una cerveza cuando volvamos.

Andy gruñó a nuestro lado.

—Una cerveza para un soldado que va a la guerra.

Los hombros de Emmett se sacudieron debajo de mi cabeza.

—Exactamente.

—Para un general inspeccionando su campo de batalla y usando la lógica contra un enemigo ilógico.

—Sí.

—Para un guerrero a punto de ir a la entrada de la cueva del dragón.

—Por supuesto.

—Para…

—Está bien, está bien, hombres graciosos —interrumpí con un resoplido—. ¿Quién necesita un viento costero para secar los ojos cuando estoy en presencia del sentido del humor McCarty?

Andy me lanzó una sonrisa irónica y luego se volvió con una sonrisa en toda regla hacia Emmett mientras nos acercábamos más a Ben, Lena y Bryn.

—Mejor conserva a esta, hijo.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo N° 20**

―Hola, hermosa. —Una voz profunda y familiar hizo que levantara mi cabeza de la carta que estaba metiendo en un sobre.

Recibida por la visión de Royce, en la puerta de la zona de recepción del Sr. Meikle, sonreí. Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido mientras me devolvía la sonrisa afectuosa, todo perfecto e impecable en su traje de diseñador.

—Royce —respondí con gusto.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras caminaba casualmente hacia mí por la sala.

—Es bueno verte.

Me quedé congelada torpemente en mi lugar por un momento, mientras decidía lo que debía hacer, cómo debía saludarlo. Royce esperó al otro lado de mi escritorio, con las cejas levantadas en pregunta.

Después de ver su nombre en la hoja de citas de hoy, sentí que mi estómago comenzaba a dar volteretas. Estuvimos mandándonos mensajes de texto, pero esta sería la primera vez que nos veríamos en persona desde la ruptura. Ahora que estaba aquí, delante de mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Riendo un poco de mi propio nerviosismo, me eché hacia atrás del escritorio y lo rodeé, con los brazos abiertos. De inmediato me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo que correspondí, sorprendida por lo contenta que estaba de verlo. Sin embargo, tuve que apartarlo, cuando sus manos empezaron a deslizarse lentamente por mi espalda. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas por la culpa de dejar que Royce se acercara lo suficiente como para tocarme de alguna manera remotamente más que amigable.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el sábado con los padres de Emmett y habíamos estado saliendo por algo más de seis semanas. Seis semanas no sonaban como tanto tiempo, pero se sentía como desde siempre. Lo suficiente como para saber que este tipo de coqueteo con otro hombre molestaría a mi novio.

—Te ves bien. —Le di otra sonrisa rápida para cubrir mi abrupta partida del abrazo.

—Tú también. Supongo que, ¿estás bien?

Asentí, y me senté en mi silla, mirándolo con verdadero interés.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí. Estoy bien. Ya me conoces.

—¿Y cómo está tu soltera madre de un pequeñín?

Se rió secamente.

—Ah, terminamos. No encajábamos.

—Oh, siento escuchar eso.

—¿Y Emmett?

Mis mejillas se calentaron de nuevo y tuve que obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien.

Royce frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía cuidando de ti?

—Lo está.

—Bien. —Resopló suavemente entre sus labios, mirando a su alrededor, creo que tratando de parecer casual—. ¿Supongo que ha conocido a Ben y tu madre?

Mierda. Más culpa se apoderó de mí y me encontré atragantándome con la respuesta. De repente sentí pánico que si le decía la verdad, que Emmett sabía más de mi vida de lo que jamás le había dejado saber a Royce, le haría daño a este hombre, incluso más del que ya le hice.

Mi silencio ante la pregunta pareció dar mi respuesta. Sus ojos se apagaron mientras me miraba.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¡Royce! —estalló el señor Meikle mientras abría la puerta de su oficina—. Rosalia no me dijo que habías llegado. Adelante, adelante.

Era la primera vez que había estado agradecida con mi áspero jefe. Me salvó de tener que responder a esa mirada herida en el rostro de Royce.

Durante todo el tiempo que Royce estuvo en la oficina de Meikle miré la puerta como un halcón, masticando mi labio, mi rodilla saltando arriba y abajo con ansiedad mientras esperaba que volviera a aparecer. Pasé veinte minutos preparándome para su reacción y, al final, salió por la puerta, me lanzó una sonrisa casual, y me dijo que hablaría conmigo pronto. Luego se fue.

Me marchité contra mi silla, la tensión drenándose de mi cuerpo.

—Rosalie.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida no sólo de que el señor Meikle había dicho mi nombre correctamente, sino también porque lo había pronunciado en un tono que era mordaz, incluso para él. Estaba de pie en su puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados en mí, con una expresión casi de incredulidad.

—¿Señor?

—¿Tú rompiste con Royce King?

Mis uñas lastimaron un poco la palma de mis manos, por la inapropiada pregunta, mientras mi cerebro maldecía a Royce hasta el infierno.

—Señor.

—Chica tonta. —Negó con la cabeza, casi como si sintiera lástima por mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza preparándose para el insulto que sabía iba a venir, mi sangre ya calentándose con ira—. Una chica con tus limitados talentos debería pensar más detenidamente en el futuro antes de tirar la oportunidad de apegarse a sí misma a un hombre rico como Royce King.

Su cruel ataque me llevó de nuevo al pasado.

— _¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó papá, pateándome un poco, alcanzando mis nalgas con su bota de trabajo al pasar. Tropecé, la humillación y el dolor me hicieron girar y mirarlo en desafío. Su rostro se ensombreció y dio un amenazante paso hacia mí—. No me mires así. ¡Qué no lo hagas! No eres nada. Absolutamente sin valor._

El recuerdo, convocado por la condescendencia del señor Meikle, me inmovilizó en mi asiento. Mi piel se puso caliente con renovada humillación.

Es difícil de creer que no eres inútil cuando un padre pasa la mayor parte de tus años de formación diciéndote que no vales nada. Absolutamente nada. Sabía que llevaba eso conmigo. No se necesita ser un genio para entender por qué tenía esa baja autoestima, o por qué tenía muy poca fe en mí misma.

O por qué, probablemente nunca la tendría.

Sin embargo, había crecido tan acostumbrada a pensar de esa manera acerca de mí, que cuando otros lo pensaban también no me parecía mal. Aunque Bella había pasado los últimos meses tratando de hacerme ver que no era correcto, nunca realmente llegó a través de mí.

Hasta Emmett.

Él quería que me exigiera más de mí. Se enojó cuando no lo hice, y se ponía furioso cuando otras personas me menospreciaban. Me dijo de sutiles maneras, casi todos los días, que pensaba que yo era especial.

Minimizó mis inseguridades sobre mi inteligencia, mi personalidad, y aunque todavía estaban allí, habían sido suprimidas por su apoyo. Todos los días se fueron aplastando más y más en las cavernas de mis preocupaciones.

Emmett decía que yo era más. ¿Cómo se atreve alguien que no me conoce en absoluto a decirme que soy menos?

Me aparté de mi escritorio, mi silla chocó a toda velocidad con los archivadores metálicos detrás de mí.

—Renuncio.

El señor Meikle parpadeó rápidamente, el color de sus mejillas se profundizó a un color rosa rojizo.

—¿Perdón?

Frunciendo el ceño hacia él, saqué mi bolsa del piso y tiré mi chaqueta del perchero cerca de mi escritorio. De pie en la puerta del área de recepción, mantuve mis ojos en él con desafío mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

—Dije, renuncio. Encuentre a otra persona para insultar con su lengua viperina, enano viejo fanfarrón.

Me di la vuelta con las piernas temblorosas y lo dejé escupiendo a mi rastro, mientras me apresuraba hacia la puerta, bajaba las escaleras y salía por la puerta principal. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de mí, mientas caminaba por la calle impulsada por la ira y la santurrona indignación.

El aire frío sopló a través de mi cabello y en mis mejillas hasta que el ímpetu comenzó a decaer y mi temblor aumentó.

Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo.

El trabajo que Ben y yo necesitábamos.

El aliento salió disparado de mí y me tropecé contra una verja de hierro forjado, luchando por llevar aire a mis pulmones. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

No podíamos sobrevivir con el salario del bar, y los trabajos no eran precisamente fáciles de conseguir. Había un poco de dinero guardado, pero ese dinero era para Ben, no para gastarlo mientras trataba de encontrar un nuevo empleo.

—Oh, mierda —murmuré, con lágrimas pinchando las esquinas de mis ojos mientras me empujaba fuera de la verja, mirando hacia atrás el camino por el que había llegado. Podía sentir los ojos de los transeúntes en mi cara, a medida que sentían mi angustia y probablemente se preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda—. Tengo que volver. —Di dos pasos hacia la oficina, y luego me detuve, apretando los puños a los costados.

Me detuve por orgullo.

¿Yo? ¿Me detuve por orgullo?

Di un resoplido de risa histérica y me agarré el estómago, luchando contra el impulso de enfermarme.

No podía volver. Meikle ni siquiera me tomaría de vuelta después de lo que acababa de decirle.

—Oh, Dios. —Empujé una mano temblorosa por mi cabello, tragando tanto aire como podía.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Esto era culpa de Emmett.

Mi atracción por él había causado que dejara a un tipo apuesto y rico, amable, que sabía que se preocupaba por mí. ¡Y ahora dejaba mi trabajo!

¿Y por qué? Porque Emmett era lo suficiente encantador para hacerme sentir especial, para hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma. ¿Y qué hay de algo real? Y qué hay de decirme que me amaba, ¿eh?

Habían pasado sólo seis semanas, pero yo sabía que lo amaba. ¿No debería saber él que me amaba? No era que él no fuera capaz de hacerlo. ¡Jodidamente había amado a Heidi!

Más lágrimas temblaron en mis pestañas. Estaba arruinando mi vida por él. Tomando impulsivas y estúpidas decisiones que iban a destruir cualquier esperanza de un futuro financiero seguro para Ben.

Oh, dios… Ben.

Lo dejé acercarse a Ben también.

¿Quién hace eso?

¿Quién juega a la ruleta rusa no sólo con sus propias emociones sino con las de un condenado niño?

Tenía que hacer algo. Rápidamente. Necesitaba espacio. Tiempo para reevaluar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Necesitaba ver a Emmett.

A pesar de mi alarmante paso, la distancia normal de cuarenta minutos que cubrí en veinticinco minutos seguía pareciendo una eternidad, y tuve que evitar caminar hasta el departamento de Bella en la Calle Dublín cuando la pasé. Tal vez hablar sobre esto con un amigo ayudaría, aclararía toda mi confusión, pero temía que Bella, quien era Team Emmett, sólo me convencería de que estaba siendo histérica.

Y tal vez lo era.

De hecho, en algún lugar en mi interior, estaba bastante segura que lo era, pero en este momento la ira y el pánico hacían caso omiso de la lógica.

Lógica que probablemente Bella habría utilizado para convencerme. Pero Bella se estaba escondiendo de Alice en este momento, porque Ali había exagerado con los planes para la fiesta de compromiso que se iba a llevar a cabo en dos semanas. Con su cerebro a punto de explotar a causa de Alice en modalidad de celebración, Bella me había dicho la otra noche en el trabajo que había llegado a no responder a su puerta durante el día.

¿Cinco semanas de planes para una fiesta? Si yo fuera Bella me habría escondido también.

Sin nadie que me hablara condescendientemente y con mis emociones disparándose por todo el lugar, irrumpí en mi edificio y subí pisando fuertemente las escaleras, sin aliento para el momento en que llegué al apartamento de Emmett. Puede que haya golpeado su puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Jesucris… —interrumpió Emmett sus palabras en seco al verme cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarme ahí, despeinada y sin aliento—. ¿Rose? ¿Qué estás…? ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Mis ojos le dieron un vistazo completo. Estaba algo bien vestido para Emmett.

La camiseta Diesel que usaba parecía nueva y estaba un poco más ajustada que sus habituales camisetas, esculpiendo las esbeltas líneas de músculos en su firme cuerpo. Y, ¿esos eran jeans nuevos? Mis ojos cayeron a los Levi's negros y estaba casi aliviada de ver que estaba usando sus desgastadas botas negras de ingeniero. ¿Por qué estaba semi arreglado?

Se veía caliente.

Fue tan excitante cuando me miró con esos cálidos ojos azules, incluso cuando estaban preocupados y afectados como lo estaban ahora.

—¿Rose? —Salió de su apartamento, tratando de agarrarme. Quería inclinarme hacia él, dejarlo sostenerme, inhalarlo, sentir sus labios en mi piel. Quería eso para siempre.

¡No, maldición! Retrocedí, tomándolo por sorpresa. Necesitaba espacio.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, aturdía mi cerebro.

Él frunció el ceño, dejando caer su brazo.

—¿Qué está mal?

De pronto tuve unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Me mantuve a raya y miré a cualquier parte menos hacia él.

—Renuncié a mi trabajo.

Silencio cayó entre nosotros por un momento y luego él contestó:

—Eso es bueno.

Mi mirada lo atravesó hasta la pared detrás él.

—No. No es bueno. No es jodidamente bueno, Emmett.

—Está bien, nena, cálmate. Obviamente algo ha sucedido. —Suspiró profundamente y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Y estoy a punto de hacer que sea mejor o peor. Tengo que decirte algo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, di un paso hacia las escaleras que me llevarían a mi piso.

—No quiero saber. Emmett… —Respiré profundamente, buscando profundo en mi interior la fuerza que necesitaba para decirlo—. Necesito espacio para pensar.

Pareció aturdido, casi como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Espacio?

Asentí, mordiéndome mi labio fuertemente.

Y entonces los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron, toda su expresión cada vez más tensa con la ira surgiendo. Comencé a carcomer mi labio cuando dio un paso amenazante hacia mí.

—¿Espacio de mí?

Asentí.

—A la mierda con eso —gruñó, sus manos extendidas para alcanzarme antes de retirarlas con moderación—. ¿Qué demonios pasó hoy?

—Tú pasaste —respondí tan tranquila como pude.

Sus ojos sólo ardieron más azulados. Aparentemente el estar tranquila sólo exacerbaba su ira.

—¿Yo?

—Sigo tomando éstas decisiones precipitadas y siendo completamente egoísta y eso no es justo para Ben.

Emmett arrugó la cara.

—¿Decisiones precipitadas? ¿Soy una puta decisión precipitada? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—¡No! —exclamé, horrorizada por el dolor en sus ojos—. No. No lo sé. — Alcé las manos, tan confundida que quería que el suelo se abriera y me tragara entera—. ¿Lo eres? ¿Lo somos? Quiero decir, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Sigo esperando…

—¿Esperando qué?

—Que simplemente te despiertes un día, te des cuenta que estás muy aburrido, y lo termines.

Un silencio muy tenso cayó entre nosotros otra vez, lo contemplé con creciente nerviosismo mientras Emmett luchaba para controlar su frustración.

Finalmente encontró mi mirada y preguntó en voz baja: —¿Alguna vez te he dado esa impresión? ¿Qué sólo estoy jugando? Te llevé a conocer a mis padres, por el amor de Cristo, sin mencionar lo que he hecho hoy mismo. Esa mierda está en tu cabeza y yo no la puse ahí, así que, ¿qué está pasando?

Alcé mis manos nuevamente, con las lágrimas brillando en mis ojos.

—No lo sé. Renuncié a mi trabajo y enojarme conmigo no me llevó a ningún lugar, ¡así que tenía que estar enojada contigo! Y estoy en mi período, por lo que podría estar un poquito emocional. —Absorbí mis lágrimas.

Sus labios se estremecieron ahora, con la ira aflojándose de su expresión.

—¡No es divertido! —Pisoteé con mi pie como una niña malhumorada.

Con un gruñido, Emmett respondió arrastrándome de las escaleras a sus brazos. Automáticamente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y enterré mi ardiente cara en su cuello.

—¿No más charlas sobre necesitar espacio? —preguntó con voz ronca, su cálido aliento en mi oído.

Asentí en acuerdo y sus brazos se apretaron.

—¿Por qué renunciaste?

Me aparté y él me estabilizó sobre mis pies, aunque no me soltó. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de él tampoco quería soltarlo.

Jesús, yo era un verdadero desastre.

—Averiguó que terminé con Royce y me dijo cosas horribles.

El rostro de Emmett se ensombreció.

—¿Qué cosas horribles?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Básicamente dijo que era estúpida por dejar a un hombre rico cuando eso era como lo mejor que conseguiría en mi vida.

—Voy a matarlo. Primero, vas a denunciarlo por falta de ética laboral, y luego voy a matarlo.

—No quiero tener nada más que ver con él.

—Rose, cruzó la línea.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero no tengo tiempo de sobra para pasar por el embrollo de llevarlo ante algún tipo de mísera justicia. Tengo que encontrar un trabajo.

—Edward.

—Nop. —Apreté los labios.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

—Eres tan malditamente terca. —Y entonces besó mi apretada boca, sus labios suaves al principio y luego presionando más fuerte, provocándome profundamente en su demanda por más.

Cuando finalmente me soltó para respirar, su expresión era casi dolorosa.

—No me hagas esto otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Sintiéndome avergonzada por mi comportamiento, y prometiendo estar absolutamente segura de una decisión antes tirar algo tan importante como una ruptura sobre Emmett, presioné otro beso en sus labios, con mis manos ahuecando sus rasposas mejillas tiernamente, esperando que entendiera más en ese beso lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Estás perdonada. —Él apretó mi cintura.

Alisando con mis manos su camiseta nueva, fruncí mis cejas en reflexión.

—¿Por qué estás arreglado? Y, ¿qué quisiste decir con "sin mencionar lo que he hecho hoy mismo"?

—Ah. —Emmett me apartó un poco—. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo N° 21**

Pensarías que después de presenciar mi loco drama emocional, Emmett habría considerado lo suficiente en prepararme para quien estaba en su apartamento esperándome.

Pero no. Él quería que fuera sorpresa.

Sintiéndome un poco nerviosa sobre cualquier cosa desconocida que me esperaba, lo seguí a su sala de estar.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se establecieron en una joven mujer levantándose del sofá. Más baja que yo pero más alta que Bella, se paró ahí, toda curvas y trasero y asombroso cabello. Por alguna razón, mi pensamiento inmediato fue que esta era Heidi. Miré fijamente los ojos excepcionalmente castaños claro, tan claros que casi eran dorados, y sentí mi garganta cerrarse. Algunos podrían decir que la mujer estaba un poco pasada de peso, pero todo lo que procesé eran los grandes pechos y trasero voluptuoso, el cual se veía bien en ella. Su cabello negro azabache caía en cascada en su espalda en un asombroso desorden de suaves ondas. Pensando que ésta mujer era Heidi, y odiándola apenas al verla, no me di cuenta por un momento que el resto de sus facciones eran un poco simples. Su cabello, ojos y figura daban la impresión de extraordinaria.

Entonces sonrió.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa intimidante.

—¿Rose?

Y un acento americano.

Uh… ¿qué?

—¿Rosalie?

La ronca voz atrajo mi mirada hacia la izquierda, y mis ojos se ampliaron con la vista del hombre grande parado junto a la chimenea de Emmett. El peso de sus ojos castaño claro en mí me hizo tambalear en conmoción.

Había estado tan consumida por los celos, pensando que la mujer era Heidi, que ni siquiera había registrado cuán familiares eran esos exóticos ojos.

—¿Tío Eleazar? —Suspiré en shock, mis ojos recorriendo su longitud.

Se veía más viejo ahora, canas salpicando su cabello oscuro y barba, pero era él. Una torre de hombre, de pie era casi dos metros de alto con grandes hombros, todavía se veía tan en forma y saludable como hace once años. Todo el mundo decía que tío Eleazar era tan duro como un edificio de ladrillos. Aún lo era.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

—Rose. —Sacudió su cabeza, dándome una sonrisa que me hizo sentir nostálgica—. Siempre supe que serías un bombón, muchachita, pero mírate. —Su acento me confundió por un momento, la aguda y abrupta entonación escocesa suavizada un poco en ciertas palabras por una lenta pronunciación americana. Su acento era lo contrario al de Bella.

Todavía pasmada, sólo pude decir su nombre otra vez.

—¿Tío Eleazar? —Le volví a echar un vistazo a Emmett, mi boca abierta con asombro, mi corazón en la garganta—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Emmett dio un paso adelante y tomó mi mano en consuelo.

—Me dijiste el apellido de Eleazar, que se había mudado a Arizona, y me mostraste viejas fotografías. Eleazar tiene una cuenta de Facebook, y lo localicé por allí.

¿Facebook? Volví a mirar a Eleazar incrédula, todavía no creyendo que estaba aquí. Todo lo que había sido bueno sobre mi vida como niña estaba frente a mí y no sabía si quería correr hasta su pecho o girar en mis tacones y huir.

—Emmett y yo conseguimos hablar y me dijo cuán difíciles habían estado las cosas para ti, cariño. Lo siento. —La voz de Eleazar era baja, como si él estuviera hablando con un animal asustado—. Siento mucho no haber estado aquí.

Tragué y por céntima vez en ese día traté desesperadamente por no llorar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Volvimos hace unos años a Paiseley para una corta visita, pero nadie sabía a dónde te habías ido. Vi a tu papá.

Me encogí de dolor con el pensamiento de mi padre.

—¿Todavía sigue ahí, entonces?

Eleazar asintió, dando un paso hacia mí.

—Me alegra que Lilian te alejó de él. Me alegra que no tiene idea de a dónde fuiste y es muy estúpido para encontrarte.

Sentí que mi nariz picaba con las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

—Entonces, ¿viniste todo el camino aquí sólo para verme?

Sonrió.

—Tú vales el boleto de avión, pequeña.

Pequeña. Siempre me había llamado así y lo amaba. Era la razón por la cual yo llamaba a Ben "Pequeño". El sollozo salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y aparentemente había terminado con ser paciente, el tío Eleazar hizo un sonido áspero y cruzó la habitación para estrecharme en un abrazo de oso. Le devolví el abrazo, inhalando su esencia. Eleazar nunca había sido de usar loción de afeitado. Siempre había olido a jabón y a tierra. El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó mientras volvía a cuando tenía diez años en sus brazos.

Permanecimos juntos por un buen rato, hasta que mi llanto finalmente cesó, y entonces Eleazar me soltó con cuidado, sus ojos claros —ojos que había amado más que cualquier otros ojos en el mundo hasta que Ben llegó— brillaron sobre mí.

—Te he extrañado.

Reí en un intento de contener otro ataque de llanto.

—También te extrañé.

Aclarando su garganta y removiéndose incómodamente bajo el peso de la emoción entre nosotros, Eleazar se giró para mirar hacia atrás a la joven mujer. Aunque la presentó, ya no necesitaba que me dijeran quién era ella. Sus ojos la delataban.

—Rose, esta es Victoria, mi hija.

Los ojos de Victoria estaban brillando con lágrimas mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Rose. Papá ha estado hablándome de ti por años, así que casi siento que te conozco. Dios, ¿fue tan cliché como sonó?

Sonreí débilmente, no muy segura de cómo sentirme sobre ella. Al observar la forma en que el tío Eleazar miró con adoración a su hija, me sentí feliz por él. Feliz de que hubiera encontrado su propia familia. Pero la niña de trece años dentro de mí resentía a Victoria; resentida con ella por ser quien había alejado a Eleazar en primer lugar.

Traté de suprimir ese sentimiento, sabiendo que era inútil e infantil y mezquino, pero no importaba lo mucho que quería que se fuera.

—Después de venir a Paiseley y no encontrarte, tratamos con el Facebook también, pero no tienes una cuenta. Pensamos que habíamos encontrado a Ben, pero no podíamos estar seguros, y papá estaba preocupado de que no quisieras escuchar de él, de cualquier forma.

Levanté la vista hacia Eleazar, mi mano sujeta a su brazo.

—Lamento haber perdido el contacto. Fue infantil.

—Pequeña, sólo eras una niña.

—Emmemtt estaba seguro de que querías ver a papá. —Victoria sonrió con gratitud detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Cameron.

—No puedo creer que hicieras esto —susurré suavemente, sabiendo y no importándome en el momento que todo lo que sentía por él estaba reflejado en mis ojos.

Los nudillos de Emmett rozaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula afectuosamente.

—¿Feliz?

Asentí, ahogándome con el bulto en mi garganta. Estaba feliz. Sólo de tener a Eleazar en la habitación… me sentía segura.

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesita de café de Emmett mientras él nos hacía unos refrigerios. Me senté entre Eleazar y Victoria, sorprendida por la simpatía y entusiasmo de ella. Habría pensado que estaría enojada conmigo por haber tenido a su papá por los primeros trece años de nuestras vidas, pero ella parecía cualquier cosa menos enojada. Parecía contenta porque su papá me había encontrado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? —le pregunté a Eleazar mientras se relajaba contra los cojines, su largo brazo envolviéndose a lo largo del respaldo del sofá detrás de mí.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Victoria mientras contestaba:

—Todavía no lo sabemos.

Cuando Emmett se reunió de nuevo con nosotros las preguntas sólo comenzaron a salir sin parar de mi boca.

Estaba entristecida con algunas de sus respuestas y mi resentimiento hacia Victoria comenzó a disminuir. No era la única quien no lo había tenido fácil. Eleazar se había mudado a Phoenix para conocer a su hija, y allí la aventura con su madre, Carmen, se reavivó. Eleazar trabajó para unos contratistas por allá, él y Carmen se casaron, y fueron una familia feliz. Hasta que Carmen fue diagnosticada con cáncer de seno en estadio IV. Murió hace tres años, dejando a Victoria y a Eleazar solos en el mundo. La madre y hermana de Carmen vivían en Nuevo México, pero no eran muy cercanas a ellos.

—Pensamos en los correos de Emmett como una señal —me dijo Victoria en voz baja—. Quizás sólo necesitamos un descanso de Arizona… —Se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente pareció lo correcto de hacer el venir aquí y tomar un descanso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Pero qué hay de sus vidas allá? ¿Los negocios del tío Eleazar? ¿Tu trabajo?

—Las cosas no han sido las mismas para nosotros en Phoenix por un largo tiempo —contestó suavemente Eleazar—. Ambos pensamos que un descanso nos podría hacer bien. —Deduje de la tristeza enterrada en la parte posterior de sus ojos, que lo que quiso decir era que las cosas no habían sido las mismas para ellos desde la muerte de Carmen. Eleazar me sonrío suavemente—. ¿Gustas venir a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo, Rose? Vamos a platicar.

Fue el día más bizarro de mi vida. Caminé al lado del gigante Eleazar y por primera vez en mi vida adulta me sentí físicamente pequeña. Se mantuvo cerca de mí, pero pude ver sus ojos bebiendo todo mientras paseábamos en el camino a Leith Walk y seguimos hacia Princess Street. El tío Eleazar se quedó mirando el Hotel Balmoral cruzando la calle de nosotros mientras pasábamos por este.

—Extrañé este lugar. Edimburgo ni siquiera era mi ciudad y la extrañé. Extrañé todo de aquí.

—No puedo imaginar algún otro lugar más diferente de Escocia que Arizona.

—Sí. Ésa es la verdad.

—Sin embargo, ¿eras feliz?

Sentí que sus ojos volvían a mi rostro mientras evitábamos el concurrido tránsito. Tan pronto como estuvimos hombro con hombro otra vez él empezó a hablar.

—Cuando tenía a Carmen y a Victoria, sí, era feliz. Pero no hubo un día que no pensara en ti, Ben y Lilian. Tengo dos remordimientos en mi vida, Rose. Uno es perderme los primeros trece años de la vida de Victoria, y el segundo es no estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitabas. Especialmente ahora que sé por lo que has estado pasando.

—¿Entonces, Emmett te contó todo?

—Me contó sobre Lilian. Cuán duro has tenido que trabajar. Me contó que has criado a Ben y que es un buen niño. Las cosas han sido duras, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que se preocupa por ti, pequeña.

Recordando mi anterior crisis emocional con Emmett, sentí otro chapuzón de culpa comenzando a caer sobre mi cabeza.

Tenía que compensárselo.

—Me gustaría ver a Lilian.

—No sé si esa es una buena idea.

—Necesito verla por mí mismo. Ella nunca fue la persona más fácil, pero era mi amiga.

Suspiré, preguntándome qué tipo de drama presenciaría Eleazar en mi pequeño apartamento. Sin embargo, el hombre había viajado miles de kilómetros para vernos. No podía decir que no.

—Muy bien.

—Y me gustaría conocer a Ben.

—Bien.

—No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, pero me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.

Le lancé una sonrisa irónica, pero preocupada.

—Eso no debería ser un problema, ya que acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo hoy.

Acurrucada en el regazo de Emmett en su sofá, me quedé mirando la televisión en silencio.

El tío Eleazar y Victoria se habían marchado en cuanto regresamos a donde Emmett, y no mucho después de que Ben llegara a casa tuve que explicarle todo a él. Emmett había insistido que cenáramos con él y cuando me levanté para irme con Ben para que se duchara e hiciera su tarea, Emmett había insistido aún más todavía en que nos quedáramos. Dado que todavía no estaba feliz dejando a Ben solo en el piso con mamá durante ningún plazo de tiempo, yo accedí a quedarme mientras Ben tomara su ducha donde Emmett.

—Apenas has dicho algo. —Emmett de repente habló, sus dedos trazando una caricia perezosa por mi brazo—. Antes dijiste que estabas feliz de haber contacto con ellos. ¿Todavía estás feliz?

—Sí —le aseguré—. Siento una especie de paz sabiendo que él está bien. Y Victoria parece agradable. —Me giré para mirarlo a los ojos—. Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la tele.

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

Mi estómago dio otro giro mortal.

—Tú lo haces.

—¿En serio? ¿El drama anterior fue definitivamente sólo una cosa emocional… femenina…?

Quise reírme, pero al final el desastre que yo había hecho en el pasillo no era gracioso.

—Siento haber hecho eso. No fue agradable. Estaba cabreada con Meikle y conmigo misma y retorcí todo eso en mi cabeza de modo que pudiera culpar a alguien más. Alguien más accesible a mi rabia.

Emmett gruñó.

—Así que, naturalmente, ¿ese alguien soy yo?

Le acaricié el pecho cariñosamente.

—Lo siento.

Él me miró con atención.

—¿Este sería un mal momento para decirte que tengo un trabajo?

Sorprendida, me aparté levantándome de él.

—¿En diseño gráfico?

—Sí.

El regocijo por él surgió por todo mi ser y me encontré sonriendo como una idiota.

—¿En dónde?

—Aquí. Recuperé mi antiguo trabajo. Su reestructuración no ha ido bien y se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado cortos de personal. Ellos no pueden manejar la carga de trabajo sin otro diseñador. Mi jefe habló bien de mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es una apuesta volver con ellos, pero pagan bien y estaría haciendo lo que me gusta hacer.

Me incliné hacia él, colocando un suave beso en su boca.

—Emmett, estoy muy contenta por ti. ¿Cuándo te reincorporas?

—El lunes. —Su brazo se apretó alrededor de mí—. Su probablemente se molestará por no darle las dos semanas de aviso, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de perder esta oferta.

—Su se encargará. Probablemente voy a tomar más turnos. —Mi boca de apretó con la idea de más turnos de noche.

—Sabes, si tomaras la oferta de Edward en su oficina esto no sería ni siquiera un problema.

—Te dije que no. Ya encontraré algo. No te preocupes.

Él se tensó bajo mí.

—Eres tan malditamente terca. Siempre estás preocupada por todo lo concerniente a Ben, proveyéndole y asegurándote de que todo va a estar bien. Apuesto a que la mitad de lo que ocurrió en ese pasillo esta tarde ha sido por él y te sientes como si lo hubieras defraudado. Si estás tan preocupada por él, entonces toma el maldito trabajo que te ofrecieron.

Salí de su abrazo, mis mejillas ardiendo debido a que me había hablado de esa manera. Me estiré del otro lado del sofá alcanzando el control remoto del televisor, aumentando el volumen del programa de ciencia ficción que mirábamos. No sólo estaba molesta por el tono, sino que me molestó que tuviera toda la razón.

Su feroz silencio llenó la sala de estar.

—De acuerdo —me quejé—. Voy a llamar a Edward mañana.

El silencio me saludó, así que le di una mirada rápida antes de centrarme de nuevo en la televisión. El bastardo arrogante estaba tratando de no sonreír.

—Bien. Me alegro de oír eso.

—¿Estás deliberadamente tratando de ser un cabrón engreído?

Resopló.

—¿Cómo pasé de ser el hombre que unió a tu familia de nuevo a ser un cabrón engreído? ¿Cómo pasamos de estar abrazados a tú sentada tan lejos de mí como sea posible? —Agarró mi pantorrilla—. Vuelve.

Le di una patada hacia él.

—Basta.

—Bien, iré a ti.

Grité cuando él se lanzó sobre mí, sujetándome al sofá.

—¡Fuera! —Me reí mientras él enterraba su nariz en mi cuello, sus dedos haciéndome cosquillas en la cintura.

—¿Vas a ser buena? —murmuró contra mi piel.

Hice un puchero.

—Siempre lo soy.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y besó el puchero de mi boca y lo que había comenzado como algo juguetón rápidamente ganó calor. Lo abracé contra mí, su pecho presionando contra mis pechos sensibles mientras profundizaba el beso. Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a empujar suavemente contra mí, su erección empujando entre mis piernas, separé mi boca de la de él, sintiendo como si todo mi cuerpo fuera a estallar en llamas.

—No —suspiré, agarrando sus caderas que seguían con su movimiento erótico—. No podemos hacer nada y estoy caliente como el infierno. No me tortures.

—¿Ah, sí? —La sonrisa de Emmett se tornó maliciosa cuando su mano se deslizó por encima de mi cintura para acariciar mi pecho. Él apretó, lo que desencadenó una extraña mezcla de ternura dolorosa y una descarga de lujuria en mi sexo.

—¡Mis ojos! —gritó Ben.

Emmett y yo nos separamos, y giré mi cabeza para ver a mi hermano de pie en la puerta con su pijama, su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre la frente. Su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos.

—Estoy jodidamente ciego —gruñó y se dio la vuelta, chocando contra la pared antes de recordar bajar el brazo.

Después de eso salió tempestuoso del piso, cerrando de golpe la puerta a su paso. Horrorizada, miré al rostro de Emmett, mis ojos ensanchados.

—Creo que debería dejar que utilice la palabra con "j" en esta ocasión.

Emmett resopló, la risa resoplando mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra mi pecho, todo su cuerpo temblaba en diversión. Sentí una risa incontenible escapar de mí a pesar de mi mortificación por Ben y yo.

—No es gracioso. Lo hemos asustado. Será mejor que vea cómo esta.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos brillando de alegría.

—Eres la última persona que quiere ver en estos momentos.

—Pero él está arriba con mamá.

—Estoy seguro de que él mismo se ha atrincherado en su habitación y está haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de quitar la imagen de mí follando en seco a su hermana.

—¿Por qué tienes que tener razón en todo? Es excepcionalmente molesto.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—No, lo digo en serio. Vas a tener que parar o te encontrarás constantemente en el lado equivocado del sofá.

—Bueno. —Él me esbozó esa sonrisa caliente otra vez—. Me gusta la parte de la reconciliación.

Abruptamente lo besé con fuerza, gustándome aquella respuesta y demasiado empañada de amor para preocuparme ahora que él supiera lo mucho que su arrogancia me podía encender. Cuando finalmente lo dejé para respirar, pasé mi pulgar por su boca, con la esperanza de guardar esa sonrisa torcida sexy de su labio durante siglos y siglos.

—Estoy agradecida por lo de hoy. Por todo. Por manejarme con cuidado y tomarte la molestia de traer al tío Eleazar para mí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con afecto y dulce ternura mientras escrudiñaba mi rostro lentamente, como si memorizara cada rasgo.

—En cualquier momento, nena.

Lo abracé más cerca y nos quedamos así en silencio por unos momentos. Acariciando su cabello entre mis dedos, le pregunté tímidamente:

—¿Emmett?

—¿Sí?

—Sé que dijiste que desististe de la idea de buscar a tus padres biológicos, pero después de ver lo que ha pasado hoy con Eleazar… ¿estás seguro?

—Eso fue diferente. —Su aliento susurró en mi clavícula—. Tú y Eleazar tuvieron una relación. No conozco a las personas que me abandonaron. Honestamente, ya no necesito conocerlos. Tengo todo lo que podría desear en Anderson y Helena McCarty. No necesito razones o excusas porque… bueno… no importa lo buenos que sean, nunca va a cambiar el hecho de que ocupé el segundo lugar en esas excusas. Ellos me abandonaron. No importa si sus razones son lógicas, prácticas… nunca va a cambiar lo que sentí cuando me enteré de la verdad. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?

Pasé mi mano por su espalda con dulzura, queriendo atraerlo dentro de mí, donde era amado más de lo que incluso sabía.

—Ellos se lo perdieron, cariño. Ellos se lo perdieron en grande.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo N° 22**

Ben ya había recibido el resumen completo sobre el tío Eleazar. Había tenido sólo tres años cuando Eleazar se fue, así que no lo recordaba, pero él pareció estar bien acerca de conocerlo, habiendo aprendido lo suficiente de mí durante años para saber que una vez había pensado que el hombre caminaba sobre el agua.

Decirle a mamá había sido una historia diferente. De hecho, había temido decirle, aterrada de que la noticia fuera un detonante. Para mi sorpresa, ella aceptó la noticia con calma y accedió a salir y hablar con Eleazar cuando llegara. Creí que incluso la había oído tomar una ducha mientras revisaba los sitios de trabajo en la computadora de Ben.

Para cuando Ben llegó a casa de la escuela, mis manos sudaban. Mamá había estado tranquila antes, pero eso podría cambiar cuando pusiera sus ojos en Eleazar. El golpe en la puerta hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No sé por qué la gente describe eso en las novelas románticas como si fuera algo bueno.

Cuando tu corazón da un vuelco te deja sin aliento, te sientes un poco mal, y definitivamente fuera de sí.

—Lo lograron. —Extendí mis labios en una débil sonrisa mientras abría la puerta al tío Eleazar y Victoria.

Victoria se echó a reír.

—¿Estamos tan mal?

—No, no, no. —Me apresuré a tranquilizarlos, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

—No somos nosotros por los que está preocupada —murmuró Eleazar para ella, y le lancé una sonrisa conocedora pero desgastada por encima de mi hombro mientras los conducía a la sala de estar.

—Sólo quítense sus abrigos. Siéntanse como en su casa. ¿Puedo traerles un té o café? ¿Agua, jugo?

—Café —respondieron al unísono.

Asentí, llena de energía nerviosa.

—Ningún problema.

Pero la aparición de Ben en la puerta me detuvo en seco. Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo conduje hacia Eleazar y Victoria.

—Ben, este es Eleazar y su hija, Victoria.

Eleazar sonrió y le tendió la mano. Ben la tomó vacilante.

—Encantado de conocerlos —murmuró él, dejando que su cabello colgara en sus ojos para así no tener que verlos directamente.

—A ti también. Jesús, eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

—No es para nada como papá —dije secamente.

Las cejas de Victoria se elevaron y lanzó una mirada a su padre antes de que dijera en modo amonestador:

—Bien hecho, papá.

Viéndose incómodo, Eleazar suspiró.

—No quise decirlo de esa manera.

 _Así se hace, Rose._

—Lo sé. —Lo desestimé, sintiéndome mal por mi mordacidad—. Soy un poco sensible en torno a ese tema.

—Entendido.

—Ben, soy Victoria. —Ella estiró su mano y los pómulos de Ben se sonrojaron un poco mientras se estrechaban manos—. Es un placer conocerte. —Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar, con los ojos llenos de aprobación—. Ustedes tienen un lugar muy agradable.

—Rose hace toda la decoración. —Ben me sorprendió cuando le informó sobre eso casi con entusiasmo—. El papel tapiz, pintura, lijado… todo.

—Estoy impresionado.

Sentí los ojos sonrientes de tío Eleazar sobre mí.

—Toda mi enseñanza se quedó contigo, ¿eh?

Avergonzada, me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta la decoración.

—Sí, lo sabemos. —La voz de mamá me había quitado el aliento mientras todos nos volvimos para verla arrastrarse dentro de la sala de estar—. Lo haces lo suficientemente a menudo. —Ben y yo intercambiamos miradas, totalmente sorprendidos por su apariencia. No sólo se había duchado; se había arreglado. Llevaba el cabello cuidadosamente liso, tenía un poco de maquillaje puesto y llevaba un par de jeans que se veían sueltos sobre su frágil cuerpo, y una camisa de seda negra que le había comprado para Navidad, aunque nunca pensé que la usaría. Para nosotros se veía mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero cuando miré hacia atrás a tío Eleazar pude ver el impacto en sus ojos por su apariencia.

Él dio un paso por delante de nosotros y se abalanzó sobre mamá, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lilian. Es bueno verte.

Ella asintió, su boca temblando un poco.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Eleazar.

—Sí.

—Te ves casi igual.

—Tú no, querida —respondió él en voz baja, con algo parecido a angustia en su voz.

Mamá se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación.

—Hice lo que pude.

El tío Eleazar no dijo nada, pero pude ver por la postura rígida de su mandíbula que no creía que hubiera hecho lo suficiente. Nosotros estaríamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Papá. —Victoria se movió a su lado, tomando su mano para tranquilizarlo, y sentí el último de mi resentimiento hacia ella desaparecer. ¿Cómo iba a resentirme con alguien que tan obviamente adoraba a Eleazar?

El tío Eleazar apretó su mano alrededor de su hija.

—Lilian, esta es mi niña, Victoria.

Y justo así, todo se fue al trasto.

Mamá frunció los labios mientras sus ojos se desviaban sobre Victoria.

—Sí, se parece a esa cosa americana con la que tenías algo.

Apreté los ojos ya cerrados, mortificada, y oí el gemido de Ben a mi lado.

—Lilian —la reprendió Eleazar.

—Papá, no importa.

—Pfft. —Mamá miró más allá de ella hacia mí—. Me dijiste que sería sólo él. Voy a volver a la cama. Llévame algo de cenar más tarde.

Asentí, mis músculos tensos mientras esperábamos a que se fuera. Cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio de golpe, suspiré.

—Lo siento, tío Eleazar. Eso es casi lo mejor que se puede obtener de ella. Victoria, lo siento…

—Olvídalo. —Victoria lo desestimó—. No es un problema.

—No puedo creer que sea la misma mujer. —Eleazar sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por la habitación para tomar asiento, su cuerpo pareciendo pesado por la impresión—. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Pensé en cómo mamá en realidad se había comportado bastante bien, al menos hasta que vio a Victoria, pero no quería decirle eso a Eleazar.

—Créelo.

Al igual que una tortuga que asoma la cabeza por un poco de sol, sólo para descubrir que está lloviendo, mamá se retiró de nuevo en su caparazón aún peor que antes. Rara vez salía de su habitación, una caja de alcohol fue entregada a la casa, y la única manera que sabía que estaba viva era que la comida para ella iba desapareciendo. Cada vez que llamé para ver cómo estaba, me gruñía para que me fuera. Quería que fuera blanco y negro. Quería odiarla por golpear a Ben, y que no me importara una mierda si vivía o moría, pero encontré que no podía abandonarla por completo.

Emmett me dijo que llegaba un momento en que tenemos que dejar que algunas personas se fueran. No había ayuda para ellos, e intentar ayudar sería simplemente embrollarse con ellos. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de todos nuestros encuentros desagradables, era mi madre y había una parte de mí que quería que se preocupara más por nosotros de lo que lo hace sobre sí misma. Sabía que tenía que dejar que se vaya. Lo sabía. Por Ben y también por mí. Cuando llegara el momento de dejarla, lo haría. Pero llevaría la culpa conmigo.

Tío Eleazar había dicho que quería pasar tanto tiempo conmigo como fuera posible y no había mentido.

Ese sábado Ben, Emmett, Victoria, Eleazar y yo nos encontramos en el Grassmarket para un almuerzo en un pub. Me enteré de que Victoria había sido una bibliotecaria en los Estados Unidos, pero al igual que Emmett, había quedado desempleada debido a cuestiones presupuestarias. Victoria era cálida y divertida, y era muy difícil que no te gustara, y pude imaginar que se llevaría bien tanto con Bella como con Alice.

El almuerzo fue divertido y me di cuenta de que Eleazar aprobaba la estrecha amistad entre Ben y Emmett, mientras me lanzaba miradas que decían cuánto. Dimos un paseo por las ocupadas calles primaverales de la ciudad, vagando por la Calle Victoria hasta el puente George IV, y luego llevando a Victoria por la Royal Mile. Tomé algunas fotografías de ella y Eleazar parados en la Mile y más a medida que paseábamos hacia New Town. Caminamos a lo largo de Princes Street Gardens y tomé unas fotos de ellos juntos por la Fuente de Ross con el Castillo de Edimburgo por encima en el fondo. Fue un buen día, un día de relajación, y mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, con el brazo de Emmett alrededor de mi cintura, me olvidé de todas mis preocupaciones por un momento.

El domingo, Esme estaba en su elemento. Después de haber escuchado a Alice sobre el Tío Eleazar y Victoria, los había invitado a almorzar. Cuando llegamos, descubrimos que Esme había encontrado una segunda mesa en algún lugar y la colocó al final de la que ya estaba allí. Su casa se llenó de conversación y risa mientras todos charlaban, para conocerse. Vi a Victoria y sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver la alegría en su rostro, el rubor en sus mejillas, y la chispa en sus ojos. Alice se había abalanzado sobre ella casi inmediatamente y me di cuenta que ya se habían pegado la una a la otra. Alice tenía una manera de hacer eso con la gente.

Sentada en la mesa junto a Bella, me dio un codazo y se inclinó para susurrarme:

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que serías parte de algo como esto?

Miré a mi alrededor a todas las caras, mis ojos parando en Emmett, quien estaba riendo sobre algo que Edward había dicho. Me volví hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nunca ni en un millón de años.

Ella sonrió, y me sorprendió la emoción en sus ojos cuando bajó la mirada al simple diamante en el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió.

—Más que bien.

Le sonreí y estaba a punto de gastarle una broma para borrar tanta seriedad cuando Edward llamó:

—¿Rose, necesitas un trabajo?

Puse mis ojos en blanco y disparé a Emmett una mirada impaciente.

—Iba a preguntarle.

—Bueno, te estabas tomando tu tiempo.

Suspirando, asentí a Edward, mis mejillas se ruborizaron por tener que pedir algo así.

—Si tienes un puesto a tiempo parcial disponible, te lo agradecería.

Sus intensos ojos verdes buscaron los míos y me sentí vulnerable bajo su escrutinio. Edward tenía una manera de despojar a una persona, como si pudiera ver en lo más profundo de ellos. No sabía cómo Bella había resistido tanto tiempo antes de finalmente rendirse a sus sentimientos por él.

Seguramente él lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

—Rose, ven a nosotros siempre que necesites, por favor.

Tragué saliva, pero logré asentir.

—Voy a preparar algo mañana, para ver si podemos hacerte empezar el martes.

—Gracias —susurré agradecida.

Cuando la conversación se reanudó una vez más, Bella se rió por lo bajo.

—Da miedo, ¿verdad?

—¿Edward?

—Sí. Él ve más que la mayoría de la gente. —Ella me miró con atención—. ¿Pasa algo contigo que no sepamos? ¿Estás bien con Emmett?

Pensé en todas mis inseguridades y la lucha que estaba teniendo con ellas casi al diario.

—Sólo familiarizándonos entre sí.

—Claro. Bueno, creo que él es bastante genial. Es decir, antes de que lo conocieras nunca habrías aceptado un empleo de Edward.

—Sí, no me lo restriegues.

—Jesús, mujer, no creía que nadie fuera tan orgullosa o tan testaruda como yo.

—Bueno, te equivocaste —respondí secamente.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Sí, y ahora tienes tu propio hombre de las cavernas para… sacudir un poco de esa terquedad.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban con la idea de Emmett sacudiendo mi terquedad esta noche. Venían buenos tiempos.

Bella resopló.

—Conserva ese pensamiento para ti misma.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo N° 23**

Hay momentos en la vida cuando hay tanto por hacer que sientes como si ni siquiera tienes la oportunidad de tomar un respiro. Te levantas, te duchas y viste, el día es un borrón de eventos, trabajo, actividades, tareas, y luego antes de que lo sepas, tu cuerpo exhausto se está fundiendo contra la almohada y el colchón. Entonces, en lo que se siente como dos segundos después, tus ojos se ven obligados a abrirse ante el sonido de la alarma del reloj. Así es como fue mi vida durante las siguientes semanas. Porque no había mucho que hacer, me dejo llevar por mi neurosis por una noche y me quedo en la cama de Emmett hasta la mañana. Fue el miércoles tras el fin de semana con Eleazar y Victoria. Tan pronto como sonó el despertador, me quejé, empujé las mantas a un lado, y salté de la cama.

Al parecer, Emmett encontró mi manera de salir de la cama muy divertida. Vi sus hombros desnudos sacudiéndose mientras apretaba la cara contra la almohada.

Mis párpados pesados y la anticipación nerviosa de mi segundo día de trabajo en Douglas Cullen & Co no se había sumado a una gran cantidad de paciencia.

—No es tan divertido.

Emmett sacó su somnolienta y sonriente cara de la almohada.

—Nena, eres muy graciosa —dijo con su voz sexy, somnolienta y rasposa. Quería sumergirme de nuevo bajo las sábanas con él, pero tenía que prepararme para trabajar.

—Si no salto de la cama de inmediato, me caería de nuevo dormida. Lo que estás haciendo… yo no puedo hacerlo.

Se levantó para mirarme, la ternura en sus ojos deteniéndome en seco.

—Eres jodidamente adorable. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su capacidad de hacer que me sonroje era ridícula. Nadie se había metido bajo mi piel como él lo hizo, o me hacía sentir menos como yo y aún más como yo misma. Miré hacia otro lado mientras vagaba fuera de la habitación al baño.

—Voy a ser más adorable después.

Esa fue lo conversación más de uno-a-uno que tuvimos entre sí en las siguientes dos semanas. En esa primera semana ambos habíamos empezado en nuestros nuevos puestos de trabajo (bueno, Emmett había empezado de nuevo en su antiguo puesto de trabajo), Eleazar y Victoria nos invitaron a cenar, vinieron al piso de Emmett para la cena, nos llevaron a los tres al cine, pasaron tiempo a solas conmigo y Ben, mientras Emmett se juntaba con Peetie y James, y generalmente se reunieron con nosotros tanto tiempo como pudieron. De buen agrado pasé tiempo con ellos, sin saber cuándo estarían regresando a los Estados Unidos. No me podía imaginar lo caro que era su factura del hotel en el Caledonian. Eleazar dijo que Carmen había heredado dinero de su abuela —parte de la discordia entre Carmen y su familia— y que ella había dejado ese dinero a Eleazar y Victoria cuando ella falleció. No era algo de dinero "para siempre," y el viaje a Escocia estaba comiéndose gran parte de él. Conocía a Eleazar lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le gustaría seguir desperdiciando su dinero en facturas de hotel.

Por mucho que encontré a Victoria fácil de llevar, era la compañía de Eleazar que yo anhelaba. Como un verdadero padre, se negaba a dejarme pagar por nada, me dio consejos paternales, y se burló de mí sin piedad, justo como lo había hecho cuando era una niña. Estar cerca de él trajo de vuelta esa sensación de seguridad, y de ser aceptada por quién era.

También examinó todo el trabajo que había hecho en el piso y volvió a insistir en lo que Emmett había dicho con respecto a que tenía talento para ello. Nunca me había dicho nadie que tenía un talento para algo y ahora dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida insistía en que lo tenía.

Era muy jodidamente brillante.

Durante la segunda semana vi menos a Eleazar y Victoria. Él había decidido que quería que ella viera un poco de su patrimonio, y por eso les había reservado en una posada en Loch Lomond y habían desaparecido por unos días. Eso dejó que me centrara en conseguir el truco en mi nuevo trabajo. No fue demasiado difícil. Edward me había establecido con un administrador y ayudaba en la recepción también. Era un lugar mucho más animado para trabajar, con agentes inmobiliarios en una habitación y administradores en otro. Todo el mundo estaba siempre yendo y viniendo, y había un número de jóvenes, chicos guapos que trabajaban como agentes inmobiliarios y les gustaba coquetear con el personal de administración.

La reacción a mi llegada había sido casi cómica. ¡Un nuevo juguete para jugar! Excepto que mi interior coqueto había perdido mucho de su estilo desde que conoció a Emmett. Sí, podía sonreír y bromear con el mejor de ellos, pero la pasión que se vislumbraba en mis ojos y las promesas de mi sonrisa burlona habían desaparecido. Ya no estaba constantemente en busca de un plan de respaldo. No quiero un plan de respaldo. Todo lo que quería lo tenía, en un correcto, molesto, algo arrogante, amable, divertido, paciente, hombre tatuado.

Como estaba trabajando lunes, martes y miércoles en la agencia inmobiliaria y trabajando mi habitual martes, jueves y viernes por la noche en el bar, vi a Emmett muy poco, ya que él había empezado un nuevo proyecto en el trabajo que se estaba comiendo toda su reserva de tiempo. Había regresado a las clases de judo en la tarde, y así lo veía cuando aparecía en el piso para recoger a Ben para la clase. Yo había ido hasta él en la noche del martes, pero se había quedado dormido en la parte superior de su escritorio de dibujo para el momento en que había llegado allí. Tuve que despertarlo suavemente y asegurarme que llegara a su cama. Él envolvió un brazo sorprendentemente fuerte alrededor de mi cintura y me arrojó sobre la cama con él. Lo dejé hacerlo, disfrutando de estar cerca de él, aunque estaba inconsciente. Cuando su brazo se relajó, me las arreglé para salirme sin despertarlo.

Para cuando llegó el sábado, le echaba de menos. No quería ser esa clase de chica necesitada, empalagosa y no había pensado que lo era. Pero echaba de menos no verlo tan a menudo, y estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo juntos hablando y riendo, sentados en un cómodo silencio, o teniendo el sexo más increíble que hay.

Sólo había pasado una semana.

Cristo, era adicta.

Ese sábado era la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Bella y Edward, y como yo había limpiado mi armario con la venta de la mayoría de mis bonitos vestidos en eBay, me iba a comprar un vestido nuevo con mi nuevo presupuesto, más reducido.

Para mi sorpresa, Emmett se ofreció a acompañarme. Se hizo evidente muy rápidamente que él odiaba ir de compras.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le pregunté, riendo cuando lo encontré meditando en la esquina de Topshop.

De inmediato tomó mi mano y me sacó fuera de la tienda.

—Porque te extraño —me dijo, completamente imperturbable ante la confesión—. Si tengo que soportar esto para pasar tiempo contigo, entonces que así sea.

Decidiendo que su valor merecía un beso, le planté uno muy caliente justo en el medio de la Calle Princess.

Cuando sus brazos se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome tan cerca como pude llegar, decidí que podría haber sido una mala idea. En el momento en que nos apartamos, escuchando los silbidos inmaduros de un grupo de niños pre-púberes insistiéndonos en que ¡consigamos una habitación!, nuestra piel estaba ardiendo. No habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales en una semana. Ése era un récord para nosotros. Un período de sequía que ambos queríamos al parecer poner fin, y pronto.

Ahora no era el momento.

—Esta noche —susurré contra su boca y de mala gana le dejé ir.

Traté de no hacerlo pasar por la tortura de comprar durante demasiado tiempo. Entramos en una de mis mejores tiendas favoritas en la Calle Castle, Emmett quejándose en voz alta acerca de la música pop a todo volumen del sistema de sonido, ya que era tan ensordecedora que era casi imposible escucharse los unos a los otros, mientras yo agarraba un montón de vestidos para probar. La señora en la entrada de la sala de probadores trató de detenerme de llevar a Emmett conmigo, pero la convencí, explicando que necesitaba el consejo de mi novio ya que era una noche muy especial, guiño, guiño. Ella podía tomar ese guiño, guiño de cualquier forma que quisiera, y lo hizo, con una sonrisa y dejándonos pasar. Para mi deleite, encontré la gran habitación de probadores vacía y tiré todos los vestidos en su interior. Señalé el taburete fuera de la cortina.

—Tú te puedes sentar allí.

Emmett suspiró y encorvó su cuerpo alto en el taburete. Cuando le sonreí, sus labios temblaron.

—Es la primera vez que realmente te escucho llamarme tu novio.

Arrugué la cara en señal de protesta.

—Uh-uh.

—Mmm-hmm.

—¿En serio?

Sonrió.

—En serio.

Me preparé cuando le pregunté:

—¿Cómo te pareció?

Su sonrisa se suavizó y él asintió.

—Muy bien.

Compartimos un momento y me encontré cada vez más incandescente por dentro.

—Bien —suspiré, tratando de no parecer una cariñosa adolescente enamorada—. Voy a tratar de ser rápida.

Después de cerrar la cortina, me apresuré a salir de mi ropa y entrar en el primer vestido. Pensé que era demasiado corto. Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

—Este es simple. —Sonreí y corrí detrás de la cortina. Hubo una sucesión de veredictos de "no" y "tal vez" hasta que finalmente me probé un vestido liso azul de encaje oscuro, elegante y con clase, pero tan ajustado al cuerpo que era muy sexy a la vez.

—¿Qué piensas?

Me giré en torno a Emmett mientras salía de detrás de la cortina. Sus ojos se dirigieron desde la punta de mis dedos de los pies hasta mi cara, cada vez más candente a medida que lo hacía. Luego se limitó a asentir.

Levanté una ceja interrogativa.

—¿Bueno?

Cuando él sólo asintió otra vez, me encogí de hombros y me volví detrás de la cortina. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo por un momento. Bueno, a mí me gusta.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cremallera, cuando la cortina se abrió detrás de mí y Emmett se deslizó dentro, cerrándola detrás de él. Sentí que mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, mi piel ya sofocada con anticipación. No tenía necesidad de preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo. Conocía esa mirada en su rostro muy bien.

De pronto, no importaba que estuviéramos en un probador, en una tienda, en público. Emmett deslizó su mano por mi mandíbula, hacia la parte posterior de mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él para darme un beso que literalmente hizo que todos mis nervios colapsaran. Temblé contra él como si fuera nuestro primer beso, estimulando en lo profundo, el calor húmedo de su boca, probándolo a él y a la menta que él había masticado antes. Lo arañé, y tropecé con mi pila de ropa, mi espalda golpeando la pared de espejos.

Emmett se apartó, los párpados bajos, su boca hinchada.

—Date la vuelta —demandó con voz ronca en mi oído, para que así pudiera oírlo por encima de la música. La tosquedad climatizada de su tono hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara como si él hubiera deslizado dos dedos dentro de mí. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones excitadas, me di la vuelta. Tiró de la cremallera del vestido y empezó a quitarlo de mi cuerpo. Lo observé en el espejo mientras lo echaba en el montón de mi propia ropa—. Cómpralo —aconsejó y me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi piel mientras sus manos cálidas apretaban mis pechos desnudos.

Mordiendo mi labio para contener el gemido que estaba desesperada por liberar, me arqueé ante su toque, mis manos sobre las de él mientras pellizcaba mis pezones. Podía sentir su pecho contra mi espalda, su respiración no controlada mientras empujaba mi ropa interior hacia abajo.

Cayeron a mis muslos y las apresuré para que bajaran, pateándolas de mis tobillos mientras el sonido de Emmett abriendo la cremallera llegó a mis oídos. Mientras su ropa crujía, sus pantalones negros caían a sus tobillos, Emmett lentamente deslizó dos fuertes dedos en mi canal y me incliné contra el espejo como apoyo, mis ojos en él. Él observó sus dedos entrar y salir de mí, fascinado y excitado, y eso sólo me hizo ponerme más húmeda.

—Emmett —gemí suavemente, y como si me escuchara, su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos encontrando los míos en el espejo. Resplandecieron ante la expresión de mi rostro. Me sujetó contra el espejo, con una mano plana sobre la mía y la otra acunada a mi cadera. Se deslizó dentro de mí con un gruñido ahogado y me tragué mi jadeo.

Cuando empezó a moverse, me empujé hacia atrás contra sus embestidas lentas, y nuestros ojos se mantuvieron conectados en el espejo mientras me follaba. A medida que la tensión comenzó a erigirse dentro de mí, Emmett agarró mis caderas, su polla tan profunda en mi interior que era casi doloroso. De repente se dejó caer de rodillas, tirando de mí hacia abajo con él.

Asentada sobre su regazo, con la mano aún pegada al espejo, sus manos acariciando mis pechos, comencé a moverme contra sus estocadas. Sentí su mejilla contra mi espalda mientras perseguíamos el clímax, mi orgasmo espoleado por los necesitados, rugidos bajos, guturales que él estaba haciendo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de acabar, Emmett se preparó detrás de mí, moviendo la mano de mi pecho para cubrir mi boca. El intenso calor apretó resguardando mi piel y mis músculos quemaron y explotaron a su alrededor, mi grito de liberación amortiguado contra su palma.

Emmett me siguió hasta liberarse segundos más tarde, mis ojos mirándolo en el espejo mientras se ponía rígido, los músculos de su cuello tensándose. Su boca se abrió en un silencioso gemido mientras sus caderas se sacudían contra mi trasero y acabando, el calor acogedor de su liberación inundándome.

—Mierda —susurró, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía.

—Um, ¿todo bien ahí? —llamó la dependienta en voz alta. Su repentina interrupción filtrándose a través de la cortina, tan cerca que nos tensamos el uno contra el otro.

Oh, ¡santo infierno! Me había olvidado de dónde estábamos.

—Sí —respondí, mi voz quebrada por el cansancio postcoital y la vergüenza de que me perdí tanto en este hombre que había olvidado que estábamos enrollándonos en el suelo de un vestidor.

—¿Necesitas que te consiga otra talla, o ese vestido está bien?

¡Vete! Mis amplios ojos se encontraron con los de Emmett en el espejo y no me dio ninguna indicación de lo que debería hacer. Él todavía estaba dentro de mí, por el amor de Cristo. Casi me reí de eso y volví la vista hacia la cortina.

—Todo está grandioso. De hecho… todo encaja perfecto.

Ante la insinuación, Emmett se derrumbó contra mi espalda, su risa ahogada en mi cabello, sus hombros temblando con diversión. También hizo que empujara dentro de mí, lo que desencadenó pequeñas réplicas de lujuria.

—De acuerdo… —Su voz se fue apagando mientras se alejaba de la cortina.

—¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado?

Soltó una baja carcajada.

—Me importa una mierda.

Y lo decía en serio.

Con tierna dulzura, salió de mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Sus manos acunando mis mejillas, me llevó hacia él para un lánguido y sensual beso que hizo que me doliera el pecho de emoción.

Te amo.

Limpié el pensamiento de mis ojos cuando Emmett se apartó para mirarme.

—Afortunadamente escogimos un vestido porque no hay manera de que pueda probarme otra cosa antes de darme una ducha.

Algo oscuramente sexual ardió en sus ojos y supe que él estaba pensando que había algo ardiente en que tuviera que caminar a casa con su sudor en mí y su simiente en mi interior.

—Bella está en lo cierto —murmuré—. Eres todo un hombre de las cavernas.

Emmett no se ofendió por eso. En su lugar, se tomó su tiempo ayudándome a vestir, sus nudillos rozando todas mis partes sensibles hasta que tuve que golpear su mano para que pudiera vestirme sin quererlo atacar de nuevo.

Mis mejillas ardían mientras le entregaba de vuelta los vestidos a la sospechosa asistente de ventas. No podía mirar a Emmett porque cada vez que lo hacía, me dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa que me daba ganas de reír con igual cantidad de euforia y mortificación. Tan pronto salimos de la tienda con mi vestido nuevo, me apoyé contra el costado de Emmett, riendo fuertemente mientras él envolvía su brazo a mí alrededor.

—No puedo creer que hicimos eso —suspiré.

—Sí, no puedo decir que hice eso antes.

—Será mejor que no se lo digas a James y Peetie. —Mi advertencia no mantuvo mucho impacto ya que aún estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

—¿Por qué no? Esa es una maldita buena historia de sexo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron de nuevo y Emmett se rió, acurrucándome contra su pecho mientras me reía. Estaba tan atrapada en la tierra de la felicidad que lo que sucedió en los siguientes momentos fue más que un golpe frío de vuelta a la tierra.

Emmett se detuvo bruscamente y lo agarré para mantener mi equilibrio, mi cabeza alzándose de golpe para estudiar su rostro. El color había dejado su rostro y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Emmett? —susurré, sintiendo algo duro comenzando a formarse en mi estómago. Seguí su mirada a la joven que estaba de pie frente a nosotros, sus hermosos ojos tan amplios como los de Emmett.

—¿Emmett? —suspiró ella, dando un paso hacia nosotros, al parecer ni siquiera era consciente de que yo estaba allí.

—Heidi —respondió él con voz ronca.

Sentí que mi cabeza dio vueltas ante el sonido de su nombre, mis ojos inmediatamente examinándola, procesando todo de ella. Para mi sorpresa, no era en absoluto lo que había estado esperando. La había imaginado en mi mente como una alta, exótica maravilla con un aire de misterio. En lugar de eso era más baja que Bella, su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Llevaba una camiseta con una banda sobre una camiseta blanca de manga larga, jeans raídos que le quedaban muy bien y botas como las de Emmett. Tenía el cabello corto negro que enmarcaba su lindo rostro delgado. Sus amplios ojos castaños eran su mejor característica, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras. Aturdimiento mezclado con anhelo atormentaban a esos lindos ojos, y sentí mi mano envolverse en un puño alrededor de la chaqueta de Emmett.

—Es bueno verte. —Ella le dio una sonrisa dulce.

Emmett asintió, se aclaró la garganta, y sacudió la incertidumbre atrapada en la expresión de sus ojos.

—Uh, igualmente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que regresaste a Edimburgo?

—Hace pocos meses. Pensé en buscarte, pero no estaba segura… —Su voz se apagó cuando finalmente registró que yo estaba enterrada en el costado de Emmett. Ella me acogió, con una expresión abatida en su rostro, la decepción en sus ojos. ¿Decepción de Emmett? ¿De elegir a alguien como yo?

Me enfadé ante el pensamiento y el brazo de Emmett se apretó a mi alrededor.

—No, deberías haberlo hecho. —Emmett me sorprendió cuando lo dijo.

Todo el rostro de Heidi se iluminó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Emmett dejó caer su brazo de mi lado para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo—. Ten, dame tu número y nos arreglaremos para ponernos al día.

 _¿Qué?_

Los observé mientras intercambiaban números, la cabeza de Emmett se inclinó sobre la de ella, y mi cerebro empezó a gritarme. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Él estaba arreglando las cosas para ponerse en contacto con el ex-amor de su vida! ¿Qué absurda realidad era esta? Para empeorar las cosas, él ni siquiera me había presentado.

Me quedé allí, tratando de parecer tranquila y despreocupada. Él se rió suavemente ante algo que ella dijo, y ella lo miró como si fuera una especie de milagro.

Él era un milagro. Era mi milagro y si él no me presentaba yo iba a…

—Heidi, esta es mi novia, Rose —dijo Emmett mientras metía su teléfono. Él me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no le regresé.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Me las arreglé para darle una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que por dentro estaba arrojando cada palabrota que podía pensar hacia ella.

Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Igualmente.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, tuvimos una conversación silenciosa entre nosotras. _No me agradas_ , dijo ella _. Creo que te odio_ , repliqué. _Él era mío primero_ , respondió ella. _Ahora es mío_ , gruñí.

Una fuerte tensión cayó entre los tres hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio con algunas preguntas corteses.

Después de arreglarse para hablar el uno con el otro pronto, dejamos a Heidi para seguir caminando a casa por la Calle Princes. Para mi creciente pánico, Emmett no trató de alcanzarme esta vez. Caminamos a casa uno al lado del otro, sin tocarnos o hablar. Parecía que él había desaparecido en algún lugar dentro de sí y temí ese lugar casi más de lo que temía cualquier otra cosa.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo N° 24**

Ben sabía que había algo mal tan pronto como volví al apartamento. Seguí insistiendo en que no era nada, lo cual le molestó. Lo sabía porque él me dijo en mi cara que le jodía la paciencia. Le respondí con un sermón sobre estar diciendo palabrotas, a lo que me informó que le molestó aún más, así que para cuando me encontraba vestida para la fiesta, estaba enojada con Emmett por ser un imbécil desconsiderado, aterrorizada de que me estaba enfrentando al final de mi relación, y molesta de que mi hermanito había ido a quedarse con Jamie a pasar la noche sin despedirse de mí.

En otras palabras, yo estaba realmente con espíritu fiestero.

Mis pensamientos depresivos no se aliviaron cuando me apresuré a bajar al apartamento de Emmett para recogerlo y apenas notó mi vestido. El vestido que él había encontrado tan caliente previo al encuentro con Heidi y por el que me había seducido en un vestidor público.

Sentí mi pecho tensarse con ansiedad mientras se mantenía en silencio durante el viaje en taxi con Victoria y el tío Eleazar. Incluso Victoria lo comentó, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Por supuesto, él insistió en que estaba bien, aunque todos sabíamos (todos, al igual que yo) que había estado asombrado por la llegada de su ex-novia, también conocida como la única mujer que había amado.

Llegamos al apartamento de Bella y Edward en Dublín Street para encontrar que la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo.

Nessie y Seth se estaban quedando con amigos esta noche, así Esme y Carlisle eran libres de quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran. Esme estaba completamente destrozada ya, y una Esme destrozada era una versión aumentada de una Esme sobria. Ella siguió moviéndose alrededor de todos los invitados preguntándoles si querían otro trago y cuando le decían que sí, procedía a llenar demasiado las copas con un descabellado: ¡Upsi!

Emmett, Victoria y yo nos instalamos en un rincón con Jasper y Alice. Traté de seguir el ritmo de la conversación, y traté de aparentar que todo estaba bien, riendo junto a los otros mientras Jasper señalaba la creciente tensión en la cara de Bella a medida que se veía obligada a mezclarse. En un momento vimos cómo Bella intentó retirar la mano del agarre de la esposa de uno de los conocidos de negocios de Edward mientras echaba un vistazo al anillo de compromiso. Bella tiró amablemente un par de veces, pero cuando eso no pareció funcionar, ella en realidad le dio un manotazo la mano de la mujer alejándola y luego sonrió graciosamente como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Edward ahogándose en risas mientras se excusaba.

Estábamos todos riendo, y me volví a Emmett para compartir una sonrisa con él, sólo para encontrarlo con su cabeza inclinada sobre su teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, mirando hacia abajo en el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo y sintiendo esa fea presión en mi pecho de nuevo.

Levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa apenas existente.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Bien. ¿A quién le escribes?

—Sólo a Heidi. Quería mi dirección.

—Hmm. —Asentí, esperando que mi ira no fuera evidente en mis ojos. Me aparté de él, maldiciéndolo hasta la luna y de regreso.

Venir a una fiesta por el compromiso de mi amiga como mi maldita cita y permanecer ahí sin prestar atención a nada de lo que nadie dice, escribiendo en tu maldito teléfono, hablando con una ex-novia de la que casualmente mencionaste que estabas enamorado, y esperas que no esté malditamente cabreada, tú maldito cerdo, tú completo…

—Entonces, Rose, ¿te está gustando el nuevo trabajo? —me preguntó Jasper, interrumpiendo mi diatriba interna en contra de mi novio.

—Oh, Sí.

Jasper esperó que dijera algo más, pero no podía hacer que mi cerebro funcionara. Aunque mi sangre se calentara por la ira, mi pecho dolía, y mis pensamientos melancólicos ocupaban todo el espacio en mi cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada más de mí, Jasper se enganchó con Victoria en una conversación e ignoré las miradas preocupadas que Alice se mantuvo disparándome.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, deseando poder escapar, encerrarme en el baño y llorar. Pero eso parecía excesivamente melodramático, considerando que Emmett realmente no había hecho nada malo. Eran mis inseguridades las que me hacían sentir de esta manera, ¿correcto?

Capté la mirada del tío Eleazar a través de la habitación y le sonreí. Él sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a Carlisle. Los dos hombres eran tan diferentes, uno un erudito, otro un obrero manual, y sin embargo, parecían llevarse increíblemente bien entre sí.

Estaba contenta. Fue agradable que Bella y Edward invitaran a Eleazar y Victoria a su fiesta de compromiso, pero me había preocupado de que se sintieran fuera de lugar.

Resultó que la única que se sentía fuera de lugar era yo.

Escuché a medias cómo Alice consiguió involucrar a Emmett en la conversación. A pesar de que él conversó con ella sobre el nuevo proyecto para el que estaba creando los gráficos, una tienda de chocolates independiente que se abría en Edimburgo, pude oír la falta de entusiasmo en su voz. Lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que su mente estaba en algún otro lugar esta noche.

¿Eran realmente mis inseguridades las que me decían que su mente estaba en Heidi? ¿O era mi instinto?

Necesitaba la opinión de una determinante y directa, pareja honesta. Barriendo el salón lleno de gente, no pude ver a Bella y Edward por ningún lugar. Me excusé y me dirigí hacia el pasillo vacío, entonces procedí a revisar la cocina, donde un gran grupo de personas se habían congregado. No estaban allí. Revisé los dormitorios. Ambos vacíos. Preguntándome si se habían ido a tomar aire fresco, me dirigí por el pasillo hacia la puerta y fue entonces cuando oí la profunda y retumbante risa.

Me detuve en seco, mis cejas se alzaron casi hasta mi cabello mientras me daba vuelta para hacer frente a la puerta del baño.

No.

Ellos no lo harían.

¿Cierto?

—Oh, espera, creo que mi pierna se acalambró. —Bella resopló y luego soltó una risita. En realidad se rió de esa forma. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.

—¿Cómo se acalambró? —murmuró Edward.

—Bueno, no sé si sabes esto sobre mí, cariño, pero mi cuerpo no es de plastilina.

Mi boca cayó abierta y ahogué una risa en mi mano a mi pesar. ¿En qué posición la había tenido para que se acalambrara?

—¿Quieres que le dé un masaje?

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego…

—Oh, sí, ahí mismo —gimió ella.

—Mierda —resopló Edward—. Acabarás conmigo otra vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella con incredulidad—. Sólo gemí.

—Eso es todo lo que se necesita, cariño.

Bella soltó otra risita. Decidí que era un sonido agradable.

Y entonces me di cuenta que estaba espiando espeluznantemente su encuentro sexual-en-el-baño-en-su-propia-maldita-fiesta-de-compromiso.

Llamé a la puerta.

—¡Uh, sólo un minuto! —gritó Bella.

—Soy yo —grité más o menos fuerte a través de la puerta—. ¿Ya estás decente?

—Um, no todavía. Espera. —Oí ropas crujir y luego un amortiguado "uff" antes de que algo cayera al suelo—. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Tú fuiste la que quería follar en el baño.

—¡Ssssh! —silbó Bella—. Rose está afuera.

—Creo que ella sabe lo que estamos haciendo.

—Ella lo sabe —le ofrecí amablemente.

Edward se echó a reír.

La puerta se abrió. Edward se cernió sobre mí, su cabello alborotado, y su camisa metida desordenadamente de nuevo en los pantalones. Bella estaba saltando en un pie detrás de él, tratando de ponerse su zapato de nuevo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el nudo francés en su cabello estaba un poco desordenado.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que todavía estuviéramos solos—. ¿En el cuarto de baño durante su fiesta de compromiso?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho en algún lugar un poco subido de tono?

Mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo brillante mientras recordaba cuán subidos de tono habíamos estado Emmett y yo justo esta misma mañana.

Dios, parecía que hacía una eternidad ya.

Maldita Heidi.

Edward me escudriñó y asintió con aire de suficiencia a Bella.

—Ella definitivamente lo ha hecho en algunos lugares picantes.

Bella sonrió, finalmente consiguiendo colocar su zapato y parándose derecha.

—Creo que tienes razón, señor Cullen. Mira esas bonitas mejillas ruborizadas.

Suspiré impacientemente, tratando de cubrir mi vergüenza.

—No te busque para hablar de sexo picante. —Me ruboricé pasando a Edward y le indiqué que cerrara la puerta.

Él levantó una ceja, pero obedeció.

—¿Está todo bien?

Tratando de mantener una tapa sobre mis emociones, les expuse mi punto. La historia de Emmett y Heidi, y ahora su repentina re-entrada en su vida y la preocupante reacción de Emmett hacia ella.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —Mordí mi labio, mirando de uno al otro.

Bella miró a Edward.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que me veo bastante bien en estos momentos.

Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo por ambas.

—No eres de utilidad, idiota engreído.

Él gruñó, sin dejar de sonreír arrogantemente, una sonrisa que desapareció cuando se volvió hacia mí y vio que no estaba de ánimo para su humor en ese momento. Suspiró, sus ojos suavizándose.

—Rose, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Esa era exactamente la tranquilidad que había estado buscando, pero necesitaba más.

—¿En serio?

—Mira, Emmett sólo tropezó con una chica con la que tiene una historia. Lo va a afectar. Eso no quiere decir que todavía tiene sentimientos por ella. Si Bella y yo fuéramos a dar un paseo y nos topamos con mi ex, probablemente me sentiría un poco distraído por el resto del día, pero no porque yo todavía esté enamorado de la perra.

Levanté las cejas, preguntándome qué historia había allí. Lancé un vistazo a Bella.

—Evidentemente.

Bella acarició el brazo de Edward en consuelo.

—Ella es una perra.

Esta vez, yo suspiré.

—Entonces, ¿piensan que estoy precipitándome?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—Sin embargo, debo decir que —Bella sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada—, Emmett demuestra una grave falta de intuición cuando se trata de mujeres al no darse cuenta de que él planeando reunirse con una vieja novia podría molestarte.

Edward resopló ante la falta de tacto de Emmett.

—De acuerdo.

Hice un pequeño puchero.

—De acuerdo. —Ahora hice una mueca—. Lamento desahogarme con ustedes en su fiesta de compromiso. Eso fue más que un poco egoísta. ¡Dios! —Alcé las manos—. ¡Esta relación me está convirtiendo en una demente!

Bella me lanzó una sonrisa simpática.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Cuando regresé a la fiesta fue para descubrir que Emmett había conseguido ponerse sorprendentemente ebrio, pasmosamente rápido.

Nunca bebió hasta el punto de estar ebrio, y mientras la noche avanzaba, lo poco que Edward había hecho para tranquilizarme fue arrasado por el estado en que Emmett terminó. Eleazar tuvo que ayudarme a ponerlo en un taxi y luego ayudarme a subir al apartamento con él. Me despedí de Eleazar y Victoria, despojé a Emmett de su ropa, coloqué agua y aspirina al lado de su cama, y me metí al lado de él para quedarme y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

No dormí.

Me sentí como si estuviera de pie en la cima del edificio más alto del mundo, mirando todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, esperando por esa ráfaga de viento por venir que me derribaría, arrancándome de la mejor vista que he tenido.

Cuando volví la cabeza en la almohada para estudiar a Emmett durmiendo, una parte de mí pensó que lo odiaba un poco. Lo odiaba por hacerme amarlo tanto y por hacerme sentir esta terriblemente incertidumbre. Me había pasado toda mi vida adulta dependiendo de los hombres en busca de seguridad financiera, y ahora lo había cambiado por Emmett.

Había pensado que lo estaba haciendo por las razones correctas, pero me pareció que había cambiado la seguridad financiera por la seguridad emocional y el riesgo no había valido la pena.

Segura de que el idiota ebrio estaría bien, me levanté de la cama y me puse mis botas. Tal vez debería tratar de depender sólo de mí por un tiempo.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo N° 25**

 _ **¿**_ _ **Dónde estás? Besos.**_

Miré abajo al mensaje de Emmett, suspiré un poco, y luego rápidamente le respondí de regreso.

 _ **Llevé a Ben a almorzar con Eleazar y Victoria. ¿Con resaca? Besos.**_

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero pareces un poco distraída hoy —observó Victoria suavemente mientras paseaba al lado mío.

El tío Eleazar y Ben caminaban delante de nosotras y podía ver a Eleazar charlando animadamente con Ben. Fuimos a almorzar al Buffalo Grill, este increíble lugar de comida familiar detrás de la universidad. Ahora estábamos caminando llenos de hamburguesas en un bonito paseo de domingo por el campo. No éramos los únicos disfrutando el enorme parque detrás de la universidad. Amigos y familiares habían descendido sobre él, jugando fútbol y tenis, persiguiendo perros juguetones, y en general pasando el rato y disfrutando del claro clima de primavera mientras durara. Decidí que esta mañana realmente no me sentía como para enfrentar a Emmett o a nuestros problemas. En lugar de eso, salté sobre Ben tan pronto como llegó a casa y luego llamé al tío Eleazar para sugerir un almuerzo. Me encontré respirando un poco más fácil tan pronto como Ben y yo salimos del edificio y traté de disfrutar un poco hasta que Emmett se entrometió en mis pensamientos con su mensaje.

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera responder el comentario de Victoria. La respuesta de Emmett:

 _ **Un poquito. ¿Tú estás bien?**_

—Sólo un segundo, Victoria —murmuré disculpándome, antes de responder que estaba bien y lo vería cuando regresara.

—¿Es ese Emmett? —Ella asintió abajo hacia mi teléfono.

—Sí —dije. Sádicamente esperando que él estuviera sufriendo la peor resaca del mundo. Él ni siquiera podía darme eso—. Nunca antes lo había visto tan ebrio.

—¿Está bien?

La estudié por un momento. No nos conocíamos tan bien, así que no sabía si podía confiar en ella. Había acudido a Bella y Edward por ayuda porque confiaba en ellos para ser honestos, pero el consejo que me dieron había sido hecho añicos por la inmersión de Emmett al fondo de una botella anoche. Sí, sentía la urgencia de hablar con alguien al respecto, ¿pero Victoria? Simplemente no la conocía tan bien.

Como si sintiera el giro de mis pensamientos, me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Lo entiendo. No estás segura de poder hablar conmigo. Está bien… pero deberías saber que soy realmente buena repartiendo consejos y manteniendo secretos. Si no me hubiese convertido en una bibliotecaria definitivamente hubiese sido una columnista de día y una espía de noche.

Me reí un poco.

—Bien, es bueno saberlo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé qué decir. No sé si todo está en mi cabeza o si realmente hay un problema.

Victoria se aclaró su garganta.

—Obviamente estás estresada sobre algo y… bueno… he aprendido una dura lección en el pasado sobre ignorar algo sólo porque pensaba que todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Momentáneamente distraída, pregunté tentativamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sus extraños ojos se estrecharon y noté que inconscientemente ella apretó sus manos en puños.

—Mamá. Ella estuvo rara por un tiempo antes de que nosotros nos enteráramos de su diagnóstico. Ella era insolente, algo temperamental, e impaciente. Ésta mujer que era la persona más tranquila que conocía. Mi instinto me dijo que algo estaba seriamente mal, pero no la presioné al respecto. Y debí hacerlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá podría haberla llevado a una consulta con el médico por el bulto en su pecho. En lugar de eso ella estaba muerta de miedo, para el momento en que finalmente encontró el valor para hacer algo, fue muy tarde.

—Dios, Victoria, lo siento mucho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vivo con esa culpa cada día, así que lo que sea que tu instinto te esté diciendo, no lo ignores.

Estaba tan ocupada analizando las oscuras sombras ocultas en sus ojos que pasé completamente por alto el consejo de Victoria.

—¿El tío Eleazar sabe cómo te sientes sobre la muerte de tu mamá?

—Sí. —Asintió ella—. Se preocupa. Pero estoy bien.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar…

Victoria sonrío tristemente hacia mí.

—Gracias, Rose. Lo digo en serio. Has sido realmente buena conmigo estando aquí, y sé que eso no debe ser fácil. Puedo decir por la manera en que vez a papá que él es importante para ti, y después de ver cómo es tu madre, más o menos me odio por alejarlo de ti cuando obviamente lo necesitabas.

—Jamás te sientas de esa manera. Tú eres su hija. Y él te necesitaba a ti. Entiendo eso. La "Yo Adolescente" no, pero la "Yo Adulta" lo entiende. Y la "Yo Adulta" finalmente está bien con eso. —Observo a Eleazar reír a algo que Ben dijo—. Pero es agradable tenerlo de vuelta por un tiempo.

—¿Emmett realmente debe preocuparse por ti para haberse tomado todas las molestias para encontrarnos?

Allí había una pregunta junto con su pregunta, y supe que Victoria se había dado cuenta que lo que sea que estaba molestándome era sobre Emmett.

Sentí la necesidad de confiar en ella abriéndose camino en mi interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo embotellando todo y manteniéndolo para mí misma, que supongo que estaba más o menos cansada de cargar cada pequeño problema en silencio.

—Emmett y yo nos topamos con su ex-novia ayer.

Victoria suspiró pesadamente.

—Ah.

—Él me contó hace un tiempo que había estado enamorado de esta chica Heidi. Ellos rompieron porque ella se fue a trabajar a una universidad en Francia, no porque dejaran de amarse. Ahora ella está de regreso, y ya están intercambiando mensajes de texto. Tú debiste haber notado cuán apagado y extraño estaba Emmett ayer después de ello, y luego viste cuán jodidamente ebrio se puso… y él nunca se emborracha. Así que ahora estoy pensando lo peor. Heidi está de regreso y la cabeza de Emmett está hecha un desastre porque todavía la ama.

—Oye, bueno, eso es demasiado. —Victoria acomodó sus hombros hacia atrás y empezó a enumerar sus puntos con los dedos—. Uno: no sabes si él todavía la ama. Dos: encontrarte con una ex con la que tienes una historia puede confundir la cabeza de cualquiera. Tres: él no puede simplemente comenzar una amistad con esta mujer sin discutirlo contigo, lo que me trae al punto cuatro: tienes que hablar con él al respecto. De otra manera la inseguridad sólo va a consumir tu relación como un virus.

Asentí.

—Tienes razón. Eres buena en esto.

—Lo sé. Entonces, ¿vas a tomar mi consejo?

—Tengo un pequeño problema de inseguridad, así que quizá me lleve un tiempo encontrar el valor para abordarlo con esto.

—En otras palabras tienes miedo de que te diga que todavía está enamorado de esta persona Heidi.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es posible que desees añadir lectora de mente a tu currículo.

—Sí, creo que hemos establecido que soy impresionante. —Ella sonrió descaradamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Justo tan pronto como su sonrisa apareció, Victoria se volvió seria otra vez.

—Encuentra el coraje para hablar con él, Rose, o va estallar fuera de proporción.

—¿Coraje? —Arrugué el ceño—. ¿Crees que puedo descargar eso de internet?

—No me sorprendería. Pero probablemente vendrá con ataduras y toda una serie de consecuencias desagradables.

—Entonces voy a tener que robarlo de alguien más, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir con robar coraje? Rosalie Hale, tú eres una de las personas más valiente y más fuerte que jamás he conocido, y eso es decir bastante… vengo de Arizona, donde cerca de seis millones de personas están dispuestas a vivir en un tortuoso calor entre mayo y septiembre.

—Emmett dice que él también piensa que soy fuerte —murmuré incrédulamente.

—Chica, habla con él. No puedo creer que un hombre que te mira de una manera que en realidad me hace pensar que estar en una relación puede ser bastante dulce, en serio podría estar enamorado de alguien más.

Inhalé un profundo respiro.

—Está bien. Hablare con él.

Victoria me palmeó en la espalda, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—¡Esa es mi chica!

Un par de horas después, me despedí del tío Eleazar y Victoria en Princess Street con planes para verlos para la cena durante la semana, y luego dejé a Ben en el Omni Centre, donde se iba a encontrar con sus amigos. Antes de que me fuera, él agarró mi brazo.

—¿Rose, estás bien? —preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Me maravillaba que ahora estaba viendo a los ojos a mi hermano.

Deseaba que no fuera tan alto para su edad; al menos me permitiría pretender que no estaba creciendo si todavía se veía como un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, con o sin altura, nada disminuía su intuición. Era parte de quién él era, era parte de nuestra relación, me conocía muy bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

Ben metió las manos en sus pantalones, encorvándose, su cabeza inclinada hacia mí, sus ojos buscando en los míos.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber?

—Sólo me estoy sintiendo un poco rara. Es una cosa de chica —le aseguré con una suave sonrisa—. Ahora ve. Pasa el rato con tus amigos y se inmaduro. Responsable —agregué apresuradamente—, pero inmaduro.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Esas dos van de la mano?

—Si tu inmadurez puede guiar a consecuencias, entonces es irresponsable.

Ben gruñó.

—Deberías escribir esas mier… cosas.

—Escuché el "mierda" ahí, pequeño, y me voy a robar el último Pop-Tart como castigo.

—Qué duro, Rose. —Él sacudió la cabeza, alejándose con una sonrisa—. Duro.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y le di un pequeño saludo antes de dejarlo, esperando usar la caminata de regreso a casa para reforzar mi coraje.

Para el momento que estaba parada fuera de la puerta de Emmett estaba bastante segura para decirle todas las tonterías que hizo. Habiéndole ya enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaba en camino, no me molesté en tocar.

—Soy yo —grité mientras caminaba dentro y cerraba la puerta.

—Aquí.

Seguí su voz hacia la sala y estuve sorprendida de encontrar que James estaba con él. Incluso más sorprendente, el televisor no estaba encendido. Mirando abajo a las tazas de café y los sándwiches medio comido del deli local, era claro que James había pasado para hablar.

Mi corazón golpeó más fuerte.

Oh-oh. Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿cierto?

—Hola, James. —Sonreí temblorosamente.

—Rose. Luciendo hermosa como siempre, nena. —Él me sonrió, quitando las sobras de sus dedos.

No sabía cómo saludar a Emmett. Después de nuestro encuentro con Heidi, él no me había tocado. Emmett, quien no parecía ser capaz de respirar sin tocarme, no había puesto un solo dedo sobre mí. Nada de sostenernos la mano, o apretar mi cintura, nada de pasar afectuosamente su nariz por mi cuello. No creo haber estado en su compañía una vez desde que empezamos a salir sin él acariciando mi cuello.

Sin sentirme realmente de humor para ser rechazada por su repentina aversión a tocarme, no fui hacia él para besarlo como normalmente lo haría. Sólo me quedé de pie allí incómodamente, mirándolo. No lucía ni un poco con resaca, el bastardo afortunado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Emmett no me respondió de inmediato. De hecho, por lo que se sintió el momento más largo de mi vida, él se quedó allí moviendo la taza de café en su mano mientras sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, absorbiendo cada rasgo.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios apretados, la ternura en su mirada causando un dolor creciente en mi pecho.

—Mucho mejor, nena. Mucho mejor.

Parecía haber más detrás de sus palabras que una actualización de su estado físico. Simplemente no podía adivinar qué era.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. —James palmeó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se puso de pie.

Seguí sus movimientos, completamente confundida.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—Oh. —El sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo como si tuviera un secreto—. Alimentando al chico destilería aquí. —Todavía sonriendo, James se acercó a mí y presionó un suave beso en mi mejilla, sus oscuros ojos brillando felizmente mientras retrocedía—. Siempre es bueno verte, Rose. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —respondí en voz baja, sorprendida por su cariño, confundida por él y el misterioso comportamiento de Emmett, y preguntándome en qué demonios me había metido.

—Nos vemos, compañero —gritó Emmett, y James se despidió con la mano, luego nos dejó en el silencioso vacío del apartamento.

Mi nariz se arrugó en desconcierto, me giré hacia Emmett.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, colocando su taza en la mesa de café.

—Él sólo vino a charlar. —Sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas—. ¿Por qué todavía estás allí cuando yo estoy aquí? —Él ondeó su dedo, indicándome que fuera hacia él con una sexy confianza que inmediatamente alzó banderitas verdes en todas mis zonas erógenas. La aceleración de mis motores sexuales zumbando en mis oídos, las banderas moviéndose, listas para caer…

Físicamente me sacudí a mí misma, con la intención de recordarme que vine aquí para hablar, no para lanzarme sobre él a la primera oportunidad. Sólo porque Emmett estaba sintiéndose repentinamente todo lindo y afectuoso no significaba que tenía que rendirme a él. Quería respuestas sobre su conducta de ayer.

¿No es así?

—¿Rose? —Emmett alzó una ceja—. Ven aquí, nena.

—No. —Hice sobresalir mi barbilla, mis ojos se estrecharon sobre él. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando conmigo?—. Si me quieres, ven a buscarme.

Un gruñido gutural fue lo último que oí antes de que se moviera, a una velocidad sorprendente para una persona con resaca. En un momento había estado en el sillón, y al siguiente estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, su cuerpo presionándome contra su escritorio. Maltratándome un poco bruscamente, se apoderó de mis muslos, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para que pudiera moler su erección en mí. Me aferré a él, con las manos en su cintura, mi cabeza echada hacia atrás del placer instantáneo cuando acarició mi cuello.

—Emmett —gruñí, tratando de recordar cuál había sido el punto de mi visita mientras él empujaba sus caderas, la tela vaquera alrededor de su erección frotándose contra la unión entre las piernas de mis jeans. Jadeé, mojada y necesitada. ¿Qué estaba pasando… qué estábamos… qué? Sentí su lengua en mi garganta y más fuerza en sus movimientos, frotándose. Sus labios salpicaron besos por mi cuello hasta mi oído.

—Te he echado de menos esta mañana —susurró con voz ronca.

—¿En serio? Pensé que tendrías demasiada resaca para darte cuenta. — Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta envolverse alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras inclinaba su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y ver si podía discernir la verdad en ellos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, aterrada de que lo que fuera a decir pudiera concluir con la experiencia de la pérdida absoluta de Emmett en mis brazos—. Estuviste apagado ayer. Después de… Heidi…

Emmett asintió con cuidado, pasando sus manos por mis muslos externos en lo que parecía ser un gesto tranquilizador.

—Estaba sorprendido de verla. Me perdí en mis pensamientos durante un rato.

—Te emborrachaste. —Sonreí débilmente—. ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? Que… ¿estamos bien?

Sus ojos se suavizaron, Emmett agarró mi barbilla en su mano.

—Nena, estamos más que bien. —Me dio un beso, tirando de mí más cerca, y más profundo, por lo que me relajé en él con un gemido. Dios, quería creerle más de lo que alguna vez quise creer a alguien en mi vida.

Su lengua tanteó mi labio inferior mientras sentía sus dedos sobre el botón de mis jeans. Me aparté, la anticipación y excitación sacando de golpe el resto de las preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza. Él me aseguró que estábamos bien. Eso era suficiente. Lamí mis labios donde su lengua había estado y sostuve su ardiente mirada mientras él me desabrochaba el pantalón. Después que se abrió el último botón, Emmett acunó mis caderas y me deslizó con suavidad hacia adelante para que mi trasero estuviera colgando precariamente en el borde de su escritorio. Sus dedos calientes se deslizaron dentro de mi cintura y yo me aferré a la mesa, levantando mis caderas para darle mejor acceso mientras bajaba mis jeans por mis piernas. Salieron, junto con las sandalias rojas que llevaba. Atormentándome, Emmett sacó lentamente mi ropa interior por mis piernas y cuando estuvieron fuera, metió las bragas en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Eres un pervertido.

Se rió en voz baja, mirándome mientras lo observaba desatar sus jeans. Él los empujó y sus bóxer hasta los tobillos, sus ojos nunca dejando mi rostro sonrojado mientras acariciaba lentamente su polla.

Me retorcí, mis piernas inconscientemente ampliándose.

Emmett dio un paso adelante, sus jeans agitándose alrededor de sus tobillos, y justo cuando pensaba que iba a deslizarse dentro de mí, se dejó caer de rodillas y apretó mis muslos separados, insinuando su rostro entre mis piernas.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás ante el toque eléctrico de su lengua en mi clítoris. Me agarré a su cabello, aferrándome, meciéndome suavemente contra su boca mientras me lamía y me impulsaba hacia el clímax.

Y luego chupó mi clítoris. Duro.

Grité, acabando contra su boca en una explosión de luz y calor. Mis músculos se estaban apenas relajando cuando él se levantó, agarró mis caderas, las inclinó hacia arriba, y estrelló su pene en mí, tan profundo que era casi doloroso. Me quedé sin aliento, aferrándome a él mientras mis músculos internos pulsaban a su alrededor en algunas réplicas.

Su agarre en mi piel estaba estrujándome, sus movimientos ásperos, duros y frenéticos, pero no me importó. Ya la tensión había comenzado a enrollarse dentro de mí, y mis farfulladas respiraciones y gritos por más se mezclaban con sus gruñidos y gemidos guturales.

Estaba caliente.

Demasiado caliente.

Quería arrancar mi camiseta y la suya, pero eso significaría parar, y nada me podía parar ahora.

Una mano salió de mi cadera para agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y luego él aplastó su boca sobre la mía, un jadeante y sin aliento deslizar de labios y lenguas… sin delicadeza, sólo una necesidad salvaje de imitar con la boca lo que su polla hacía en mis interiores. Él inclinó mis caderas aún más, desalojando mi boca de la suya mientras me sostenía. Sus ojos eran oscuros con posesividad mientras golpeaba en mí.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba fulgurando con fragmentos de fuego, mientras cada embestida me empujaba hacia el punto de quiebre.

Y por último…

Me rompí.

El orgasmo llegó en una oleada tras otra, y estaba tan absorta en el momento extraordinario que apenas oí gruñir a Emmett:

—¡Mierda! —Mientras él llegaba a su clímax, empujando contra mí cuando acabó duro.

Mi mano se deslizó sobre el escritorio cuando mis músculos se disolvieron, y los brazos de Emmett rodearon mi cintura, sosteniéndome mientras él seguía jadeando en mi hombro.

Fue el sexo más duro que he tenido, una especie de experiencia placerdolor.

No sabía si la épica respuesta de mi cuerpo había sido al sexo duro o a la posesividad, la aparentemente sobrenatural necesidad que Emmett parecía impulsar, una necesidad de tenerme, reclamarme. Siempre fue un poco así durante el acto sexual, pero esto había sido… diferente.

Casi desesperado.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó en voz baja, sonando arrepentido.

Negué con la cabeza en su hombro, el material de su camiseta, empapada de sudor, frotándose contra mi mejilla. El olor de su colonia, el detergente brisa del mar que utilizaba, y su sudor fresco era reconfortante.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segura. —Me reí un poco—. Aunque podría dormir durante un mes ahora.

Resopló.

—Yo también. —Él se apartó, sonriendo suavemente, con ternura, mientras rozaba sus nudillos por mi mejilla—. Nada se siente tan bueno como estar dentro de ti.

Y allí iba él, haciendo retroceder todas mis inseguridades.

—Nada se siente tan bueno como tenerte dentro de mí.

Su beso fue cálido y dulce, tan suave en comparación con el sexo que acabábamos de tener… como si lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre nosotros le hubiera asegurado y llevado al borde.

Recordé a Andy diciéndome que nunca había visto a Emmett tan feliz como cuando estaba conmigo, y de repente me sentí estúpida por haber dudado de nosotros. Por haber dudado de él. Al igual que un gatito contento, me apoyé en mis codos y observé como Emmett se ponía los jeans de nuevo. Él me dijo que me quedara allí. Desapareció de la habitación y regresó unos minutos después con un paño. Hasta ese momento todavía me sentía un poco avergonzada cada vez que Emmett me ayudaba a limpiar después del sexo, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros y me sentí segura de nuevo. Si es posible, incluso más de lo que había hecho; ya no me sentía avergonzada. Me sentía… poderosa.

Abrí mis piernas con una sonrisa insinuante y sus ojos azules destellaron ante mi maldad.

—Sexy como el infierno —murmuró, presionando el paño entre mis piernas.

Mis pestañas se cerraron ante la frescura del mismo, y me levanté un poco para ayudarlo. Labios calientes se cerraron sobre los míos, su lengua empujando en mi boca. La tela desapareció, y grité en su boca cuando dos gruesos dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi pasaje hinchado.

No podía aguantar más.

Negué con la cabeza, gimiendo a medida que me alejaba de él.

—No puedo.

Emmett no estaba de acuerdo. Bombeó sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí, viendo mi rostro con atención. Había pensado que después de ese gran clímax tomaría algún tiempo para trabajar hasta a otro, pero mi cuerpo seguía estando tirante y ensartado, y su penetración junto con el movimiento tortuosamente suave de su dedo pulgar contra mi clítoris me envió estrellándome de cabeza a otro orgasmo.

Fue más suave, pero mi piel estaba casi ardiendo con el uso excesivo.

—Estás tratando de matarme.

Emmett me besó de nuevo, y sentí el paño de nuevo entre mis piernas.

Todavía estaba temblando cuando me ayudó a bajar del escritorio y subió mis jeans de nuevo por mis piernas. Ni siquiera me molesté en pedir mi ropa interior. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

Después de un rato, nos acomodamos en el sofá. Me quedé entre sus piernas, mi espalda apoyada en su pecho mientras veíamos una película. Me sentí relajada por lo que pareció la primera vez en muchos días. No podía realmente creer que sólo fue ayer que nos topamos con Heidi. Se sentía como si hubiera estado pregonando en mí por semanas.

Emmett se rió en voz alta en la tele y volví la cabeza para sonreír a su cara.

—Estás definitivamente de un mejor estado de ánimo hoy.

Su brazo se apretó alrededor de mí.

—Las cosas están bien hoy. Increíble sexo, buena compañía y buenos amigos. Lo que me recuerda, ¿te dije que voy a tener una fiesta la semana que viene?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo a James y Heidi al respecto. Voy a invitar a todos alrededor el próximo fin de semana. Invita a Victoria.

Todo lo que escuché fue: "… y Heidi al respecto."

—¿Heidi?

Emmett asintió, mirando de nuevo a la televisión, su concentración en mí menguando.

—Hablé con ella esta mañana, justo antes que James llegara. Pensé que sería bueno para ella ponerse al día con James y Peetie.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que fue una sorpresa verla ayer? —Estaba tratando de ignorar el martilleo de mi corazón contra mi pecho y realmente esperaba que Emmett no pudiera sentirlo.

—Lo fue. Pero fue una buena sorpresa. Toparme con Heidi era justo lo que necesitaba… —Emmett resopló ante la pantalla—. ¿Qué diablos va a hacer él con eso? —Su enfoque en la película lo interrumpió a media frase.

¿Qué quiso decir con: "toparme con Heidi era justo lo que necesitaba"?

Y justo así estaba de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Ahora era el momento para preguntarle cómo se sentía —en perfecto español— sobre tener a Heidi de nuevo en su vida. ¿Qué significaba eso para nosotros? ¿Cómo se sentía él acerca de Heidi? ¿Estaba todavía enamorado de ella?

Oh, Dios. ¿De eso era todo lo que se trataba el sexo duro y feliz?

Sentí presión en mi pecho y no podía respirar. ¿Era su buen estado de ánimo debido a su conversación con Heidi? ¿Estaba transfiriendo pensamientos posesivos y afectuosos por ella en mí, porque yo estaba aquí y dispuesta? ¿O era que mis grandes, gordas e ilógicas inseguridades psicóticas estaban alzando sus feas cabezas de nuevo y torciendo todo a su alrededor?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja, acariciando mi brazo de arriba abajo con su mano.

 _¡Dile! ¡Pregúntale!_

Pero estaba aterrorizada. Si preguntaba y él seguía enamorado de Heidi, Emmett se sentiría obligado a decirme la verdad y yo tendría que levantarme y salir de sus brazos y nunca volver a ellos de nuevo.

¿Qué patético sería que pudiera estar dispuesta a sentarme con él en una mentira sólo para sentir su aliento en mi oreja?

—Estoy bien —susurré suavemente, acurrucándome contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos—. Sólo cansada.

Sus dedos barrieron mi cabello y golpeé hacia atrás mis inseguridades. El sexo de antes, las caricias de ahora… no podría tratarse de nadie más que de mí.

 _Le importas a Emmett. Realmente le importas._

—¿Rose? Sé cuando algo está mal contigo. Todo tu cuerpo se tensa.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Suspiré y retrocedí, apoyando mis manos en su pecho mientras miraba a su familiar y maravilloso rostro. Mi estómago de repente tuvo una explosión de mariposas.

—¿Me preguntaba si debería estar preocupada de que el amor de tu vida haya repentinamente vuelto a ella?

Las cejas de Emmett chocaron entre sí. Él pareció completamente desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Nunca he dicho que ella era el amor de mi vida. Dije que solíamos estar enamorados. Solíamos. Los dos somos personas diferentes ahora. Bueno, yo por lo menos. —Trazó mi labio con su pulgar, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento antes de encontrar su camino en los míos—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya te lo dije. Me crees, ¿no? —Deslizó su mano a mi nuca, su fuerte agarre trayendo mi rostro más cerca del suyo—. ¿Confías en mí?

Cuando Emmett me miraba de esa manera, con tanta intensidad y sinceridad, era difícil responder con nada más que una afirmación tranquila:

—Confío en ti.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo N° 26**

Como si Emmett percibiera que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, me envió mensajes más de lo habitual en los próximos días a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba. Los dos estábamos ocupados. Para el deleite mío y de Ben, el tío Eleazar y Victoria habían decidido quedarse en Edimburgo indefinidamente. Pasé tiempo ayudándoles en la búsqueda de pisos online y enviándoles vínculos con los decentes durante mis períodos más tranquilos en el trabajo, ya que el tío Eleazar estaba preocupado buscando la creación de un negocio de decoración y pintura en Edimburgo.

Lo había puesto en contacto con Edward como punto de partida para la construcción de un perfil y contactos, pero Eleazar también tenía un montón de cosas que averiguar financieramente, y Victoria y yo estábamos encantadas de dejarlo haciendo eso mientras buscábamos pisos. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Victoria me informó que estábamos buscando dos pisos, pero ella insistió en que había estado dependiendo mucho del tío Eleazar últimamente y que era el momento de retomar el control de su vida; comenzando con alquilar su propio lugar.

Además de eso, me encontré jugando de árbitro en relación con los planes de boda de Bella. Alice aún no había abandonado sus esperanzas de convertir a Bella en una romántica, y Bella, en mi esfuerzo por disuadirla de pensamientos homicidas, necesitaba un recordatorio de vez en cuando que quería a Alice y se enfadaría mucho con ella misma si "accidentalmente" liquidaba a su dama de honor.

Por lo tanto, un poco abrumada esa semana e incapaz de ver a Emmett tanto como me hubiera gustado, me pareció que estaba muy bien de él mantener mucho el contacto conmigo durante el día, y aún más encantador de su parte pasar el miércoles para llevarme a un largo almuerzo.

Estaba sentada detrás del mostrador de recepción esperando por él cuando entró en la oficina de los agentes de inmobiliario usando sus jeans desgastados, botas y una andrajosa camiseta de Def Leppard, luciendo sexy, fresco y totalmente a gusto en su propia piel. Vi a mi colega Anna, quien trabajaba en administración conmigo, parar en medio de la conversación con Ollie, uno de nuestros agentes, para babear por Emmett, mientras paseaba por delante de ella.

Mi cara se dividió en una gran sonrisa y corrí alrededor de la mesa para darle la bienvenida. Debería haber estado avergonzada por el largo beso que me dio, pero no lo estaba. Estaba tan contenta de verlo.

—Hola, tú —murmuré, retrocediendo para acariciar cariñosamente sus mejillas desaliñadas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron por mi cuerpo y se llenaron con más que un poco de aprecio cuando regresó a mi rostro.

—Te ves bien, nena. —Llevaba una falda tipo lápiz negra de cintura alta, a media pierna, con una blusa de seda blanca sin mangas metida en ella.

En mis pies llevaba tacones de aguja negros y blancos de trece centímetros lo cual me hacía sacarle un par de centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Era evidente que no le importaba—. Una secretaria muy sexy.

—Dios mío, ¿es este el novio? —Ryan, uno de los agentes más jóvenes, preguntó burlonamente detrás de Emmett.

Emmett se volteó con una ceja levantada, ingiriendo con la mirada al chico apuesto en su traje a la medida. Ryan era exactamente la clase de chico con el que hubiese salido pre-Emmett, y creo que Emmett lo sabía. Sentí la tensión instantánea en su cuerpo.

Lo apreté más cerca, entendiendo después de mi propia última lucha de inseguridad y celos (ninguna de los cuales había desaparecido por completo) lo mucho que ayudaba ser tranquilizada por tu pareja. Para que quedara claro que yo estaba con Emmett y sólo Emmett, envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Sí, él es Emmett.

Emmett asintió hacia Ryan, sin dejar de valorarlo. Ryan sonrió en respuesta.

—Todos pensamos que eras un fantasma, amigo. —Sus ojos se dispararon más allá de los hombros de Emmett hacia mí y una chispa decididamente coqueta estalló a la vida en ellos—. Pensamos que Rose estaba fingiendo tener un novio para mantenernos a todos alejados.

 _Oh, Dios._

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Emmett, y sentí su mano bajar de mi cintura hasta mis caderas, empujándome más hacia él.

Ryan se rió, levantando sus manos.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Sabemos que está tomada. Eres un tipo con suerte.

Escuché a Anna reírse nerviosamente cuando la cara de Emmett permaneció intimidantemente imperturbable. Decidí que definitivamente era el momento del almuerzo.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos —anuncié alegremente, llegando a mi escritorio para buscar mi bolso—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Con su brazo todavía alrededor de mi cintura, Emmett me llevó fuera de la oficina y caminamos en silencio hasta la colina más allá de Queen Street Gardens. En el momento en que llegamos al restaurante, este delicioso pequeño lugar en Thistle Street, había recibido tres gruñidos en respuesta a las tres preguntas que le había hecho sobre el trabajo.

Cuando nos instalamos en nuestra mesa, se sentó y me miró por un momento y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Debo haber contado al menos a cinco hombres allí, todos de nuestra edad.

Tratando de no hacerlo enojar, dado que me había comportado como una arpía celosa (al menos internamente) el fin de semana, asentí.

—Y supongo que todos coquetean contigo como ese pequeño imbécil.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Has visto a otros hombres coqueteando conmigo, Emmett. Siempre lo hacen en el bar todo el tiempo.

—Eso es diferente. Ser amigables te consigue propinas en el bar.

—No dije que coqueteaba con estos chicos también. Es por eso que Ryan dijo esa broma acerca de que tú fueras real. Nunca te habían visto, pero hablo de ti todo el tiempo. —Me incliné hacia adelante—. Me pediste que confiara en ti. Apreciaría que tú confiaras en mí también.

Después de un momento, Emmett se relajó y puso un codo en la mesa, pasando su mano a través de su cabello en frustración.

—Sólo estoy cansado. Lo siento. No estoy de buen humor.

Alcancé su otra mano.

—Está bien. Tienes permitido tener un humor de mierda.

—No hoy. No nos hemos visto desde el lunes. No voy a pasar nuestro almuerzo juntos desprendiéndote la cabeza porque eres jodidamente hermosa para tu propio bien.

Satisfecha, me reí, y el estado de ánimo entre nosotros se relajó. En el momento en que llegó nuestra comida nos pusimos al día en todo lo que había pasado esa semana.

—Creo que Ben se ha perdido el judo —dije. Emmett había estado muy ocupado para atender a clases, así que Ben había faltado también. En consecuencia había parecido inquieto y aburrido durante toda la semana.

Cuando Emmett no contestó, levanté la vista de mi salmón para encontrarlo mandando un mensajes de texto—. ¿Algo está mal?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, es sólo Heidi.

Y justo así, una nube negra rodó sobre nuestra mesa y estalló, empapándome sin compasión, fría y húmeda. Esperé un par de segundos, pero él siguió escribiendo. Mi paciencia se rompió.

—¿Puedes escribirle luego? Se supone que estamos pasando tiempo juntos.

—Lo siento. —Me dio una mirada consternada antes de darle a ENVIAR y llevándose de nuevo el teléfono a su bolsillo—. Dejó su Kindle en mi apartamento anoche.

Sentí como si me hubiese pateado justo en el estómago. Su anuncio casual me sacó la respiración y me tomó un momento componerme.

—¿Estuvo en tu apartamento anoche?

Captando la acusación en mi tono, las cejas de Emmett se juntaron.

—¿Es eso un problema?

Mi sangre se calentó y tuve una visión de vomitar mi salmón y patatas en su cara y gritar—: Sí, ¡es un jodido problema!

En vez de eso, empujé mi plato a un lado, y le di una mirada que sugería que él era un total y absoluto zopenco.

—Veamos… estuviste solo en tu apartamento anoche con tu ex-amor. ¿Por qué en el mundo eso me molestaría?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Y si tengo un problema con eso?

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, manteniendo mi voz baja, tratando de no causar una escena.

—Hace diez minutos actuaste como un idiota posesivo en mi lugar de trabajo por un par de chicos coqueteando conmigo. ¿Cómo no puedes ver que invitar a tu ex-novia a tu apartamento y no decirle a tu novia actual no es un maldito problema? —Mi voz se levantó en las tres últimas palabras y la gente se volvió para mirar. Mis mejillas estaban quemando, me paré de la mesa—. Volveré al trabajo.

—Rosalie. —Emmett se paró para detenerme, pero ya había agarrado mi bolso y estaba caminando hacia la puerta dejándolo varado, sabiendo que no podía seguirme antes de pagar por nuestra comida.

Estaba tan molesta que no podía volver a trabajar de inmediato. Entré en los Jardines y me senté en un banco escondido detrás de un árbol, y sollocé.

Estar con Emmett me había convertido en un desastre emocional.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Emmett. Lo ignoré.

Y luego recibí un texto.

 _ **Cariño, lo siento. Tienes razón. Me habría enojado también. Ven al apartamento después del trabajo y así podemos hablar. Odio pelear contigo. Besos.**_

Me sequé las lágrimas del borde de mis ojos antes de agarrar el teléfono y responderle.

 _ **Bien. Besos.**_

Eso era todo lo que iba a obtener. Después de todo, todavía estaba dolida y muy molesta de su desconsiderada imbecilidad.

Aunque no soy una de esas personas que infectan a todos los demás con su mal humor, estuve tan perdida en mis pensamientos durante el resto del día que mis compañeros me dieron un gran espacio, sintiendo mi miseria.

Yo no sabía lo que iba a decirle a Emmett cuando lo viera. ¿Iba a superar toda la cosa sobre Heidi? No lo creía. ¿Iba a hacerle elegir entre ella y yo? Quería hacerlo, pero eso sólo me haría la persona más detestable. No podía dictar de quién era amigo Emmett o no.

Cuando llamé a la puerta, me sentí mal con la incertidumbre.

Abrió la puerta, luciendo aliviado de verme. No le di nada, rozándolo con fuerza al pasar a su lado. Caminé y me detuve en su sala de estar y la primera cosa que vi en la mesa de café fue su jodido Kindle. Me deshice de mi bolso y tiré mi teléfono en la mesa al lado de él.

—Entonces, ¿ella no se lo llevó?

—Rose…

Ante su lastimero tono, giré sobre mis talones y levanté una ceja.

—Sabes, estaba dispuesta a creer que era sólo yo. Sólo yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades. Pero tenerla por aquí sin decirme nada, eso fue realmente una mierda de ti, Emmett.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Emmett parecer culpable. La última vez, de hecho, había sido cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado sobre mí, cuando nos sentamos en esta misma habitación y le había confiado la historia de mi vida. Tenía la misma mirada en su rostro ahora.

—Lamento no haberte dicho. Pero fue completamente inocente.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo mi estómago enturbiarse por la emoción.

—Tengo un problema con ella —confesé.

—Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Rose, Heidi y yo éramos amigos antes de que nosotros fuéramos una pareja, y estoy simplemente poniéndome al día con una vieja amiga. Eso es todo. Necesitas superar todo esto.

Lo odiaba. En ese momento, yo en realidad lo odiaba físicamente.

—No me hables así, tú, condescendiente idiota.

—Rose…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí ayer por la noche?

—No te lo oculté. Te lo dije en el almuerzo. Si algo estuviera pasando no te lo diría jodidamente, ¿cierto? —Su voz comenzó a imitar la mía, elevándose con frustración.

—Dijiste que la amabas.

—Amaba. Tiempo pasado.

Ignorando su creciente impaciencia, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y traté de volver a mi punto de origen.

—No terminaron porque dejaras de amarla, Emmett. Rompieron porque tú tuviste miedo que fuera a dejarte. Tuviste miedo de que ella no fuera a elegirte así que te fuiste primero.

La ira se encendió en sus ojos y dio unos pasos hacia mí, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Tú no sabes una mierda.

Por una vez no estaba intimidada. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Sé que tengo razón.

Emmett maldijo entre dientes y miró a la mesa donde estaba su Kindle.

—Esta conversación es una locura.

Antes de que pudiera responder a esa no-respuesta a mi no-pregunta, sonó mi teléfono. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para recogerlo y apagarlo cuando me quedé helada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Emmett. Sus ojos se habían estrechado en mi teléfono, estudiándolo, al parecer. Apartándome suavemente, se estiró para recogerlo. Mientras él miraba la pantalla, con la mandíbula apretada, el músculo en su mejilla sobresaliendo mientras levantaba los furiosos ojos a mi cara.

Mi corazón de repente empezó a latir fuerte en mi pecho.

Emmett volvió el teléfono hacia mí. La pantalla leía: ROYCE LLAMANDO.

—¿Qué está haciendo él llamándote? ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste corriendo a él en la primera señal de problemas?

Me estremecí ante la acusación.

—No. Hablamos a veces.

La cosa incorrecta para decir.

—¿Te has mantenido en contacto con él y no me lo dijiste?

Oh-oh. Me encogí de hombros.

Emmett soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

—¿Yo estoy aquí consiguiendo un jodido interrogatorio por Heidi, y tú has estado ocultándome lo de Royce? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Alcé las manos, preguntándome cómo diablos el argumento se había volteado hacia mí.

—Porque no importa. Es sólo un amigo.

Su expresión se volvió glacial, los celos, la ira y el disgusto en sus ojos. Y sus siguientes palabras me rompieron el corazón.

—No. Heidi es sólo una amiga. Royce es un polvo millonario que todavía tiene una erección por ti, y te permite tenerlo colgando en una cuerda. ¿Tienes un problema conmigo saliendo con Heidi? ¿Crees que la mantengo alrededor en caso de que tú y yo no funcionemos? Bueno, ¿quién dice que no estás lista para abrirle las piernas a Royce, si lo que tenemos se va al retrete?

Supongo que ese es el problema cuando realmente llegas a conocer a alguien. Conoces todos sus disparadores y botones emocionales, y por desgracia, en tiempos de guerra, los presionas. El botón que Emmett presionó tenía acceso directo a mis conductos lacrimales, y el agua salada se derramó en un angustioso silencio por mis mejillas. Di un paso lejos de él, sintiéndome enferma. Ignorando su expresión de remordimiento, concentrándome en esas feas palabras y lo que significaban.

Significaban que nunca había dejado de pensar en mí como una superficial caza fortuna. Él nunca había creído que podía ser más que eso. En realidad no. ¿Significaba eso que nunca había querido decir en serio nada de lo que me había dicho?

El dolor no permitiría que el silencio se mantuviera y perdí el control con un sollozo.

—Mierda, Rose. —Maldijo con voz ronca, tratando de llegar a mí—. Yo no…

—No me toques. —Arrebaté mi teléfono de sus manos y lo guardé en mi bolso.

—Rose, no quise decir eso. —Me agarró del brazo—. Yo sólo estaba…

—¡Suéltame! —le grité en la cara, arrancando mi brazo lejos de él, temiendo que si lo dejaba tocarme lo perdonaría como siempre lo hacía.

Me hundí con el dolor mientras retrocedía.

—No quise decir eso. —Sus ojos brillaban con un pánico que no pude procesar.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Esto lo vale? ¿Vale la pena la forma en que me he sentido en las últimas semanas? Me siento en carne viva todo el tiempo, como si mi corazón hubiera estado expuesto en el bloque de un carnicero y tú lo estás machacando. Pensé que era yo. No me sentía lo suficientemente inteligente o interesante para ti. Me mantuve pensando: "En cualquier momento va a despertar y preguntarse qué carajos está haciendo conmigo."

Emmett contuvo el aliento.

—No…

—Pensé que era yo —repetí—. Que mis inseguridades eran el problema. No tú y Heidi. Pero entonces ayer por la noche, tú pasando el rato con ella… no diciéndome, no hablándome sobre ello, ¿esperando que estuviera bien con eso? Y tal vez no decirte acerca de Royce no estuvo bien tampoco. Pero nada de eso realmente importa de cara a esto. —Me pasé una mano por mi mejilla, tratando de borrar el torrente de lágrimas. Pero cuando empecé a hablar de nuevo, más se derramaron—. Dijiste que querías que viera que había mucho más en mí de lo que yo creía. Nunca nadie me había dicho que yo era inteligente o talentosa o valiente, ni que me merecía más de lo que había pedido. Hasta ti. Y resulta que en realidad tú nunca creíste eso. En el fondo siempre creíste que sólo soy una chica superficial que se abre camino a una mina de oro follando.

—No —argumentó, apoderándose de mis brazos para sacudirme—. Estaba enojado. Todo salió mal. Yo no quise decir eso. —Trató de llevarme en un abrazo, pero luché contra él—. Nena, detente, simplemente para. No puedo…

Presioné en él y empujé en él hasta que me dejó ir, y lo miré a la cara con cada fragmento de mi andrajosa autoestima.

—Tú lo has dicho. Eso significa que está en alguna parte. —Y entonces me alejé de él—. Y vi la forma en que reaccionaste ante Ryan.

Mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, la expresión de Emmett pasó de remordimiento a agitación.

—Bueno, él es la clase de estúpido idiota tras el que vas.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad crees que después de todo entre nosotros, él es el tipo de chico tras el que iría?

—¿De verdad crees que, después de todo, te engañé con Heidi?

—Engañaste a Chelsea conmigo. —Hice una mueca tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Emmett resopló, mirándome con incredulidad.

—Y tú engañaste a Royce conmigo.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente crees? —repetí sus palabras hacia él. Sentí más lágrimas temblar en mis pestañas y odié que él pudiera reducirme a este lloroso lío—. ¿Que me he estado aferrando a Royce en caso que esto termine?

Se encogió de hombros, con una expresión pétrea.

—¿De verdad crees que he estado esperando a que alguien mejor venga? ¿Que estoy usándote?

Me limpié la nariz con el dorso de la mano y miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le respondía con voz ronca:

—Creo que nunca dejaste de verme como esa chica. A la que no respetabas mucho.

—Entonces tal vez realmente no eras tan inteligente después de todo. —Su tono fue cortante, horrible.

No creo que nadie me haya cortado tan profundo con sus palabras como él lo había hecho. Y odié que tuviera esa clase de poder sobre mí.

Él suspiró y finalmente lo miré, viendo como él se pasaba una mano por la cara y se alejaba de mí. Con voz cansada, sugirió:

—Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas antes de que digamos cosas más feas que no queremos realmente decir.

Yo no le contesté con palabras.

Sólo me fui.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo N° 26**

Encontré difícil dormir esa noche. Finalmente me dejé llevar a la inconsciencia en las primeras horas de la mañana y despertado a las diez treinta por el fuerte sonido de notificación de un mensaje en mi teléfono.

Era del tío Eleazar, recordándome que había aceptado ir a buscar piso con él. Eso estaba bien. Probablemente es mejor dejar de pensar en mi pelea con Emmett de todos modos. Medité sobre el asunto durante la noche. Una parte de mí sentía que nuestra discusión era ridícula, que era absurdo estar sintiendo tanto dolor por malentendidos. Me pregunté si todos fueron malentendidos de mi propia creación. Tres veces casi tomé el teléfono para llamar a Emmett, para hablar de ello, para tratar de dar sentido a todo el drama. Había visto mierdas como éstas en la tele, leído sobre ello en los libros, y aunque había disfrutado de la angustia de todo ello, ponía los ojos en blanco y pensaba en la forma en que en realidad nunca sucedía en la vida real. Las personas no eran tan estúpidas.

Bueno, lo éramos.

Yo lo era.

A la final no lo llamé. Decidí que mis heridas estaban todavía muy frescas para hablar con él. Desde que tenía dieciséis años yo no había estado sin un novio, y durante los meses entre las relaciones, había estado en la búsqueda de uno. Había pasado tanto tiempo creyéndole a mamá y papá, creyéndoles que yo no era nada, que en lugar de poner esfuerzo en la lucha contra toda la detestable mierda que me había alimentado toda mi vida, la había creído y por lo tanto me aferré a los hombres que creía tenía todos los atributos que me faltaban.

Emmett había sido diferente desde el principio, pero aún así me había puesto en marcha en una relación con él. Había empezado a confiar en él. Más que eso, había empezado a confiar en su opinión de mí como una persona que me hacía sentir mejor acerca de quién era yo. Estaba más que un poco rota en el interior ante la idea de perder su buena opinión, o peor aún, que él nunca realmente tuviera una buena opinión en primer lugar.

Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. A pesar de que mi mente estaba divagando a causa de él, no me atreví a creer que él nunca había visto más en mí. Todo lo que había hecho por mí, todas las miradas que me había dado, el cariño, la ternura, no podrían ser falsos. Sabía que no podría ser falso. Quizá tomarnos un día de distancia el uno del otro para calmarnos era lo mejor. Podríamos hablarlo mañana.

Con el pecho adolorido, asentí para mí misma. Eso sonaba como un plan. Me levanté de la cama para ver a Ben salir a la escuela. Me echó una mirada y él lo supo.

—¿Tú y Emmett tuvieron una pelea?

—Jodido clarividente —murmuré con irritación en voz baja mientras le pasaba para hacer un poco de té.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Solté un gruñido.

—¿Es malo? —De repente sonó preocupado y muy parecido a un niño pequeño.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Ben estaba tratando de actuar de manera fría, como si una pelea entre Emmett y yo no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero sabía que iba a estar ansioso acerca de lo que significaba para su amistad con Emmett. Negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos a estar bien. No es nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Alivio brilló en sus ojos cuando me dio una sonrisa compasiva. Compasión de Ben. Debo realmente lucir como una mierda.

Cerré los ojos. Dios, esperaba que Emmett y yo pudiéramos arreglar esto.

Yo lo amaba.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, abrí los ojos y chillé.

Araña.

En mi taza.

—¡Ben! —grité, congelada en el acto.

—¿Una araña? —preguntó casualmente, sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Conocía mi grito muy bien.

—Taza.

No moví ni un músculo mientras Ben con calma inclinaba la taza fuera de nuestra ventana de la cocina, depositando la araña en el alféizar, casi como Emmett había hecho con la araña descomunal que había estado en su cocina. Sentí una oleada de nostalgia al recordar ese día y traté de aplastarla con la misma rapidez con la que se había levantado.

Ben me tendió la taza y yo hice una mueca.

—Bótala.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo lávala en agua caliente.

—Si crees que puedo poner esa taza en mi boca sin siempre recordar a esas delgadas, peludas, eeeeeewww —me estremecí—, patas en ella, estás loco.

Con otro movimiento de ojos, tiró la taza en la basura y yo me desplomé con alivio.

Malditas todas las arañas del mundo. Estaban poniendo un serio bache en mi camino a la independencia.

Cuando Ben se acercó y me besó en el cabello antes de ir a la escuela, sabía que había pasado de lucir como una mierda a sólo lucir patética. Sin embargo, su cariño me dio calidez y por un momento me olvidé de mis preocupaciones acerca de Emmett.

Me apresuré a la ducha y me vestí con algo cómodo para la búsqueda de pisos con el tío Eleazar.

Al pasar el dormitorio de mamá, suspiré con exasperación. Mamá no había asomado su cabeza de su habitación en días, y la única razón por la que sabía que estaba viva era porque la oía roncar. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba en nuestro tranquilo piso que no le había dirigido una palabra en una semana. Ni una. Tal vez eso es algo bueno, pensé con una sorprendente cantidad de tristeza. Tal vez nunca iba a aprender a pensar más de mí misma si seguía dejando a mamá acercarse lo suficiente para envenenar mis intentos. Y tal vez si pensaba más de mí misma, no me sentiría tan irracional sobre la amistad de Emmett con Heidi.

Por otra parte, tal vez era sólo una ilusión.

El tío Eleazar y yo estábamos tumbados en el suelo de madera del piso de dos dormitorios en Heriot Row. Una calle que estaba a sólo unos minutos de distancia de Dublin Street, que bordeaba el lado norte de Queen Street Gardens. Más importante aún, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de Jamaica Lane, donde Victoria acababa de firmar un contrato de alquiler de un apartamento de una habitación por encima de una tienda de café.

Todo se estaba acomodando para ella. Demostrando quién te conoce, una vez más, Carlisle le consiguió a Victoria una entrevista en la biblioteca de la universidad. Ellos habían estado impresionados con su título de postgrado en bibliotecología de los Estados Unidos, así como sus seis años de experiencia laboral. La habían aceptado de inmediato, con un contrato temporal pendiente a ser revisado para su permanencia en un tiempo de seis meses.

Ella parecía feliz. Nerviosa, pero feliz.

Eleazar estaba preocupado.

Dado que Victoria había comenzado su nuevo trabajo hoy, yo me había ofrecido a acompañar a Eleazar para ver el piso sin amueblar que estaba tan cerca de la nueva casa de su hija. Sin muebles no era lo ideal, pero la ubicación sí. El alquiler estaba bajo la firma Cullen, por lo que Ryan fue el que se ofreció a ver el piso con nosotros. Cuando de repente nos tumbamos en el suelo, nuestros ojos estudiando el nivel de artesanía de la decoración, Ryan nos había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos y luego dijo:

—Oh, voy a esperar fuera.

El tío Eleazar y yo solíamos acostarnos así cuando me llevaba a trabajos con él. Durante nuestra hora de almuerzo nos acostábamos en las capas de polvo y hablábamos sin sentido entre nosotros. Hoy, no estaba de humor para tonterías. Yo estaba de ánimo para respuestas.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué sigues flotando alrededor de tu hija adulta como si pudiera desaparecer o romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento?

Eleazar suspiró pesadamente, rodando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarme. Sus ojos dorados eran suaves con afecto por mí, pero todavía podía ver ese brillo de tristeza en la parte posterior de los mismos.

—Soy un padre. Me preocupo, pequeña.

—¿Es porque está llevando toda esa culpa por Carmen?

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Sí.

—Mi niña es dura, al igual que tú, y ella va a estar bien. Eso lo sé. Pero soy su padre y ella se mudó a un nuevo país, dejó a todos sus amigos atrás, y está empezando de nuevo. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien, y me preocuparé si no puedo estar cerca de ella. ¿Y qué si tengo que soportar el mal acabado de la pintura con el fin de hacer eso? —Hizo un gesto hacia la pared principal, donde la pintura se había secado en pinceladas irregulares—. Algo pasa, ella me necesita, me llama, y estoy literalmente a segundos de distancia.

—¿Así que vas a tomar este lugar, entonces?

—Sí. —Se sentó, tirando de mí con él—. ¿Te apetece un viaje a Ikea?

Sonreí.

—Por suerte para mí es día de pago. —Eleazar pareció confundido—. Puedo ponerme un poco loca por accesorios cuando hago compras en Ikea.

—Ah. —Se rió y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Mientras desempolvaba mi trasero, me di cuenta del calor de un escrutinio intenso y repentino por parte de Eleazar.

Levanté la mirada y elevé una ceja con expresión severa.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy preocupado por ti. —Apartó el cabello de mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla con su calloso pulgar—. Te ves cansada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le di una sonrisa triste a Eleazar.

—Tuve una pelea con Emmett.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Y de esa forma le conté todo, le hablé de Heidi y mi inseguridad sobre su amistad y mi preocupación de que Emmett nunca realmente me respetará en la forma en que respetaría a alguien como Heidi.

—¿Todo eso está pasando en tu cabeza? —preguntó Eleazar con incredulidad.

Confundida, asentí lentamente.

—Jesucristo, mujer. Dudo mucho que Emmett pensara cualquiera de la mierda que le lanzaste anoche. Probablemente sintió que todo eso salió de la nada. Sabes, los hombres no piensan igual que las mujeres.

—Bueno… —Puse mala cara—. Eso es porque tienes la capacidad emocional de un vaso de shot.

Eleazar resopló con diversión, mientras nos reuníamos con Ryan afuera.

—Me lo quedo, hijo. —Asintió hacia él.

—Excelente. —Ryan sonrió—. Vamos a regresarte a la oficina para que podamos firmar todos los formularios.

Seguimos a Ryan por la calle mientras él hablaba con alguien en su teléfono. Todo en él era tan brillante, tan ensayado. En realidad, no podía creer que hace sólo cuatro meses me había sentido atraída por ese imbécil retardado.

¿Imbécil retardado?

Oh, Dios, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Ben estos días.

—Volviendo a mi punto anterior —dijo el tío Eleazar de repente, atrayendo mi mirada del saco hecho a la medida de Ryan—. Creo que estás pensando demasiado todo el asunto. Creo que descubrirás que ese chico se preocupa en grande por ti, y estaría dispuesto a hacer concesiones. Y puedo decir que es un hecho que no quiso decir lo que dijo anoche. Sabes que todos decimos mierdas que no queremos decir cuando estamos enojados.

—¿Crees se preocupa mucho por mí?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco (alguien más estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Ben, también), Eleazar suspiró.

—Por supuesto que sí. Jesucristo, chica. Saca la cabeza de tu culo.

Había estado pensando en aparecer en casa de Emmett antes de mi turno en el bar esa noche, pero cuando traté llamar en su puerta no hubo respuesta. Como no me había enviado mensajes de texto o me llamó, pensé que tal vez era una buena cosa de todos modos. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo lejos de mí para calmarse.

Recibí un mensaje de Bella antes de ir al trabajo, explicando que no estaría esta noche porque había capturado un virus que Seth había recogido en la escuela y vomitaba absolutamente todo.

Encantador.

Dijo que Sadie iba a cubrirla.

Brian me saludó alegremente en la puerta del bar y me presentó a nuestro nuevo portero, Vic. Era este enorme hombre corpulento polaco con el que no querría meterme. Sonreí un "hola" a Vic y recibí un estoico asentimiento en respuesta. Levanté una ceja a Brian.

—¿Qué le pasó a Phil? —No es que lo echaría de menos.

—Nos dejó por pastos más verdes —respondió Brian con un encogimiento de hombros.

Imitando su encogimiento de hombros, entré para encontrar a Sadie y Alistair trabajando detrás de la barra. Su aún no había encontrado un sustituto para Emmett, por lo tanto, Alistair estaba de regreso para cubrir los turnos que pudiera. Sadie era un estudiante posgrado de veintiún años de edad, quien solía trabajar los lunes por la noche. Parecía una chica genial. Era extrovertida, divertida y muy inteligente. Sólo habíamos trabajado juntas un par de veces, así que realmente no la conocía muy bien, y esta noche íbamos a estar ocupados, así que no me imaginé que pudiera cambiar de ninguna manera.

Tres horas más tarde, el lugar estaba lleno. Los tres trabajamos hasta el punto de desplomarnos, así que me escondí en la oficina de Su durante mi descanso ya que el nivel de ruido era mucho más tranquilo allí. También comprobé obsesivamente mi teléfono, pero Emmett todavía no se había puesto en contacto.

Mordiéndome el labio, me pregunté si debería estar preocupada, pero entonces se me ocurrió que no había contactado con él tampoco, y tal vez él estaba sentado mirando a su teléfono, preocupándose por qué yo no le había enviado mensajes de texto a él.

Dios, eso esperaba.

Cuando volví al bar, estaba tan ocupado que por suerte no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi relación.

De hecho, mi cabeza estaba tan metida en el trabajo que cuando el primer hombre se abrió camino al frente de la barra y se inclinó sobre ella no lo reconocí. Le lancé una rápida mirada irritada, sin tener mucha paciencia con nadie que se metiera en la parte delantera de la fila, pero me incliné bajo la barra para tomar una cerveza para mi cliente, sin registrar quién era. No fue hasta que me enderecé de nuevo desde la nevera y me di cuenta qué él se había abierto paso hasta el extremo de la barra para estar cerca de mí que me tomé el tiempo para mirarlo realmente.

Ojos grises-azules me miraban desde el rostro de un hombre robusto y viejo. Su cabello estaba recortado cerca de su cabeza, pero pude ver las pizcas de gris entre las hebras oscuras. Había líneas atractivas alrededor de sus ojos, y su rostro no se había suavizado con la edad. Todavía era tosco. Sus poderosos hombros y pecho sugirieron que seguía tan en forma como siempre lo había estado.

Esos duros ojos fulguraron sobre mí y sentí mi mundo girar al revés.

—¿Papá? —articulé, no creyendo que estuviera de pie en el bar frente a mí.

Quería correr. Quería ocultarme. No. Quería correr a casa, agarrar a Ben, y luego ocultarnos.

—Rose. —William se inclinó sobre la barra—. Me alegra verte, muchacha.

Me encontré tropezándome hacia él, el golpeteo ruidoso de la charla y música debilitándose a un murmullo silencioso. Puse la cerveza en la barra con una mano temblorosa. William observó mis dedos temblorosos y sonrió cuando volvió su mirada hacia mi rostro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Has crecido. Eres más bonita de lo que tú mamá era.

—Oye, ¿me sirves? —preguntó una chica al lado de William, irritada. La irritación se mezcló con miedo cuando William giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por encima de la música, odiándome por el temblor en mi voz.

—He estado tratando de encontrarlos por muchos jodidos años, desde que salí —gruñó él, su rostro retorciéndose en esa conocida expresión de odio— . La perra se largó y no me dijo a dónde iban. Entonces hice una búsqueda en Google sobre ti la otra semana y donde apareciste de pronto fue en una imagen con un multimillonario de Edimburgo. El artículo decía que trabajabas aquí. Era un artículo algo viejo, pero pensé que probaría mi suerte. —Él me dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Ahora todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. La sangre estaba corriendo a mis oídos, mis puntos de pulso palpitando a millón y mi estómago revuelto.

Apreté las manos a la espalda, intentando calmar los temblores.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de William se estrecharon y se inclinó sobre la barra. Instintivamente retrocedí.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo, Rose.

Era mi peor temor hecho realidad.

Lo temía más de lo que le temía a William Hale.

—No.

Él curvó su labio hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

Negué con la cabeza, con los ojos echando chispas.

—Nunca. No te permitiré acercarte a él.

Él resopló, pareciendo sorprendido por mi atrevimiento. Estrelló una mano en la barra con una sonrisa torcida.

—Te dejaré reflexionar eso muy cuidadosamente, muchacha. Hasta pronto. —Y tan rápido como había aparecido, se fundió en la multitud.

El ruido, la música, me abrumó de nuevo y me tambaleé contra la barra en absoluto estado de shock.

—Rose, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeando rápidamente, viendo pequeñas manchas oscuras en toda mi visión, me volteé con pies inestables para encontrar a Alistair mirándome a la cara con preocupación.

—Me siento…

—Whoa. —Me alcanzó cuando me tambaleé hacia él—. Está bien, vas a tomar un descanso.

—Demasiado ocupada… —murmuré.

Algo frío fue presionado en mi mano cuando Alistair me condujo hacia la sala de personal. Miré hacia abajo a la botella de agua.

—Sadie y yo nos encargamos, así que sólo tómate un minuto o dos. Probablemente estás deshidratada. Hace calor aquí esta noche. Anda ya, bebe —insistió, y luego una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes, se apresuró a salir a la barra para ayudar a Sadie con los clientes.

Mi corazón aún martillaba. Miré fijamente la pared. Tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

William Hale estaba de vuelta.

Todavía era un miserable hijo de puta.

Y… Ben. Quería ver a Ben. Negué con la cabeza, inclinándome con un jadeo mientras las lágrimas pinchaban mis ojos.

No. Nunca.

Maldición.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tomé un taxi a casa esa noche, aterrorizada de que William estuviera esperándome fuera del bar. No lo estaba. Sin embargo…

Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo.

Esto podría destruirme. Podría hacerme un ovillo y llorar y ser esa niña de la que él había abusado. Podría correr hacia Emmett. Pero yo era quien tenía que proteger a Ben. Siempre había sido yo quien tenía que protegerlo. Y de todos modos, William sólo estaba jugando conmigo. No había tenido ningún interés en querer ver a Ben cuando estaba en la jodida vida de Ben, y ahora había acudido a mí. No a mamá. A mí.

 _Entonces hice una búsqueda en Google sobre ti la otra semana y donde apareciste de pronto fue en una imagen con un multimillonario de Edimburgo._

El hijo de puta no quería a Ben. Quería dinero.

Iba a chantajearme por dinero.

Estúpido imbécil. ¡Yo no tenía nada de dinero!

Sacudí la cabeza y me volteé de lado, jalando apretadamente las mantas a mi alrededor. Simplemente le diría que Royce y yo habíamos terminado y que ya no tenía acceso a su dinero. Estaba bastante segura de que luego se iría serpenteando de nuevo a su pequeño agujero en Glasgow.

Eso era todo, decidido entonces. No había necesidad de decirle a nadie sobre esto. William se habría ido antes de darme cuenta.

El sueño me evadió por otra noche.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo N° 28**

Afortunadamente Ben asumió que mi comportamiento apagado la mañana siguiente se trataba del silencio reinante entre Emmett y yo.

—Deberías hablar con él. —Me había aconsejado mi hermanito como si fuera la solución más obvia del mundo. Sólo le asentí y le prometí que iba a ir abajo para ver a Emmett antes de trabajar esta noche.

Emmett todavía no me había escrito.

Por otra parte, yo tampoco le había enviado algún mensaje de texto. En un estado de zombi por la falta de sueño, no hice mucho ese día. Cuando salí por algunos comestibles, sentí como si unos ojos estuvieran siguiéndome todo el tiempo, paranoica de que William me hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Me apresuré a casa y me quedé en el apartamento por el resto del día.

Cuando estuve segura de que Emmett habría regresado a casa del trabajo, me puse suficiente corrector en las ojeras debajo de mis ojos y bajé a su piso con piernas temblorosas. No sabía qué decirle, por dónde empezar… Me había preocupado hasta convertirme en un desastre nervioso que fue una especie de decepción descubrir que no estaba en casa.

No había sido un resultado que habría imaginado cuando había estado adivinando sobre cómo iba a desarrollarse la conversación. Sobre todo me esperaba que concluyera con una gran cantidad de disculpas de los dos, y con Emmett accediendo a nunca ver a Heidi de nuevo y luego tomándome salvajemente en su sofá.

Si él no estaba en casa, nada de eso iba a pasar.

Un poco desconcertada, malhumoradamente regresé al apartamento. Ben iba a cenar con Jamie después de la escuela y regresaba a casa más tarde esa noche. Estaba, por supuesto, bajo órdenes estrictas de informarme cuando regresara al apartamento. Con órdenes estrictas o no, él se había estado volviendo un poco flojo últimamente con mantenerme informada.

Bueno, con los pensamientos de William agitándome, el pequeño no conseguiría salirse con la suya con respecto al silencio de radio esta noche. Estaría sobre su espalda como el pelo en un gorila.

Decidida a por lo menos ver la cara de Emmett —extrañaba a ese tarado, maldita sea—, llamé a su puerta en mi camino al trabajo. Una vez más no hubo respuesta. Apoyé la oreja contra la puerta, pero no había sonido de movimiento, ningún sonido de la televisión, sin música.

¿Dónde estaba?

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono mientras salía del edificio, preguntándome si debía enviarle un mensaje de texto, dar el primer paso, y vibró en mi mano.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta cuando el ícono de mensaje parpadeó. El alivio se precipitó atravesándome mientras deslizaba el bloqueo en la pantalla y vi el nombre de Emmett.

 _ **Creo que tal vez es el momento de hablar, cariño. ¿Puedes venir mañana al apartamento en la mañana? Por favor. Besos.**_

Aspiré el aire fresco, sintiendo por lo menos un peso levantarse de mis hombros. Asentí, como si estuviera allí delante de mí, y rápidamente le envié una respuesta.

 _ **Voy a estar allí. Besos.**_

Sólo acababa de subirme en el autobús para el trabajo cuando mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

Sonreí y me acomodé en mi asiento. Una cara sonriente. Una cara sonriente era siempre una buena cosa, ¿verdad?

Bella aún estaba enferma, así que estaba trabajando con Sadie y Alistair de nuevo. Alistair preguntó inmediatamente si me sentía mejor, y le mentí diciéndole que estaba bien. Fue amable de su parte preguntarlo. Alistair era un chico dulce. Me alegré, sin embargo, de que habíamos estado tan ocupados la noche anterior que no se había dado cuenta de la aparición de William.

Si Alistair hubiera visto la interacción entre nosotros, habría sabido que algo estaba mal y me habría salpicado de preguntas. Él era un chico dulce, pero también era un bastardo entrometido, y si no le hubiera dado respuestas, las cuales no tengo, habría buscado a Bella por ellas. Bella entonces se hubiera involucrado y bueno… ella tenía una manera de sacar a la luz todos mis secretos.

Estaba tan ocupada como lo había estado la noche anterior, y era un desastre nervioso. Mezclé órdenes de bebidas, se me cayó no uno, sino dos vasos; en general causando que Alistair elevara las cejas tantas veces que podría haber sido confundido con un Muppet.

Cuando el tiempo de mi descanso llegó, no podría haber estado más aliviada. Me lancé de nuevo el agua, manteniéndome alejada de cualquier cosa con cafeína, ya que probablemente sólo empeoraría mis nervios, y saqué mi teléfono. Ben todavía no me había enviado un mensaje de texto.

Lo llamé.

—¿Uh, hola?

—¿Uh, hola? —espeté. A veces preocuparme podría convertirme una cascarrabias malhumorada—. Se supone que me enviarías un mensaje de texto al llegar a casa. ¿Estás en casa?

Lo oí suspirar fuertemente y tuve que controlar mi temperamento para no gritarle.

—Sí, estoy en casa. Y cuándo vas a empezar a hablar con Emmett de nuevo para que puedas dejar de ser una total…

—Finaliza esa frase y mueres.

Silencio reinó en el extremo de la línea. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Estás todavía ahí?

Él gruñó en respuesta.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Tiré del extremo de mi cola de caballo, envolviendo mi cabello alrededor de mi puño—. Haz asegurado la puerta, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Rose, ¿hay algo más que te molesta?

—No —le respondí rápidamente—. Sólo, ya sabes, me preocupo, así que la próxima vez que te pida que me mandes un mensaje de texto, mándalo.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien. Te veré en la mañana.

Con otro gruñido colgó.

Mientras soltaba el aire entre mis labios aliviada de que él estaba en casa y seguro, noté un sobre en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla de mi teléfono. Hice clic en el mensaje sin abrir. Era de Bella.

 _ **¡El Reinado del Vómito ha terminado! Espero que no me estés extrañando demasiado.**_

Me atraganté con una risa débil y le envié un mensaje de regreso.

 _ **¿Me estás diciendo que estás lo suficientemente bien como para trabajar, pero no estás trabajando? Tut Tut, señora Cullen, tut tut. Besos.**_

Dos segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

 _ **Estaba bien hasta que me llamaste así :\**_

 _ **Es mejor que te acostumbres.**_

 _ **¡Mierda!**_

Me reí de verdad ahora, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era peor que un hombre. Pobre Edward tenía mucho trabajo por delante con esa.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, volví al bar, orando porque la noche terminara rápidamente. Por las próximas horas, no pude dejar de analizar a la multitud en busca del rostro de William, pero a medida que avanzó la noche y él no se presentó, empecé a sentirme inquieta. Una parte de mí quería que apareciera para así poder conseguir nuestra confrontación de una vez. Entre más pronto se diera cuenta que ya no estaba con Royce y no tenía la cantidad de dinero que buscaba, más rápido saldría el cabrón de Edimburgo.

Anoche llamé a un taxi para recogerme en la puerta del bar, pero esta noche me sentía desafiante. Todavía estaba enojada conmigo misma por reaccionar a William como si tuviera diez años de nuevo y defendiéndome contra sus puños. No quería que supiera que le tenía miedo. No quería que pensara que tenía esa clase de poder sobre mí. Quería que pensara que nunca había dejado una huella en mí.

Así que —en retrospectiva, estúpidamente— tomé mi ruta usual a casa, caminando hacia Leith Walk, con la esperanza de tomar un taxi con su luz encendida una vez que estuviera allí.

Me quedé en Leith Walk durante cinco minutos, esperando un taxi que pasara por el camino. El único que lo hizo fue abordado por un pequeño grupo de chicos. Cuando el taxi se alejó, me quedé allí un momento, escuchando a dos chicas borrachas cruzando la calle gritándose nombres la una a la otra.

Estaba empezando a ponerme incómoda parada allí sola. Normalmente nunca me molestó porque Edinburgh seguía tan vivo en este momento en esta área; la gente todavía estaba fuera de casa, testigos para detener intenciones nefastas de un extraño espeluznante. Pero tenía la piel de gallina y los pelos de la nuca erizados. Giré la cabeza, revisando hacia atrás el camino por el que acababa de venir. No pude ver a nadie mirándome.

Con un resoplido cansado, decidí ir caminando a casa. Era un paseo razonablemente corto a estas horas y particularmente no disfrutaba caminando por el largo London Road, pero no quería esperar más tiempo.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina a Blenheim Place cuando algo me hizo mirar hacia atrás. Digamos que un sexto sentido, un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, una advertencia…

Mi corazón se disparó en mi garganta.

Una silueta oscura estaba a pocos metros detrás de mí. Reconocí el modo de andar. Al crecer, lo llamamos el andar del "hombre duro." El contoneo suave pero forzado de los hombros, el pecho hinchado, los pasos deliberados. Era por lo general adoptado por los hombres cuando iban en una especie de "batalla". Sin embargo, mi padre había caminado así todo el tiempo. Una vez más, cada segundo de cada día él había tratado la vida como una gran batalla y todo el mundo como un enemigo.

William Hale me estaba siguiendo.

Rápidamente miré hacia adelante, y sin en realidad siquiera tomarme el tiempo para pensar en ello, tomé el camino por las calles adoquinadas de Royal Terrace en lugar de London Road. La calle corría adyacente a London Road en terrenos más altos, pero sabía que había un camino por la iglesia que me llevaría a Royal Terrace Gardens. Corrí hacia la entrada, y la subida quemó en mis músculos, pero seguí adelante, tomando el camino ancho que viraba bruscamente a lo largo de la periferia de Calton Hill. La vía precipitaba finalmente pendiente hacia abajo y me llevaría a Waterloo Place, y desde allí iría al oeste de nuevo en Princes Street. Luego iba al norte hacia Dublín Street.

Todo lo que realmente importaba era dirigir mal a William. Él no podía saber dónde vivíamos.

Estaba tan aterrorizada ante la idea de que él encontrara el piso que no pensé con claridad y no vi el error en mi plan.

Yo. Sola. En un áspero, camino oscuro y fangoso. De noche.

La adrenalina bombeaba a través de mí mientras marchaba hacia arriba. Traté de escuchar el sonido de pasos detrás de mí, pero mi corazón latía tan fuerte que mandaba impulsos de sangre corriendo en oleadas a mis oídos. Las palmas de mis manos y mis axilas estaban húmedas de sudor frío, y no podía respirar bien, mi pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones entrecortadas. Me sentía enferma de miedo.

Cuando por fin oí los pesados pasos detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y vi el rostro de mi padre bajo la estela de la luna. Estaba cabreado. Toda la determinación que había tenido antes, de permanecer firme, enfrentarlo y mostrarle que no me asustaba simplemente desapareció. No podía dejar de lado a la niña que estaba aterrorizada de él. Y así, como ella, traté de correr.

Mis pies golpearon contra los escalones mientras corría calle arriba lo más fuerte y rápido que pude, deseando poder conjurar personas, testigos.

Pero no había nadie allí.

Estaba sola.

A excepción de los golpes de botas pesadas detrás de mí.

Ante el fuerte y cálido agarre de su mano alrededor de mi brazo, hice un fuerte ruido de angustia que fue ahogado rápidamente por la otra drástica mano sobre mi boca. El olor a sudor y el humo del cigarrillo inundaron mi nariz mientras luchaba contra él, mis uñas arañándole el brazo, mis piernas tratando de patearlo mientras era arrastrada fuera del camino. Perdí el agarre en mi bolso con mi espray de pimienta mientras peleaba con él.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte, y ahora estaba desarmada. William me estrelló contra la rocosa ladera cubierta de hierba y el dolor atravesó mi cabeza antes de empujarse todo el camino hasta la punta de mis dedos. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras él me sostenía allí, su gran mano alrededor de mi garganta.

Gruñí contra la otra mano que aún estaba tapándome la boca.

Él apretó mi garganta y dejé de retorcerme.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba bajo la oscuridad en su mayoría, todavía podía distinguir la ira que se extendía en sus tensas facciones.

—¿Tratando de evadirme? —siseó.

No le respondí. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando mórbidamente qué iba a hacerme. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza, y perdí el control total de mi respiración. Él sintió las respiraciones entrecortadas detrás de su palma y sonrió.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Rose. Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo.

Sabiendo que eso me traería dolor físico, aún así, sacudí la cabeza, "no". La sonrisa de William se volvió una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado algo.

—Supongo que es mejor llegar a un acuerdo entonces. Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca y no vas a gritar. Si lo haces, no dudaré en volver a hacerte daño.

Asentí, esperando al menos tener una de sus asquerosas manazas fuera de mí. Mientras lo miraba a la cara, vi no por primera vez cómo no había nada detrás de sus ojos. No creía que nunca hubiera conocido a nadie en toda mi vida que fuera tan cruelmente egoísta como este hombre. ¿Era realmente mi padre? No había otra conexión entre nosotros que no fuera la de agresor y víctima.

Para mí, él había sido el motivo del nudo en mi estómago cada vez que escuchaba el traqueteo de su cacharro de auto avanzar hacia la casa. El cariño que había sentido por Eleazar, el afán de verlo, la cálida alegría de la seguridad que me daba, era exactamente lo que debería haber sentido por este hombre. Pero un hombre era todo lo que alguna vez había sido para mí. Un hombre con ojos de odio y puños aún más malos. Durante mucho tiempo me desesperaba que no me amara como un padre debería. Me pregunté si había algo mal en mí. Mirándolo ahora, me preguntaba cómo podía habérmelo preguntado a mí misma. Yo no era el problema. Él lo era. Él era el que daba pena, no yo.

Aspiré una respiración profunda cuando dejó libre mi boca, pero puso más presión sobre la mano alrededor de mi garganta como una advertencia extra para estar tranquila.

—Ahora. —Él se inclinó hacia mí y pude oler la cerveza y cigarrillos en él. No había estado en el Club 39, pero obviamente había estado en uno de los bares cercanos a él, esperando por mí—. Yo podría renunciar a mi derecho de ver al hombrecito si tu novio hace que valga la pena. ¿Digamos cien mil dólares?

Lo sabía. Y directo al grano. Ni siquiera le importaba. Él era tan desalmado como siempre había sido. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser de esa manera? ¿Nació sin alma, con un negro corazón podrido? ¿O la vida lo hizo de esa manera? ¿Cómo podrías herir a tus propios hijos y no sentirte como un monstruo? Tal vez un monstruo había ido demasiado lejos para darse cuenta de que él se había convertido en un…

—Dejé de ver a Royce hace meses. No estás de suerte.

Me apretó la garganta y el pánico me inundó. Agarré su mano automáticamente, mis uñas clavándose en su piel. Él no pareció darse cuenta.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes persuadirlo de alguna manera. —Él empujó su cara a la mía, su aliento apestaba a humo y cerveza rancia—. Hice por mí mismo una niñita bien parecida. Ella es jodidamente inútil pero bien parecida. Es una mercancía, Rose. Úsala o vendré por Ben. —Me soltó y aspiré una respiración, mis dedos rozando mi cuello para asegurarme de que su mano definitivamente no estaba ahí—. Si quisiera, podría convertirme en una plaga en sus vidas, muchacha.

La furia de que pudiera hacerme esto a mí, a Ben, después de tanto tiempo, después de pensar que éramos libres, tomó lugar y el miedo quemó al infierno en una llamarada de rabia.

—Mercancía es una gran palabra bonita para ti, William. Parece que por fin alguien te enseñó a leer. —Rebeldemente esperé que mis ojos transmitieran mi condescendencia con claridad incluso en las sombras—. Pero leer no hace inteligente a un hombre. No tengo dinero. Tendrás que prostituirte a ti mismo con un antiguo compañero de prisión.

Apenas vi el borrón de su puño viniendo hacia mi rostro. Mi cabeza voló hacia atrás, los músculos de mi cuello gritando con el impacto y el calor ardiente de su puño golpeando mi boca propagándose en mi mejilla y mandíbula inferior. Lágrimas de dolor cayeron de mis ojos mientras traía mi cabeza lentamente hacia él, mi labio sintiéndose un millón de veces más grande que lo normal. El goteo caliente de la sangre manó de un corte ya picando en mi labio inferior, donde mis dientes se habían enganchado en la piel.

No hubo nada detrás de sus ojos cuando su otro puño voló bajo y me golpeó con fuerza en el intestino, haciéndome inclinar sobre mí. Todo el control se me escapó mientras entraba en pánico, tratando de inhalar aire. Golpeé el suelo de rodillas primero y él aprovechó para darme una patada en el costado, enviando un increíble dolor ardiente a través de mis costillas mientras me desplomaba en el sendero embarrado, las piedras sueltas y la suciedad corroyendo mi piel.

Mi cuerpo no podía decidir si no podía respirar o se iba a enfermar.

Fuertes dedos pellizcaron mi barbilla y yo chillé, el aire corriendo en mis pulmones. Cada músculo, cada nervio, cada pieza de hueso se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Aferré mis costillas mientras William sostenía mi cabeza en alto por mi barbilla.

—Consígueme ese dinero, muchacha. Estoy alquilando el piso por encima de Halfway House en Fleshmarket Close durante unos días. Tienes dos días para llevarme ahí el dinero. ¿Entiendes?

El dolor en mis costillas era increíble. Apenas podía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quedó claro?

Asentí débilmente, suspirando de alivio cuando él repentinamente soltó mi barbilla.

Y luego se había ido.

El espeso aroma de cerveza y cigarrillo había desaparecido. Estaba tumbada en el suelo frío, mi labio palpitante, mis costillas adoloridas y mi cabeza gritando con furia. Hacia él. Hacia mí misma.

Debería haber tomado esas clases de defensa personal de Emmett.

Ante el pensamiento de Emmett me puse a llorar, acunando mi costado dolorido mientras me levantaba sobre mis temblorosas piernas. Me tambaleé contra la ladera, sintiéndome mareada. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Creo que estaba en shock.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclararla. No tenía tiempo de entrar en shock. Tenía dos días para conseguir el dinero para William. Una explosión de adolorida energía me impulsó hacia adelante. Royce me daría el dinero. Royce me daría una mirada en este estado y me daría el dinero, no hay problema. Era tan buen tipo.

Me tambaleé de vuelta por el camino que había corrido, recogiendo mi bolso caído, la desesperación y la adrenalina haciendo mi progreso apresurado a pesar de lo adolorida que estaba. Podía llamar a Royce, conseguir que viniera a buscarme.

Su nombre dio vueltas en mi cerebro cuando salí de los jardines e hice un cambio de sentido en Leopold Place en la parte superior de London Road. Seguí entre los árboles en donde podía y luego entre la sombra tanto como era posible en caso de que me encontrara a alguien en mi camino.

No quería involucrar a la policía. Si tenía a la policía involucrada podrían empezar a buscar en toda mi vida familiar y… yo no podía correr el riesgo. Si Royce pagaba, todo esto desaparecería. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba de pie fuera del edificio familiar.

A la vista del mismo, empecé a llorar más fuerte, la respiración sibilante mientras mis dientes atrapaban mi labio reventado.

Royce no pagaría.

Royce no pagaría porque no quería que Royce me ayudara. No quería a nadie más que a Emmett.

Entré en nuestro edificio y subí por la escalera, decidida a llegar hasta él y arrojar mis brazos alrededor de él. Lloré más fuerte. Necesitaba sentirme segura y sólo Emmett me podía dar eso.

Golpeé ligeramente a su puerta, y contuve el aliento mientras la agonía se disparaba a través de mí. Levantar el brazo era como rasgar un punto a través de mis costillas. Mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante para apoyarse en el marco y la puerta se abrió de un tirón repentinamente. Mi corazón fue arrancado de mi cuerpo con ello.

Parpadeando, traté de descifrar la imagen frente a mí. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla, pero no desapareció.

Heidi se quedó sin aliento al verme ensangrentada y llorando.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Mis ojos viajaron a lo largo de ella, de arriba abajo, y arriba otra vez.

Su corto cabello estaba húmedo y rizado alrededor de su mandíbula y llevaba puesta la camiseta QOTSA de Emmett. Ella era tan pequeña que le caía justo encima de sus rodillas. Sus rodillas desnudas. Sus piernas desnudas.

¿Heidi estaba en casa de Emmett con el cabello mojado, vestida sólo con su camiseta a las dos y media de la mañana?

—Oh, Dios mío. —Ella intentó alcanzarme y yo me tambaleé hacia atrás—. Emmett está en el baño. Voy a buscar… ¡Rose!

Yo ya estaba corriendo, trastabillando, cayendo, tropezando mi camino de vuelta por las escaleras. En ese momento no podía estar en cualquier lugar cerca de este edificio. No podía ir a casa con Ben así, y Emmett…

Me tiré al lado de los contenedores de basura. Limpiando mi mano sobre mi boca, levanté la vista a la carretera.

Necesitaba un taxi.

Necesitaba a mi amiga.

Si Emmett… Ahogué un sollozo, corriendo alrededor de la esquina y hasta London Road… si Emmett no estaba… entonces tenía que ir a un lugar que fuera seguro.

Lo único bueno que me sucedió esa noche llegó en la forma de un taxi con la luz encendida. Saqué mi mano y el taxista se detuvo. Aún sosteniendo mis costillas, me metí temblorosamente.

—Dublín Street —le dije, hablando torpemente con mi labio partido.

Él me miró con recelo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un hospital?

—Dublín Street.

—Estás en un estado un poco…

—Mis amigos están en Dublín Street —insistí, las lágrimas pinchando mis ojos—. Ellos me llevaran.

El momento de vacilación del taxista fue lo suficientemente largo para que Emmett llegara deslizándose alrededor de la esquina en camiseta y jeans, sus ojos enloquecidos buscando de arriba abajo por la calle antes de girar a encontrarse con los míos en el taxi. Con las facciones pálidas y demacradas, se trasladó hacia mí justo cuando el taxi se alejó, su grito ahogado llegó hasta mis oídos por encima del sonido del motor.

Mi teléfono sonó segundos después. Contesté, pero no dije nada.

—¿Rose? —gritó, la palabra saliendo con un bufido que me indicó que estaba sin aliento, probablemente de correr detrás de mí—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Heidi dice que has sido atacada? ¿Qué está pasando?

Oír el miedo en su voz no hizo nada para calmar mi destrozado corazón o sofocar la amargura que sentía por él en ese momento.

—Supongo que ya no es de tu incumbencia —respondí, aturdida y colgué con el sonido de sus gritos frenéticos.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bueno creo que ya fue demasiado suspenso así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que lo disfruten. Este capitulo me gustaría dedicárselo a Rosemmett que constantemente me ha pedido que actualice ya :) Aquí esta el capitulo linda, besos**

 **Capitulo N° 29**

―Voy a matarlo —amenazó Edward con tan tranquila veracidad que un escalofrío se extendió por mi espalda.

Una firme mirada de compensación ardió en sus ojos. Otro escalofrío siguió a raíz del otro mientras Bella limpiaba mi labio. Siseé ante la punzada del antiséptico contra mi labio cortado y le lancé a Bella una mirada adolorida.

Ella hizo una mueca, apartando el algodón.

—Lo siento.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí, todo un hombre erizado y enojado e incluso vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones de correr él era intimidante.

—¿Dónde está?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Dime, Rose.

Cuando no lo hice él dio otro paso hacia mí y demando fríamente:

—Dime.

—¡Retrocede! —le gritó Bella, sus propios ojos brillando con rabia y ansiedad—. Estás empezando a asustar a Rose. —Su voz baja pero no perdió su autoridad—. Y creo que ella ha pasado suficiente por una noche, ¿no crees?

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y luego Edward murmuró algo bajo su aliento y retrocedió. Un renovado respeto por esta mujer se apoderó de mí. Ella podría ser pequeña pero era extremadamente feroz, el tipo de amiga que todos necesitaban de su lado.

Cuando Bella había abierto la puerta después de que la golpeara por lo que se sintieron como cinco minutos, se me quedó mirando en conmoción por un segundo, de pie allí medio dormida en pijama con su cabello desordenado y salvaje alrededor de sus hombros. Cuando tropecé hacia ella, mi expresión adolorida, sangre seca hecha costras sobre mi rostro y camisa, fue la primera vez que tuve evidencia real de cuán profundamente se preocupaba por mí. Ella me llevó dentro y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con rabia mientras me guiaba a la sala, su fuerte voz gritándole a Edward por ayuda.

Colapsé en su sofá, el cansancio drenando toda fuerza de mí ahora que había llegado a ellos. Mientras Bella trataba de limpiar el corte sobre mi labio, les expliqué lo que había pasado. Luego las aterradoras amenazas de Edward el hombre de las cavernas empezaron.

—¿Es realmente tan malo? —le pregunté suavemente a Bella, mis temblorosos dedos tocando tentativamente el área alrededor de mi labio.

Se sentía sensible e hinchado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes suerte de que él no te sacara un diente. —Miró abajo hacia mi costado—. Necesitas que revisen tus costillas.

—No creo que estén rotas.

—Oh, ¿ahora eres doctor?

—Bella —dije con un suspiro—, si me llevas al hospital harán preguntas y llamarán a la policía y no puedo tener a servicios sociales comprobando nuestra situación justo ahora. Mamá está peor que nunca. Ellos pueden llevarse a Ben.

—Rose, tú mama no puede evitar su enfermedad, y tú estás cuidando de él —habló Edward, su voz tranquilizadora.

Con mis ojos le dije a Bella que pensaba que ella era increíble. Ella guardó mi secreto e incluso lo ocultó de Edward. Lo aprecié enormemente, pero estaba más que un poco cansada de guardar el secreto en primer lugar.

Como si fuera algo de lo que yo debería estar avergonzada.

—Edward, mi mamá no tiene síndrome de fatiga crónica. Ella es una alcohólica postrada en una cama.

Con excepción de la ligera elevación de sus cejas, Edward en realidad no reaccionó a la noticia. Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento y luego él se acercó y se sentó sobre la mesa de café para así estar directamente frente a mí. Por un momento me perdí en esos preocupados ojos verdes suyos.

—Haré que el doctor de mi familia te revise en la mañana. Él puede ser muy discreto. ¿Accederás a verlo?

—Sí, lo hará —respondió Bella por mí violentamente.

No estaba siquiera mirándola y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, retándome a contradecirla. Asentí hacia él y sentí el sofá moverse mientras Bella se desplomaba con alivio.

—Antes de ver a un doctor necesito un plan. —Miré de Edward a Bella, desesperación y determinación luchando por un lugar en mis ojos—. No puedo dejarlo acercarse a Ben.

—¿Y él quiere dinero de Royce? —Bella apretó su labio en disgusto.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a casa de Royce? —preguntó ella, con algo más que curiosidad en su voz—. Él te lo habría dado.

—Lo habría hecho —estuve de acuerdo, mi voz suave pero con un borde—. Pero él es de una vida que ya ni siquiera reconozco, y no quiero regresar ahí. Enfrentarlo, asegurar su lealtad, significa convertirme en alguien más otra vez. No puedo hacer eso. Soy sólo "Rose" ahora. Y sé que ya no puedo hacer todo por mi cuenta. —Le di una sonrisa insegura—. Lo bueno es que finalmente me di cuenta que tengo amigos en los que puedo confiar.

Bella tragó con fuerza y se estiró por mi mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Los tienes. —Sus ojos se volvieron feroces mientras miraba hacia Edward— . Te lo quitaremos de encima. Pagaremos al cabrón para que desaparezca.

Giré mi cabeza y capté el reacio asentimiento de Edward. Él no quería pagarle con dinero. Él quería pagarle con sangre.

El dolor en mi costado y mi maltratado orgullo me hacía estar de acuerdo con Edward. ¿El dinero realmente mantendría a William alejado o él eventualmente regresaría por más? Siempre había sido así cuando éramos más jóvenes. Él tomaba cualquier dinero extra que mamá dejaba alrededor, desaparecía por días sin decir nada, y luego regresaba a casa cuando se quedaba sin nada. La única vez que desapareció completamente fue cuando el tío Eleazar le dio una paliza y empezó a hacer de guardaespaldas alrede…

—¡Tío Eleazar! —solté las palabras con entusiasmo, con repentina comprensión, mi mano apretando tan fuerte la de Bella que probablemente fue doloroso.

—¿Eleazar? —Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron en confusión.

Asentí.

—Eleazar. No voy a dejar que ustedes le paguen a William. Él lo verá como una debilidad y regresará por más. No. —Los miré fijamente, incapaz de sonreír con triunfo debido al corte—. Sólo hay una persona a la que William Hale siempre le ha temido y piensa que esa persona está en los Estados Unidos.

Edward sonrío con suficiencia.

—Eleazar.

—Eleazar.

Girando hacia Bella, Edward asintió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos. Llevaremos a Rose con Eleazar y luego Eleazar y yo le daremos una pequeña visita a el señor Walker.

—No, Edward, no quiero que tú…

Él alzó una mano para detenerme.

—No voy a pelear con él. —Sus ojos oscurecidos—. Eleazar y yo sólo tendremos… una charla con él.

—¿No deberíamos llamar a Emmett? —preguntó Bella mientras ella y Edward se paraban.

La mención de su nombre disparó un dolor más intenso que mis heridas físicas a través de todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras admitía suavemente.

—Fui a él primero. Él estaba un poco ocupado con Heidi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras asimilaban lo que quería decir, y luego Edward soltó una maldición. Él pasó rozando a Bella, apretando su hombro mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa lobuna que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Mejor envuelvo mi mano. Parece que mi puño estará encontrando más de una cara esta noche. —Y con esa declaración salió de la habitación, posiblemente para cambiarse.

Me quedé mirando detrás de él, preguntándome si quería decir lo que pensaba que había querido decir.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

—Él está bromeando, Edward ya no pelea. Bueno… normalmente… —Ella alzó la ceja pensando—. Aunque, es un poco sobreprotector. Y definitivamente no le gustan los hombres que golpean a mujeres y no le gustan los infieles… pero él está bromeando… —Ella giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta—. Creo.

El Caledonian era un Hotel Waldorf Astoria, así que era un lugar agradable. Para asegurar una entrada ininterrumpida a través de él, Bella y Edward iban bien vestidos, y yo me acurruqué detrás de Bella todo el camino hacia el área de recepción. Ahora eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana. Edward le dio a la recepcionista de noche un ligero y sensato asentimiento, y eso junto con su apariencia —él llevaba un abrigo negro de Armani sobre sus pantalones de vestir y camisa— pareció asegurar a la recepcionista que pertenecíamos allí.

Mariposas estaban en completa agitación en mi estómago mientras subíamos hasta el cuarto piso. Me sentía culpable por arrastrar a Bella, Edward y Eleazar en este desastre, pero no lo estaba haciendo por mí. Lo estaba haciendo por Ben, y había probado tener un historial de actuar egoístamente cuando se trataba de proteger a Ben. Afortunadamente para mí, a Bella, Edward y Eleazar en realidad les importaba, y sabía que ellos estarían haciendo esto incluso si no se los hubiese pedido.

Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de la puerta de hotel de Eleazar, Edward golpeó ruidosamente y Bella colocó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me atrajo hacia ella. Dio algo de presión contra mi costado e hice una mueca de dolor, inmediatamente fui recompensada con una vaga disculpa de Bella.

Habría sido gracioso las muchas veces que se llamó a sí misma una idiota si yo no hubiese estado tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y estuve sorprendida de encontrar al tío Eleazar completamente vestido y alerta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre mí y vi los músculos de su mandíbula tensarse contra la furia.

—He estado tratando de llamarte —dijo lacónicamente.

Confundida, parpadeé rápidamente.

—Uhm… mi teléfono se apagó. —Lo apagué cuando Emmett había tratado de llamarme otra vez.

Eleazar asintió y luego retrocedió para así nosotros poder entrar en su habitación. Edward entró y se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral. Supe el por qué cuando me moví cerca de él con Bella.

Victoria y Emmett estaban ahí.

Edward miró hacia mí, atrayendo mi mirada.

—¿Puedo golpearlo ahora si quieres?

No voy a mentir… realmente considere la sugerencia antes de finalmente decir con un suspiro:

—No vale la pena.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Emmett con voz ronca.

Miré hacia él y sentí el agarre de Bella apretarse sobre mí. Los ojos azules de Emmett observaron mi rostro y justo como los de Eleazar habían hecho, su expresión se nubló, ira concentrada volviendo a la vida en sus ojos.

—¿Quién demonios lo hizo? —preguntó entre dientes apretados.

No respondí a su pregunta. Tenerlo aquí era extremadamente doloroso. La rabia que él sentía sobre mi ataque parecía falsa a la luz del hecho de que me había engañado con Heidi.

—Quiero que te vayas.

Emmett cerró los ojos como si tuviera dolor.

—Rose, por favor, lo que viste…

—Sólo vete.

—Rose. —Victoria caminó hacia delante—. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Después —espetó Eleazar, sus ojos dorados fijos sobre mi boca herida—. Quiero un nombre. Ahora. —Tragué saliva, sintiendo la amenaza de violencia aumentar en la habitación. No sólo de Eleazar, su rabia estaba infectando a Emmett y a Edward.

—William.

Las fosas nasales de Eleazar estallaron por el nombre.

—Papá lo hizo —aclaré.

—¿Qué? —gritó, su pregunta ahogada por la explosión de improperios de Emmett.

Victoria interponiéndose entre ellos, tratando de calmarlos.

—Nos van a sacar del hotel —les advirtió. Se volvió hacia mí—. Explica lo que pasó.

Por segunda vez en la noche conté mi historia, y cuando terminé el aire estuvo cargado de testosterona. Emmett finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y cruzó la habitación, su temblorosa mano alcanzando a acunar mi barbilla.

Ante el roce de su piel contra la mía, alejé mi cabeza, luego hice una mueca ante la fuerte punzada de dolor en mi cuello de donde había sufrido el latigazo cervical del ataque de William.

—Rose, no hice lo que crees que hice —insistió.

No podía mirarlo. Todo lo que podía ver era su rostro encima del mío cuando me hacía el amor, sus ojos diciéndome que le importaba, y luego la imagen desgarrándose para revelarlos a él y a Heidi retorciéndose desnudos en su cama. Mi estómago se revolvió con el pensamiento y el dolor en mi pecho fue indescriptible. ¿Así que es así como se siente tener el corazón roto?

—¿Por qué siquiera viniste aquí?

—Vine aquí porque pensé que aquí era a donde irías si estabas en problemas.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Mis ojos me traicionaron y buscaron los suyos. ¿Había pensado que vendría aquí?

—¿No a casa de Royce?

Negó con la cabeza, con una expresión desesperada. Eso me desconcertó. No me gustó. Dejé caer mi mirada, mis confusos pensamientos me daban dolor de cabeza. Emmett había confiado en que no recurriría a Royce, después de todo. Él si me veía.

Él me veía.

Me burlé de la esperanza burbujeando dentro de mí.

También se había follado a Heidi.

Desinflada, sentí caer mis hombros.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Eleazar—. Voy a arreglar las cosas con ese hijo de puta de una vez por todas.

No era amiga de la violencia. Todos los que realmente me conocían sabían eso. Pero al mirar la angustiante y sanguinaria mirada de mi tío, no pude encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para mentirle. Quería creer que combatir la violencia con violencia nunca era la respuesta. Yo quería creer que había una mejor manera. Y tal vez para otras personas esa era la solución. Desafortunadamente, el miedo era la única cosa que William Walker entendía. Era un bravucón de Bengio, y los bravucones eran realmente cobardes de corazón. William definitivamente lo era… pero sólo cuando se trataba de Eleazar.

Un día le tendría que preguntar a Eleazar por qué era eso.

Sin embargo, no esta noche.

—El piso por encima de Halfway House en Fleshmarket Close.

Eleazar tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Se volvió hacia Victoria.

—Lleva a Rose a casa. Te llamaré cuando terminemos. —Asintió hacia Emmett y Edward—. Ustedes dos van conmigo.

Mis ojos me desobedecieron una vez más, encontrando los de Emmett. Las emociones arremolinadas en esos ojos azules eran como una red electrificada que me atrapaba. Sosteniendo mi mirada, dio un paso hacia mí y acunó mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos, y luego presionó su frente contra la mía sin decir una palabra. El familiar olor de él, el calor, el tacto de su piel, todo me hizo estremecer con una oleada de angustioso anhelo.

—Sabes que no dormí con ella, Rose —susurró contra mi boca, y todos los demás simplemente parecieron desaparecer. Quería creerle desesperadamente.

Echándose hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos, se negó a dejarme ir.

Tuvimos una conversación silenciosa.

 _Tienes que confiar en mí._

 _La vi allí. Con tu camiseta. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que piense?_

 _Que nunca te haría daño así._

Un diluvio de imágenes titiló en revoloteos y susurros de color y sentimiento. La ternura de sus ojos, la honestidad que había conocido de él, nuestra risa, la búsqueda de manos sin las que no era capaz de pasar un día sin sentir mi cuerpo debajo de ellas…

Heidi volviendo a la vida de Emmett era un problema para mí. Sin embargo, nunca había sido porque me preocupara que fuera a hacer algo tan cruel como engañarme con ella. Sí, me había preocupado que me dejara por ella, pero nunca creí que me fuera a cortar así. Yo había confiado en que nunca me cortaría de esa manera. ¿Acaso esa confianza todavía existía?

Busqué en su rostro por la respuesta.

No. Emmett nunca me cortaría así.

Algo en su mirada cambió mientras reconocía que me daba cuenta y suspiró.

Allí está.

Le clavé una mirada que le dijo que no se había zafado todavía.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió, su mirada vacilante en mi boca. Sus propios labios reduciéndose, un brillo intenso se reflejó en sus ojos al mirar mi labio magullado e hinchado.

—¿Alguien más sabe que acaba de pasar aquí? —preguntó Eleazar impacientemente.

Bella gruñó:

—Creo que Rose acaba de decir que cree que Emmett no durmió con esta chica Heidi.

Edward se quejó.

—Si tan sólo fueras así de intuitiva acerca de nuestra relación.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Si no estuviera tan jodidamente preocupada porque vas a romperle la cara a ese tipo, te patearía el trasero.

Alcé una ceja, mirando por encima de mi hombro a su prometido. Edward entrecerró los ojos y vi otra conversación silenciosa desarrollándose. Lo que sea que él dijo la hizo retorcerse.

—Och, suficiente de esto —se quejó Eleazar mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta del hotel y salía furioso, seguido de Edward. Emmett me dio una significativa y más conmovedora mirada antes de desaparecer detrás de ellos.

Mi estómago dio un giro mientras pensaba en lo que iban a hacer.

Otro taxi nos llevó a Bella, Victoria y a mí de nuevo al piso. Aunque estaba exhausta, estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para tirarle una mirada tan feroz a la puerta de Emmett que era una maravilla que las llamas no brotaran de la puerta y la devoraran con el calor de mi ira.

—Él nos explicó todo a papá y a mí —dijo de repente Victoria, obviamente atrapando mi mirada—. Necesitas hablar con él.

—Ella no necesita hacer nada sino descansar —insistió Bella suavemente, sacando mis llaves del bolso mientras subíamos las escaleras a mi piso.

—Está bien —murmuré—. Le creo. Verla a ella fue una sorpresa, no estaba pensando claramente… pero Emmett no me haría eso. Aunque no significa que no esté pensando en hacerlo.

—No lo está —me aseguró Victoria, pero estaba demasiado cansada para escuchar.

Tratamos de estar en silencio mientras me acomodaba en el sofá con Victoria mientras Bella nos hacía a todas una taza de té, pero oí abrir la puerta de Ben abrirse. Cerré los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le oí preguntar, obviamente hablando con Bella. Ella le susurró algo y lo siguiente que escuché fueron sus ligeros pasos a través del piso de madera.

—¿Qué demonios?

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar a Ben de pie junto a mí en su pijama. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asustados mientras veían mi rostro, y así de simple él era un niño de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. —Traté de tranquilizarlo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento de dolor cuando alcancé su mano y lo arrastré a mi lado. El miedo comenzó a desvanecerse de sus ojos, para ser reemplazado por algo que era muy familiar esta noche: la promesa de una retribución masculina.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

A pesar de toda la mierda que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas me estaba empezando a sentir muy amada, dado toda esta ira y rabia en mi nombre.

—Papá —le respondí con sinceridad, ya decidiendo que no iba a ocultarle esto.

Le conté todo. Y no sólo lo de esta noche. Abrazándome, le confesé a los tres el abuso de mi padre cuando era joven. La última palabra se había derramado de mi boca minutos antes y todavía nadie había dicho nada. Nos sentamos en la sala de estar en un pesado silencio. Mi estómago se revolvió mientras esperaba la respuesta de mi hermano.

Bella fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno, ahora espero que Eleazar mate al cerdo.

—No quieres decir eso —murmuré.

—¿No quiere? —preguntó Victoria, sorprendiéndome con su rabia. Ella siempre era muy relajada—. La gente puede ser… bueno, puede ser maravillosa. Y a veces, por desgracia, pueden ser monstruos que se esconden dentro de nuestros hogares. Nos preocupa que esos monstruos encuentren su camino al interior. No debemos tener miedo de que ya estén dentro. Tu mamá y papá se supone que están ahí para protegerte de eso. No se supone que ellos sean los monstruos.

—Ella tiene razón. —Ben se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, con la cabeza agachada mientras miraba al suelo—. Eleazar tiene que enseñarle otra lección. Una que se le quede esta vez.

Odiando verlo apenado, puse mi mano en su espalda y comencé a frotar círculos tranquilizadores entre sus omóplatos.

Me miró de nuevo.

—Es por eso que pierdes los estribos cuando mamá dice que soy como él.

Mi boca se aplanó.

—No eres nada…

—Como él —finalizó Ben—. Sí. Ahora lo entiendo.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento y luego mi hermanito me miró.

—Tienes que dejar de tratar de protegerme de todo, Rose. Ya no soy un niño. Te encargas de todo por tu cuenta y no es justo para ti. Así que para. Somos un equipo.

Orgullo y gratitud se juntaron para crear un nudo en la parte posterior de mi garganta, así que asentí, revoloteando cariñosamente su cabello con mi mano. Sus ojos se cerraron ante la caricia y para sorpresa de todos, se metió por debajo de la parte de mí que no me dolía y me abrazó. Nos sentamos allí de esa forma tanto tiempo que me quedé dormida…


	31. Chapter 30

**Sorpresaa! Dos capis nuevos especialmente dedicados a Emely, B. McCarthy y Roseemmett por sus constantes reviews para motivarme a terminar esta magnifica historia a la cual ya solo le queda el epilogo ;'( Muchas gracias a todos lo que la han leido, disfruten...**

 **Capitulo N° 30**

El murmullo de voces apagadas pero agitadas se filtró en mi conciencia, afortunadamente sacándome de mi turbio ensueño de hojas húmedas, sangre y pasos resonando. Mis ojos cansados se abrieron, la falta de definición de colores centrándose rápidamente para revelar que tenía una sala de espera ocupada.

Victoria y Ben seguían sentados a mi lado, Bella estaba en el sillón, y Edward se sentaba en el reposa brazos del mismo, sus dedos masajeando la nuca del cuello de ella. Emmett y Eleazar estaban de pie por la chimenea con un hombre mayor que no reconocí, y mamá estaba sentada en el otro sillón. Todos me estaban mirando.

Yo estaba mirando a Eleazar. El aire alrededor de él crepitaba, y aunque podía decir que se había calmado un poco, tenía el aura de un hombre regresando de la batalla.

Había una gran cantidad de energía acumulada a su alrededor. Mis ojos viajaron por todo su brazo hasta su mano. Nudillos magullados.

Tragué saliva.

—No te molestará otra vez, pequeña.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí mi miedo desintegrarse.

—Él no te estaba esperando.

La esquina de la boca de Eleazar se arqueó.

—No. De hecho no lo estaba. Tuve… una charla con él. —Miró rápidamente por el rabillo de sus ojos al hombre que no conocía—. Se ha ido de nuevo a Glasgow y sabe que si vuelve, lo sacaré por la fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes sobre de él, Eleazar? —pregunté con curiosidad, mi voz ronca por la privación del sueño y el dolor.

Él suspiró, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No es lo que tengo sobre él. Es lo que sé de él. Sé qué botones presionar.

Sacudí la cabeza, confundida.

—Sólo digamos que su padre fue rápido para la violencia también.

Esa información me congeló por un segundo.

¿William Hale había sido víctima de abuso? Ahora, ¿no tenía eso demasiado sentido? Un ciclo de abuso. Por supuesto.

Me volví hacia Ben y retiré el cabello de su cara. Puede que no lo haya salvado de las manos rápidas de mamá, pero lo había salvado de la brutalidad de papá. Era una pequeña especie de consuelo.

Ante el pensamiento de mamá, me centré en ella.

—¿Te despertamos? —pregunté con suavidad, realmente sin importarme si lo habíamos hecho o no. El ataque de mi padre había traído de vuelta mis sentimientos iniciales de traición e ira cuando descubrí por primera vez que había golpeado a Ben.

Los ojos ansiosos de Lilian escrudiñaron mi rostro. No hay que olvidar que ésta también era una mujer que había sabido que papá me golpeaba mientras era niña y lo dejó pasar por mucho más tiempo del que debió haberlo hecho.

Me puse rígida.

¿Eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo con Ben? Sabía que mamá no lo había golpeado desde que la confronté en la cocina, pero, ¿eso realmente importaba? Él todavía tenía que vivir en un ambiente donde me ponía nerviosa al dejarlo solo en el apartamento con ella. ¿Era egoísta de mi parte mantenerlo aquí por temor de perderlo? Sin tan sólo no me hubiera amenazado con ir a la policía si me lo llevaba…

La resolución se abrió camino hacia mis huesos y mis ojos se entrecerraron en ella. Estaba un poco cansada de sus amenazas.

—Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien —murmuró ella antes de que sus ojos destellaran sobre los de todos. Su mano instintivamente fue a su cabello sin lavar. Fue un momento raro de cohibición, y lo siguió al tirar de su bata con más fuerza alrededor de su frágil cuerpo—. Ahora sé que estás bien, creo que me iré a la cama.

La observé en silencio arrastrar los pies, una decisión difícil a pesar de todo.

—Rose, este es el doctor Henderson —me informó Edward en voz baja, arrastrando mis pensamientos de mamá al hombre mayor de aspecto distinguido en la sala, quien ahora dio un paso hacia mí. Estaba muy consciente de Emmett de pie junto a él, pero todavía no había reconocido su presencia. Había demasiadas cosas sucediendo y estaba realmente cansada para pensar con claridad sobre el tema—. Él va a examinarte.

Sonreí débilmente al médico.

—Gracias.

Sus amables ojos cayeron en mi labio.

—¿Dónde te gustaría hacer esto, Rose? ¿En algún lugar privado?

—Mi habitación va a estar bien.

El doctor Henderson me siguió en silencio por el pasillo hasta mi pequeño dormitorio, y allí comprobó mi corte, el cual Bella ya había protegido contra la infección, y luego inspeccionó mi estómago y costillas.

Había una ligera contusión alrededor de mis costillas que le hizo fruncir los labios.

—Parece que él quería asustar en vez de mutilar completamente, señorita Hale —murmuró el doctor Henderson con un dejo de enojo. Suponía que iba dirigido a mi padre—. Podría haberte causado algunos daños internos si hubiera pateado con más fuerza. Como está, creo que tus costillas sólo están magulladas, aunque es posible que pueda haber una pequeña fisura o dos. Vas a sentir algunas molestias durante las próximas semanas. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, excepto recomendarte tomar ibuprofeno para reducir la inflamación y poner hielo en la zona lesionada. También voy a escribirte una justificación. Será mejor si te tomas por lo menos una semana de descanso. No fumas, ¿verdad?

Negué.

—Lo dejé hace unos meses.

—Bien. Eso es bueno. Si sientes alguna dificultad para respirar, o el dolor empeora, o si sientes algún dolor en el abdomen, ponte en contacto conmigo. —Sostuvo una tarjeta de negocios, y la tomé agradecida.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, voy a dejarte para que descanses. Duerme un poco.

La persuasión no fue necesaria, y me metí en la cama con cuidado, cerrando los ojos ante el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrándose. Deslicé fuera mi pantalón, siseando por el dolor en mis costillas. Con una patada, mis jeans cayeron de la cama al suelo y sostuve mi edredón con más fuerza a mi alrededor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completamente segura. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando tenía un pequeño ejército en mi sala de estar, dispuestos a defenderme hasta el último aliento? Había estado tan asustada anoche, con tanto pánico, pero habían alejado la mayor parte eso: Bella, Edward, el tío Eleazar, Victoria, Emmett y Ben.

Mi familia.

Mis músculos cansados se fundieron en mi cómodo colchón, y mis párpados se cerraron. El sueño profundo me reclamó por primera vez en días.

Fue el calor lo que me despertó. Agitada, me quité mis mantas y mis ojos se abrieron por el dolor mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado.

—Rosalie. —La voz de Emmett repentinamente estaba ahí.

Mis parpadeantes ojos legañosos encontraron los suyos. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de mi habitación, con la espalda contra la pared, con las rodillas dobladas y las manos colgando lánguidamente sobre ellas. Oscuros círculos plagaban sus ojos; ojos que estaban entrecerrados pero aún así llenos de preocupación.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi codo, agarrándome las costillas. Había luz en el exterior.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, mi voz quebrándose con las palabras. Me sentía pegajosa y caliente y tenía la boca seca.

—Son las ocho de la mañana. Domingo.

Oh, Dios. Había dormido un día entero. Con esfuerzo procesé la apariencia andrajosa de Emmett.

—Cariño, ¿no has dormido?

Algo centelleó en sus ojos ante mi pregunta.

—He dormitado un poco. No quiero dejarte. Mira lo que pasó el viernes por la noche.

—No es tu culpa. —Mis labios se apretaron y luego siseé ante el escozor.

Me había olvidado de mi labio.

—Quiero golpearlo de nuevo.

Mis cejas se alzaron hacia el cielo, sus palabras me despertaron por completo.

—¿Le pegaste a William también?

—Lo habría matado, pero Eleazar pensó que podría ser una mala idea.

—Ah, el tío Eleazar. Un hombre racional. Es como un aguafiestas.

Los labios de Emmett se crisparon.

—Me alegra ver que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto.

Hice una mueca ante los dolores y malestares despertando.

—Es casi la única cosa que lo está.

Se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Un vaso de agua. —Asintiendo, Emmett se puso de pie—. ¿Dónde está Ben?

—En su cama. Bella y Edward se ofrecieron a venir y llevarlo a casa de los Masen para la cena más tarde.

—Bien. —Volví a cerrar los ojos.

Un minuto más o menos después, Emmett me sacudió suavemente para despertarme.

—Necesitas beber algo.

De mala gana, lo dejé ayudarme a sentarme, y tuve que detenerme de inclinarme y presionar mi rostro contra su cuello. Todavía teníamos demasiado que discutir antes de poder siquiera pensar en abrazarnos.

Tomé un gran trago del agua helada que me había traído y le di las gracias. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me empujó suavemente y se metió en la cama a mi lado, su brazo rodeando mis hombros para atraerme contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré, pero realmente no protesté. Emmett suspiró pesadamente, sus dedos rozando por mi cabello.

—He pasado por el infierno de ida y vuelta en los últimos días, Rose. Sólo déjame abrazarte.

Las lágrimas punzaron mis ojos.

—Sé que no te acostaste con ella.

—Sin embargo, se vio mal y no estabas en ningún estado para pensar en nada más que lo obvio.

Mi puño se apretó, cerrándose en una bola apretada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lo había hecho hasta Emmett empujó sus dedos contra los míos, obligándome a relajar mi mano. Su pulgar acarició con dulzura sobre mi palma donde mis uñas se habían clavado en mi piel.

—Estoy casi asustada de preguntar esto, pero… ¿por qué ella estaba ahí?

Sentí su vacilación y mi corazón automáticamente comenzó a quejarse con un fuerte bang, bang, bang contra mi pecho.

—¿Emmett?

Él volvió su cabeza y presionó su boca contra mi frente, inhalando mi aroma. Cuando se alejó, replicó suavemente.

—Se presentó tarde en el apartamento, angustiada y un poco ebria. La dejé entrar. Se lanzó hacia mí.

Estaba decidido. La odiaba.

—La aparté, le dije que nada podría suceder entre nosotros y que pensaba que era mejor que se fuera, pero se rompió a llorar y me sentí como un bastardo. No podía sólo echarla.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta.

—¿Ella todavía está enamorada de ti?

—Ella no me conoce —respondió, en tono irritado.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Nos sentamos a hablar durante mucho tiempo, yendo en círculos hasta que empezó a recuperar la sobriedad. Me pidió usar la ducha y dormir por la noche. Para entonces estábamos en la misma página, y me sentí mal por ella, así que dije que sí.

Me tomó un momento, pero pregunté:

—¿Misma página?

Emmett se apartó de mí tentativamente, y sólo para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos. Su rostro demacrado era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto y el dolor en mi pecho se intensificó por él. Levanté la mirada desde la suave y sexy curva de su labio superior a sus ojos y mi respiración se cortó al ver su expresión.

Era vulnerable, cruda, y abierta…

Estaba desnudo y sangrando por mí.

—Le dije algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo. —Acunó su gran mano alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome—. Nunca he conocido a nadie ni tan remotamente valiente y fuerte como tú. Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan modesta, tan amable y tan desinteresada. Eres una mujer compleja. —Su boca se curvó en las esquinas—. Y eres inteligente, apasionada, divertida y emocionante, y me sorprendes jodidamente demasiado. Cuando te vi por primera vez, te quise como nunca había querido a nadie. Cuando me desgarraste por primera vez, quise conocerte. Y cuando llegué a conocerte, cuando permanecí de pie al otro lado de una cocina y me pediste que no matara a una araña porque eso no decía mucho de nosotros como especie si matábamos algo porque lo temíamos, lo supe. Supe que nunca iba a conocer a alguien tan hermosa, tan compasiva o determinada. He sabido por un tiempo que estaba enamorado de ti, Rose. Lo sabía y debí habértelo dicho. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y el pulgar de Emmett hizo todo lo posible para atraparlas todas. Mi barbilla tembló cuando pregunté:

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Tal vez por la misma razón que tú no me lo dijiste. —Él se inclinó para darme un beso muy cuidadoso pero dulce en mi boca. Cuando se retiró, continuó—. ¿La semana pasada, el sábado en que nos encontramos con Heidi y estuve silencioso contigo?

—¿Sí?

—No se trató de Heidi, nena. Se trataba de ti. Acerca de nosotros.

—No lo entiendo.

La mano de Emmett se deslizó por mi brazo, sus nudillos acariciando mi piel con movimientos suaves.

—Cuando nos topamos con Heidi, fue una sorpresa y algo extraño. Cuando ella y yo salíamos pensé que estaba enamorado de ella. Estuvimos juntos tres años y no lo tomé bien cuando terminó. Pero estar ahí, mirándola, no sentí más que una familiaridad distante. No había dolor o amor o algo más que una alegría amistosa de verla. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Mientras estábamos ahí me quedé atrapado en este pensamiento… el pensamiento de mí caminando por Princes Street diez años en el futuro con una mujer sin rostro en mi brazo, y encontrarme contigo cuando ya no fueras mía. Porque todos se van eventualmente, pensé. —Resopló en lo que pareció dolor y su control sobre mí se apretó—. Me llegó como una ventisca. No, me derribó. Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde ese momento en la cocina, pero el sábado pasado fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo loco que estaba por ti. Lo que siento por ti… —Emmett tomó aliento y me encontré a mí misma extendiendo la mano hasta su rostro, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando vi a este hombre, este fuerte hombre irreverente, superado por la emoción… emoción por mí—. Me consume — susurró, apoyando su frente contra la mía de nuevo—. Es casi debilitante. Es demasiado. Es… ni siquiera puedo describirlo, pero estar contigo es… está esta intensidad dentro de mí todo el tiempo, este… tirón constante, la desesperación… es como si estuvieras atada a mí o algo así. Y es a la vez jodidamente ardiente.

—Lo sé —susurré con dulzura, mis lágrimas cayendo más rápidamente—. Lo sé. Yo también lo siento.

—Sin embargo nunca me dijiste eso —respondió un poco áspero—. Siempre mantienes algo de ti oculto de mí, y yo no lo sabía. No podía decir si te sentías de la misma manera. Ese es el por qué me emborraché la noche del sábado. Ese es el por qué James vino la mañana siguiente para hablar conmigo. Me convenció que te sentías de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Le pedí su opinión sobre ti y me dijo: "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, amigo. Esa chica piensa que eres "el indicado" y no lo diría si no lo creyera."

De repente recordé la actitud de Emmett una vez que James se había ido. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor en su interior. Se había ido el silencio tenue, el hombre de mal humor de la noche anterior. En su lugar había quedado un seductor. El sexo duro contra su escritorio… recuerdo que pensé en ese momento que se había sentido como una reclamación. Ahora, no creía haber estado demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Alivio, intenso alivio, me llegó y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho caliente.

—¿Le dijiste esto a Heidi? —murmuré contra su piel.

—Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti y que no pensaba que fuera una buena idea renovar nuestra amistad.

Otra lágrima cayó, salpicando su piel.

—Espero que esas sean lágrimas de felicidad.

Sollocé ahora, la emoción dentro de mí era demasiada para contener después de todo lo que había pasado.

—También te amo —chillé, manteniéndolo apretado—. Tanto que quiero matarte a veces. —Gemí atractivamente.

Emmett se rió en voz baja.

—El sentimiento es definitivamente mutuo, nena.

—¿Y ahora qué? —sollocé.

—¿Ahora? Soporto la agonizante espera para que esas costillas sanen rápido para que yo pueda labrar mi perverso camino contigo y mostrarte lo jodidamente que te amo.

Sonreí a través de mis lágrimas.

—Siento tu dolor.

Emmett gruñó en respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y luego me aparté para estar frente a su hermoso rostro.

—Creo que tengo que dejar a mamá, Emmett. No sé cómo voy a lograr hacerlo.

Otro beso suave rozó mis labios y tiré de él hacia mí, ignorando el dolor para así poder besarlo, largo, duro y profundo. Finalmente nos separamos, jadeando.

Malditas costillas estúpidas.

—Nos preocuparemos de todo eso más tarde —dijo Emmett—. Por ahora, vamos a llevarte a vías de recuperación.

—¿Puedo decirte que te amo de nuevo?

Él asintió, su expresión seria.

—Nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.


	32. Chapter 31

**Capitulo N° 31**

―Así que, ¿alguna noticia del misterioso Jacob? —le pregunté a Nessie, apoyándome contra la pared de su dormitorio, viendo mientras ella pegaba un cartel del cantante de una de las mayores bandas de rock indie de todo el mundo en su pared. Mi chica tenía buen gusto. Nessie resopló entre sus labios, dando un paso atrás de la pared para analizar el cartel.

—Estoy ayudándole con un informe para la escuela, así que lo he visto un poco.

—¿Detecto por el tono que nada de importancia ha sucedido?

Ella me miró por encima del hombro.

—Creo que puede haber algo de tensión sexual entre nosotros.

La respuesta completamente neutral causó no un pequeño bufido asfixiante por mi parte.

—¿Tensión sexual?

Volviéndose totalmente hacia mí, Nessie me miró con la expresión perpleja de un académico hacia una teoría que encontraba desconcertante.

—Bueno, fantaseo con él, así que no sé si soy yo proyectando esos sentimientos en la situación o si la tensión entre nosotros es debido al hecho de que los sentimientos son mutuos.

Pensé en la tensión entre Emmett y yo antes de que empezáramos a salir y luego estudié a Nessie. La chica era impresionante y demasiado construida para una chica de quince años de edad. La kriptonita de un adolescente. Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Él siente lo mismo por ti.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto.

Complacida, empezó a colgar otro cartel, sonriendo como una idiota.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están tus costillas?

—Lamentablemente todavía doloridas. —Había pasado una semana desde el ataque, y después de pasar siete días de descanso en cama en el apartamento, había rogado a Emmett para que me dejara asistir a la cena del domingo. Al ver mi desesperación, él estuvo de acuerdo en que era momento que saliera del apartamento. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que volver a trabajar mañana, lo encontraba como una práctica a plazo. Salir del apartamento con Emmett y Ben a cuestas, me sorprendió descubrir que todavía estaba un poco nerviosa y renuente de estar fuera de casa.

Cuando nos subimos en el autobús, me encontré mirando hacia atrás en la calle para asegurarme de que la cara de William Hale no estuviera en la multitud.

Emmett me atrapó y dedujo lo que estaba haciendo. Las nubes que se reunieron en sus ojos me hicieron sentir amada, pero me molestó que parte de la oscuridad en sus profundidades se originó a partir de sus sentimientos de desamparo sobre toda la situación. Básicamente, él se sentía culpable de no haber estado allí para detenerlo, lo cual era dulce, pero tonto e irracional. Al final resultó que, los dos necesitábamos reconfortarnos sobre todo el calvario. Había tomado su mano para hacerle saber que entendía, y él me mantuvo cerca de él para dejarme saber que entendía.

Nuestra relación había cambiado en la última semana. Nuestras confesiones de amor nos habían traído a ambos la seguridad que necesitábamos. No creo que curara alguno de nosotros de nuestras posesividades, o la llamarada de celos que sentíamos cuando se mencionaba a una ex pareja, pero saber que confiábamos mutuamente en el otro nos había hecho más fuertes.

También me había puesto caliente como el infierno, y no poder hacer nada al respecto me estaba matando. Apaciguar mi frustración era el conocimiento que estaba matando a Emmett, también.

—Listo. —Nessie dio un paso atrás y miró alrededor de su habitación recién decorada con carteles—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que Esme va a matarte.

—Ella dijo que podía.

—Ella dijo "un cartel".

—Bueno, sólo escuché la parte del permiso.

—Vamos, tú —sonreí, señalando a la puerta—. Vamos a disfrutar de la cena antes de que Esme descubra que tu habitación ha sido transformada en un paraíso para las groupie.

Antes de que pudiera salir, Nessie preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Estás realmente bien, Rose?

Mirando hacia atrás, a ella, por encima de mi hombro, me sentí cálida por la preocupación en su rostro.

—Pequeña, estoy bien. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Estoy más que bien. Estoy genial.

—Pero tu padre…

Necesitando desahogarse, Bella le había dicho a Alice lo que me había pasado, y Alice le había dicho a Esme, y Esme le había dicho a Carlisle, y aparentemente Nessie escuchó la conversación entre su madre y padre.

Alcancé la mano de Nessie, dándole un apretón.

—Sé que debe ser difícil para ti entender porque tienes un padre increíble. Podría refutar el hecho de que a mi padre no le importa a quién hace daño, incluyendo a sus propios hijos, a mí. O podría encontrar lo que él no puede darme en otro lugar. Tengo al tío Eleazar. Y tengo una familia en todos ustedes. No cambia lo que hizo mi padre, pero ya sabes, va a llevarme un largo rato ayudarme a superarlo. —Le sonreí para tranquilizarla—. Algunas personas nacen con familia, y otros tienen que hacer su familia. —Me encogí de hombros—. Puedo vivir con ello, si eso significa que puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes, cabrones sarcásticos.

Nessie se echó a reír, la tristeza desapareciendo de sus ojos. Me apretó la mano de nuevo, y la guié hasta el comedor, donde nuestra familia estaba esperando: Emmett, Ben, tío Eleazar, Victoria, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y Seth.

Qué hermoso regalo para la vista. Le sonreí a Emmett al otro lado de la habitación mientras sacaba una silla para mí. Una vez que nos acomodamos todos alrededor de la mesa y los demás estaban charlando en voz alta, Emmett se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Cómo están yendo esas costillas?

Lo miré a sus ojos preocupados mientras llevaba una patata asada a mi boca.

—Justo como estaban cuando me hiciste esa pregunta hace veinte minutos.

—Bueno, perdón por ser un novio preocupado.

Hice una mueca, y compartimos otra conversación silenciosa.

 _Lo único que quieres saber es si ya podemos tener sexo._

Los labios de Emmett se crisparon alrededor de su boca llena de comida.

 _Tienes toda la maldita razón._

Divertida y encendida en la misma medida, busqué distracción en Alice, quien estaba hablando sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor de la boda de Bella y Edward.

—Vi estos hermosos vestidos fucsias en este sitio web de diseños de boda española. Estaba pensando…

—¿Que estoy demente sí creo que Bella tendrá el color fucsia en su boda? — terminó Bella por ella secamente.

Edward y Jasper inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar diligentemente en su comida y me pregunté cuántas veces habían caído en un desacuerdo acerca de la boda entre la novia y la dama de honor.

—¿Por qué no pensamos en algo más moderado para los vestidos de las damas de honor? —sugerí, lanzándole a Alice una mirada suplicante.

Alice se vio tan adorablemente desanimada que quería abrazarla.

—Pero el fucsia es un color tan romántico.

Las cejas de Carlisle se fruncieron juntas.

—De nuevo, ¿qué color es fucsia?

—Rosa —espetó Bella.

Edward resopló, y aparentemente incapaz de contenerse, le dio a su hermana menor una mirada incrédula.

—¿Realmente estás tratando de vestir de rosa en nuestra boca? ¿Mi boda…. con Bella?

—No se trata sólo de color rosa —argumentó Alice como si fueran idiotas—. Es un lujoso color magenta púrpura rosáceo.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—Es rosa.

Alice hizo un mohín.

—No has tomado ninguna de mis sugerencias para la boda.

—Alice, te quiero muchísimo, lo hago, pero eres toda dulzura y arco iris, y yo soy todo lo que eso no es.

Me aventuré con otra idea.

—¿Y si vamos a por algo metálico para nuestros vestidos?

Alice se detuvo por un momento a pensarlo y luego su rostro se iluminó.

—Todas luciríamos bien en champagne. Creo que incluso Kate usaría champagne.

Kate era la mejor amiga de Bella de la universidad y las dos no se llegaban a ver entre sí tanto como solían porque Kate vivía en Londres. Sin embargo, se mantenían en contacto todo el tiempo, e iban a estar en las bodas de la otra.

—Hmm. —Bella tragó un pedazo de pollo y se encogió de hombros—. Podría trabajar con eso.

Todo el mundo dejó de comer para mirarla. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos alrededor de toda la atención. Ella hizo una mueca y le disparó a Edward una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué? Puedo comprometerme.

Él se echó a reír.

—Es simplemente la primera vez que he oído que realmente estás de acuerdo acerca de algo que tiene que ver con la boda.

—Eso es porque nuestra planificadora de bodas apesta. Sin ánimo de ofender, Ali.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, podrías planearla tú misma, ya sabes.

—Sólo acepté casarme con él bajo la condición de que no tuviera que hacer eso.

Emmett se aguantó una risa a mi lado. Edward entrecerró los ojos en su prometida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo no puedo planificar la boda?

Todas nuestras cejas se levantaron ante esa sugerencia.

—¿Tú? —Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Yo. —Él se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de añadir—: Tenemos el mismo gusto, así que sabes que probablemente te gustará lo que yo decida. Y creo que puedo lograr que se haga más rápido que ustedes dos, yeguas belicosas.

—Pero estás tan ocupado… no puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa de: "¿Y qué?"

—Entonces yo te ayudo —Bella anunció determinación—. Lo haremos juntos.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pero… —La inclinación de cabeza de Alice ante la oposición de ser expulsada de los planes fue interrumpida por Jasper cuando le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Él se echó hacia atrás y tuvieron una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que parecían estar de moda en estos días. Lo que sea que pasó entre ellos, los hombros caídos de Alice se levantaron y ella asintió, cediendo.

—Me alegro de que se solucionara. —Esme sonrió a todos—. Si hubiera tenido que hacer frente a una llamada telefónica más pidiéndome arbitrar, iba a gritar.

—Eso, eso —murmuré, ignorando la mirada de traición de Alice.

—Entonces, Eleazar, Victoria… —Edward cambió abruptamente el tema—. Rose nos dijo que ambos encontraron apartamentos.

Victoria asintió.

—En Jamaica Lane. Y papá está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Nos mudamos en breve. Será bueno salir de ese hotel. Oh, y papá tiene su primer trabajo en fila, gracias a ti, Edward.

Esa fue la primera vez que había oído hablar de eso.

—¿De verdad, tío Eleazar? ¿Dónde?

Eleazar pareció un poco más que satisfecho y me respondió:

—Haciendo un par de casas de muestra para un nuevo desarrollo en Newhaven. Empieza en dos meses. Me da tiempo para conseguir unir un equipo. —Él me miró a lo largo de la longitud de la mesa—. ¿Qué te parece, Rose? ¿Tienes ganas de empacar del bar y e ir a la agencia de bienes raíces para ser una aprendiz?

Mi tenedor cayó a mi plato en estado de shock. Estaba… él había… ¿Tío Eleazar realmente me pidió trabajar para él?

—¿Qué? —respondí de manera inteligente.

—Te pregunté si querías trabajar para mí. Es un riesgo para los dos, por ser un nuevo negocio, pero tengo toda la fe en que puedo hacer esto. Lo he hecho dos veces antes. Así que, ¿vas a confiar en mí? ¿Quieres venir y trabajar conmigo?

—¿Como pintora y decoradora? ¿Contigo? —Oh, Dios mío, ¿tío Eleazar pensaba que era lo suficientemente buena para trabajar para él? Sé que no sonaba atractivo para algunos: una pasantía para ser una pintora y decoradora. Pero se necesita habilidad y paciencia, y era algo que realmente disfrutaba hacer. Sería una verdadera carrera, algo que nunca había pensado que tendría.

 _Porque no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena en nada para tener una._

Mis viejas inseguridades susurraron y maldijeron en mis oídos, causando un vuelo de mariposas nerviosas en mi estómago. Esas inseguridades querían que dijera que no, tan seguras de que sólo terminaría en fracaso.

Y podría serlo. No sólo por mí, sino porque, como dijo Eleazar, era un nuevo negocio. Estaría renunciando a dos puestos de trabajo seguros por éste y luego todo podría caer a pedazos. ¿Podría realmente ser tan egoísta? Ben necesitaba que pensara lógicamente estas cosas…

Sentí la mano de Emmett deslizándose sobre la mía por debajo de la mesa y cuando miré sus ojos me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Empujé hacia atrás la inseguridad, las segundas conjeturas.

Las mariposas fueron un poco difíciles de superar, pero a pesar de ellas, asentí a Tío Eleazar, una maravillosa sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

—Me encantaría.

Unas horas más tarde todavía estaba sorprendida por la oferta del tío Eleazar.

Sentada en el escritorio de Emmett en su sala de estar, escuchando a Ben reír con Victoria mientras le hablaba basura a James sobre un videojuego, todavía medio estaba en ese momento de regreso en casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Emmett, Ben, Victoria y yo habíamos vuelto al apartamento de Emmett para reunirnos con James y Peetie, quienes se habían pasado con cerveza, comida para llevar, y el último videojuego de lucha.

Victoria había caído rápidamente en una sorprendente camaradería con James y los dos ahora se lanzaban comentarios clasificados como bajo supervisión de un adulto (todavía era lo suficientemente consciente para darles el infierno si ellos decían palabrotas delante de Ben) el uno al otro, mientras le daban una tremenda paliza a las contrapartes virtuales de cada uno.

—¡Amigo, apestas! —Victoria sonrió mientras el molesto comentador gritaba—: ¡Eliminado!

James le lanzó una mirada de fingida ofensa.

—Dame una oportunidad, yanqui. No he jugado este juego antes.

—Yo tampoco.

—Sí, pero tienes los dedos más pequeños. Son más rápidos y más ágiles a través de los botones.

Victoria se echó a reír.

—Incluso tus excusas apestan.

—Amigo —concordó Ben, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

—Ahora, ouch. —James le hizo un gesto de abatimiento—. No me vengas con eso de "amigo". —Él entrecerró sus ojos en Victoria—. Has estado aquí diez minutos y ya has conseguido echar a perder meses de culto al héroe.

—Oh, vamos —respondió Victoria alegremente—. Le hice un favor al chico. Él habría descubierto la verdad finalmente.

Con los labios estremeciéndose, James se volvió hacia la televisión.

—De acuerdo, Tori. Prepárate para morir.

—Tú lo harás.

Me pregunté cuándo los chicos grandes iban a permitirle jugar a Ben. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo a mi hermanito, pude ver que se estaba divirtiendo sólo pasando el rato con los chicos y escuchando a Victoria meterse con James. En realidad, sospechaba que Ben podría tener un pequeño enamoramiento con Victoria, pero nunca lo avergonzaría preguntando.

Mientras se reían entre sí, me puse de pie y en silencio salí de la habitación, en dirección a la habitación de Emmett por un momento de paz para poder así envolver mi cabeza en torno al hecho de que dentro de unos meses estaría comenzando una nueva carrera.

Una carrera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro, cerré la puerta de Emmett y luego me deslicé por la habitación para acostarme con cuidado en la cama. Consiguiendo la comodidad, me quité los zapatos, mi mente zumbando con los nuevos planes mientras yacía allí.

De golpe mis ojos bajaron desde el techo ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y no me sorprendí al ver a Emmett deslizarse dentro de la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta tras él. Me sonrió mientras se acercaba y se instalaba a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, alcanzando a acariciar su mejilla.

—Sólo necesitaba un momento para procesar todo.

Se acomodó junto a mí y rodé hacia él, disfrutando de la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí. Aspiré el olor de su loción de afeitar y froté mí frente contra la línea de su erizada mandíbula.

—Hoy es un buen día —murmuré, contenida.

—Bueno, yo no sé si estoy a punto de hacerlo mejor o peor.

Al recordar la última vez que había dicho eso, me puse tensa ante la espera. Había sido justo antes de que descubrir al tío Eleazar y a Victoria en su sala de estar. Esperaba que todo lo que fuera a decir llegara a ser una sorpresa tan agradable como esa. Crucé los dedos.

—De acuerdo —respondí con cautela.

Emmett tomó aire mesuradamente.

—Dijiste la semana pasada que pensabas que necesitabas dejar a tu madre y que no sabías qué hacer.

—Sí. —Mi buen humor huyó al pensar en ello.

—Creo que tengo una solución, pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar a ella.

Esperé.

La mano de Emmett tomó mi cadera y murmuró por encima de mi cabeza:

—Múdense conmigo. Ben y tú.

Ante la sugerencia tan drástica, retrocedí bruscamente y al instante me estremecí ante el fuerte dolor en mi costado. Despejando mi expresión para que así él no pensara que estaba haciendo una mueca ante la idea de vivir con él, lo miré a la repentinamente incierta cara de Emmett.

—¿Nos estás pidiendo que nos mudemos contigo?

—Sí. —Hizo un gesto a la habitación—. Hay un montón de espacio. Eso significa que no tendrás que preocuparte por Ben quedándose en el piso con tu madre, pero también significa que puedes comprobar a tu madre en cualquier momento que desees.

—Pero la renta de mamá… su discapacidad no lo cubrirá.

—Sigue pagándola. Podemos utilizar el lugar como espacio de almacenamiento también.

—No puedo permitirme pagar dos rentas.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Yo pago la renta de este lugar de todos modos. Voy a seguir pagándola. Sólo tendremos que dividir los gastos de alimentos y servicios públicos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza ante la oferta, mis emociones (y mi cuerpo) gritando: "¡Sí!" ante la idea de tener que despertar a su lado cada mañana, pero mi mente estaba jugando de manera más segura.

—No podemos interferir con tu vida de esa manera, Emmett. No sólo estás pidiéndole a tu novia que viva contigo. Estás acogiendo a un adolescente también.

Mi precaución causó que una sonrisa se formara en su perfecta boca.

—Nena, ya he acogido a un adolescente. Paso el mismo tiempo con el chico que contigo. Él es un buen chico. Lo amo. Los amo a ambos. Así que, ¿van a mudarse conmigo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos mientras mi pecho se comprimía con tantos sentimientos.

—¿Lo amas?

Sacudió la cabeza ante mis lágrimas.

—Dios santo, te vas a deshacer.

Le di una palmada sin entusiasmo.

—No arruines el increíble romanticismo del momento.

—¿Eso fue un sí?

Mudarnos con Emmett era un gran paso para los tres, pero después de todos los altibajos nos habíamos vuelto más fuertes que nunca. Yo creía que podíamos hacerlo, que estaba lista, y que por el momento era la mejor solución a nuestro problema con mi madre.

Me acurruqué más en el pecho de Emmett y cerré los ojos mientras sus brazos se apretaban automáticamente a mí alrededor.

—Ese fue un gran y gordo sí. —Mientras Emmett se relajaba debajo de mí, me di cuenta de lo tenso que había estado por la solicitud, y una abrumadora oleada de amor por él se apoderó de mí. Ese amor se convirtió rápidamente en un hormigueo de lujuria en todos mis lugares libidinosos mientras sentía el calor de su piel a través de su camiseta—. Malditas costillas —murmuré, con la voz ahora ronca por la frustración sexual.

Entendiendo, Emmett gimió.

—Nena, no lo hagas. Estoy luchando como es, sin enterarme de que también estás luchando.

—Lo sé —murmuré lastimeramente, mis perversos pensamientos vertiéndose en mi mano mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el estómago de Emmett y por encima de sus jeans. Él siseó, inhalando fuertemente mientras yo frotaba mi mano con fuerza sobre su creciente erección.

—¿Estás tratando de torturarme?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Si estás listo para algo agradable y lento —mis dedos hurgaron mientras abría el botón de sus jeans y luego deslizaba la cremallera abajo—, yo puedo aliviar un poco el dolor.

—Rose, no tienes que hacerlo —argumentó, pero era una protesta a medias, y podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando en excitadas respiraciones.

—Yo quiero.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó convencerlo y él me ayudó a ponerlo en libertad de los confines de sus jeans y ropa interior. Días de frustración sexual reprimida ahora me enfrentaban a una palpitante, gruesa, polla venosa, tensionada hacia el estómago de Emmett. Cuando envolví mi fría mano alrededor de la misma, él trató de sofocar otro gemido, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con la sensación.

Mi puño apretado, comenzó a acariciarlo pero lento. No podía ir más deprisa por temor a tirar de mis costillas, y el tortuoso impulso tuvo un sexy efecto en Emmett. En lugar de ver mi mano, estudié su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos, sus pestañas descansando contra sus mejillas, sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas en las crestas. Tenía los labios entreabiertos de placer.

Dios, él era ardiente.

Apreté mis piernas juntas, sintiendo mi sexo palpitar y la humedad crecer con el deseo.

—Nena, yo… —Aspiró un fuerte, duro grito de aliento y de repente estuve agradecida que el volumen de la televisión en la sala de estar fuera alto—. Voy a acabar… —Su mandíbula se cerró e hizo un ruido gutural mientras se venía todo sobre mi mano y su camiseta.

Después de unos segundos de escucharlo jadear, me mordí el labio y reflexioné en voz alta, señalando su camiseta:

—Espero que no fuera nueva.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con una risa lastimera. Se pasó los dedos ligeramente temblorosos por el cabello, sus ojos brillando hacia mí.

—Acabo de venirme como un joven inexperto.

—Manos mágicas —bromeé.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Manos de Rose —corrigió, luego presionó un dulce beso en mi boca. Después de que nos limpió a mi mano y a él mismo, y se puso una camiseta limpia, regresó a la cama, pero esta vez se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —suspiré, emocionada, pero también todavía adolorida—. No podemos hacer nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de calor.

—No tienes que hacer otra cosa que permanecer lo más quieta posible. —

Y sin decir más se fue a trabajar en mis jeans, cuidadosamente tirando de ellos, junto con mi ropa interior.

Empujó mis muslos a los lados y se arrastró hasta la cama hasta que su cabeza estuvo entre mis piernas. Suavemente, metió dos dedos dentro de mí y gruñó:

—Mierda, estás empapada.

—Disfruté de conseguir que te vinieras —susurré, tratando de no retorcerme ante la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Puedo sentir eso. —Emmett dio un suspiro tembloroso—. Esto es una tortura.

—¿Sabes lo que es realmente una tortura? Tener tu lengua tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego se puso rápidamente a darle a esa lengua suya un mejor uso.


	33. Epilogo

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia!**

 **Epilogo**

La paz me hizo pensar en retrospectiva y ya no ver esa pared que Emmett me había ayudado a escalar hacía mucho tiempo era indescriptible. Yo nunca estaría detrás de esa pared otra vez, o tendría mis colores apagados y mi personalidad atrapada bajo el control absoluto de mis inseguridades. Esta era yo. La vida de ahora en adelante consistiría en ser real, lo que de alguna manera era aterrador y liberador todo al mismo tiempo.

Ayudaba el que por una vez las piezas de mi vida estuvieran encajando bien en su lugar.

Ben pretendió ser indiferente ante la noticia de que nos estábamos mudando al apartamento de Emmett, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que había estado empaquetando entusiastamente, y lentamente moviendo algo nuevo al apartamento todos los días, que estaba contento con el nuevo acuerdo.

En cuanto a mamá… bueno… primero ella había enloquecido de cómo la estábamos abandonado, y cómo no me dejaría hacerle esto, y que yo no podía llevarme a Ben, y que era una puta egoísta, y bla, bla, bla…. Permitirle agotarse a sí misma en una diatriba pareció ser la mejor manera de lidiar con ella. De esa forma se cansó y no tuvo energía para pelear conmigo cuando calmadamente le dije que si no me dejaba mudar a Ben al piso de abajo, si incluso se atrevía a llamar a las autoridades, dejaría su trasero en el polvo y nunca miraría atrás. Le aseguré que de esta forma tendría contacto con ella, y si me necesitaba sólo estaba a una escalera de distancia. Su silencio fue un alivio agridulce y su pesada ingravidez me informó que había ganado esta discusión en particular.

Ella no había hablado con nosotros por tres semanas.

Secándome el sudor de la frente, exhalé entre mis labios ahora completamente curados y miré alrededor de la sala de estar de Emmett. Cajas me rodeaban por todos lados. Se suponía que Ben y yo íbamos a mudarnos oficialmente al piso de Emmett al día siguiente —un sábado— de modo que Emmett y los chicos pudieran ayudarnos con todas las cajas.

Sintiéndome un poco sobreexcitada por todo el asunto, y vagando incansablemente por el apartamento, había decidido llevar unas de las cajas más ligeras a su (nuestro) apartamento mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Ahora era el final de la tarde, mi costado estaba doliendo un poco, y había trasladado la mayor parte de las cajas a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Emmett regresaría del trabajo en una hora o así, y pocas horas después yo tenía que estar en el bar para uno de mis últimos turnos en el Club 39. Iba a extrañar a todos en el bar. Todavía vería a Bella, por supuesto, pero ese lugar había sido un hogar lejos de casa por demasiado tiempo, y había pasado tiempo allí con dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Era el final de una era.

Sin embargo, me esperaba algo nuevo y emocionante. El tío Eleazar ya me había dado dos camisetas de trabajo con el nombre de su compañía en ellas: PINTURA Y DECORACIÓN E. HOLLOWAY. Me encantaban. Se veían muy bien con los nuevos overoles que Emmett me había comprado.

Tarareando para mí misma, saqué mi iPod y lo metí en el conector del estéreo de Emmett, subiendo el volumen cuando comencé a desempaquetar. El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras cantaba a coro, bailando y moviendo el trasero mientras encontraba lugares para todas mis cosas, tratando de no abrumar el espacio de Emmett con las mismas.

Justo cuando estaba separando las cajas vacías, un par de fuertes brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me asustaron a muerte. Grité y di la vuelta para encontrar a un desconcertado Emmett sonriéndome. Hizo un gesto silenciosamente hacia la sala y todos los objetos nuevos.

—Me dejé llevar un poco —expliqué, hablando en voz alta para hacerme oír por encima de la música.

Él asintió, su mirada yendo a la deriva sobre la repisa de la chimenea, donde una fotografía de Ben, él y yo ahora yacía junto a sus propios retratos. El elegante reloj de la repisa del piso de arriba ahora dominaba el centro, las fotografías distribuidas uniformemente a cada lado del mismo.

—Puedo ver eso.

—Nos ahorró hacer la mayor parte de eso mañana.

Sus ojos azules cayeron a mi costado y su mano se acercó, su palma presionando suavemente contra mis costillas. Ante la proximidad de su toque a mi pecho, sentí que mis pezones se elevaron contra mi camiseta humedecida por el sudor. No habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales desde antes del ataque. Juguetear por ahí mientras esperábamos a que mis costillas sanaran había sido divertido, pero mis hormonas estaban cada vez más impacientes por el juego que venía después del calentamiento.

—No te hiciste daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emmett, sus cejas frunciéndose con preocupación.

Mintiéndole un poco, negué con la cabeza en respuesta.

Como si lo supiera, frunció por completo el ceño.

—Muy bien, me entusiasmé excesivamente un poco. Es sólo porque estoy emocionada de venir a vivir contigo, cariño. —Traté de zafarme de la reprimenda por venir a punta de encanto. Funcionó. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, repentinamente sacó su otro brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me sostenía, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Respirar a Emmett, sentir su fuerza contra mí, y saber que podía estirarme y tener esto con él cuando quisiera me hizo hundirme más profundamente en él. Esos magros brazos musculosos suyos se apretaron a mi alrededor, no sólo reconfortándome, sino despertando otro grupo de frustradas y olvidadas hormonas.

Sin realmente tener la intención, comenzamos a balancearnos con la música y la melancólica voz de Rihanna nos cantó "Stay". La piel de gallina se despertó en todo mi brazo y me aferré a él con fuerza, girando la cabeza para que nuestras mejillas se rozaran. La canción llenó la habitación con tal significado que me dejó sin aliento, y al llegar al coro

Emmett susurró las letras en mi oído:

—… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Con el corazón palpitando a toda marcha por la profundidad de lo que él había confesado tan románticamente, me alejé lentamente para poder mirarlo a la cara, y sus ojos se grabaron a fuego en los míos. Lo decía en serio. Decía en serio cada palabra.

Yo estaba demasiado llena. Demasiado llena de emoción. Demasiado llena de amor. No había lugar para las palabras. En lugar de eso lo besé, arrojando cada sentimiento que tenía por él en ello, mi boca saboreando la suya con húmeda y fuerte desesperación. Emmett comenzó a movernos hacia atrás mientras nos besábamos, sus manos estirándose detrás de él mientras nos llevaba fuera de la sala de estar. Se dio la vuelta para guiarnos hacia el dormitorio, pero rompí el beso con un movimiento de la cabeza, tirando de su mano. Tropezando hacia atrás contra la pared del pasillo, lo halé hacia mí. Mi piel se sonrojó bajo su mirada cuando me saqué la camiseta y luego empujé hacia abajo mis mallas.

—Aquí —le dije, con la voz temblando de anticipación—. Donde todo comenzó.

La compresión destelló con la luz de la absoluta adoración en los ojos de Emmett, una adoración que nunca me cansaría de presenciar. Se movió hacia mí, mirándome mientras me desnudaba frente a él.

—¿Qué hay de tu costado? —murmuró—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta, forzándola hacia arriba y fuera de él, mi hambrienta mirada devorando la vista de su acordonado torso desnudo.

—Valdrá la pena el dolor. —Me estiré hacia atrás para desabrochar mi sujetador y cuando cayó al suelo, Emmett se lanzó a la acción. Se quitó las botas, manejando torpemente sus jeans. Empujó su ropa interior y sus pantalones hacia abajo, sin esperar un segundo más antes de levantarme por el trasero. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas con fuerza y mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros cuando nos empujó contra la pared.

De repente me reí, deteniéndolo. La frente de Emmett se frunció con perplejidad.

—¿Rihanna? —Me reí entre dientes mientras me explicaba—. ¿Te sabes la canción de Rihanna?

La boca de Emmett se curvó de forma sexy y arrogante. No estaba en absoluto avergonzado de saberse las canciones de Rihanna.

—Tú te sabes las canciones de Rihanna. Yo sólo presto atención.

—Siempre consigues una respuesta para todo, cabrón engreído.

Él se rió contra mi boca.

—Creo que te gustan mis respuestas. —Al parecer incapaz de esperar ni un minuto más, Emmett se empujó dentro de mí. Grité ante la gruesa invasión, mis músculos internos aferrándose ávidamente a su pene mientras él lo sacaba casi por completo y luego bruscamente lo metía de golpe.

—Te extrañé, nena —gimió él, usando una mano para apoyarse contra la pared mientras la otra mano aferraba mi nalga en su duro agarre.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Gemí mientras él volvía a empujar dentro de mí, con mis uñas clavándose en los músculos de su espalda—. Más fuerte —le rogué, sintiendo que se estaba conteniendo debido a mi lesión.

—Rosalie… —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor —le supliqué al oído en un ronroneo. Le mordisqueé el lóbulo y sentí su control romperse.

Tiempo después, me llevó a nuestro dormitorio, me puso en la cama y comenzó a besar su camino hacia arriba por mi cuerpo. Conmigo asegurándole que Ben estaba disfrutando de los primeros días de sus vacaciones de verano en la casa de Jamie, Emmett decidió que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Él besó, lamió, y chupó hasta casi dejarme seca.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de juego previo, envolvió mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y se apoyó encima de mí mientras me besaba. Sus besos fueron profundos y lentos. Rozaba su boca sobre la mía con besos de mariposa un segundo, y luego la apretaba sobre la mía al siguiente. Sus besos nunca se apresuraron, nunca se hicieron más fuertes… en cambio él se deleitó en el erótico aumento de la anticipación mientras nuestras lenguas se reunían en un húmedo vals sin aliento. Cuando eventualmente chupó con fuerza mi lengua, provocando pequeñas sacudidas de reacción en mi vientre, presioné por más. Parecía imposible, pero estaba lista para otro orgasmo.

Nos besamos, desnudos en su cama, por quien sabía cuánto tiempo, su erección frotándose sobre mi sexo, provocando mi clítoris, mientras su cuerpo se movía con sus besos. Él apretó mi pecho, su pulgar frotando el sensible pezón que había chupado antes: lo chupó y lo lamió tan diligentemente que sólo había tenido que rozar el pulgar sobre mi clítoris para llevarme al clímax.

Mientras me atormentaba con la seductora cercanía de su erección, gimoteé contra su boca y su sonrisa en respuesta fue petulante. Se retiró y pasó los dedos por mi pómulo, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras empujaba lentamente su polla dentro de mí. Cambió de posición, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y luego comenzó a moverse. Sus embestidas fueron suaves en esta ocasión, lánguidas, y la tensión se enroscó hasta un nivel insoportable.

—Te amo —susurró ásperamente.

Empujé las rodillas más arriba, permitiéndole entrar más profundo, mientras acunaba su rostro entre mis manos.

—También te amo.

Jadeé cuando él giró sus caderas, comenzando a perder el enfoque cuando las sensaciones de nuestra cópula ganaron el dominio.

—Me encanta follarte —me susurró al oído, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Pero también me encanta hacerte el amor.

Asentí, entendiendo completamente.

Emmett me besó profundamente una vez más, sus embestidas cada vez más frenéticas mientras la tensión aumentaba en nosotros. Nuestra piel estaba húmeda y pegajosa por el sudor mientras nos deslizábamos uno contra el otro, la respiración jadeante mezclándose mientras nuestros labios se rozaban de un lado a otro con el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Persiguiendo el clímax, incliné mis caderas hacia arriba con fuerza, encontrando el siguiente empuje de Emmett con un golpe que rompió la espiral en mi interior. Saltaron chispas por todos lados a raíz de su destrucción y grité su nombre cuando llegué, mi sexo palpitando a su alrededor, la parte inferior de mi cuerpo temblando por el clímax.

De repente Emmett puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza en la cama, bombeando dentro de mí más fuerte mientras me sujetaba. Acabó con un gutural grito de mi nombre, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra las mías mientras inundaba mi vientre con su liberación.

Se derrumbó sobre mí y sentí una punzada de dolor en las costillas. Casi como si también lo sintiera, Emmett rodó a su lado, todavía dentro de mí, y me atrajo hacia él, enganchando mi pierna sobre su cadera.

Sentí otra chispa de placer entre mis piernas cuando su pene se sacudió dentro de mí.

—La espera valió la pena—suspiró felizmente.

Asentí contra su pecho, pensando en todos los sujetos equivocados con los que había salido antes que él.

—Definitivamente.

 **Dos Semanas Después**

 **Apartamento De Emmett Y Rosalie**

Sudorosa, cansada y cubierta de pequeñas manchas de pintura esparcidas del rodillo, entré en nuestro piso y me recosté contra la puerta con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Tío Eleazar me había dejado en casa después de nuestro primer día en el trabajo en conjunto. Estábamos decorando una de las casas muestras en el nuevo complejo para el que Eleazar había sido contratado. Hoy pintamos todos los techos. Mañana y al día siguiente estaríamos pintando más y luego continuaríamos con el papel tapiz que el diseñador había elegido.

—Estoy en casa —llamé, quitándome mis botas de trabajo y soltando las correas de mi overol de modo que colgaba en mí como pantalones anchos.

—Estoy aquí —respondió Emmett desde el dormitorio.

Recorrí el pasillo, sacándome el pañuelo de la cabeza y pensando en lo agradable que era sentirse así de agotada. Era una especie de cumplido agotador y me encantaba. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Emmett sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Nuestra habitación era ahora una mezcolanza extraña de mis cosas y las suyas, pero no me importaba. Simplemente me encantaba que cuando me despertaba en la mañana tenía envuelto un cálido brazo alrededor de mi cintura y normalmente una bienvenida erección matutina empujándome en el trasero.

No lo cambiaría por nada.

La mudanza había ido bien en su mayor parte. Ambos estábamos sobrellevando de forma relajada todas las cosas pequeñas, por lo que compartir el espacio no era realmente un problema para mí y Emmett, y Ben se había recreado su dormitorio del piso de arriba en el dormitorio de invitados de Emmett en tiempo récord. Él parecía estar muy feliz con su nueva casa, y contento de que nuestra habitación estuviera en el otro lado de la suya en el piso.

Me alegraba eso también.

Mamá, por otro lado, siguió adelante con el tratamiento del silencio, negándose a hablar conmigo cada vez que aparecía arriba para traer sus provisiones y limpiar el lugar.

La culpa no me iba a encontrar. No a causa de ella.

Aunque, es cierto que, algunos días eran más fáciles que otros. Sin embargo, todo lo demás había resultado sin problemas. Todo el mundo estaba feliz por nosotros. Bueno, a excepción de Heidi, me imagino, pero dado que Emmett había cumplido con su palabra de romper el contacto con ella, yo no lo sabía con certeza. La única discusión que habíamos tenido hasta ahora fue hace una semana en la que habíamos estado viendo una película y Royce me había llamado. Tomé la llamada. Royce sólo había querido charlar, una charla en la que le dije que me fui a vivir con Emmett. El silencio había caído al otro lado de la línea y cuando Royce habló finalmente, ofreciéndome felicitaciones, fue con esa falsa alegría que yo sabía que le había hecho daño.

Una vez más. Antes de que pudiera responder —no es que yo sabía qué decir—, él había inventado sus excusas y colgó.

Cuando regresé de la cocina, fui arrastrada con prontitud por Emmett en el dormitorio, donde intentó con calma (y tuvo éxito en esa labor) preguntarme lo que Royce quería. Eso terminó en una discusión. Emmett argumentó que dado que él dejó de hablar con Heidi, yo debería dejar de hablar con Royce. Yo argumenté que no era lo mismo, ya Heidi estaba enamorada de él. Emmett argumentó que Royce estaba enamorado de mí. Y como pensé que podría estar en lo cierto, le dejé ganar la discusión, asegurándole que no hablaría más con Royce. No pensé que eso fuera un problema. Tuve la sensación de que era la última llamada que alguna vez recibiría de Royce.

Tan feroz como la discusión había sido, una vez que terminó, terminó. Nos instalamos en nuestras rutinas rápidamente, y hasta ahora, yo diría que la mudanza en su lugar era un éxito absoluto. El sábado siguiente íbamos a tener una pequeña fiesta de inauguración del apartamento para que todos nuestros amigos pudieran visitarnos y hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre cuán asquerosamente enamorados estábamos.

¡Yo no podía esperar!

Mirando a Emmett con sospecha, pensando que su comportamiento era muy extraño mientras estaba allí sentado en el extremo de la cama, le pregunté:

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde está Ben?

—En McDonald con sus amigos. Le dije que podía ir.

—Está bien. Tal vez deberíamos pedir comida en lugar de cocinar, entonces.

—Me parece bien.

Parecía apagado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo estuvo el primer día? —respondió él, sonriendo de pronto ante mi estado.

—Maravilloso. Quiero decir, mi cuello y espalda duelen y tengo pintura en mis pestañas, pero fue maravilloso. —Terminé de entrar en la habitación y me dejé caer a su lado, dándole un beso suave en su boca.

Cuando me retiré, Emmett me dio una media sonrisa. Lo estudié, sin duda cada vez más con la impresión de que algo no estaba del todo bien. ¿Se veía nervioso?

—En serio, ¿qué está pasando?

—Tengo un regalo para ti. —Sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda y sostuvo el paquete del regalo rectangular envuelto para mí.

Le sonreí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tomé el regalo y pasé los dedos sobre él, preguntándome qué podría ser.

Los labios de Emmett se elevaron en las comisuras ante mi emoción.

—Es algo para conmemorar tu primer día como uno de los pintores y decoradores de M. Holloway.

Me reí, dándole otro beso rápido, antes de pasar a mi regalo. Poco a poco lo desenvolví, metiendo el papel detrás de mí mientras daba vuelta al regalo. Era una brocha… y no cualquier brocha. Era una de las mejores y más caras, brochas profesionales.

—Oh, Emmett. —Suspiré ante su consideración a medida que abría con cuidado el plástico para llegar a ella—. No deberías…

Las palabras de repente quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta cuando la luz capturó un brillo en la punta de la brocha. Le lancé una mirada de incredulidad antes de clavarla en el mango. Suavemente saqué la brocha de su plástico y me quedé boquiabierta al ver el objeto que él había colocado a través de la punta del mango.

Era un anillo de diamantes.

Un anillo de oro blanco con un simple diamante corte princesa fijado en puntas levantadas en el centro de la banda.

Mi corazón se aceleró como loco ante la implicación, poco a poco volví la cabeza para mirar a Emmett con asombro estupefacto. Él casualmente tomó la brocha de mi mano y sacó el anillo del mango. Se levantó de la cama y cayó sobre una rodilla delante de mí.

—Oh, Dios mío —suspiré, mi mano derecha temblando contra mi garganta mientras mi pulso latía a una velocidad súper rápida.

Emmett tomó mi mano izquierda temblorosa en la suya, su mirada sincera mientras miraba a mis ojos.

—Rosalie Hale, amor de mi vida, no quiero volver a pasar otro día sin despertar a tu lado. —Llevó el anillo hasta mi mano—. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me di cuenta ahora, después de años de esperar que los hombres antes de Emmett me hicieran esa pregunta, que decir que sí a cualquiera de ellos habría sido sin duda la peor decisión que habría hecho nunca.

Había una certeza que había aprendido en los últimos meses: cuando un hombre te hace esa pregunta, sólo había una cosa que tenías que preguntarte. ¿Podría vivir sin él?

Si la respuesta es no, entonces la respuesta es sí.

Asentí, con la boca temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

—Sí. Me casaré contigo.

Con un gemido de alegría, Emmett me atrajo hacia él para darme un beso tan profundo que me quedé, literalmente, sin aliento cuando él me dejó ir. Jadeé contra su boca, sonriendo torcidamente.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron, y me sentí abrumada por la felicidad en ellos.

—¿Lo que quiere decir?

—Nunca vamos a ser capaces de vivir con Bella después de esto. Creerá que es la Señora Casamentera.

—Tendré que hablar con Edward. Él la va a mantener a raya. —Él sonrió infantilmente—. Somos buenos en eso.

—Ustedes dos piensan que están a cargo, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos decían: Sí… sí, lo hacemos. Acunando su rostro entre mis manos, le di una sonrisa condescendiente pero simpática.

—Oh, cariño, tu ingenuidad es tan entrañable.

Riendo, Emmett rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y mientras se levantaba, me levantó y me arrojó sobre la cama.

—Esta noche, al menos, yo estoy a cargo. —Empezó a desvestirme lentamente mientras me sentaba, apoyada en los codos para observarlo, mi cuerpo ya volviendo a la vida en anticipación—. Ahora dime otra vez que me amas, señora pronto-a-ser-McCarty.

Suspiré felizmente ante el sonido simultáneo de mi pronto-a-ser apellido y la cremallera de sus pantalones bajando. Mientras me preparaba para darle lo que quería, me sorprendió la facilidad con que esas palabras surgieron después de haberme llevado tanto tiempo encontrar el valor de decírselas a él en primer lugar. Al igual que hice con Ben, me prometí a mí misma en ese momento que Emmett no viviría un día de su vida sin saber lo que yo sentía por él.

—Te amo, Emmett McCarty.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, Emmett bajó sus pantalones hasta el suelo.

—Yo también te amo, señorita Hale-pronto-a-ser-McCarty. —Y entonces supe mientras estaba acostada en la cama mirando su familiar y hermoso rostro que tenía algo que nunca antes había tenido. Yo tenía a alguien que no iba a dejar que pasara ni un solo día de mi vida sin saber lo mucho que yo era amada.

Creo que una de mis partes favoritas de todo era el hecho de que encontrar lo que teníamos juntos no nos había costado a ninguno de los dos un solo centavo.

Bueno… con la excepción de un anillo de compromiso y una nueva paleta de colores para nuestro piso.


End file.
